Amor Entre la Vida y la Muerte
by Mimato196
Summary: Taichi al casarse accidentalmente con una misteriosa novia, es llevado repentinamente a un mundo habitado por almas en pena mientras que su novia real lo espera en la tierra de los vivos. Ahora Tai tendrá que encontrar la manera de regresar a casa para estar con su verdadero amor (Basada en la película "El cadáver de la novia" de Tim Burton.)
1. Compromiso, el comienzo de la historia

**18 de julio del 2012**

Hola a todos por aquí, después de mucho tiempo estoy de regreso :) para los que no me conocen mi nombre es "Mimato 196"por lo original soy escritora de fics mimato pero esta vez decidí aparecerme por aquí con un ¿taiora? La verdad es que mis historia siempre contienen mimato y taiora y esta historia no es la excepción contiene mimato, taiora y takari aunque no sabría decir cual es la pareja principal pero decidí ponerla en Taiora porque nuestro bello Tai es el que nos cuenta la historia y es nuestro protagonista así que por eso la puse aquí :)

Esta historia está basada en la película de Tim Burton, "El Cadáver de la novia" pero eso no significa que sea igual le agregué algunas cosas y personajes sin embargo la idea original sigue perteneciendo a Tim Burton yo sólo la modifiqué por diversión y sin fines de lucro, espero que sea de su agrado. Ah! y lo olvidaba, los personajes no me pertenecen son de su creador Akiyochi Hongo y sólo los uso para sanar un poco el trauma que me dejó con el horrible final de Digimon 02, con sus parejas disparejas, pero no hablaré más del tema porque me pongo de malas, así que por la paz ahí lo dejo. jejeje. Bueno disfruten la historia y que espero sea de su agrado :)

**Sinopsis Completa**

Basada en la película de **"El cadáver de la novia,"** de Tim Burton. Amor entre la vida y la muerte cuenta la historia de Taichi Yagami un joven que al casarse accidentalmente con una misteriosa novia, es llevado repentinamente a un mundo habitado por almas en pena mientras que su novia real lo espera en la tierra de los vivos. Aún cuando la vida en el mundo de los muertos resulta ser más colorida y animada de lo que se esperaba Taichi y de que ahí se encuentra con su hermana ya muerta, Taichi comprende que él no pertenece a ese lugar y que debe de estar al lado de su amada, sin embargo tendrá que afrontar varios problemas antes de lograr regresar a su verdadero hogar.

**AMOR ENTRE **

**LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE.**

**Capitulo 1**

**Compromiso, el comienzo de una historia.**

_Taichi Yagami, un joven adinerado de 25 años que vivía con su esposa a las afueras de Francia, se encontraba en estos momentos en su habitación matrimonial, hacia una hora que su dulce mujer se había levantado y en consecuencia él también lo había hecho después de 30 minutos intentando inútilmente volver a conciliar el sueño . _

_Como cada mañana, Taichi se metió a tomar una ducha después de despertarse, se cambió y se dirigió al espejo de su habitación para arreglarse y comenzar con la rutina de un nuevo día. La habitación de Yagami era grande y elegante, decorada de un alegre papel tapiz floral de color amarillo y adornada por la majestuosa cama de cuatro pilares y cortinas blancas que era el centro de atención de la habitación, contaba también con un enorme ventanal el cual era resguardado por gruesas cortinas de la más fina tela color rojo y que una vez abiertas permitían el paso de la luz a la habitación, misma luz que en esos momentos ayudaba a Yagami con su arreglo personal._

_El joven de piel morena se miró en el espejo para pasar un peine por sus alborotados cabellos color chocolate que por más que lo intentaba no lograba a acomodarlos, siempre quedaban igual, con un gran volumen y esparcidos por todos lados. Taichi suspiró al ver que su nuevo intento por domar aquella melena había sido inútil, así que no insistió más y dejó el peine a un lado, se alejó un poco del espejo para verse de cuerpo completo y sonrió satisfecho al ver que su atuendo le quedaba muy bien gracias a su esbelta pero bien ejercitada figura. Taichi se jaló el chaleco de fina tela naranja adornada por bordes dorados para ajustarlo a la altura en que iniciaba su blanco pantalón y ceñirlo a su trabajado cuerpo para después verse de nuevo en el espejo y sonreírse así mismo, pero esta vez con el orgullo de un hombre que está conforme con su aspecto._

_-No cabe duda Taichi, eres todo un galán, por eso tu esposa te quiere tanto._

_Se dijo así mismo con una sonrisa divertida y de nuevo caminó al espejo pero esta vez para tomar su reloj de bolsillo que se encontraba en uno de los alhajeros que reposaban en el tocador. Abrió una cajita de fina madera y sacó de ella el fino reloj de oro que buscaba y el cual tenía grabado su apellido y era adornado por finos diamantes. Cerró la caja que contenía valiosas alhajas una vez que tuvo su reloj en mano y estuvo a punto de irse si no fuese por que sus traviesos ojos color chocolate se quedaron fijos en un pequeño calendario que se encontraba al lado de su alhajero. 18 de julio, aquella era una fecha significativa para él y no sólo porque fuera su aniversario de boda, sino porque en esa fecha se cumplía un año desde que sucedió aquello._

_Taichi sintió nostalgia al recordar aquel suceso y una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en sus labios, aquel día, un año atrás no sólo se había despedido de una gran amiga de noble corazón sino que había sido el inicio de su nueva vida, vida que ahora disfrutaba con orgullo y amaba con el corazón._

_Después de recordar a aquella joven de dulce sonrisa Taichi guardó su reloj de mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se dirigió al comedor con la esperanza de encontrar a su amada esposa ahí para que ella lo ayudara a despejar esa melancolía que había habitado en su corazón después de recordar aquellos sucesos, pero para desgracia del joven la mucama le acababa de avisar que su mujer había salido muy temprano y que regresaría hasta más tarde por lo que le tocaría desayunar solo. _

_-En ese caso llévame el desayuno a la mesa del jardín, hoy es un lindo día para comer afuera, y no olvides llevarme el periódico._

_Le indicó a la mucama una vez que se enteró de la ausencia de su mujer._

_Se dirigió al pasillo que lo conducía al enorme y bien cuidado jardín repleto de flores hermosas y árboles frondosos. Taichi atravesó el jardín y se dirigió hasta la pequeña y elegante mesa blanca que se encontraba cerca de una fuente adornada por dos jóvenes amantes hechos de fino mármol blanco y que se miraban con amor a la par que sostenían sus manos entre ellos. Ella, una fina joven de largos cabellos y cara tallada como la de un ángel que miraba con amor y dulzura a su amante a la par que su velo y su vestido de novia parecía volarse con la dirección del viento y tal vez así lo hiciera sino fuese porque estaba hecha de piedra. Él, fuerte y galante hombre de carácter indomable, de facciones varoniles y de mirada fuerte y fría pero que se tornaba dulce cuando se fijaba en los ojos de su amada a la cual miraba con amor y dulzura y a la cual estaba eternamente unido, sus fuertes manos de piedra sostenía entre ellas las frágiles y gentiles manos de ella._

_El joven Yagami tomó asiento en una de las sillas blancas de su mesa de jardín y disfrutó la sombra que le proporcionaba la pequeña estancia blanca diseñada para el exterior y que contaba con un alto y elegante techo en forma de octágono y que al igual que lo demás estaba hecho de hierro blanco decorado por finas figuras._

_-Aquí tiene señor._

_Dijo la mucama después de un breve tiempo en que el joven estuvo preguntándose así mismo por el paradero de su esposa._

_-Gracias. ¿No sabes a donde fue la señora Yagami?_

_-No señor, no dijo a donde iba, sólo salió apresurara y dijo que volvería hasta la tarde._

_-Ya veo… bueno gracias, puedes retírate._

_La joven sirvienta hizo una leve inclinación de respeto ante el joven y se retiró. Taichi por su parte comenzó a comer su desayuno mientras no dejaba de preguntarse a donde había ido su mujer, extendió el periódico y se puso a leer las noticias del día, sin poder evitar que la fecha de ese día se hiciera presente en su mente. _

_Terminó de desayunar y dobló el periódico, ninguna noticia interesante había aparecido excepto por la insistente fecha que se empeñaba en aparecer ante su mirada. Taichi despegó su vista de aquel papel grisáceo y la dirigió a un cielo azul de verano adornado por hermosas nubes blancas pasajeras que se movían lentamente ante su mirada. Yagami volvió a recordar los sucesos de hacía un año y de nuevo la melancolía y la alegría se apoderaron de él, aquel cielo azul se estaba convirtiendo en un cielo lleno de recuerdos, así que bajó su mirada y la fijó ahora en la fuente que se encontraba a unos treinta pasos frente a él. Hermosa, fina y elegante, así era la joven que adornaba la fuente. Taichi la miró fijamente y no pudo evitar sonreír con dulzura, después miró al joven y su sonrisa se amplió para que después sus labios soltaran un murmullo reflejo de sus pensamientos._

_-Me alegra que lo hallas encontrado._

_Susurró para si mismo pero a la vez para alguien más, despegó sus ojos de aquella hermosa fuente y la fijó de nuevo en el periódico que se empeñaba en mostrarle la fecha, sonrió nuevamente y esta vez paseó su traviesa y enérgica mirada a todo lo que había en aquella mesa de jardín y en la cual encontró sobre el asiento de una silla un libro de gruesa tapa café adornada por líneas doradas. Taichi lo miró y le bastó leer el titulo para saber que era una de las novelas que leía su mujer, seguramente ella al igual que él había decidido desayunar en el jardín y había estado leyendo, tal vez ella también había recordado la fecha en que se encontraban y había recordado aquellos sucesos y por eso había decidido desayunar afuera, para poder apreciar la belleza y la grandeza de aquellos dos amantes que eran el centro de su enorme y hermoso jardín. _

_Dejó el libró en la mesa y una idea cruzó su mente, miró el libro unos segundos y después miró la fecha en el periódico, una nueva sonrisa se asomó en sus labios e hizo sonar con prisa la pequeña campanita que era utilizada para llamar a sus mucamas._

_No pasó mucho tiempo para que la joven que le había servido el desayuno apareciera a su lado y se pusiera a su disposición._

_-Por favor, llévate esto y tráeme papel y tinta._

_-Enseguida señor._

_La joven mujer recogió los restos del desayuno de su amo y a toda prisa se dirigió a la enorme casa que bien podría llamarse mansión, para traerle su encargo._

_Taichi no tuvo que esperar mucho para que la joven llegara de nuevo y le trajera lo que le había pedido. El moreno tomó la tinta y la colocó a su derecha y acomodó el papel para poder empezar a escribir, miró una vez más a la pareja de amantes hechos de piedra y no pudo evitar sonreír, había llegado la hora de que Taichi le hiciera tributo a esos amantes y empezara a escribir sus memorias en tinta indeleble para conservarlas a través del tiempo y dar a conocer al mundo no sólo parte de su historia sino más bien la historia de una joven de noble corazón que le cambió la vida y que le enseñó que aún existen corazones puros y piadosos en este mundo. Y es aquí donde empieza nuestra historia._

…_..∞…_

_Era el año de 1892, mi familia, la familia Yagami siempre había gozado si bien no de una riqueza infinita si de una riqueza admirable que nos daba un buen estatus social. El origen de mi familia era japonés, pero hacia ya varias generaciones atrás que habíamos pertenecido a la hermosa ciudad de Londres por lo cual podíamos considerarnos ingleses. Y gracias a los conocimientos y dominios de la economía que poseía mi familia y que aportaban en gran parte a la economía de Inglaterra era que nos habíamos ganado el respeto de los demás ingleses a pesar de que proveníamos de un continente diferente. Sin embargo no todo podía ser perfecto y un día la desgracia llegó a nuestra familia llevándonos a la ruina total en la cual no sólo perdimos nuestra fortuna sino que habíamos perdido algo más importante aún, nuestro corazón y las ganas de vivir._

_Años atrás antes de que la desgracia llegara a nuestra familia, yo gozaba de una vida envidiable, tenía una madre amorosa que me educaba con inmenso amor, un padre respetable que siempre procuraba tener tiempo para mí y con el cual me llevaba de maravilla y una pequeña hermana que llenaba de alegría mi vida con su sonrisa imborrable y su buen corazón que siempre buscaba el bien para los demás, además tenía un perro fiel que siempre me acompañaba a todos lados y el cual había tenido desde niño y que solía pelear con el gato de mi hermana. Pero todo esto empezó a desaparecer poco a poco._

_-Me mandaste llamar mamá._

_Pregunté a la par que me hacía presente en la alcoba de mi madre, me extrañó ver las cortinas cerradas pero pasé esto por alto, entré a la habitación y caminé hasta ella pensando que no me había escuchado y no fue hasta que estaba frente a ella que me di cuenta que lloraba, me arrodillé ante ella y tomé sus manos en un intento inútil de darle consuelo, busqué su mirada humedecida y sus ojos reflejaban la más inmensa de las tristezas._

_-¿Qué es lo que pasa madre?_

_Le pregunté con dulzura esperando que su incesable sollozo le permitiera hablar y me dijese la causa de su llanto._

_-Es Hikari._

_Murmuró y yo sentí que mi corazón se oprimió por la preocupación. Desde que era pequeña mi hermana menor Hikari siempre había sido enfermiza y se resfriaba fácilmente y con frecuencia y por alguna razón desconocida a mi entendimiento mi corazón siempre había guardado en él, el temor de que algún día mi pequeña hermana no pudiera salir de uno de sus tantos refriados y muriera._

_-¿Qué pasa con ella?_

_Mi voz era temblorosa y el miedo comenzaba a embargar todo mi ser._

_-Enfermó de nuevo, no puede levantarse de la cama._

_Respondió mi madre entre sollozos y yo sentí un gran alivio, sólo era otro resfriado, pronto se recuperaría como lo hacía siempre o por lo menos eso fue lo que tontamente pensé en aquel entonces._

_-No te preocupes madre, pronto estará bien, ella siempre se recupera._

_Le dije con voz más calmada, pero ella negó con la cabeza y levantó su vista hacia mí , sentí destrozarme cuando vi sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mirándome en busca de ayuda, de consuelo, como si esperara que yo tuviera la solución o pudiera hacer algo y a la vez como si todo hubiera acabado._

_-No lo hará…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-El doctor vino a verla esta mañana y…_

_Mi madre no pudo hablar y nuevamente rompió en llanto pero esta vez extendió una carta hacia mí la tomé entré mis manos y la leí velozmente. Era una carta que mi madre había escrito a mi padre que en esos momentos se encontraba fuera de Londres y donde le explicaba la situación de mi hermana. Al parecer el doctor le había diagnosticado una neumonía severa y bastante avanzada la cual sólo se podía tratar con medicamentos costosos y ninguno aseguraba que mi pequeña hermana pudiera sobrevivir a esa terrible enfermedad._

_-¿Neumonía? _

_Mi voz fue casi casi inaudible y difícilmente salió de mis labios debido a la impresión y el temor que en esos momentos me inundaba, miré a mi madre y ella asintió aún con el llanto saliendo de sus ojos y el dolor expresado a través de sus sollozos._

_-¿Ella lo sabe?_

_-¡Oh Dios no! – Me respondió con angustia y de inmediato tomó mis manos entre las suyas- Y no debe saberlo, Taichi, prométeme que no se lo dirás, ella… ella no lo soportaría._

_Me suplicó y un nuevo sollozo salió de su ser, yo la miré con tristeza y ternura, acaricié su rostro con amor, y le sonreí, para ese entonces mis ojos también ya estaban humedecidos al igual que los de ella y mis palabras llenas de dolor y amargura._

_-No te preocupes no se lo diré._

_Mi madre me sonrió, la última sonrisa que me dedicaría en mucho tiempo y me abrazó fuertemente para romper en total y amargo llanto._

_Esa misma tarde después de un viaje largo regresé a casa con el medicamento que Hikari necesitaba, me dirigí de inmediato a su cuarto, allí estaba mi madre, cuidándola, sentada en un sofá al lado de mi casi inconsciente hermana, me miró y sus ojos brillaron de alegría al ver que traía el medicamento en mis manos._

_-Por fin llegaste._

_Me dijo a la par que se ponía de pie y arrebataba de mis manos el medicamento para después salir de la habitación para prepararlo. Yo me quedé sólo con Hikari, la ví ahí en su cama agonizando y sentí que me destrozaba por dentro, su carita estaba sonrojada debido a la fiebre, tosía constantemente y su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza debido a la dificultad que tenía para respirar. Me acerqué lentamente y ella debió sentir mi presencia ya que abrió sus ojos que habían perdido ya su brillo y me sonrió con dificultad._

_-Hermano…_

_Susurró para después toser dolorosamente, yo me senté inmediatamente para estar a su altura y tomé su fría mano entre las mías._

_-Hey no te esfuerces…_

_Le dije con voz amorosa y ella volteó a verme con sus ojos cristalinos y que amenazaban con el llanto._

_-Lo siento…_

_Me susurró y la miré confundido._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Hoy iríamos a la obra que querías ver ¿lo recuerdas?_

_Lo había olvidado, ese era el día en que estrenaban la obra que tanto había insistido que quería ver desde que había oído que la presentarían en los teatros de Londres, y Hikari y yo habíamos acordado ir a verla el día del estreno._

_-No te preocupes, ya iremos a verla cuando te recuperes. _

_-Te prometo que lo haré antes de que la quiten._

_Me dijo con una sonrisa débil, yo también sonreí y asentí levemente, ella me miró y trató nuevamente de sonreír, pero esta vez no pudo, en cambió soltó otra dolorosa tos para después volver a respirar con dificultad._

_-Quiero dormir._

_Me dijo y asentí nuevamente._

_-Será lo mejor._

_Le susurré ella me miró por unos instantes y cerró sus ojos para quedar profundamente dormida. Yo me quedé ahí hasta que mi madre volvió con el medicamento y se hizo cargo de Hikari._

_Los días a partir de ese momento se hicieron cada vez más difíciles para toda la familia, Hikari empeoraba día con día y los negocios debido al descuido ocasionado por la mente distraída de mi padre que no hacía otra cosa que pensar en su hija enferma llevaron a la familia a la banca rota hasta que ya no hubo más ingresos, sólo egresos para el medicamento de mi hermana. Así pasaron alrededor de tres meses, hasta que un día sucedió lo inevitable._

_Ya había anochecido, ese día Hikari había amanecido peor que de costumbre y en la casa había un gran revuelo, mi padre no dejaba de fumar como chimenea a la espera del doctor que no se apresuraba en salir de la habitación de mi hermana y decir que pasaba, mi madre no dejaba de llorar en la sala incapaz de presentarse ante su hija en tal estado, la servidumbre entraba y salía de la habitación de Hikari intentando calmar los agonizantes y dolorosos quejidos de mi hermana y cumplir con las ordenes del médico y yo estaba ansioso, desesperado porque me permitiesen entrar a verla._

_Al fin después de una agonizante hora el doctor salió de la habitación de Hikari y yo fui el primero en intersectarlo para preguntarle por Hikari pero lo único que hizo el hombre de abundantes canas fue bajar su mirada y negar suavemente._

_-Dudo que sobreviva a esta noche._

_Me dijo con voz suave y yo sentí como si me clavarán una estaca en el corazón, quedé paralizado por unos segundos pero en cuanto me recuperé de mi asombro entré a la habitación de mi hermana desesperado por verla otra vez aunque fuera la última vez._

_Entré con el corazón palpitándome fuertemente en el pecho, me acerqué a ella a paso lento y la escuché quejarse del dolor en su pecho, tosió fuertemente y después volteó a verme con gran dificultad._

_-Hermano…_

_Susurró con una voz queda, casi inaudible y con su respiración forzada._

_-Hikari no, no te esfuerces…_

_Me arrodillé ante ella, tomé con una de mis manos la suya, fría y frágil y con otra acaricié su mejilla en la cual pude sentir el rastro de una lágrima, la miré a los ojos, ella estaba llorando y me miraba con sus ojos entristecidos y llenos de temor._

_-Voy a morir ¿verdad?_

_Me dijo entre llanto y con una fuerte tos que la acompañó después de su pregunta casi afirmación._

_-No… no digas eso._

_La abracé contra mi pecho intentando consolarla y consolarme a mi mismo pero ya era muy tarde, Hikari sabía la verdad sentía la muerte cercas y yo ya estaba derramando lágrimas que delataban mi tristeza y mi mentira._

_-No mientas hermano, yo sé que es así puedo sentirlo._

_-Hikari no…_

_-No tienes que protegerme hermano, ya no soy una niña._

_-Para mí siempre serás mi hermanita. _

_Le respondí apartándola de mi pecho y buscando su mirada, ella me miró y sonrió para después toser de nuevo esta vez dejando un rastro de sangre en mi ropa._

_-Lo siento._

_Dijo limpiando sus labios que se tornaban azulados debido a su avanzada enfermedad._

_-No me gustaba esta chaqueta. Ya me comprarás otra cuando estés mejor._

_Le dije en forma de broma pero a la vez aterrado al ver que ella había tosido sangre algo que antes no había hecho y que sólo indicaba que ella estaba empeorando._

_-Hermano…_

_Susurró de nuevo y tomó mi mano entre las suyas, yo la miré y sus ojos mostraban tristeza._

_-Estoy cansada, no me hagas luchar más ya no puedo._

_Sentí como mi corazón se desgarraba al oír sus palabras, aquel era el adiós yo lo sabía y ella también._

_-Hikari…_

_-No quiero morir sabiendo que no sonreíste el día de tu cumpleaños por mi culpa._

_La miré confundido y sorprendido, ella sonrió levemente y volteó su mirada al reloj de pared que marcaba las 12 en punto la primera hora del nuevo día._

_-Feliz cumpleaños hermano._

_Me dijo suavemente y con una sonrisa en sus pálidos labios. Sentí como las lágrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos unas tras otras, en mi preocupación había olvidado que el día siguiente era mi cumpleaños y Hikari aún en su agonía lo había recordado y había sobrevivido y aguantado por más tiempo su dolor sólo para decirme un feliz cumpleaños._

_-Hikari…_

_Sollocé destrozado por su bondad y su adiós que miraba cercas._

_-Ahora dedícame una sonrisa y déjame ir._

_Me suplicó sosteniendo mis manos entre las suyas, yo la miré, ella esperaba que cumpliera con lo que me pedía a pesar de que sabía que eso era casi imposible._

_-Hikari no…_

_-Por favor hermano… estoy cansada y la única… la única razón por la que he soportado hasta hoy … es porque sabía que tu cumpleaños estaba cercas….y quería decirte aunque fuera por última vez …"feliz cumpleaños"… Ahora sonríeme y podré irme en paz…_

_-¡No Hikari! ¡No me dejes!_

_La abracé con fuerza, no quería perderla, sabía que era egoísta de mi parte retenerla a mi lado y pedirle que no se fuera pero era lo que mi corazón gritaba en ese momento y aunque le hacía más dolorosa su partida no podía contenerme._

_-Hermano…_

_Sentí sus lágrimas en mi ropa y como trataba débilmente apartarse de mi abrazo aunque yo no se lo permitía._

_-Hermano… siempre… estaré… contigo…_

_Su respiración se estaba dificultando y entre cada palabra aspiraba hondamente aire intentando respirar, con mi terquedad yo la estaba haciendo esforzarse más de lo que debía y fue entonces que lo comprendí, ella estaba ahí sólo por mí, no quería dejarme y eso la mantenía viva pero ya no podía más y yo estaba siendo muy cruel al no dejarla ir. La aparté de mi regazo y la miré, ella respiraba agitada y sus ojos se estaban entre cerrando debido al esfuerzo que hacía, pero aún así utilizó la poca fuerza que le quedaba para señalar con su débil mano el collar de oro en forma de flor de ocho pétalos unos más grandes que otros que colgaba de su pecho._

_-Tómalo… quiero… que… te… lo… quedes… es… mi … regalo…_

_-Hikari…_

_-Ahora… sonríeme…_

_Como pude y utilizando todas mis fuerzas para parar mí llanto tomé su mano con dulzura y le dediqué mi última sonrisa para ella antes de que cerrara sus hermosos ojos para siempre._

_-Gracias… hermano… _

_Y con esta última palabra en sus labios y con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios ella quedó sumergida en el sueño eterno, yo pude sentir su última lágrima caer sobre mis mano que acarició su rostro cuando ella me llamó por última vez. La tomé entre mis brazos y solté en un grito de dolor con su nombre, la abracé contra mi pecho y solté sobre su cuerpo inerte todas mis lágrimas._

_Una hora más tarde mis padres entraron a la habitación, mi madre había recobrado la compostura y el valor para ver a Hikari pero lo perdió al verme llorando amargamente sobre su lecho, mi madre corrió al lado de Hikari y la llamó inútilmente, yo me aparté de ahí y salí de la habitación guardando en el bolsillo de mi pantalón el último regalo de mi pequeña hermanita. _

_Al día siguiente la casa se vio cubierta por la tristeza y la desgracia, aquel día nadie recordó mi cumpleaños, la única que lo había hecho fue Hikari y fue la única que me felicitó ese día logrando robar de mí mi última sonrisa en mucho tiempo y realmente no deseaba que hubiera sido nadie más._

_Desde ese momento la desgracia se adueñó de nuestras vidas, la familia se había ido a la banca rota, la alegría se había marchado y la amargura se había adueñado del corazón de todos, mi madre ya no era la madre amorosa que alguna vez conocí, ahora siempre estaba molesta y en las noches lloraba amargamente, mi padre se había hundido en su depresión y se pasaba los días encerrado en su despacho bebiendo hasta el amanecer y yo, yo había perdido la ilusión de vivir no creía en los milagros ni en las cosas buenas, para mí no existían más que desgracias en el mundo. Pasaba días enteros recordando a mi pequeña hermana, horas apreciando su último regalo y noches reviviendo sus últimos momentos._

_Seis meses después nos vimos obligados a recuperar un poco de la fortuna que teníamos y por esa razón mis padres planearon unirme en matrimonio con una mujer de familia adinerada a la que no conocía y que no sabía si me agradaría _

_Muchas veces me negué ante la idea de ese compromiso pero a pesar de todas mis negativas no hubo nada que hiciera cambiar de opinión a mis padres, necesitaban el dinero y me utilizarían a mí para obtenerlo. Ya nada queda del corazón amoroso de mis padres, su corazón de padres había muerto junto con Hikari y ahora me miraban a mí como a un extraño, aquel día no sólo murió Hikari, para ellos habían muerto sus dos hijos y no les importaba más lo que yo sentía, hacía o dejaba de hacer, ya no era Taichi su hijo mayor, era Taichi una persona más en el mundo y su instrumento para sacarlos de su miseria económica._

_El día era gris, los tres nos encontrábamos en un carruaje rumbo a la casa de mi ahora prometida, para concretar el compromiso. Durante todo el trayecto mi madre no había hecho más que hablar con codicia de lo rica que era la familia de mi futura esposa y lo bien que nos vendría aquella unión, mientras que mi padre la acompañaba alardeando de lo magnífica que había resultado su idea del compromiso para sacarnos de la miseria y yo, yo no tenía más opción que escucharlos, aunque intentaba no hacerlo y prefería concentrarme en el collar que me había dado mi hermana antes de morir, deseando que ella estuviera ahí para apoyarme._

_-Recuerda Taichi, debes de actuar debido al plan, no hagas ninguna tontería._

_Me regañó mi madre molesta, yo guardé la cadena en un bolsillo de mi pantalón y la miré para encontrarme con aquel rostro severo que había dejado de sonreír hace ya seis meses y que ahora sólo sabía tener el ceño fruncido._

_-De acuerdo._

_Un suspiro de cansancio y resignación salió de mis labios al aceptar con pesar la petición de mi madre. Desde que había mostrado mi desacuerdo hacia este compromiso, mis padres habían dejado de confiar en mí y me miraban como si yo quisiera ser el causante de la ruina de nuestra familia, sin tomar en cuenta que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado y de que sabía que ellos habían dejado de verme como a un hijo yo por mi parte los seguía amando y por más que me desagradara la idea del compromiso si eso les traía un poco de calma a sus ya desdichadas vidas yo lo haría sin dudar._

_-Llegamos._

_Dijo acompañado de una tos infernal nuestro cochero Peter, uno de los pocos sirvientes que quedaban a nuestro servicio._

_-Peter haz algo con esa tos, es espantosa, nos avergüenzas._

_Dijo con crueldad mi madre a la par que bajaba del carruaje. Peter agachó su cabeza apenado e intentó no toser de nuevo. Yo bajé al último después de que mi padre se colocó al lado de mi madre para admirar la enorme casa frente a ellos._

_-No le hagas caso Peter, ella ha cambiado desde entonces._

_-Lo sé, joven._

_-Ten, cuida esa tos._

_Extendí a Peter una de las pastillas para la tos que solía darle a mi hermana cuando era niña y el anciano volteó a verme agradecido y me dedicó una amable sonrisa._

_-Gracias joven._

_Bajé y me coloqué al lado de mis padres, estaba convencido de que iba a odiar la unión a la cual me estaban condenando pero por ellos seguiría con todo de acuerdo a lo planeado: Me casaría con la joven reclamaríamos su dote y mi padre lo invertiría para sacarnos de la ruina y volver a ser la prestigiosa familia de antes._

_-Recuerda Taichi, esta familia son nuestra salvación para salir de la ruina así que no lo eches a perder._

_Mi padre llamó por segunda vez a la puerta después de decirme esas frías palabras y yo no hice más que un gesto de desagrado pero en el fondo sabía que esa era la única salida así que continué con lo planeado y sin protestar._

_La puerta no tardó en abrirse después de la segunda llamada, nos recibió una mujer regordeta y de edad avanzada quien sonrió al vernos._

_-Ustedes deben de ser los Yagami, por favor pasen los señores los esperan en la sala._

_Sin un saludo y con total indiferencia los tres nos dirigimos a la sala guiados por la mujer que caminaba a paso lento. Aquella era una mansión enorme, pero carecía de brillo y elegancia, se miraba gris y descuidada con muebles viejos y llenos de polvo._

_Entramos a la sala que era iluminada por la luz de una gran chimenea que se encontraba prendida y ahí como ocultos entre las sombras se encontraban los dueños de aquella enorme casa, un hombre de rostro cansado pero rígido y una mujer de mirada fría y dura._

_-Cuanto tiempo sin verte._

_Dijo mi padre con frialdad al hombre. La familia a la cual me iban a unir era al igual que nosotros procedente de Japón aunque a diferencia de nosotros ellos eran la primera generación que vivía en Londres._

_-Lo mismo digo._

_Aquel hombre se puso de pie y caminó hasta nosotros al igual que su mujer que nos observó con mirada crítica para después torcer levemente los labios, sin duda alguna me habían llevado a formar parte de una familia que era cubierta por la misma amargura con que mi familia era maldecida._

_-Tomen asiento, nuestra hija no ha de tardar._

_Dijo la mujer y todos nos dirigimos a los sillones para tomar asiento y beber un poco de té en lo que llegaba la joven que me podía imaginar tenía la misma actitud fría y calculadora de sus padres._

_-Señores._

_Habló la sirvienta desde una esquina con voz temerosa y su mirada en el suelo._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_Quiso saber la dueña de la casa y la mujer regordeta que nos había conducido hasta la sala y misma que nos había servido el té miró con temor a su ama._

_-La señorita no se encuentra en su habitación y las mucamas no la encuentran en ninguna parte, temen que haya escapado._

_-¿Cómo es eso posible?_

_Exclamó furibundo el hombre a la par que se ponía de pie al igual que su esposa._

_-Discúlpenos, enseguida regresamos, Mary atiende a nuestros invitados._

_Ordenó la mujer y junto a su esposo salió de la sala para buscar a la joven perdida._

_Los tres permanecimos en un silencio mortal por varios minutos hasta que mi madre decidió romper el hielo y comenzó a hablar de lo grande que era aquella casa. Cansado de oír como mis padres codiciaban la fortuna de aquella familia yo decidí retirarme de ese lugar con el pretexto de que necesitaba ir al baño. Le pedí a Mary que me indicara donde se encontraba el baño y ella gentilmente me dio las indicaciones para llegar al baño del segundo piso ya que el del primero se encontraba fuera de servicio._

_Subí por las escaleras y me encaminé por el pasillo que se encontraba a mi derecha, sin duda alguna era una casa enorme aunque bastante descuidada y con un aspecto algo tétrico, de las paredes colgaban los retratos de los antepasados de aquella familia y todos ellos tenían miradas duras e inquisidoras como si hubieran vivido vidas desdichadas. _

_Después de pasar varias puertas llegué a la que se suponía era el baño, posé mi mano en la perilla pero antes de abrir la puerta algo me detuvo, justo en ese instante se comenzó a oír a lo lejos una melodía de piano, la misma que tocaba mi hermana cuando estaba viva. Sin pensarlo dos veces y con la esperanza ilógica de verla de nuevo me dirigí hacia donde provenía aquella excelente interpretación de tan hermosa pieza de piano, caminé por varios pasillos y abrí varias puertas hasta que pude llegar a la que guardaba en su interior aquella música._

_Abrí la puerta y entré en silencio, al principio no vi más que un cuarto de estar con pocos muebles y sillones, iluminado por la poca luz de aquel día gris que entraba por los ventanales abiertos y dejaban pasar un suave viento, pero después la ví a ella, en una esquina de aquella habitación se encontraba una hermosa joven sentada frente al piano, deslizando sus bellas y frágiles manos por las teclas de aquel glorioso instrumento._

_Entré a paso lento y sin el menor ruido para no hacer sentir mi presencia pero estaba tan cautivado por la figura de aquella joven que no me fijé y tropecé con unos de los muebles haciendo que ella dejara de tocar y volteara a verme._

_Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron hubo una conexión entre ambos y por un momento sentí perderme en aquellos hermosos y cálidos ojos que me miraban profundamente._

_-¿Quién eres tu?_

_Me preguntó con dulce voz y yo sentí que me derretiría con sólo escucharla._

_-Taichi Yagami._

_Le respondí y ella me miró con mayor curiosidad que la anterior y yo supuse por su curiosidad que ella era mi prometida y si era así estaba seguro que ya no me desagradaría más aquel compromiso._

_-¿Quién eres tú?_

_Le pregunté queriendo asegurarme de que ella era mi prometida. Ella me sostuvo la mirada firmemente y abrió sus labios para pronunciar su bello nombre ante mí._

**Mimato196**

**Siguiente Capitulo: Votos Matrimoniales - Publicación:Domingo 4 de Noviembre 2012**


	2. Votos matrimoniales

**18 de julio del 2012**

Hola a todos y todas las que leen el fic, como les había prometido aquí les dejo la continuación el fic el cual estaré actualizando cada domingo :) Así que sin entretenerlos más aquí les dejo la continuación y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer el fic y un agradecimiento muy especial a todas esa personitas que dejan un review, ustedes me inspiran a continuar escribiendo así que de corazón gracias.

**Nota: **Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen son de su autor Akiyoshi Hongo quien por cierto nos arruino el final de digimon dos (Por lo menos a mi me lo arruinó) y la idea original de este fic fue basada en la pelicula de Tim Burton "El cadáver de la novia". Todo esto fue escrito sin fines de lucro sólo para entretenimiento mío y de las personas que gustan de estas parejas al igual que yo.

**Capitulo 2**

**Votos matrimoniales.**

-Sora Takenouchi.

Dijeron sus hermosos labios y no pude evitar sonreír levemente, ella era mi prometida.

-Con que tú eres la señorita Takenouchi, tus padres han ido a buscarte, temen que te hayas escapado.

Ella bajó su mirada algo apenada y yo aproveché que ya no me miraba directamente para poder apreciarla mejor, era simplemente hermosa, de piel morena, cortos cabellos color anaranjados rojizos, finos pero bien delineados labios, delgado cuerpo y sobre todo unos ojos color ámbar cautivadores y llenos de una calidez tan profunda que en cuanto los vi me hicieron olvidar toda aquella soledad y todo ese vacío que había estado viviendo desde que mi hermana dejó este mundo.

-Lo sé. –Murmuró-

Di un paso más a ella y ella de inmediato levantó su mirada hacia mi como si me temiera, la miré y le sonreí, ella pareció tranquilizarse más no bajó la guardia. En las costumbres inglesas era imperdonable que una joven se encontrara a solas en una habitación con un hombre sin una dama de compañía y sin ser esposos, aquello podría traer deshonra a la joven, tal vez por eso ella estaba tan a la defensiva y me miraba con cierta desconfianza.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

Le pregunté indicando el espacio vacío en el banco en que ella se encontraba, ella lo miró por un instante y después me miró a mí, no parecía estar muy segura de que aquello fuera correcto y yo temía que ella lo tomara a mal pero al final aceptó y se movió un poco para que yo pudiera sentarme a su lado.

Comencé a pasear mis manos por el teclado tocando la misma melodía que ella había estado interpretando momentos atrás, Sora me miró con curiosidad y por el rabillo de mi ojo alcancé a ver como una leve sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

-Esta es la canción que interpretabas hace poco… ¿Por qué esta?

Mi vista no se despegó ni un momento del teclado pero aún así podía ver de reojo cada una de sus expresiones. Ella me miró por unos segundos sin responder a mi pregunta.

-Es una de mis piezas favoritas, la predilecta diría yo.

Sonreí, a Hikari también le encantaba es pieza musical, siempre decía que sonaba triste pero a la vez tenía un sentimiento de amor tan profundo que era difícil no enamorarse de esa melodía.

-¿Por qué?

Sora sonrió apenada al oír mi pregunta, bajó su mirada un instante pero después de un segundo volvió a levantarla fijándola nuevamente en mí, yo por mi parte seguía interpretando aquella triste música.

-Sé que es una pieza triste pero… dirás que estoy loca, pero creo que guarda un sentimiento de amor muy profundo, que resulta difícil no enamorarse de esa melodía.

Dejé de tocar y la miré fijamente, aquellas eran las mismas palabras de Hikari, ella me miró sorprendida al ver que ya no tocaba más el piano y un nervosismo comenzó a apoderarse de ella al sentir mi mirada fija en sus ojos.

-Lo sé es absurdo pero…

-No… no lo es… mi hermana solía decir lo mismo de esta pieza por eso fue que me asombró que tu pensaras igual.

Deslicé mi mirada al teclado de nuevo, hablar de Hikari aun me resultaba doloroso, pero al mismo tiempo amaba hacerlo, era como si así ella reviviera aunque fuera sólo un poco y su presencia estuviera conmigo por unos instantes.

-¿Solía? ¿Ya no le gusta?

-No es eso, es sólo que… ella murió hace poco.

Sora llevó sus manos a sus labios en un gesto de asombro y un pequeño grito ahogado logró escapar de ellos, me miró con sorpresa pero después su mirada cambio a una de tristeza.

-Lo lamento yo no…

-No te preocupes, está bien.

Le sonreí, y ella pareció tranquilizarse un poco, bajó sus manos de sus labios pero el leve sonrojo permaneció tiñendo sus mejillas.

-En verdad lo lamento, que torpe soy.

-Ya te lo dije, no hay problema, tú no lo sabías.

Un silencio se hizo entre ambos, yo la miré y ella aún se miraba apenada por lo sucedido y me pareció que se reprendía mentalmente así misma por su imprudencia.

-¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a tocar la melodía? Yo solía hacerlo con Hikari.

Ella sonrió, asintió levemente con su cabeza y acomodó sus manos sobre el teclado para seguirme a dueto con aquella hermosa música. Nuestras manos comenzaron a pasear por las teclas de aquel viejo piano inundando el salón de bellos y melodiosos sonidos que nos fueron relajando hasta que se creó una atmosfera de confianza entre ambos. El ritmo de la música a veces se aceleraba y los dos tocábamos con entusiasmo, nos dedicábamos miradas y sonrisas coquetas que nos hicieron pasar de la confianza al romanticismo hasta que la pieza estuvo a punto de terminar y nuestras manos se tocaron accidentalmente y los dos dejamos de tocar, nuestros ojos se encontraron y un magnetismo entre ambos nos obligó a acercarnos el uno al otro cada vez más, nuestras respiraciones chocaban, podíamos sentir el aliento del otro y nuestros labios se rozaron dispuestos a sellarse en ese momento hasta que…

-¡Pero que atrevimiento!

Gritó furiosa y alarmada la mamá de Sora al ver en que situación nos encontrábamos, ambos nos separamos como si quemáramos para después mirar a la señora Takenouchi que nos reprendía con una mirada inquisidora, yo miré a Sora de reojo, ella estaba tan apenada que no se atrevía ni siquiera ver a su madre. Yo por mi parte me encontraba fascinado con la mujer que me habían dado por prometida, era simplemente grandiosa y en tan sólo unos cuantos minutos había logrado revivir algo de aquel viejo Taichi que yo creía muerto.

-¡Sora que clase de comportamiento es ese! ¡Sabes que no puedes estar a solas con un hombre sin tu dama de compañía!

-Lo lamento madre.

-Y usted jovencito ¿Qué no le enseñaron a respetar a una señorita? ¿Qué clase de educación es esa?

-Perdone no volverá a pasar.

Le respondí con voz firme y seria, me puse de pie e hice una pequeña reverencia a forma de disculpa. No era que realmente lo lamentara, pero por no perjudicar más a Sora que en esos momentos me miraba con admiración por mi seriedad al disculparme de aquella manera tan formal, fue que no dije todo lo que realmente pensaba. Yo creía que todas esas reglas eran una exageración y consideraba también exagerada la reacción de la Señora Takenouchi ante lo sucedido después de todo Sora y yo nos casaríamos en unos días así que no entendía porque tanto escándalo.

La mujer suspiró resignada y malhumorada, nos dedicó una nueva mirada molesta y se dio la media vuelta.

-Dense prisa y bajen, el ministro nos espera para iniciar el ensayo.

Dicho esto la Sra. Takenouchi salió de la habitación. Yo me voltee hacia Sora y le ofrecí mi mano galantemente para acompañarla a bajar, ella me miró con esos hermosos ojos que ya estaba empezando a amar y colocó su suave y frágil mano sobre la mía para después ponerse de pie y en mi compañía bajar hacia la sala de estar.

Nunca me imaginé que realizar los votos matrimoniales me fuera a resultar una tarea tan difícil de llevar a cabo, en teoría era un trabajo sencillo, memorizar las líneas y después decirlas a Sora, ¡facil! Nada del otro mundo, entonces no entendía porque cada vez que lo intentaba me salían mal, llevábamos alrededor de dos horas ensayándolas y yo aún no era capaz de realizarlas sin cometer algún error en el proceso, sino era la vela que se negaba a prender cada vez que yo lo intentaba, era el vino que se me derramaba después de servirlo torpemente en la copa, todo era un caos, o mejor dicho yo era un caos y tanto mis padres como mis futuros suegros ya se estaban cansando de mi torpeza y ni hablar del ministro, yo podía jurar que se estaba poniendo verde del coraje y eso me ponía aún más nervioso aumentando así mi torpeza.

-¡De nuevo! ¡Joven Yagami empiece de nuevo!

Gritó exasperado el anciano casi esqueleto y de mirada rígida que se encontraba frente a nosotros y que se notaba cansado de mi torpeza.

-Sí señor, perdone.

El hombre suspiró resignado y en un tono más sereno me pidió que empezara de nuevo, yo respiré hondo para tranquilizarme y esperé a que Sora terminara de encender mi vela que por milésima vez se había apagado debido a mi torpeza aunque más que torpeza ya estaba empezando a creer que esa vela tenía algo en mi contra, ya me las pagaría cuando todo esto terminara y estuviéramos a solas ella y yo, nadie se metía con Taichi Yagami sin pagar las consecuencias y mucho menos una tonta vela.

Miré a Sora que se alejó de mí una vez que mi vela estuvo encendida, yo le sonreí agradecidamente, ella era la única que me tenía paciencia en ese lugar y lejos de desesperarse parecía divertirse por mis torpes equivocaciones, bueno me alegraba que por lo menos alguien ahí se la estuviera pasando bien.

Comencé a recitar de nuevo mis votos haciendo los movimientos necesarios, por fin parecía que lo iba a lograr estaba a punto de terminarlos cuando de pronto quedé en blanco ¿Qué era lo que seguía? Me paralicé al no saber como continuar, traté continuar todas las frases que me había dicho el ministro al principio del ensayo pero era inútil me había quedado totalmente en blanco.

-Mi… tú…

Balbuceé sin saber como continuar, miré a Sora esperando que ella me diera un pista de que seguía, ella movió sus labios intentado decirme el resto pero no logré comprenderla, temeroso voltee a ver al ministro, sabía que ese hombre explotaría del coraje cuando le dijera que había olvidado que seguía y hasta era probable que le diera un infarto del enojo pero no tenía opción había olvidado por completo la última parte de mis votos y algo me decía que era la más importante.

-¡Con este anillo…!

Gritó furibundo el hombre al percatase de que había olvidado lo que seguía, yo lo miré confundido y sus mejillas se encendieron como antorchas, estaba seguro que no faltaba mucho para que ese viejo estirara la pata debido a los corajes ocasionados por mis descuidos y mi torpeza.

-¿Anillo?

Pregunté ingenuamente, grave error, el anciano explotó, hizo caboom y empezó a recitar a gritos la parte que me faltaba para terminar mis votos.

-¡Con este anillo te tomo como esposa! ¡No me diga que no trae el anillo, joven Yagami!

-¿él anillo?

-¡Sí el anillo!

-¡Ah! ¡El anillo si aquí lo traigo!

A toda prisa comencé a buscar entre mi atuendo la pequeña pieza de joyería fina pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba hallarla acabando así con la paciencia del pobre anciano que estaba a bordo de un colapso nervioso.

-¡No puede ser no lo trae!

-¡Sí lo traigo, aquí esta, aquí está!

Grité emocionado una vez que lo encontré lo saqué de la pequeña bolsa de mi saco y se lo enseñé victorioso al ministro, pero en mi desesperación el anillo se escapó de mis manos y calló rodando al suelo, haciendo que un nuevo gritó de enojo y espanto saliera de los labios del clérigo.

-¡Este joven no quiere casarse!

Gritó alarmado el anciano a la par que extendía sus manos al cielo, convencido de que yo cometía todas mis torpezas a propósito.

-¡No!

Grité yo intentando calmar al viejo y negar la afirmación que había hecho, pero Sora no lo entendió así, volteó a verme con decepción e incredulidad.

-¿No quieres?

-¡No! Digo sí, claro que quiero casarme contigo.

Contesté desde el suelo, tratando de sujetar la pequeña y escurridiza sortija que fue a dar bajo las faldas de mi fututa suegra y yo por voltearme a ver a Sora no me fijé donde había metido la mano hasta que sentí la pierna de la mujer. Vi como Sora soltó un pequeño grito ahogado por sus manos que llevó a sus labios y yo aún sin estar consciente de lo que sucedía voltee temeroso a donde la mirada aterrada de Sora miraba, para ese entonces ya había alcanzado a percibir que lo que mi mano había tocado no era la pata de una silla sino la pierna de mi futura suegra que me miraba furiosa, alcé mi mirada a ella y pude ver como su blanca cara se había puesto tan roja como un tomate y mostraba indignación.

-Perdone.

Me disculpé sudando frío y retirándome cautelosamente no sin antes tomar la sortija del suelo, retrocedí aterrado hasta que choque con Sora quien tiró su vela la cual fue a dar al suelo.

-¡Taichi!

Gritó mi madre furiosa, yo voltee a verla estaba furibunda al igual que mi padre, gracias a mí sus millones se les estaban yendo por la ventana, después de lo sucedido lo más probable era que los Takenouchi quisieran cancelar la boda.

-Lo siento no era mi intención.

Intenté disculparme creyendo que las cosas no podían estar peor, pero si podían, la vela que se le había caído a Sora por mi culpa fue a rodar hasta los pies de la señora Takenouchi prendiéndole así lumbre al atuendo de la pobre mujer.

-¡Mamá tu vestido!

Gritó horrorizada Sora al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, todos volteamos hacia la mujer y vimos aterrados como un pequeño incendio había comenzado en los atuendos de tan elegante dama. La mujer entró en pánico y comenzó a gritar horrorizada mientras que su esposo intentaba inútilmente apagar el fuego a pisotones. Todos la rodeamos intentando hacer algo para acabar con la tragedia de la mujer pero por más que hacíamos el fuego no se extinguía hasta que de la nada apareció un caballero y vertió el contenido de una de las copas de agua sobre el vestido de la mujer y terminó con el incendió. Todos volteamos nuestra vista hacia el desconocido, un elegante, alto y algo regordete hombre de gran papada y bien peinado cabello negro que resaltaba las pocas canas que ya empezaban a aparecer en su cabeza. Aquel hombre tendría ya unos cincuenta y tantos años, casi la misma edad de mis padres o tal vez un poco menos.

-¿Quién es usted?

Preguntó el señor Takenouchi rompiendo con el silencio formado por la imponente figura de aquel hombre.

-Yo señor Takenouchi, soy Lord Byron y he venido desde Francia par a presenciar la boda de su hermosa hija. Pero al parecer he llegado antes.

Los señores Takenouchi se vieron entre sí, preguntándose con la mirada si alguno conocía a ese sujeto pero sin atreverse a indagar sobre aquel misterioso personaje que había aparecido en escena.

-Pues sea Bienvenido Lord Byron. Y muchas gracias por la ayuda sin usted no sé que hubiera sido de mí así que siéntase como en su casa.

-Oh no se preocupe mi buena mujer, yo sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer y sepa que estoy a su total disposición.

El hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia ante la señora ganándose así toda su aprobación, misma que yo había perdido desde que me vio en el salón de música junto con su hija y que ahora estaba muy lejos de recuperar.

-Debido a los sucesos que acaban de acontecer –Comenzó a hablar el ministro con voz fuerte y grave- hemos de posponer el ensayo de la boda para mañana, claro si es que los Takenouchi aún desean esta unión.

Mis padres, Sora y yo volteamos preocupados a ver la respuesta de los dos señores que se miraron entre si y guardaron silencio un minuto como si intercambiaran pensamientos telepáticamente.

-Continuaremos mañana.

Dijo al fin la señora pero con voz fría y no con su mejor cara. Mis padres y yo respiramos aliviados una vez que escuchamos la respuesta de la mujer. En ese entonces nosotros desconocíamos los planes de los Takenouchi que eran básicamente el mismo que el nuestro recuperar su fortuna a través de la unión con una familia rica, gran decepción que se llevarían cuando se enterarán que nosotros también estábamos en la ruina.

-Vamos Lord Byron le enseñaremos la casa.

La señora Takenouchi en compañía de su esposo y Lord Byron salió con toda su dignidad e indignación, enseguida de ellos salió el ministro quien me dedicó una mirada inquisidora antes de salir y yo me sentí terriblemente mal, había echado todo a perder y estaba seguro que mis padres no tardarían en reprochármelo.

-Taichi.

Me llamó mi padre con voz severa, yo voltee a verlo; ambos se acercaron a mí con caras molestas.

-No sé que milagro pasó por la mente de los Takenouchi para que no cancelaran la boda pero por tu bien mas vale que mañana no lo eches a perder.

Me reprendió mi madre y yo desvié mi mirada molesta de ella, apreté los puños y rechiné los dientes, lo único que me había contenido para no responderle fue el hecho de que la amaba, a pesar de todo yo amaba a mis padres y no era capaz de faltarles el respeto aún, pero si seguían con esa actitud algún día lo perderían.

No me dijeron más y salieron indignados por la puerta dejándome a mí solo con Sora y su dama de compañía. Sentía como la rabia me estaba consumiendo por dentro hasta que sentí una suave mano tomar la mía, me voltee y me encontré con los cálidos ojos de Sora mirándome y poniendo en mi mano el anillo que debido al escándalo ocasionado por el pequeño incendio en las ropas de la señora Takenouchi se me había vuelto a caer.

-Señorita Takenouchi.

Murmuré al verla y ella me sonrió, sentí como un leve carmesí pintaba mis mejillas y bajé mi mirada al suelo.

-Yo, lo lamento.

Estaba bastante apenado con ella, habíamos tenido un magnífico comienzo y yo lo había arruinado con mis torpezas.

-No te preocupes, fue divertido.

Me dijo con una sonrisa haciéndome sentir más aliviado, por lo menos ella no me consideraba un estúpido como los demás. Correspondí a su sonrisa y los dos nos quedamos nuevamente cautivados por nuestras miradas, sin duda alguna éramos el uno para el otro.

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya sino queremos que mi madre nos vuelva a reprender.

Me dijo después de unos segundos y rompiendo con el hechizo que nos había cautivado a ambos, yo la miré y asentí comprendiendo su preocupación.

-Lo veo a la hora de la cena señor Yagami.

Me dijo con una sonrisa coqueta y se dirigió a la salida. Me le quedé viendo como un bobo aun idiotizado y cautivado por la belleza y la adorable personalidad de esa mujer que pronto sería mi esposa. Poco antes de salir, Sora volteó a verme por última vez.

-Procura aprender tus votos para mañana y no prenderle fuego a mi madre.

Me dijo de manera divertida y con una sonrisa tan cautivadora que no pude hacer más que reír ligeramente.

-Así lo haré.

Le contesté, ella me volvió a sonreír y salió de la habitación dejándome convencido de que ella era la mujer perfecta para mí.

La hora de la comida fue simplemente insoportable para mí, los señores Takenouchi no dejaban de admirar encantados a Lord Byron quien se regocijaba contando historias del extranjero cautivando aun más a los dueños de la casa. Mis padres por otra parte no hacían más que lanzarme miradas molestas y de reprimenda, misma que yo trataba de evadir a la par que maldecía mentalmente a ese tal Lord Byron, ese sujeto no era para nada de mi agrado, no solo me causaba problemas con mis padres sino que también estaba seguro que quería quitarme a mi prometida, bastaba ver como la miraba y trataba de encantarla para darse cuenta de ello, afortunadamente Sora se mantenía fría y distante cuando hablaba con él al parecer a ella tampoco le había agradado ese sujeto y no era para menos, era un engreído que despedía un aura que daba desconfianza. Más tarde averiguaríamos porque.

-Y dígame joven Yagami, a memorizado por fin esos votos.

Dejé la cuchada con que bebía mi sopa a un lado cuando escuché su comentario acompañado de un tono de burla, alcé mis ojos y lo miré desafiante, ese hombre intentaba dejarme en ridículo frente a los señores Takenouchi y en especial ante Sora pero eso era algo que yo no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

-Por supuesto que sí señor.

- Me alegra oír eso –Comenzó a decir a la par que jugaba con la copa de vino que tenía en sus manos y hacía que su contenido líquido diera vueltas debido a sus movimientos.- Porque esta mañana, era usted todo un desastre, cualquiera pensaría que no deseaba casarse.

Apreté con mi mano el mantel que se encontraba en mi lugar, ese hombre era un cobarde, ni siquiera tenía el valor de mirarme a los ojos cuando descaradamente estaba intentando provocarme, y lo estaba logrando, mi carácter siempre se había caracterizado por ser impulsivo y temerario, pero esta vez debía controlarme sabía que no debía caer ante sus provocaciones y armar otro alboroto frente a los Takenouchi, eso sólo lograría que ellos cancelaran el matrimonio.

-Debe entenderme mi buen señor, el matrimonio no es algo que debe tomarse a la ligera, es normal que halla estado tan nervioso, ¿no cree?

Ni un segundo aparté mi vista desafiante de aquel hombre que levantó su mirada hacia mí y sonreí victorioso al ver reflejada en su mirada la maldición interior que hizo al ver que no había caído en su juego, sin embargo esta mirada duró solo un segundo y cambió a una sonrisa burlona y arrogante.

-Lo comprendo joven, es sólo que me causa un poco de gracia su situación digo ¿Cuándo se ha visto que el novio esté más nervioso que la novia? Pensé que eso era solamente cosa de mujeres.

Golpe bajo, muy bajo para mi ego pero a pesar de que quería estallar y romperle la cara a golpes no lo hice, solté una socarrona sonrisa y al igual que él jugué con el líquido en mi copa, para después verlo a los ojos, a diferencia de ese hombre, yo era de los que decía las cosas de frente.

-Supongo que a los hombres que en realidad nos importa el matrimonio también nos invaden un poco, después de todo no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera, o ¿usted cree que es un juego que no deba tomarse en serio?

¡Sí! Ese fue mi primer ataque directo hacia ese hombre engreído que para mi mala suerte lejos de quedarse callado y avergonzado como yo creía que lo haría comenzó a hablar y me lanzó el contrataque uno muy bien pensado y que yo debía resolver con cautela sino quería quedar nuevamente como un estúpido frente a los Takenouchi.

-¡Oh! Pr supuesto que no joven Yagami, concuerdo con usted con el hecho de que el matrimonio es sagrado y debe tomarse muy enserio, lo que no comprendo es como ponerse nervioso cuando se va a casar con una mujer como la Señorita Takenouchi, con una mujer como ella supongo que no habría ni porque pensarlo.-Lanzó una mirada y una sonrisa más que insinuante a Sora y yo rabié por dentro conteniéndome las ganas de hacerlo retractarse a golpes, nadie más que yo le coqueteaba descaradamente a mi prometida-sólo se piensa cuando no se está seguro. ¿Acaso usted no está seguro joven Yagami?- Esta vez apartó su vista de Sora y la dirigió burlona hacia mí, yo apreté mi mandíbula y rechiné los dientes, ese sujeto se estaba buscando una paliza en serio.

-No confunda mi querido Lord los nervios de la inseguridad con los nervios de la emoción que no son los mismos, yo estoy más que seguro de mi unión a la señorita Takenouchi y es la emoción a esta unión lo que me hace actuar torpemente, digo ¿Quién no sería un poco torpe cuando tiene a su lado a una mujer tan bella y perfecta?

Ni siquiera yo supe de donde salió aquella inspiración para responder de aquella manera tan apropiada y exquisita, pero me alegró ver como aquel sujeto se tragaba sus palabras y disimulaba su disgusto bebiendo un poco de vino para darse tiempo de tranquilizarse así mismo antes de hablar.

-Tiene razón joven, eso es imposible, las mujeres siempre son las que nos desarman con sus encantos.

Sonreí orgulloso al verlo tragarse su orgullo y percibir levemente como rechinaba sus dientes de la indignación sin duda alguna yo había ganado la guerra. Miré a Sora y ella me miraba cautivada, yo le sonreí como se le sonríe a un cómplice y ella se sonrojó pero aún así fue capaz de sostener mi fuerte mirada y contrarrestarla con una cálida que realmente me dejaba doblegado ante ella.

La comida continuó tranquila, Lord Byron continuó hablando de sus viajes y de su gran fortuna, sin intenciones de meterse más con mi compromiso con Sora pero si con algo que era mucho más sagrado para mi que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo y no sólo logró amargarme la comida sino hacerme quedar nuevamente mal frente a mis futuros suegros.

-Por cierto señores Yagami supe que tenían otra hija ¿que ha pasado con ella? ¿Por qué no ha venido?

Yo me sobresalté al oír su pregunta al igual que mis padres, voltee a verlos y pude ver reflejados en sus ojos la tristeza de nuevo, maldito Lord Byron estaba seguro de que ese sujeto conocía la historia de Hikari y la había sacado a flote sólo para hacerme pasar un mal rato después de la humillación que le había hecho pasar yo a él.

Sora me miró preocupada en cuanto escuchó la pregunta de ese hombre, e intentó decir algo pero de inmediatamente cerró sus labios seguramente temiendo empeorar las cosas.

-Nuestra hija murió hace poco.

Contestó mi madre con dignidad y una voz y una mirada tan fría que se me hizo casi imposible reconocerla, pero no la culpaba yo también había encontrado de mal gusto la pregunta tan fuera de lugar de ese sujeto. Yo estaba seguro que aquello sólo lo hacía para incomodarme.

-¡Oh pero que horrible desgracia!

Exclamó alarmada la madre de Sora y dirigiéndonos la mirada por primera vez en toda la comida.

-Ella enfermó y murió.

Contestó esta vez mi padre con voz seria y sin intenciones de profundizar en los detalles. La señora Takenouchi pareció conforme con esta respuesta y volvió su atención a su comida pero no sin antes soltar otro comentario discriminante hacia nuestra familia.

-Bueno supongo que hay personas que nacen más débiles que otros no hay mucho que se pueda hacer al respecto.

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso, desde que habíamos llegado a esa casa los señores Takenouchi nos habían tratado como basura, al principio los había soportado por mis padres y nuestra situación económica, después por Sora pero aquello ya era suficiente, ¿Qué sabía esa mujer de nosotros que se sentía con el derecho de hablarnos así? ¡Ella no sabía nada! No sabía nada de Hikari, no sabía lo mucho que ella sufrió, tampoco todo lo que mi hermana tuvo que soportar, simplemente esa mujer no sabía nada y por lo tanto no tenía ningún derecho de expresarse de esa manera de Hikari, Hikari había sido más fuerte de lo que esa mujer algún día llegaría ser, inclusive más fuerte que todos los que estábamos en la mesa en ese momento y yo no iba a permitir que nadie se expresara de mi hermana de esa manera, nadie, no importaba que se tratara de la mamá de Sora yo le cerraría la boca y la haría comerse sus palabras.

-Se equivoca… -Murmuré por lo bajo y tan molesto que apretaba mis dientes para hablar- ¡Usted se equivoca! –Grité llenó de rabia y lanzándole una mirada furiosa a la mujer que se quedó sin palabras al verme hablarle de esa manera- Hikari era muy fuerte, más de lo que usted algún día llegará a ser, usted no sabe nada es sólo una vieja amargada que no ve más allá de sus narices y le advierto una cosa, en mi presencia jamás, óigalo bien jamás vuelva e expresarse de esa manera de mi hermana.- Dicho esto me puse de pie y salí del comedor hecho una furia mientras dejaba atrás los escandalosos gritos de la señora Takenouchi que se quejaba de mi mala educación. Sora hizo un movimiento como si hubiera pensado seguirme pero casi al instante se arrepintió y se quedó en su lugar con su mirada triste.

Salí a tomar aire a unos de los balcones de esa casa, necesitaba tranquilizarme, estaba tan furioso que sentía como mis manos temblaban debido al coraje, por mi los Takenouchi podrían irse al infierno con toda su fortuna yo no pensaba formar parte de una familia tan despreciable y sin corazón como esa que ni si quiera respetaban a los muertos, maldita vieja que se atrevió a hablar así de Hikari, maldito Lord Byron que había empezado la platica y maldito señor Tachikawa que le había propuesto esa unión a mi padre, para mi todos ellos podrían irse al demonio yo no pensaba continuar con ese estúpido plan que estaba seguro sólo nos traería desgracias y amargura.

Tardé unos minutos en tranquilizarme pero apenas y saqué de mi bolsillo el regalo que me había dado Hikari, sentí como me tranquilizaba, su sólo recuerdo ejercía en mí un efecto sedante y me regresaba la tranquilidad.

-¿Era de tu hermana?

Me preguntó una dulce voz tras de mi, me voltee sobresaltado y vi que se trataba de Sora quien me sonreía y me miraba con esa mirada tan cálida que sólo ella poseía.

-Sí fue el último regalo que me dio.

Le respondí e instintivamente guardé el collar en mi pantalón y voltee enteramente hacia Sora.

-Ha de ser muy especial.

-Mi mayor tesoro.

Sora sonrió pero cambió su mirada a una apenada y llena de tristeza.

-Sobre lo sucedido en la mesa –comenzó a decir y bajó su mirada tratando así ocultar su vergüenza- Yo lo lamento mi madre fue muy grosera con su comentario.

Miré a Sora, ella se miraba sincera en su disculpa y yo sentí que algo se removió dentro de mi al verla ofrecer una disculpa que a ella no le correspondía, sin duda alguna Sora era una chica de buenos sentimientos muy diferentes a los de sus padres.

-No tiene por qué disculparse señorita Takenouchi, yo debí contenerme y no haberle contestado a su madre de esa manera, esta es su casa y…

-Ella se lo merecía.

-¿Perdón?

-Mi madre no es nadie para haber hablado de esa manera de la señorita Hikari, aunque esta sea su casa eso no le daba ningún derecho, ella ni siquiera la conocía y…

Tome las manos de Sora, ella había permanecido con su mirada en el suelo durante todo su discurso y podía ver como contenía sus lágrimas del coraje así que sin pensarlo dos veces tomé sus manos dispuesto a hacerla ver que ella no tenía por qué disculparse, ella era la única persona que se podía considerar inocente en ese lugar.

Sora alzó su vista para verme en cuanto tomé sus manos, nuestros ojos se encontraron nuevamente y esa conexión que sentíamos ambos volvió a hacerse presente entre ambos.

-Usted es muy diferente señorita Takenouchi.

Sora se sonrojó notoriamente al oír mi comentario intentó decir algo pero en cambio ella comenzó a tartamudear adorablemente, desvió su mirada más que apenada de mí, y yo sonreí al verla era simplemente hermosa y perfectamente adorable, sin lugar a dudas ella hacía que valiera soportar todas aquellas humillaciones por parte de los señores Takenouchi y Lord Byron.

-yo… yo…

-Perfectamente diferente a su padres.

-Yo no los comprendo y casi nunca estoy de acuerdo con ellos, pero al fin de cuentas son mis padres y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, y aunque lo hubiera yo no lo haría, son mi padres y a pesar de todo los amo, no importa que ellos no me entiendan y yo no los entienda a ellos simplemente los amo por ser mis padres, sé que es complicado y un poco difícil de entender, pero ellos son mi familia lo único que tengo.

-Créame que la entiendo señorita yo también tengo problemas con mi padres pero aún así los amo.

Ella sonrió levemente y me vio tímidamente.

-Espero que también entienda que no me puedo separar de ellos- Yo asentí y ella continuó- Pero eso no significa que usted tenga que cargar con ellos así que comprendería si quiere romper con el compromiso, no lo culparía, no después de la ofensa que mi madre le hizo a su familia.

Miré a Sora fijamente por unos segundos ella había vuelto a bajar su mirada así que tuve que hacer que la levantara para poder verla a los ojos. Tomé su barbilla y sutilmente la obligué a verme, ella clavó su hermosa y cálida mirada en mí y ya no tuve más dudas la amaba y no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

-Señorita Takenouchi si para poder estar a su lado he de cargar con sus padres créame que es una carga que llevaré con mucho gusto ya que nada sería suficiente carga para hacerme desistir de la idea de tomarla usted como esposa.

-Señor Yagami…

-Así es señorita Takenouchi, le estoy pidiendo que se case conmigo pero esta vez no por qué nuestros padres así lo decidieron sino por decisión propia, la amo y deseo pasar el resto de mis días a su lado.

-Señor Yagami.

Murmuró conmovida y con lágrimas dispuestas a rodar por sus ojos, yo sonreí y tomé con una de mis manos su suave mejilla derecha.

-Llámame Taichi.

Le susurré y sellé aquel momento con un beso que se vio correspondido por los labios tímidos de Sora que me besó dulcemente y rodeó con sus brazos mi cuello mientras que yo bajé mis manos hasta su estrecha cintura y me dediqué a saborear aquellos exquisitos y perfectos labios.

Un nuevo día llegó, de nuevo se trataba de un día gris, pero aún así yo decidí salir a dar un paseo, faltaban sólo unas cuantas horas para el ensayo de la boda y yo quería que esta vez me saliera perfecto, así que me encontraba caminando por el bosque a la par que ensayaba mis votos matrimoniales de nuevo, estaba decidido a realizarlos a la perfección para demostrarle a Sora que tomaba enserio nuestro matrimonio y que realmente quería pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado.

Sin saber como llegue a un viejo cementerio y sin darle mucha importancia a este hecho continué caminando entre las tumbas a la par que recitaba mis votos en voz alta y hacía los movimientos necesarios que los acompañaban pero mi practica no estaba resultando muy buena ya que seguía equivocándome en distintas partes de los votos.

-Maldición.

Me quejé frustrado por mi incompetencia y me paré frente a una enorme tumba abandonada que tenía como adorno principal la imagen de una hermosa joven de cabellos largos que estiraba su mano izquierda hacia el caminante mientras que su mano derecha se hacía puño a la altura de su corazón. Miré la hermosa figura de la joven que parecía un ángel per no tenía alas en cambio parecía tener un velo sobre ella, tal vez era una virgen aunque no estaba muy seguro. Sin intenciones por romperme la cabeza y averiguar lo que la figura de esa hermosa joven representaba vino a mí la idea de que ella me serviría para ensayar mis votos, era de la altura de una persona normal así que la consideré perfecta para que ella hiciera el papel de Sora mientras yo practicaba.

Comencé a decir mis votos, todo en perfecto orden y con perfectos movimientos, nunca antes me habían salido tan bien así que me emocioné y rápidamente llegué al final de mis votos, saqué el anillo de la bolsa de mi pantalón y lo deslicé por el fino dedo de aquella estatua pronunciando el fin de mis votos.

-…Y con este anillo te tomó a ti mi amada como esposa.

Sonreí al ver terminados mis votos con tal perfección, pero antes de que pudiera alardear sobre lo bien que me habían salido el suelo bajo mis pies se comenzó a temblar fuertemente, un viento extraño sopló y las aves del lugar salieron despavoridas, ante mí una fuerte luz comenzó a emerger de aquella estatua y la imagen de una hermosa castaña se hizo presente ante mí.

-Acepto.- Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

**Mimato196**

**Siguiente Capitulo: Reencuentro/ Publicación:11 de noviembre del 2012**


	3. Reencuentro

18 de julio del 2012

**Hola chicas y chicos hoy se los dejo de rapidín porque voy de salida, espero lo disfruten y el proximo domingo nos leemos :) que tengan una linda semana :D**

**Capitulo 3**

**Rencuentro.**

-Acepto.

Pronunciaron los labios de la joven que se hacía presente ante mí flotando y con una extraña luz irradiando de su cuerpo, ella no era de este mundo de eso estaba seguro, así que sin pensarlo dos veces pegué un grito de terror y corrí despavorido con dirección hacia el pueblo, pudiera que esa mujer fuera sumamente hermosa, pero ella no estaba viva y yo no quería que me llevarán aún a la tumba, tenía toda una vida por delante, no quería morir, no aún, así que hui con todas mis fuerzas de ella.

Corrí por entre las tumbas y entre el bosque esquivando ramas y arbustos pero por más que me esforzaba no lograba perderla de vista, ella me seguía flotando y a diferencia de mí ella no tenía que esquivar todos los obstáculos ya que los atravesaba todos con su cuerpo aquello me aterró aun más e intenté correr más rápido pero aquello fue un error, en mi desesperación por escapar tropecé y terminé rodando cuesta abajo, lo más rápido que pude me levanté y voltee a ver a mi perseguidora, ella aún me seguía, comencé a correr de nuevo y de pronto vi el pueblo, corrí a esa dirección y no fue hasta que llegué al puente que dividía al bosque del pueblo que me detuve para voltear a ver si ella aún me seguía pero no la vi por ningún lado. Un poco más tranquilo tomé un poco de aire para respirar y miré mi reflejo en el agua el cual se palideció al ver que no estaba solo, ella estaba tras de mí, volteé a verla aterrorizado y la mujer me sonrió.

-Ahora puedes besar a la novia.

Me dijo con una sonrisa a la par que se acercaba lentamente a mí, yo la miré aterrado y con una voz que casi no salió de mis labios pedí por mi madre para que me rescatase pero ella nunca llegó, la joven posó sus labios sobre los míos y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

Aun no abría los ojos pero podía oír los murmullos de personas que hablaban alrededor mío ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Dónde estaba? Y ¿Por qué me dolía tanto la cabeza? Poco a poco fui recobrando el conocimiento y abrí mis ojos lentamente, la primera imagen que llegó a mi fue borrosa pero podía distinguirla, era el rostro de una chica, una hermosa chica de ojos color miel que me miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, ¿acaso había muerto y ella era un ángel?

-¡El nuevo está despertando!

Gritó la voz de un chico que me resultó desconocido.

-Pobre, se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza cuando se desmayo.

Habló esta vez la castaña y yo recuperé mi visión por completo recordando todo lo que había pasado, ella no era ningún ángel, ¡Era el fantasma endemoniado que me había estado persiguiendo en el bosque! Intenté hablar y pedir una explicación pero las extrañas personas de ese lugar no me lo permitían se amontonaban unas con otras viéndome de forma extraña y haciendo comentarios que para mí no tenían sentido.

-Parece que aún esta vivo, cualquiera pensaría que aún está respirando.

Comentó el mismo chico que había hablado al principio. Era un moreno de despeinado cabello café oscuro que hacía juego con sus ojos. El chico se acercó a mí y me observó con atención para después olerme, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo ante este gesto del chico y lo más que pude me alejé de el quedando completamente pegado a la pared.

-Hasta huele como un vivo.

-Oh Davis por Dios, no digas tonterías, si fuera así él no hubiera llegado aquí.

Exclamó una chica de cabello lila que empujó al moreno para abrirse paso y ser ahora ser ella la que me examinaba con ojo crítico.

-¡Oh es muy guapo! Me preguntó si tendrá un hermano muerto.

Dijo emocionada la chica a la par que juntaba sus manos y adoptaba una pose soñadora. Yo la miré desconcertado no entendía de que hablaba, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo un niño de cabello café y ojos verdes se puso frente a mí y me picó con un palo como si fuera un bicho extraño.

-Aun está blandito.

Exclamó el pequeño y yo me aterrorice ¿acaso era caníbales? No lo sabía pero no pensaba quedarme ahí para averiguarlo, estaba a punto de hablar cuando fue esta vez la voz de la castaña la que me detuvo.

-Yolei, Codey no lo molesten aún está muy confundido por el viaje.

-Lo sentimos.

Se disculparon los dos chicos con la castaña, yo los miré atentos y luego miré a todos los demás que se encontraban en aquella especie de cantina fantasmagórica, todos flotaban, tenían un extraño brillo rodeándolos y atravesaban paredes, ellos no eran caníbales, eran peor que eso ¡eran fantasmas!

-¿Qué… que es lo que pasa aquí?

Pregunté aterrado y levantándome del lugar en el que me tenían, como pude me abrí paso entre ellos y caminé hasta que tropecé con una barra, aterrado miré a todos, cada uno de ellos me miraba con miradas curiosas y como sino comprendieran mi actitud.

-Aún sigue confundido.

Murmuró la castaña con una sonrisa dulce y su amiga de cabello lila rió por lo bajo divertida como si disfrutara mi confusión.

-¡Brindemos por los novios!

Gritó el moreno de hace rato apareciendo tras la barra y alzando una jarra de licor. Yo me aparté de inmediato de la barra al verlo aparecer tan cercas de mí, lo miré espantado y después vi como los demás fantasmas también alzaban sus jarras llenas de cerveza y brindaban. ¡Por los novios! Dijeron todos a la par y empinaron la jarra en su boca sin importarles que el líquido embriagador saliera de su cuerpo no sólido y cayera al suelo.

-¿Novios?

Pregunté confundido y a la vez temeroso por la respuesta. La castaña fue la que habló por lo cual voltee a verla y por primera vez me percaté que ella estaba vestida de novia, se miraba sumamente feliz y un leve carmesí pintaba sus mejillas.

-En el bosque ¿No lo recuerdas? me pediste que fuera tu esposa, y yo dije que sí.

Extendió su mano izquierda hacia mí y me enseñó el anillo que se suponía era de Sora pero ahora al igual que esa chica ya no era sólido sino que se había adaptado a ella y era transparente al igual que su dueña.

-Espera yo no…

-¡Dijiste tus votos tan perfectamente que fue imposible negarse, era como siempre lo había soñado.

Exclamó la chica con un aire romántico y soñador en sus ojos, como si aquel momento hubiera sido perfecto y sacado de un cuento de hadas. Se miraba tan feliz que a mí me resultaba difícil decirle que todo era un error, que mis votos no iban dirigidos a ella sino a otra persona.

-Espera no es lo que crees…

Balbucee intentando explicarle lo que sucedía pero ella parecía estar tan sumergida en su mundo perfectamente rosa y fantasioso que parecía no escucharme.

-Vaya que envidia Mimi, por fin lo encontraste.

-Si puedes creerlo lo había estado esperando por tanto tiempo y por fin está aquí.

Ella me abrazó asfixiantemente, no supe como ni porque pero cuando ella tenía contacto conmigo podía sentirlo, no me traspasaba, era como si ella se hiciera sólida al momento de tocarme ¿o era que yo me hacía transparente al igual que ella? No lo sabía y no pensaba averiguarlo, lo único que me importaba era arreglar la situación en que me encontraba, yo no estaba muerto, y no entendía porque ellos no se daban cuenta ¿es que acaso no notaban que yo era diferente?

-Espera, espera no entiendo nada.

Le dije a la par que alejaba de mí, ella me miró un poco confundida y después sonrió.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Estamos casados lo vez.

Ella volvió a mostrarme la mano en que tenía el anillo y movió los dedos graciosamente para resaltar la sortija en su dedo, yo la miré confundido aun no terminaba de creer todo lo que pasaba.

-¿Eso es posible?

La castaña bajó su mano y me miró desconcertada para después comenzar a hablar de nuevo.

-Claro que es posible, tú dijiste tus votos, me entregaste el anillo y yo acepté, así que ahora somos marido y mujer.

Dijo orgullosa y yo me dejé caer sobre un banco que se encontraba tras de mí, por fin entendía todo, yo me había casado con un fantasma, ¡con un fantasma! ¡¿Cómo era eso posible?! Tenía que ser un sueño, debía ser un sueño y yo debía hallar la forma de despertar cuanto antes. Me voltee hacia la barra y comencé a golpear mi rostro contra la barra mientras me pedía a gritos despertad.

-¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!

Me golpee una y otra vez hasta que la castaña me detuvo y me miró con extrañeza.

-¿Oie que te sucede?

La miré ella realmente se miraba desconcertada y confundida por mi actitud, yo entendía porque pero no era la única todos ahí me miraban como si el loco fuera yo y no ellos.

-Estará muy guapo pero a este le falta un tornillo.

Le susurró la chica de cabellos lilas al moreno tras la barra quien asintió dándole toda la razón a la chica.

-¡No me falta ningún tornillo ustedes son los que están locos, yo no pertenezco aquí! ¡Todo esto es mentira! ¡Tiene que ser una pesadilla debe ser una pesadilla! ¡Este matrimonio es un error!

Tal vez no estaba loco pero si estaba actuando como tal, hablaba a gritos y evidentemente desesperado, consumido por los nervios y el miedo.

-Sé que fue algo inesperado pero tampoco creó que haya sido un error –Alegó molesta la castaña que se cruzó de brazos y me miró molesta a la par que inflaba sus mejillas evidentemente ofendida- Después de todo habíamos planeado fugarnos y casarnos.

Alegó la chica vestida de novia, yo la miré aún más confundido que hacía unos momentos, no sabía de que me hablaba pero ella parecía muy segura de lo que decía, tanto que me hacía dudar de mí mismo.

-¿Fugarnos? ¿De que hablas? Yo ni siquiera te conozco.

Todos en el lugar pegaron un pequeño grito de asombro al oír mis palabras, inclusive ella se miraba asombrada y confundida.

-Dios has perdido la memoria…

Murmuró y se acercó a mí para tomar mis manos entre las suyas y mirarme con dulzura.

-No te preocupes con el tiempo la recuperarás a mí me pasó lo mismo cuando llegué aquí.

Sonrió pero eso no logró tranquilizarme, yo sabía que aquello era un error ellos estaban confundiéndome con alguien más.

-¿De que hablas?

-Es una larga historia.

Sonrió de nuevo y esta vez acariciando mi mejilla, yo sentí fría su caricia así que me aparté de ella, la castaña me miró con ojos tristes y yo me sentí algo culpable al ser el causante de que su rostro alegre se ensombreciera por la tristeza.

-Tal vez contarte la historia te ayudará a recobrar tus recuerdos.

Habló una nueva voz y todos voltearon a donde provenía. De entre los demás se abrió paso un joven de cabellos azules y ojos negros. Caminó hasta donde estábamos y tomó asiento en el banco al lado mío.

-Superior Joe.

Exclamó la castaña emocionada al verlo.

-¿Quién eres tú?

Pregunté al ver que la presencia de ese hombre causaba en los demás un estado de admiración que me resultaba difícil de comprender, para mí lucía normal como todos los demás.

-¡No le hables así!

Se quejó la chica de cabellos lilas pero se silenció así misma cuando vio que Joe alzó su mano para pedirle que guardara silencio.

-Mi nombre es Joe.

-Él fue doctor mientras estuvo con vida, es muy sabio y tiene muchos conocimientos de medicina, seguro puede ayudarnos con tu falta de memoria.

Me explicó la que ahora era mi esposa, yo la miré y después regresé mi mirada al chico frente ante mí, se miraba muy joven para ser tan sabio como ella decía y dudaba mucho que el comprendiera mi situación seguramente al igual que todos los demás él estaba confundiéndome con otra persona.

-Mimi querida, porque no le cuentas tu historia, muchas veces que cuenten los sucesos ayuda a que la memoria regrese.

-Oigan yo no…

-Tal vez sería mejor que lo hiciera Takeru- habló Mimi sin permitirme a mí a hablar- él es muy bueno contando historias y le gusta todo eso de la literatura, yo siempre olvido los detallas importantes.- Finalizó Mimi con una sonrisa avergonzada y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas a la par que posaba una de sus manos atrás de su nuca-

-¡Esa es una excelente idea! ¡Busquen a Takeru y tráiganlo!

Gritó enérgica la chica de nombre Yolei y de inmediato todos en el lugar a excepción de mí, Mimi y Joe se movieron en búsqueda del tal Takeru. No tardaron mucho en encontrarlo y traerlo hasta donde nosotros estábamos para que después todos se acomodaran en un lugar cómodo y poder oír la historia que estaba a punto de ser contada.

A diferencia de lo que yo me había imaginado Takeru no era un viejo sabio de gran barba sino un joven de veintitantos años, de rubios cabellos y ojos alegres color azul zafiro.

-Mimi, me dijo Codey que me buscabas.

-Sí, tú eres muy bueno para contar historias, ¿Por qué no le cuentas a mi esposo mi historia? No recuerda nada y necesita que le refresquen un poco la memoria.

-¿Esposo?

Takeru me miró sorprendido y yo no hice más que sonreírle ya estaba resignado a que estas personas no me creerían que yo no era la persona que ellos pensaban además tenía un poco de curiosidad por conocer la historia de esa chica que se empeñaba en verme como su esposo.

-Sí nos casamos esta misma mañana él fue el que me lo pidió.

Le contó emocionada Mimi y sin poder borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, Takeru la miró un poco preocupado dándome la impresión de que él sabía más de lo que decía pero aún así el chico aceptó contar la historia, se le miraba que le tenía un cariño especial a Mimi como el de un hermano y me pregunté si realmente no lo eran.

-Está bien ya que me lo pides con ese entusiasmo supongo que no puedo negarme.

Le dijo Takeru con una sonrisa fraternal y se colocó en un banco justo al lado de Mimi, ella sonrió como una niña pequeña y miró con admiración y cariño al chico que le dedicó una última sonrisa para después mirarme a mí y comenzar a contar la historia.

…_..∞…_

Esto sucedió hace mucho tiempo, nadie sabe cuanto ya que nadie llega aquí en cuanto muere algunos vagan mucho tiempo en la tierra antes de llegar a este lugar por lo cual no sabemos hace cuanto sucedió ya que Mimi también había perdido su memoria cuando llegó aquí, pero creemos que todo esto sucedió hace mucho.

Mimi era la única hija de una familia noble de Inglaterra, sus padres gozaban de una gran fortuna por lo cual ella nació bendecida por muchos bienes y una gran belleza pero no por esto era feliz, pudiera que estuviera rodeada de riquezas y bienes pero carecía de lo más importante, la calidez de un hogar. Su padre era un hombre de negocios, frío, calculador que poco le importaban los lazos familiares, su madre víctima de las seducciones materiales tampoco tenía interés en su familia lo único que le importaba era estar rodeada de riquezas y alardear frente a las demás señoras de sociedad su fortuna. Así Mimi creció en un ambiente frívolo sin tener la oportunidad de conocer el amor ni lo que sentía ser amado por otro ser vivo hasta que lo conoció a él.

Un día mientras que Mimi caminaba por las calles del pueblo después de haber asistido a la misa matinal chocó sin querer con un apuesto y galante hombre, aquel fue amor a primera vista, sus ojos se habían encontrado sólo por unos segundos y eso había bastado para que ellos se amaran, sin embargo aquel era un amor que estaba destinado a no ser, él era un viajero, no poseía títulos de grandeza ni nada que le diera un buen estatus social por lo cual los padres de Mimi lo rechazaron de inmediato ya que lo vieron como un vagabundo. Pero ese hombre era todo menos un vagabundo, no poseía un titulo pero era inmensamente rico y se decía que su fortuna la escondía en una pequeña isla desierta, pero aquello fue algo que los padres de Mimi nunca llegaron a saber.

El día que Mimi y ese misterioso hombre se encontraron no alcanzaron a decirse nada ya que ella era acompañada por su madre quien se encargaba que nadie que no fuera de una familia noble se acercara a su hija.

-Perdone.

Murmuró el joven al chocar con Mimi, ella lo miró y como lo había dicho antes sus almas se conectaron en ese momento, aunque ese instante sólo dudó un segundo ya que la madre de Mimi intervino.

-Fíjese por donde va.

Le dijo molesta la mujer y jaló a Mimi para que se alejara de inmediato de ese joven sin nombre. Mimi obedeció a su madre y se dejó llevar por el agarre de la mujer pero aún así le dedicó una sonrisa a aquel misterioso chico que quedó cautivado con ella.

Mimi y su madre continuaron paseando por los caminos del pequeño parque, la mujer se dedicaba a charlar y presumir sus riquezas ante sus amigas mientras que Mimi buscaba discretamente con su mirada a aquel joven que la había enamorado con una sola mirada.

Mientras Mimi soportaba la plática de su madre con sus hipócritas e envidiosas amigas, un niño con una rosa en su mano se acercó a ella y le tendió una hermosa rosa roja. Mimi al igual que las mujeres mayores miraron sorprendidas al niño.

-Gracias.

Musitó Mimi y enseguida el niño le señaló al joven que se la había mandado, se trataba del mismo chico con el que Mimi había chocado saliendo de la iglesia. Mimi lo miró y le sonrió un tanto apenada, él también le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, sin embargo ese amor era algo que la madre de Mimi no estaba dispuesta a tolerar.

-¡Mimi no!

Gritó furiosa la mujer, arrebatando la flor de la mano de su hija y tirándola al suelo para después llevarse a Mimi a jalones hasta su casa.

-¡Ese vagabundo no es para ti! ¡ tú te casarás con alguien de la alta sociedad no con un hombre que se dice ser viajero sólo para ocultar que no tiene hogar!

Aquel día la madre de Mimi la encerró en su alcoba pero eso no fue suficiente para evitar que el amor por ese joven creciera en el corazón de Mimi. Al día siguiente aprovechando que su madre no la había acompañado a la iglesia porque tenía otras ocupaciones Mimi se encontró con aquel joven y lo invitó a verla a escondidas en el jardín de su casa al anochecer y así fue, a partir de ese momento los dos amantes comenzaron a encontrarse en secreto descubriendo que aquel no era un simple enamoramiento sino amor de verdad, juntos eran una combinación perfecta, se divertían cuando hablaban y disfrutaban la compañía del otro aunque sólo estuvieran en silencio era un amor de cuento el amor que ellos dos vivieron, él nunca había sido tan feliz como cuando la conoció a ella, sin embargo no todo podía ser perfecto. Un día cuando nadie se lo esperaba se presentó a la casa de la familia de Mimi un Lord que contaba con una inmensa fortuna y que era amigo del padre de Mimi.

La visita del hombre en casa de Mimi duró sólo unos pocos días pero los suficientes para que él se fijara en ella y pidiera su mano. El padre de Mimi aceptó encantado al igual que su madre, su hija se casaría con un hombre de clase y con titulo de Lord. Mimi intentó negarse pero sus padres no le dieron opción.

Al día siguiente Mimi contó a su amado lo que sucedía y el sin dudarlo le propuso una idea descabellada, se escaparían y se casarían en secreto una semana antes de la boda. Mimi como cualquier mujer enamorada aceptó la propuesta de su amante sin pensarlo dos veces.

El día de la fuga llegó, Mimi esperó a que todos en su casa estuvieran dormidos para escabullirse por entre las sombras hacia el patio, y con ayuda de su dama de compañía que era su cómplice en todo, salió de su casa y se dirigió al cementerio. Ella y su amado habían decidido verse ahí pues sabían que ahí nadie los descubriría, la gente temía ir a ese lugar de noche por miedo a que espíritus se les aparecieran.

Mimi esperó impacientemente por una hora, vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco y un velo de novia, y cuando creyó que él ya no llegaría escuchó unos pasos tras de ella, volteó un tanto asustada pero se tranquilizó al ver la sombra de un hombre entre los árboles pensando que era su amado lo reprendió por su tardanza pero sus labios se callaron cuando vio que se trataba de aquel Lord que había pedido su mano.

No supo como se enteró de que ella estaba ahí, pero retrocedió asustada tirando al suelo su ramo de flores, el hombre se acercó a ella con una sonrisa maliciosa y un destello de maldad en sus ojos, trató de persuadirla de que no se fugara pero Mimi no cedió, le dejó claro que nunca se casaría con él e intentó irse, pero apenas se volteó para irse sintió un golpe fuerte en su cabeza que la hizo perder el conocimiento por unos segundos y cuando lo recobró encontró a ese hombre sobre ella asfixiándola con sus grandes manos, Mimi intentó luchar por su vida pero nada de lo que hizo fue suficiente y perdió el conocimiento para nunca más despertar con vida.

El alma de Mimi estuvo vagando por el cementerio por mucho tiempo, esperando a que llegara su amado hasta que un día Yolei la encontró y la trajo a este lugar, al principio Mimi se negaba pues tenía que esperar a su amante en ese sitio pero Izzy nuestro espíritu más sabio lanzó un hechizo a su tumba, se alzó en ella la imagen de Mimi convertida en estatua y así el día en que su amante llegara ella lo sabría y podría salir a su encuentro nuevamente.

…_..∞…_

-Y llegaste tú, ¿no crees que es romántico?

Intervino Mimi una vez que Takeru terminó la historia, me miró con su cara ilusionada y yo no supe que decir para no ser tan cruel con ella y romperle sus ilusiones de un golpe.

-Espera un momento si tú perdiste tu memoria ¿Cómo pueden saber lo que sucedió?

-Desde que llegué a este lugar he tenido sueños muy extraños, Izzy y Joe creen que son visiones de lo que fue mi vida.

-Así es –Intervino esta vez Joe- Como Mimi recibió un golpe muy fuerte antes de morir es probable que eso halla ocasionado que ella perdiera su memoria al llegar a nuestro mundo y es muy posible que trate de recobrarla por medio de sus sueños.

-Vale, entiendo eso, ¿pero estás segura que yo era el que aparece en tus sueños?

-La verdad es que nunca he podido verlo, su imagen siempre aparecía borrosa pero estoy segura que eres tú, después de todo tu llegaste a mi tumba y me pediste matrimonio.

-Ah sí sobre eso creo que hay un error yo no…

-¡Ya basta de palabrerías tenemos a un par de recién casados y eso hay que celebrarlo!

Gritó Yolei entusiasta e impidiendo que yo pudiera continuar con mi explicación. Todos se unieron a la entusiasta chica y comenzaron a celebrar, sacaron vino y cerveza, pusieron música a todo volumen y hasta un pequeño escenario apareció donde Joe en compañía de otro espíritu comenzó a cantar desafinadamente, la chica de nombre Yolei y el chico de nombre Davis comenzaron una competencia de quien bebía más rápido su cerveza mientras que el pequeño niño de nombre Codey y el cual me había picado con un palo cuando llegué la hacía de juez. Takeru sacó a bailar a Mimi y yo aproveché la distracción para salir por la única puerta que había localizado, tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes y escapar antes de que descubrieran mi ausencia.

Mientras yo intentaba escapar de ese lugar tan extraño al cual me habían llevado, la noticia de mi desaparición no tardaría en llegar a Sora y Lord Byron haría el primer movimiento de su jugada para quitarme a mi prometida.

Hacía ya media hora que se suponía debía de haber empezado el ensayo pero debido a mi ausencia todos en ese lugar se encontraban irritados y Sora se encontraba preocupada.

-Estoy segura que llegará.

Afirmó Sora al oír como el ministro se quejaba diciendo que yo no quería casarme y que por ese motivo no había asistido al ensayo.

-Lo boda es en tres días, ¿Cómo se atreve a faltar?

Se quejó indignada la Señora Takenouchi quien ya de por sí no me miraba con buenos ojos.

-Oh! Sólo se le debió haber hecho tarde no ha de tardar en llegar.

Habló mi padre en mi defensa pero no muy seguro de sus palabras él al igual que todos ahí temía que yo hubiera desistido del matrimonio.

-Lo dudo mucho Señor Yagami.

Habló Lord Byron entrando por la puerta y haciendo acto de presencia. Saludó a los Takenouchi con cortesía y después miró a los Yagami con indiferencia.

-¿Cómo dice?

Preguntó mi padre confundido e indignado.

-Lamento ser yo quien traiga esta mala noticia pero creo justo que se las haga saber. Fui a caminar al pueblo para conocer un poco el lugar y llegó a mí un inquietante rumor, han visto al joven Yagami con una misteriosa joven y se ha fugado con ella para librarse del matrimonio.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –Exclamó alterada Sora. –

-No me lo crea a mí señorita, léalo mañana en el periódico, le aseguro que será noticia de primera plana.

-Pero que escándalo, Haruhiko ¿Qué vamos hacer?

-Tráeme mi escopeta, yo le enseñaré una lección a ese muchachito.

-¡No!

Gritaron mis padres ante la idea de que el señor Takenouchi me matara, se miraron mutuamente y por primera vez en mucho tiempo su corazón de padres volvió a latir.

-Lo traeremos de vuelta, sólo denos un poco de tiempo.

Suplicó mi madre y los dos señores Takenouchi parecieron meditarlo por unos segundos pero al final accedieron de mala manera.

-La boda será el sábado al atardecer sino lo encuentran para el viernes en la mañana el compromiso quedará cancelado.

Advirtió la señora Takenouchi, mis padres asintieron y a toda prisa salieron en mi búsqueda. Sora también se retiró a su habitación con el corazón destrozado y con el llanto a punto de rodar por sus mejillas, no sabía que creer, su corazón le decía que aquello no podía ser posible pero su razón le decía todo lo contrario.

Yo por mi parte aún trataba de salir de aquel extraño lugar al cual había sido llevado pero por más que buscaba no hallaba ninguna salida, todo era muy raro y con un aspecto algo lúgubre. Corrí entre las calles de aquel lugar no intentando solamente salir sino también huir de mi esposa, Mimi ya se había dado cuenta de mi desaparición y me buscaba con mi desesperación.

-Ese novio tuyo es muy escurridizo.

Se quejó Yolei acompañándola en su búsqueda y escaneando con su mirada cada rincón de ese lugar. Mimi torció la boca y volteó a ver a su amiga de mala manera.

-Ya te dije que no es mi novio, es mi esposo.

-Pues el no parece pensar lo mismo.

-No digas eso, sólo está confundido.

-Bueno como sea si tu quieres creer eso esta bien, pero tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que escape.

-No es que lo crea, yo sé que Taichi es un buen hombre, él no huiría, nunca me haría algo así, no después de que lo esperé por tanto tiempo.

-¡Ahí está!

Gritó Yolei al descubrir mi escondite, Mimi me miró y sonrió, gritó mi nombre y de inmediato corrió hacia mí, yo escapé al instante en que me vi descubierto pero Mimi no se dio por vencida y me siguió sin dejar de gritar mi nombre.

Corrí por un sinfín de lugares extraños, cementerios abandonados, callejones oscuros, habitaciones llenas de ataúdes, iglesias viejas y vacías, un temible pasillo lleno de huesos, hasta llegar a un tenebroso bosque, en donde pude ver a lo lejos una pequeña montaña con algo parecido a una salida en la cima, corrí hasta ella y la escalé lo más pronto que pude con la esperanza de que aquella fuera la salida de ese lugar pero cuando llegué a la cima no me encontré con lo que esperaba sino con el rostro de Mimi sonriéndome dulcemente.

-Pudiste usar las escaleras tontito.

Me dijo y me ayudó a subir. Una vez arriba pude ver que aquello no era una salida sino un mirador que permitía una hermosa vista de aquel lugar tan extraño y desconocido para mí y lo que yo había visto como salida no era más que la entrara a uno más de los lugares de ese extraño pueblo, según Mimi la vieja biblioteca, el lugar preferido de Takeru por los libros y de ella por la vista.

Rendido y convencido de que no lograría escapar por ese día acompañé a Mimi y me senté a su lado en una pequeña banca admirando la hermosa vista del lugar y una vez más intenté explicarle que todo aquello era una terrible confusión.

-Es hermosa ¿no crees?

Me dijo admirando la vista que aquel lugar nos presentaba, un hermoso cielo estrellado, luces que brillaban pertenecientes al pueblo que habitaba allá abajo y hermosas mariposas azules que brillaban como luciérnagas.

-Sí- Contesté pero sin ser capaz de admirar todas esas maravillas que hacían brillar los ojos de Mimi, yo en cambio quería aclarar todo con ella- Oye Mimi creo que todo esto es un error, no debimos casarnos verás…

-¿Por qué? Yo más bien creo que es el destino, el destino te regresó a mí.

Una sonrisa adorable y llena de felicidad se hizo presente en sus labios y me hizo a mí más difícil la tarea de explicarle todo lo sucedido pero aún así yo estaba decidido a hacerlo.

-Pero yo ni siquiera te conozco.

-Sí me conoces, sólo que no lo recuerdas.

-Mimi, ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre cierto?

-Claro.

-Mira Mimi lo que quiero decirte es que yo no soy la persona a la que esperas.

-¿De que hablas? tu me pusiste el anillo ¿Lo recuerdas?

Mimi volvió a enseñarme su mano izquierda como lo había hecho antes y mostró ante mí la sortija que no iba destinada hacia ella,

-Sí de eso mismo te estoy hablando todo fue un error yo no…

-Mimi ya está aquí.

Me interrumpió Yolei asomando su cabeza por la entrada hacia la biblioteca, Mimi la miró y se paró emocionada al verla, caminó hasta ella se susurraron unas cosas en secreto y después se paró frente a mí con una enorme sonrisa.

-Mimi lo que te decía es que…

-Espera- Dijo colocando su dedo índice para silenciarme y con una amplia sonrisa continuó- Te tengo una sorpresa, podría decirse que es mi regalo de bodas.

Ella sonrió, yo intenté detenerla antes de que me diera su regalo pero ella no me dio oportunidad, metió dos dedos a su boca y silbo fuertemente. Del interior de la biblioteca salió un pequeño perro café que se fue directo a mi rostro para lamberlo amistosamente, yo lo aparté de mí entre risas por las cosquillas que me hacía su lengua juguetona y lo miré detenidamente.

-¡Hachi!

El perro ladró a forma de respuesta y meneó su cola emocionado, era Hachiko el perro que había tenido desde niño y que había muerto hacía ya bastante tiempo.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

Le pregunté a Mimi asombrado y ella me sonrió.

-Tengo mis trucos.

Me dijo de manera divertida, la miré y después miré a Hachiko aquello sólo me estaba haciendo más difícil aclararle las cosas a Mimi. Mimi se sentó a mi lado y acarició a Hachiko con la mano, Hachiko movió la cola emocionado y yo sonreí, miré a Mimi y no pude evitar sentirme mal por lo que tenía que hacer, ella en realidad era una buena chica y de sentimientos muy nobles pero yo no era el hombre que ella esperaba.

-Mimi…

-En realidad Hachi sólo es una parte de mi regalo- Me dijo y yo la miré curioso, ella sonrió al ver mi mirada llena de dudas y continuó- Falta algo más, o mejor dicho alguien más. Puedes pasar.

Dijo y yo giré mi rostro hacia la entrada de la biblioteca y en ese momento mi corazón se detuvo y me quedé sin aliento, era Hikari.

Mimato196


	4. Un mundo extraño

18 de julio del 2012

**Hola! Una disculpa a todos los lectores de este fic pero ayer me quedé sin internet por lo tanto no pude subir el capitulo :( pero aquí lo tienen :D espero que lo disfruten y que les guste :D**

**Aclaración: Lo mismo de siempre, ya saben los personajes de este fic nos son de mi propiedad así como tampoco la idea original ya que es basada en la película el cadáver de la novia de Tim Burton :D**

**Capitulo 4**

**Un mundo extraño.**

-Hikari...

Susurré, mis ojos estaban humedecidos y mis labios al igual que mi cuerpo temblaban de la emoción, no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí viéndome como lo hacía antes, caminé con pasos torpes hasta ella y sostuve con mis manos temblorosas su rostro tratando de convencerme que aquello era cierto. La miré fijamente y examiné cada rasgo de ella para convencerme que era la Hikari real y no una imitación, pero no había duda era ella, los mismos ojos color café, el mismo cabello corto del mismo color que sus ojos, la misma piel suave y blanca, la misma sonrisa y sobre todo la misma mirada que alguna vez llenó mi mundo de luz, no cabía duda ella era mi Hikari, la Hikari que me habían arrebatado cruelmente de mi vida y que ahora la tenía frente a mí mirándome con sus ojitos llorosos debido a la emoción del rencuentro.

-¿Hikari eres tú?

Le pregunté aún incrédulo de que aquello fuera real, ella sonrió dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas y tomó con una de sus manos, una de las mías

-Sí hermano soy yo.

Oí su voz y no pude contenerme más, la abrace contra mi pecho y comencé a llorar de emoción, ella también lloró y se aferró a mí como solía hacerlo de niña, no podía creerlo, Dios al mandarme a aquel mundo extraño me había regalado la oportunidad de ver de nuevo a mi hermana a la cual pensaba no volvería a ver pero que ahora se encontraba entre mis brazos y a la cual no pensaba soltar.

Nos apartamos después de unos minutos, yo la mire queriendo grabarme su rostro en mi memoria una vez más, volví a sonreír y la volví a abrazar por un breve instante.

-No puedo creerlo –Murmuré–

-Pues créelo hermano.

-¿Pero como es posible?

-Hikari tiene poco que llegó aquí –Respondió Mimi con una sonrisa para después caminar hasta donde estábamos nosotros– No sabía que era tú hermana pero ella no más oyó tu nombre y supo de inmediato que eras tú y yo pensé que era un bonito detalle juntarlos.

No pude evitarlo, me lancé a Mimi y la abracé agradecido, ella se puso roja como un tomate y rio nerviosa, era la primera vez que me comportaba de una manera afectiva con ella.

-Gracias, muchas gracias Mimi.

-No… no tienes por qué agradecérmelo – Musitó nerviosa, y Hikari sonrió al ver el nerviosismo de su amiga– Además fue mi regalo de bodas.

La dejé de abrazar y la miré fijamente, aún no había terminado de aclarar las cosas con ella y Mimi parecía no querer darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, ella seguía tan sumergida en su mundo rosa en el cual yo era su esposo que no se daba cuanta que todo había sido una confusión y me dolía tener que ser yo quien la bajara de su nube, más ahora que era ella quien me había regalado la oportunidad de rencontrarme con mi hermana.

-Es cierto, hermano no pensé que te casarías tan pronto.

Me reclamó Hikari y yo me sentí un tanto incómodo, miré a Mimi y ella sonreía felizmente haciéndome imposible la misión de aclararle todo a la castaña, seguramente le rompería el corazón y sinceramente no creía que se lo mereciera, era una chica muy noble y haría cualquier cosa por evitarle alguna pena pero no podía dejar las cosas así, yo pertenecía al mundo de los vivos no a ese tan extraño y dudaba que ella quisiera un amor a distancia, así que tenía que aclarar las cosas cuanto antes.

-Sobre eso…

-Fue tan romántico y el anillo es hermoso.

Me interrumpió Mimi mostrando ilusionada su anillo a Hikari, ella lo miró y luego sonrió para verme a mí de una manera divertida y burlesca.

-Bueno no puedo quejarme, me diste una cuñada muy linda y adorable.

Genial lo que me había faltado, ahora Hikari también estaba de su lado, eso sólo complicaba todavía más las cosas, pero ¿es que acaso mi hermana tampoco se daba cuenta de que yo no estaba muerto y no debía estar en ese lugar?

-Sobre eso yo…

-Sin duda alguna tienes muchas que contarme hermano.

-Bueno es que…

-Creo que debería dejarlos solos para que hablen, han de tener muchas cosas que platicar.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Mimi se fue despidiéndose con su mano diciendo que estaría en su habitación, Hikari asintió con una sonrisa y después me miró a mí sin borrar la sonrisa en sus labios.

-Me alegra verte.

Me dijo, desvié mi mirada de Mimi quien ya se había marchado y miré ahora a mi hermana que me sonreía, le pedí que nos sentáramos en la banca y ella accedió, tomó asiento y esperó a que me colocara a su lado y la miré con seriedad.

-Hikari tienes que ayudarme.

Le dije con un tono desesperado que no sólo la sorprendió a ella, a mí también me sorprendió. Hikari me miró con preocupación y sin entender a lo que yo me refería, al parecer ella tampoco se había dado cuenta de que yo aún estaba vivo y no pertenecía a ese mundo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa hermano?

-No entiendo nada de lo que sucede aquí, no sé que hago aquí ni como llegué pero tienes que ayudarme a salir.

Hikari rió y después me miró con una mirada casi maternal tomó mi manó y la acarició con ternura.

-Es normal que estés confundido, yo también lo estaba al principio pero pronto te acostumbrarás.

-No lo entiendes Hikari, ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Yo no soy igual a ustedes yo sigo sólido, no estoy muerto.

-Al principio es normal que no puedas ser transparente, pero con el tiempo lograrás hacerlo, yo también batallé un poco al principio pero Takeru me ayudó, por cierto hermano ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

Tomé a Hikari de los hombros y la miré fijamente, tenía que hacerla entender que yo no estaba muerto aún, seguía vivo y tenía que encontrar la manera de regresar a casa.

-Hikari escúchame con atención, yo no he muerto aún sigo vivo y necesito regresar a casa.

-Pero eso es imposible… –Murmuró Hikari confundida– Sólo los que han muerto pueden entrar a este mundo, ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí si no has muerto?

-Es lo mismo que yo quisiera saber.

Solté a mi hermana y ella se quedó pensativa por unos momentos, se miraba igual de sorprendida y confundida que yo y no era para menos, era claro que yo no pertenecía a ese lugar.

-Pero estás casado con Mimi.

-Eso fue un error… yo no… es que ella…

-Hermano tranquilízate y respira, tal vez si me cuentas que fue lo que pasó pueda entender y explicarte lo que sucede.

Me tranquilicé, tome aire justo como me lo había dicho Hikari y empecé a contarle a mi hermana todo lo que había sucedido desde mi compromiso con Sora hasta que sin querer me casé aparentemente con Mimi, una chica de la cual no sabía nada y lo peor de todo era que estaba muerta y me había arrastrado a mí a su mundo extraño habitado solamente por fantasmas.

Mientras yo le relataba lo sucedido a Hikari el tiempo en el mundo de los vivos seguía transcurriendo y la noche ya había llegado a ese mundo al que yo anhelaba se había encerrado en su habitación desde que habían llegado a ella los rumores de que yo me había fugado con otra mujer y durante todo ese tiempo Sora no se había apartado de la ventana de su habitación esperando verme llegar en cualquier momento, pero para su desgracia y la mía también nunca aparecí.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, era ligera y casi invisible pero aún así desoladora. Sora cerró las puertas de vidrió que daban hacia su balcón y cerró las cortinas resignada a que no volvería, se dirigió a su cama y se tiró a llorar convencida de que las palabras de amor que yo le había dicho la tarde anterior eran falsas.

Terminé de relatarle lo sucedido en el cementerio y ella pareció meditar un poco mi situación mientras que yo la miraba angustiado y ansioso por una explicación.

-Tal vez… -comenzó y las ansias en mí se hicieron más fuertes, Kari tenía ya algún tiempo en ese mundo y era posible que ella entendieran más las cosas que yo- todo esto se deba al hechizo sobre la tumba de Mimi.

-No entiendo Hikari, ¿de que hablas?

-Para que el alma de Mimi no estuviera vagando en el cementerio, Izzy nuestro espíritu más sabio lanzó una especie de hechizo que vincularía al alma de Mimi con su tumba, así aunque ella estuviera aquí sabría cuando llegara su enamorado y podría estar con él, seguramente al ponerle el anillo a Mimi de alguna manera activaste el hechizo y fue ese mismo el que te trajo aquí.

-Ya veo con que fue eso, ahora que lo dices ese chico rubio mencionó algo del hechizo, pero realmente no entendía muy bien en que consistía, ahora todo tiene un poco de lógica.

-¿Chico rubio?

Me preguntó Hikari bastante interesada, voltee a verla y me desconcertó ver un brillo especial en sus ojos, la analicé por un segundo pero de inmediato me convencí de que eran figuraciones mías, pues no encontraba ningún motivo para que la cara de mi hermana brillara de esa manera tan especial, seguramente era debido a la alegría de ver a su hermano de nuevo, pero después me enteraría que yo nada tenía que ver con ese brillo tan especial en su rostro.

-Sí, creo que se llama Takeru o algo así.

Hikari se sonrojó en cuanto escuchó mi respuesta y agachó su cara tratando de ocultarme la sonrisa que se asomó en sus labios, yo aún no entendía porque esas reacciones en mi hermana pero me estaba convenciendo que no eran debido a mí así que tenía que ver algún otro motivo para que ella actuara de esa manera e ingenuamente yo no me podía imaginar cual podría ser ese motivo.

-ah! Él… -Musitó sin poder borrar la sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hikari ¿pasa algo?

-Eh? No, no, ¿Por qué?

Hikari se puso roja como un tomate y movía sus manos nerviosas en forma de negación, la estudié decidido a averiguar que era lo que pasaba con mi hermana pero mi ingenuidad no me lo permitió, yo seguía viendo a Hikari como a una niña, y no pasaba por mi mente que ella pudiera tener interés en algún chico, para mí ella aún era una niña que jugaba con muñecas, pero la realidad era otra muy diferente, Hikari ya no era una niña y ya no le interesaban las muñecas por lo menos no tanto como le interesaba aquel chico que pronto yo me enteraría había cautivado el corazón de mi hermana.

-Es sólo que actúas muy extraño.

-No, no es nada, seguramente son figuraciones tuyas.

Me convencí con aquella idea y olvidé por completo el extraño comportamiento de Hikari para enfocarme de nuevo en mi problema, tenía que encontrar una manera de aclarar todo y salir de ese lugar cuanto antes, aunque la idea de dejar a Hikari de nuevo no me agradaba, sabía que ella estaba bien y se miraba feliz eso me tranquilizaba y yo tenía que regresar al lugar al que pertenecía.

-¿Crees que si le explico a Mimi ella entienda? Se mira que es una chica comprensiva.

-Le romperás el corazón, ha esperado por mucho tiempo la llegada de su amado y ahora que cree que eres tú está muy ilusionada, nunca antes la había visto tan feliz.

-Pero Hikari yo no pertenezco aquí, yo tampoco quiero lastimarla pero tampoco me puedo quedar.

-Lo sé, pero… hermano sólo dame tiempo, le preguntaré a Izzy que hacer, él seguramente sabrá.

-Pero…

-Sólo serán unas horas, por favor…

Hikari me miró con una cara a la cual era imposible decirle que no, siempre la había usado cuando quería convencerme de algo y yo siempre al igual que esta vez cedí ante su petición.

-Esta bien, pero que sea pronto.

-Claro.

Miré a Hikari y ella se miraba complacida y con una sonrisa que me hizo desprender a mí otra, era igual que en los viejos tiempos, ella pedía algo con esa cara a la cual era imposible decirle que no, y una vez que se salía con la suya te dedicaba una sonrisa que te hacía no arrepentirte de haber cedido a su capricho.

-Hikari, cuéntame un poco de este mundo ¿Dónde estamos precisamente? ¿Este es el cielo? Porque no es exactamente como me lo imaginaba.

-No es el cielo, este viene siendo más o menos como el Limbo, aquí vienen las almas que tienen asuntos pendientes.

Voltee a ver a Hikari con extrañeza, ¿El limbo? ¿Asuntos pendientes? ¿Qué hacía Hikari en un mundo como ese? Ella debería estar en el cielo disfrutando de la paz eterna sin preocupaciones, ¿Qué era lo que la ataba a la tierra entonces?

-Hikari tú…

-Mis padre y tú siguen atormentados por la sombra de mi muerte y se han hundido en la amargura, sé que mis padres ya no son los mismos de antes y tú tampoco.

-Hikari lo siento no pensé que tú supieras…

-De vez en cuando nos llegan noticias del mundo de los vivos y de alguna forma sigo conectada a ustedes es por eso que…

-No puedes descansar en paz.

-Algo así.

-Hermana yo…

-No es su culpa, yo lo comprendo aunque me duele que mi partida les haya perjudicado tanto y lo lamento, tal vez debí ser más fuerte y soportar un poco más, sino hubiera sido tan débil…

-No Hikari –Le dije a la par que tomaba sus manos entre las mías- tú fuiste muy fuerte y nunca conoceré a nadie que tenga la misma fortaleza y las mismas agallas para soportar todo como tu lo hiciste así que nunca vuelvas a decir que eres débil porque no lo eres.

-Gracias hermano.

-Gracias a ti Hikari por haber soportado tanto y perdóname por no haber podido ser tan fuerte como tú, por eso tu estás aquí.

-Hermano no te sientas mal por eso, dentro de mí siento que todo esto debió pasar, yo debía llegar aquí.

-¿Pero de que hablas?

-Hermano aunque esto sea un limbo, no soy infeliz, he conocido a mucha gente en este lugar y todos son muy amables, ya ves a Mimi, ella es la nobleza ambulante y aunque no todos son tan puros como el espíritu de ella si son muy buenos y me han enseñado muchas cosas, pienso que antes de ir al cielo era necesario que yo llegara aquí para vivir lo que me faltó en la tierra y conocer personas especiales.

-¿Personas especiales?

Hikari volvió a ponerse roja, aquellos extraños cambios de color ya me estaban preocupando, ¿acaso en el limbo también podía enfermarse la gente? Coloqué mi mano sobre su frente para sentir su temperatura, la cual era fría seguramente debido al hecho de que estaba muerta, ella alejó mi mano de su frente y aún más sonrojada me preguntó que hacía.

-Estas muy roja, pensé que te había dado fiebre o algo.

-¡Hermano estoy muerta, aquí no me puedo enfermar!

Me gritó molesta y volteando su cara de nuevo seguramente intentando ocultarme como su cara se volvía a encender como un foco de navidad rojo.

-¿Entonces porque te pones roja?

-¡No es nada!

Hikari me escondía algo podía sentirlo pero no lograba comprender que era lo que ponía a mi hermana en ese estado tan volátil. Me dediqué a pensarlo por unos minutos mientras que ella indignada me seguía volteando la cara seguramente esperando a que el color rojo se quitara de su rostro. Yo la miré y analicé un poco la situación y entre más lo pensaba más lógica le encontraba al sonrojo de mi hermana, ¡Dios! Era tan obvio, no podía creer que no me había dado cuenta desde un principio.

-Hikari ¿Las chicas aquí también tienen su periodo?

-eh?

-¿Aquí también te dan esos retorcijones que te daban cada vez que tienes tu periodo?

-¡Pero de que hablas hermano ya te dije que estoy muerta no siento nada de esas cosas ahora!

Hikari había perdido el control esta vez y me miró bastante molesta y apenada mientras que yo me hice pequeño ante sus gritos, no entendía porque estaba tan molesta, era algo normal, no tenía por qué apenarse por eso además yo ya estaba acostumbrado a que tuviera esos periodos al mes.

-¡Eres un tonto hermano, ya te dije que estoy muerta y no me pasan ese tipo de cosas!

-¿Entonces que te pasa, por que cambias de color a cada rato?

-¡Ya te dije que no es nada!

-¿Cómo que no es nada? Actúas igual que la señorita Villefort el día que mamá me la presentó, supongo que también andaba en sus días porque tenía esos bochornos y hacía caras raras.

-No seas idiota hermano, la señorita Villefort actuaba así porque estaba enamorada de ti.

Hikari se llevó sus dos manos a su boca una vez que terminó de decir aquellas palabras, ella misma en su desesperación se había delatado de cual era la causa de sus constantes sonrojos, yo la miré asombrado y mi cara de asombro drásticamente cambió a una de espanto una vez que mi cerebro procesó toda la información.

-¡Hikari no! Apenas eres una niña.

-Ya tengo 20, no soy una niña además no sé de que hablas.

-Claro que sabes de que hablo. Hikari no puedes enamorarte.

-¿Por qué no?

-Ya te lo dije eres una niña.

-No lo soy, además si estuviera viva seguramente mis padres ya se hubieran encargado de casarme.

-Pero…

-Además no estoy enamorada, ¿De donde sacaste esa tonta idea?

Me reclamó a la par que se cruzaba de brazos y se volteaba para no enfrentarme de frente. Yo sonreí, el asombro y el espanto había pasado para dar paso a la alegría si mi hermana había encontrado a su persona especial en ese lugar eso quería decir que realmente era feliz y eso me alegraba, no estaba sola y tal vez era más feliz que cuando estaba viva, ya que esas personitas especiales que aparecen en nuestras vidas tienen la habilidad de llenar de alegría nuestro mundo por más gris que este sea y si Kari había encontrado a esa persona en este lugar me alegraba por ella.

-Tú, dijiste que habías encontrado a alguien especial.

Disfruté ver como el color se subía nuevamente al rostro de mi hermana quien podía jurar estaba a punto de echar humo por las orejas.

-¡Ya te dije que no es eso!

-¿No será ese chico Takeru? te mostraste muy interesada cuando lo mencioné.

Lo rojo en la cara de Hikari aumentó si es que eso era posible, yo la miré divertido y ella me fulminó con su mirada para después dirigirse indignada hacia la entrada de la biblioteca.

-Eres un tonto, será mejor que vaya con Izzy para que te vayas pronto, recuerda no hablar con Mimi hasta que yo regrese.

Hikari salió molesta maldiciéndome de más de una forma mientras que yo reía divertido por su situación, quien diría que mi hermana encontraría a la persona indicada en un lugar como ese y que yo tendría la fortuna de poder disfrutar aunque sea un poco de su primer enamoramiento. Si lo pensaba detenidamente aquel no era un lugar tan feo como había pensado al principio, tenía su propia magia y sus propios encantos. Me acomodé sobre la pequeña banca y admiré por primera vez la vista que aquel mirador me ofrecía, un hermoso cielo estrellado que no sabía bien de donde provenía, las luces de un pequeño pueblo irónicamente lleno de vida a pesar de que sus habitantes eran el alma de personas ya fallecidas, también había un pequeño bosque y unas hermosas mariposas que rondaban en la oscuridad brillando de un hermoso color azul, sin duda alguna la especie más cautivante de ese lugar. Un hermoso lugar ya que se le miraba bien, tentador para quedarse sino fuese porque había alguien que me estaba esperando allá arriba.

-Sora.

En aquel momento Sora despertó, era como si mi voz hubiera llegado a ella a través de sus sueños. Miró hacia todos lados en mi búsqueda pero no encontró más que su habitación oscura y el ruido de las gotas golpeando el ventanal con fuerza, la lluvia había incrementado su fuerza.

-Taichi…

Murmuró afligida, llevó una mano a su corazón y sintió el palpitar de su pecho que le decía que yo no la había abandonado que algo me debía haberme pasado para que yo no me encontrara a su lado en ese momento.

-¿Tu eres Takeru?

Le pregunté al chico rubio que se encontraba en el interior de aquella enorme y vieja biblioteca, iluminada por un montón de velas y repleta de viejos libros llenos de polvo a excepción de los que Takeru tenía esparcidos sobre la vieja mesa de madera en la que estaba sentado. Alzó su vista al escucharme y sonrió de manera amable, bajó el libro que tenía en sus manos y me miró sin borrar la sonrisa en sus labios.

Examiné al chico frente a mí, Hikari no tenía malos gustos, era bien parecido y se miraba una persona madura y comprensiva además era educado, bueno a simple vista Hikari tenía mi autorización para salir con él si así lo deseaba. Sólo esperaba que él sintiera lo mismo por Hikari, aunque me preocupaba un poco la relación que tenía con Mimi, se notaba fácilmente que la apreciaba y que le tenía un cariño especial, aunque para eso yo aún tenía la teoría de que eran hermanos ya que sus atenciones con ella eran fraternales y no románticas.

-Así es, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Buscaba a Mimi, ¿Sabes donde podría encontrarla?

Me sorprendió ver como la cara de Takeru borraba la sonrisa dibujada en ella y se formaba en su lugar un rostro serio y hasta cierto punto desafiante, sin duda alguna Takeru tenía un interés especial en Mimi y no era precisamente el de un hermano.

-Esta en su habitación.

Respondió algo molesto y volviendo a tomar el libro que había estado leyendo para colocarlo de nuevo frente a sus ojos.

Me desconcerté por su actitud de ser un chico cálido y amable se había vuelto frío y distante, definitivamente alguien tan bipolar como él no le convenía a Hikari, ese chico era un lobo disfrazado de oveja y al parecer tenía más interés en Mimi que en Hikari o por lo menos su interés por Mimi me había quedado muy claro con esa actitud tan antipática que había adoptado.

-¿Y donde está su habitación?

-Por ese pasillo, vuelta a la derecha, quinta puerta.

Respondió sin alzar su vista del libro que leía y con voz fría, lo miré fijamente esperando que alzara su vista pero no lo hizo, continuó leyendo como si yo no me encontrara ahí. Di unos pasos hacia el pasillo donde me había indicado pero casi de inmediato me regresé y me paré frente al escritorio del chico, por más que se tratara del amor platónico de mi hermana yo no iba a dejar que me tratara de esa manera, yo no le había hecho nada a él para que me hablara de esa manera tan grosera como lo había hecho.

-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?

Fui directo al grano, yo no era de los que andaba con rodeos era de los que hablaban de frente y directamente. Takeru bajó el libro y me vio directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios, aquello me hizo enfurecer era como si ese chiquillo estuviera jugando conmigo y yo no lo iba a permitir.

-Tú no eres la persona que ella espera.

Soltó sin más, estaba comprobado ese chico estaba interesado en Mimi de una forma romántica, por eso estaba tan molesto conmigo, seguramente mi llegada había arruinado sus planes de una relación con ella y realmente a mi no importaba mucho sus asuntos amorosos yo sólo quería salir de ahí, aunque si lo lamentaba por mi hermana, si se enteraba se le rompería el corazón, aunque tal vez era lo mejor, un sujeto tan arrogante como ese chiquillo que no sabía respetar a sus mayores no le convenía a Hikari, ella era dulce y frágil necesitaba alguien cariñoso que la llenara de amor no un sujeto tan arrogante como el que tenía enfrente en ese momento.

-Me harías un gran favor si se lo hicieras entender a ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Me preguntó confundido, la sonrisa arrogante y burlona se había borrado de sus labios y ahora me miraba con cierto interés seguramente le alegraría saber que yo no tenía ningún interés en Mimi.

-Mira todo lo que ha sucedido aquí ha sido un error yo no debería estar aquí así como tampoco debí haberme casado con Mimi.

-Eso me queda claro.

Ese chiquillo me estaba sacando de mis casillas, no sólo era grosero y altanero sino que además parecía sentirse superior a mí ¡Por Dios santo! Si a simple vista se notaba que tenía la misma edad de Hikari, eso quería decir que era menor que yo, por lo tanto debía respetarme.

-Aunque podría acostumbrarme.

Le dije con una sonrisa engreída borrando así por completo la suya, me di la media vuelta y victorioso me dirigí hacia el pasillo por donde se encontraba la habitación de Mimi no sin antes disfrutar ver como aquel niño creído apretaba sus puños molesto sin duda alguna le había dado donde más le dolía.

La habitación de Mimi no era precisamente lo que me había esperado y contrastaba fuertemente con la apariencia deprimente y algo tétrica del resto del pueblo, aquella era una habitación muy iluminada, de paredes blancas que hacían pensar que uno se encontraba en el cielo, tenía un enorme ventanal del cual pendían cortinas blancas que bailaban por la brisa de un viento que no sabía de donde prevenía, un hermoso y elegante piano de cola blanco colocado en una esquina con una rosa igualmente blanca sobre él, su cama, sus muebles todo era blanco, sólo la cobija tenía unos pequeños detalles rosas que resaltaban entre toda esa blancura, paz, tranquilidad, inocencia pero sobre todo pureza era lo que transmitía aquella habitación y que curiosamente era todo lo que transmitía aquella castaña que en ese momento se encontraba durmiendo sobre cobijas de ceda.

Algo que aprendería de ese fascinante y extraño mundo era que las habitaciones tomaban la apariencia de lo que había en el interior de los corazones de sus dueños, el mismo pueblo era reflejo del corazón de sus habitantes y era por eso que era tan fascinante y hermoso a su manera.

-¿Sorprendido?

Me preguntó una voz tras de mí, era de nuevo Takeru quien ya no mostraba su rostro sonriente y que en cambio se miraba serio, en definitiva ese chico tenía algo en mi contra.

-No era precisamente lo que esperaba.

-¿Y que era lo que esperabas? ¿Ataúdes y velas?

-No exactamente, pero si un poco más oscuro y tétrico.

-Lo sabía, crees que somos diferentes.

Voltee a ver a Takeru sin comprender muy bien a que se refería con aquellas palabras pero seguro de que ese era uno de los motivos por el cual no le agradaba del todo. Me miró fijamente como si esperara a que yo entendiera su comentario pero al darse cuenta de que no lo había hecho suspiró resignado y volvió a dedicarme esa mirada sería y que parecía burlarse de mí creyéndose superior.

-Las habitaciones aquí son el reflejo del corazón de sus dueños, es por eso que la de Mimi es tan blanca, ella posee un corazón puro y noble.

-Vaya es asombroso.

-Inclusive el pueblo es el reflejo de nuestros corazones.

-¿Qué? Pero este pueblo es muy gris y algo desolado.

-Somos almas en pena, con asuntos pendientes, no esperes un mundo blanco como la habitación de Mimi, eso sería estar en el cielo.

Comprendí exactamente las palabras que el rubio me había dicho y eché un nuevo vistazo a la habitación de Mimi para después fijar mi vista en ella, realmente parecía un ángel dormido entre nubes de seda.

-Va perfectamente con ella.

Murmuré sin poder ocultar la sonrisa que se había formado en mis labios, sin duda alguna ella era una chica maravillosa, lástima que no fuera a mí a quien ella estaba esperando y que yo ya tenía a quien amar sino felizmente hubiera aceptado fingir ser el príncipe azul que ella esperaba.

-No te dejes engañar tan fácilmente.

Me dijo Takeru a la par que entraba a la habitación y caminaba hasta un armario que se encontraba en la habitación.

-Oie la vas a despertar.

-No lo hará.

Respondió el rubio y siguió caminando hacia al armario para después hacerme un gesto para que lo siguiera, yo lo obedecí y llegué al armario que se encontraba justo al lado de la cama de Mimi, la vi temeroso de que se despertara y viera con malos ojos nuestra intromisión y después regresé mi mirada preocupada a Takeru.

-Ya te dije que no se despertará.

-Pero…

-Cállate y mira esto.

Takeru abrió la puerta del armario de Mimi y se mostró ante nosotros un lugar desolado, totalmente gris con el suelo corroído, las flores marchitas, los árboles sin hojas y nada más, estaba vacío y las pocas plantas que había estaban sin vida, definitivamente un lugar triste y desolador era como si de pronto entraras a una nada donde no había más que tristeza y soledad, esa era la otra parte del corazón de Mimi.

**Próximo capitulo: El sueño eterno de los muertos /25 de noviembre 2012**

**Mimato196**


	5. El sueño eterno de los muertos

18 de julio del 2012

Hola tengo mucho sueño porque me dormí a las 5 de la mañana XD así que seré breve, muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios que por cierto no he tenido la oportunidad de contestar pero pronto lo haré, gracias también a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer el fic aunque no dejen comentarios. Bueno sin más que decir les dejo e siguiente capitulo espero les guste.

**Capitulo 5**

**El sueño eterno de los muertos.**

-¿Pero que es esto?

-Es otra parte del corazón de Mimi.

Respondió Takeru con calma, yo lo miré sorprendido y atónito, dirigí mi mirada asombrada a Takeru pero el rubio no se inmutó ni un poco, permaneció con su semblante serio y como si analizara cada uno de mis gestos. Voltee a ver a Mimi sorprendido y ella seguía dormida, me resultaba muy difícil creer que una persona tan pura y noble fuera capaz de guardar aquella oscuridad en su corazón.

-Eso quiere decir que ella… -Mi mente estaba muy confundida así que tardé en acomodar mis ideas pero al fin de un momento de silencio logré continuar.-… ¿ella en realidad es un demonio?

-¡Por su puesto que no!

Gritó molesto Takeru, era como si mi idea lo hubiera sacado de sus casillas pero todo era culpa de él que no me decía las cosas claras, me presentaba acertijos y esperaba que yo sólo los respondiera sin tomar en cuenta que yo no estaba familiarizado con ese mundo, tal vez para él todo aquello era evidente pero para mí todo aquello era nuevo y no lograba comprenderlo del todo.

-Oie tranquilízate la vas a despertar.

-Ya te dije que ella no despertará, ahora escúchame con atención, así como todas las habitaciones en este lugar representan el corazón de sus dueños, también todas contienen un armario como este donde guardan los sentimientos más oscuros y tormentosos del dueño de la habitación en otras palabras se puede decir que es su asunto pendiente.

-Pero alguien que guarda algo tan oscuro en su corazón… no podría ser bueno.

-Vaya si que eres un cabeza duda.

Murmuró Takeru bastante molesto y empuñando una de sus manos, lo miré y pude notar una pequeña vena palpitando en su frente, era obvio hasta para mí que se contenía así mismo para no darme un coscorrón que hasta yo estaba llegando a creer que me lo merecía.

-No te entiendo, ¿Qué tratas de decirme? Para mí alguien que guarde toda esa oscuridad en su corazón no puede ser bueno, es más hasta me da miedo entrar ahí.

Miré de nuevo hacia aquel armario gris y después desvié mi mirada a Takeru, se miraba molesto, como si mi comentario lo hubiera ofendido, cruzó sus brazos y se reprendió a si mismo por tratar explicarme todo aquello, al parecer estaba considerando inútil hacerlo.

-Si fuera el cuarto de Hikari, dirías que ella es mala.

-¡Por su puesto que no!

-Es lo mismo,

-No, no es lo mismo Hikari no tendría algo así en su corazón.

-No, ella tiene tristeza y preocupación, por eso está aquí. Ahora asómate y dime que te transmite.

Miré de nuevo hacia el interior del armario, vi de nuevo aquel suelo corroído y cubierto por tierra seca, las plantas eran pocas y estaban muertas, el cielo era oscuro con nubes grises todo el lugar tenía esa aura grisease y deprimente. Soledad, fue la primera palabra que vino a mi mente para después pensar en tristeza y por último en desesperación.

-Soledad…

-Exacto, Mimi se ha sentido sola desde que su amado nunca apareció, también hay tristeza y algo de desesperación, pero no porque ella se sienta sola se significa que es mala ¿o sí?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Debes de ver más allá de lo que te muestren tus ojos y no dejarte llevar por lo primero que ves, es cierto ese lugar da miedo y no me gustaría estar allí pero dice por si mismo más de lo que se ve a simple vista, dice como se siente Mimi.

Quedé prácticamente boquiabierta después del sermón que me dio ese niño rubio, se suponía que era menor que yo y sin embargo se miraba más sabio y mas maduro que yo, tanto que hasta me hacía sentir un poco incómodo y avergonzado de mí mismo, sin embargo la duda seguía, ¿Qué era lo que intentaba decirme al mostrarme todo aquello?

-Ya veo.

Takeru sonrió suavemente al verme comprender lo que decía y después cerró la puerta del armario para después guiar su mirada hacía mí de nuevo con ese semblante serio que parecía colocarse en su cara cada vez que me miraba.

-Una cosa más.

-¿Qué es?

-Estos sentimientos oscuros nunca deben salir del armario, todos los que nos encontramos aquí nos esforzamos por mantenerlos bajo llave y evitar que crezcan, así que no lo arruines.

-¿Qué pasa si crecen?

-Sí los sentimientos oscuros crecen y llegan a gobernar una habitación, es decir un corazón, el dueño se convertirá en un ser oscuro ya no sería un alma en pena sería un demonio y nunca se podría recuperar o regresar a la normalidad y en consecuencia nunca conseguir la paz eterna.

Dicho esto Takeru se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta con intensiones de irse, pero para mí las cosas no estaban muy claras aún, comprendía lo que me había explicado y sabía que era algo terrible pero seguía sin comprender ¿Por qué me decía todo eso? Debía de haber alguna razón, no creía que lo hiciera sólo porque tuviera tiempo libre, Takeru decía todo eso porque en el fondo quería decirme algo más.

-Espera.

Takeru se detuvo y volteó a verme.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

-¿No es obvió?

Negué con la cabeza y Takeru suspiró cansado, realmente me estaba haciendo sentir como un tonto.

-Es por Mimi, no quiero que te encargues de abrir ese armario, así que ten cuidado con lo que haces, sino haré que te arrepientas, no importa que seas el hermano de Hikari.

Entendí a lo que se refería y por un momento me sentí sin salida ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer yo? Obviamente no quería que Mimi siendo una chica tan dulce tuviera un destino así pero tampoco me podía quedar ahí para siempre yo tenía que regresar a casa donde pertenecía ¿Pero como hacerlo cuando el alma de Mimi dependía de mí?

-No puedo quedarme aquí.

Takeru se detuvo y apretó sus puños al oírme para después verme con cierto odio.

-Entonces piensa en una manera de irte sin lastimarla o te arrepentirás.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Es una advertencia.

-Yo… yo hablaré con ella.

-Ojala las cosas fueran tan fáciles.

-¿Cuándo despertará?

-Cuando tenga que hacerlo.

-Oie no creas que quiero lastimarla pero yo no puedo quedarme aquí así que ocupo hablar con ella cuanto antes.

-Entonces suerte con despertarla.

Me dijo con una sonrisa burlona y yo supe de inmediato que por más que lo intentara Mimi no despertaría en ese momento, sino lo hacía con nuestros gritos en la habitación no lo haría con nada.

-¿Por qué ella no despierta?

Takeru sonrió con esa sonrisa socarrona y me miró con ese aire de superioridad que tanto odiaba, realmente estaba empezando a detestar a ese mocoso y no lograba entender ¿Cómo mi hermana se había fijado en un chico como él?

-Sólo piensa en el sueño eterno de los muertos y lo sabrás.

Dicho esto el odioso rubio salió de la habitación dejándome con un nuevo acertijo por resolver, miré a Mimi e intenté comprenderlo pero por más que me esforcé no pude, tal vez Hikari lograría explicármelo, pero antes me encargaría de averiguar cual era la habitación de Takeru y ver dentro de ese armario para saber quién era en realidad ese niño creído y saber con quien se estaba involucrando mi hermana.

En el mundo de los vivos todo seguía su curso, mis padres me buscaban desesperadamente por cielo, mar y tierra, los señores Takenouchi se resignaban a que yo no volviera, Sora esperaba pacientemente mi regreso y Lord Byron ya se encontraba poniendo en marcha su plan para arrebatarme a mi prometida y quedarse él con la fortuna de los Takenouchi, porque eso era lo único que le importaba a ese hombre que de Lord no tenía nada, hacerse rico mediante el matrimonio con Sora, mi Sora.

Había llegado el jueves, los señores Takenouchi se encontraban desayunando en compañía de Lord Byron quien había decidido que había llegado el momento de poner en marcha su plan y convencer a los Takenouchi para que le dieran la mano de su preciosa hija y así adueñarse de todos los bienes de los Takenouchi.

-Es una mañana deprimente.

Comentó el hombre viendo como la lluvia que había empezado la noche anterior continuaba sin cesar.

-Espero que el día de la boda no esté así.

Respondió la señora Takenouchi, observando por un momento la lluvia para después volver a dirigir su atención hacia su comida y continuar desayunando.

-Perdone señora, ¿Pero aún cree que ese jovencito va a regresar? Se miraba desde el ensayo que no deseaba casarse, y lo más seguro es que se haya ido a esconderse a alguna parte.

-Que se considere muerto sino regresa.

Amenazó esta vez el señor Takenouchi con cara seria y mirando fijamente a Lord Byron quien sonrió engreído para después jugar con la copa de vino que tenía en su mano derecha.

-Estos jóvenes de ahora, sin duda alguna ya no saben respetar a una mujer, si yo tuviera una prometida tan refinada y hermosa como la señorita Takenouchi, no dudaría ni un momento en casarme con ella, la haría mi esposa y la colmaría de joyas y riquezas, es una lástima que el joven Yagami no piense igual.

Los ojos de los señores Takenouchi brillaron al oír como aquel hombre proclamaba sus riquezas, se miraron ambos y fue como si leyeran sus mentes apareciendo en sus rostros una sonrisa avariciosa, habían encontrado una nueva salida para sus problemas económicos y se miraba mucho más tentadora aún.

-Su esposa debe de ser muy afortunada Lord Byron.

-Se equivoca mi bella señora, yo no tengo esposa una vez tuve una hermosa prometida pero lamentablemente ella falleció unos días antes de la boda, fue tan decepcionante que decidí no casarme de nuevo… por lo menos hasta que llegara la indicada.

Esto último el hombre lo dijo con una sonrisa torcida asomándose en sus labios y mirando de manera significativa a los dos dueños de la casa. El señor y la señora Takenouchi se volvieron a comunicar con sus miradas y sonrieron ampliamente ante la oportunidad que se les presentaba. Pero ellos no eran los únicos que sonreían de manera victoriosa, Lord Byron también lo hacía, los Takenouchi habían mordido el anzuelo.

Había buscado a Hikari por todas partes, pero por más que me esforcé no logré dar con ella ni con la habitación de ese tal Takeru, a pesar de que había preguntado a todos los que me encontraba en mi camino. Sin lugar a dudas ese era un mundo muy extraño contaba con un sinfín de puertas que tenían tras de sí sorpresas imaginables, era como si cada puerta escondiera en su interior un nuevo mundo que explorar y que conocer, sin embargo y a pesar de mi lado aventurero no tuve intensiones de explorar ninguno de esos mundos, unos parecían praderas en calma pero mi sexto sentido decía que la apariencia engañaba y que algo terrible me pasaría si entraba a ese lugar, otros eran abismos sin fin, uno parecía el universo mismo y otros eran la nada. Cansado y resignado a que no encontraría a mi hermana me dirigí de nuevo a la habitación de Mimi, allí era el único lugar en el que me sentía seguro ya que guardaba una paz y una calma que era reconfortante.

Entré con sigilo y comprobé que ella seguía dormida, ¿Por qué no despertaba? Me acerqué a verla y a pesar de que la llamé y la moví para que despertara, no lo hizo ella permaneció sumergida en su sueño profundo. "Piensa en el sueño eterno de los muertos" me dijo la voz de Takeru en mi cabeza y me dediqué a pensar en la solución a ese acertijo. Caminé hasta el piano y tomé asiento frente a el mientras meditaba aquellas palabras pero por más que me esforcé no logré encontrar la respuesta, era demasiado complicado además no tenía ánimos de filosofar, en esos momentos lo único que quería era regresar a casa con la persona que amaba y que sabía me estaba esperando.

Toqué una tecla del piano y de inmediato se vino a mi memoria el momento en que conocí a Sora y como ella tocaba para después aparecer yo a su lado y juntos interpretar una melodía que no sólo nos unió en una pieza musical sino que nos había unido en el alma. Sin darme cuenta mis manos comenzaron a tocar de nuevo esa melodía y empezaron a pasearse sobre aquel piano que inundaba de sonidos la habitación, sonidos que sin que yo me diera cuenta estaban haciendo aflorar no sólo mis recuerdos sino los de Mimi también.

Mimi se encontraba profundamente dormida pero a pesar de que se encontraba ajena a lo que sucedía en su alcoba la música que interpretaba en el piano llegó a sus oídos haciendo que los sueños que ella tenía se transformaran en más que eso, ahora eran recuerdos más nítidos de su memoria pérdida.

…_..∞…_

-Vaya que eres torpe para tocar el piano.

Le dijo una voz masculina acompañada de una sonrisa en los labios de quien pronunció aquellas palabras. Mimi volteó a verlo, en ese entonces ella se encontraba viva y a pesar de que en aquel recuerdo ella parecía apreciar a la perfección el rostro de su amante, la imagen en su sueño era borrosa y sólo podía verse a ella misma acompañada de alguien a quien no lograba distinguir.

-Sólo me adelanté un poco –Se quejó ella– Sabes, eras más agradable cuando recién nos conocimos.

Le reclamó ella con un puchero en sus labios que logró sacar una sonrisa de los labios de aquel joven. Mimi pudo apreciar a la perfección la sonrisa torcida y seductora que se dibujó en aquellos labios, una sonrisa que le resultaba familiar y que muchas veces había visto pero de la cual no lograba recordar al dueño.

-OH te refieres a ese día cuando salías de i iglesia y tropezamos.

-Sí, en ese entonces eras más gentil.

Él volvió a sonreír y ella infló sus cachetes molesta, él se estaba burlando de ella, siempre solía hacerlo, pero al final siempre lograba ganársela de nuevo con uno de sus tantos gestos románticos que ella tanto amaba.

-En ese entonces no había confianza entre los dos. Si siguiera así significaría que nuestra relación no ha avanzado, aún así ¿Prefieres que te siga tratando como en aquel entonces?

-Ya que lo pones así supongo que no. Pero no deberías ser tan malo conmigo.

-No soy malo. –Respondió acompañado de una risita– sólo dije que eras algo torpe para el piano y es cierto ¿o me los vas a negar?

-No pero tampoco deberías decírmelo de esa forma es ofensivo.

-¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga?

-Con una indirecta tal vez.

-¿Cómo cual?

-Mmmm no sé, podría ser "Necesitas practicar más" así no sería tan ofensivo.

-Está bien a la otra así te lo diré.

Le contestó con una sonrisa ella rió complacida y ambos empezaron tocar de nuevo juntos el piano paseando sus manos sobre el teclado y a la vez sintiendo como la música los conectaba al uno con el otro. Mimi volteó a verlo y detalló cada rasgo del chico a pesar que estos rasgos no se mostraban en sus sueños ella se sintió feliz era una felicidad tan única y tan especial que sólo sentía cuando estaba al lado de él.

Él volteó a verla y le sonrió al ver que ella lo miraba cautivada, Mimi sintió que los colores se subían a su rostro y sin darse cuenta se salió de tiempo haciendo que una nota disonante se oyera en aquella interpretación.

-Lo siento.

Se disculpó y volteó a verlo algo apenada, él la miró y le dedicó una nueva sonrisa.

-Necesitas practicar más.

Los dos rieron en cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de los labios del chico.

Unos ruidos al exterior de la habitación los alarmó haciendo que ambos borraran sus sonrisas, se oyó la voz de la mamá de Mimi llamándola y todas las alarmas sonaron en la cabeza de Mimi y de su acompañante que tenía que irse antes de que lo descubrieran ahí.

-Es mi mamá, debes irte.

Dijo Mimi a la par que lo empuja hacia el balcón de su habitación por donde él había entrado horas antes.

-¿Podré verte mañana?

Le preguntó resistiéndose a irse antes de recibir esa respuesta. Mimi lo miró fijamente indecisa de si aquella era una buena idea; últimamente sus encuentros se estaban haciendo muy constantes y cada vez más peligrosos, pero le bastó ver los ojos esperanzados de él fijos en los de ella para convencerse que no importaban los peligros que tuviera que correr siempre que él estuviera a su lado.

-Mañana a la hora de la misa, me las arreglaré para ir sola y te veré en el cementerio al otro lado del pueblo.

-Vaya que lugar tan romántico.

- Todos temen pasar por ese lugar, ahí nadie nos verá.

-En ese caso la veré ahí mi lady.

El joven tomó la mano de Mimi y se arrodilló en una pierna para después besar la mano de la joven castaña que lo observó embelesada por aquel gesto tan galante.

-Te estaré esperando.

Le dijo con una voz cautivadora para después salir por el balcón. En ese preciso momento la puerta de la habitación de Mimi se abrió, la castaña se volteó para encontrarse con la mirada confundida de su madre que la miraba con recelo, como si sospechara que su hija le ocultaba algo.

-¿Con quién hablas Mimi?

-¿Yo? con nadie, ¿Por qué crees que hablaba con alguien?

Preguntó evasivamente la castaña a la par que caminaba hacia el piano para distraer a su madre con la música de aquel instrumento.

-Oí voces.

Contestó la mujer a la par que se asomaba por el balcón esperando encontrar a alguien oculto pero ahí no había nadie convenciéndola de que aquello sólo había sido un juego de su imaginación.

-No sé de qué me hablas, aquí no hay nadie más que yo y el piano.

Mimi comenzó a interpretar la melodía que había estado tocando, su mamá la miró con sospecha pero después de verla fijamente por unos segundos quedó convencida de que su hija decía la verdad y se dio la media vuelta para salir.

-Arréglate que vamos a salir.

Le dijo la mujer poco antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Mimi escuchó que la puerta se cerraba y alzó su mirada a la par que dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, nuevamente había logrado engañar a su madre. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia al balcón, miró el paisaje y colocó la mano en su corazón que latía de emoción como lo hacía cada vez que tenía un encuentro con su amor prohibido.

-Nos veremos mañana…

Mimi en su sueño pudo ver como sus labios se movían pronunciando un nombre que no logró escuchar y tampoco logró entender con el simple movimiento de sus labios, era como si su inconsciente se negara a revelarle la identidad de aquel joven.

…_..∞…_

La última nota de la melodía sonó en la habitación de Mimi y yo dejé de tocar para dar un sonoro suspiro, miré de nuevo a Mimi y ella seguía dormida sólo que esta vez tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, como si disfrutara su sueño, no pude evitar sonreír al ver que ella lo hacía y por un momento me quedé embelesado con ella, antes no lo había detallado pero ella era sumamente hermosa, no cabía duda que si no fuera porque mi corazón ya le pertenecía a Sora no la hubiera dudado para quedarme a su lado en ese mundo extraño y convertirme en el amante que ella tanto esperaba. Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pensando sin duda alguna estar en ese lugar me estaba comenzando afectar y tenía que salir de ese lugar cuanto antes pero ¿En dónde demonios se había metido Hikari y porque tardaba tanto en regresar?

Hikari en esos momentos en que yo me encontraba preguntándome por ella se encontraba entrando a la biblioteca, había estado buscando a Izzy por todas partes pero no había logrado encontrarlo por ningún lado por lo que decidió ir en busca de Takeru para averiguar si él lo había visto.

-Takeru.

Lo llamó con una sonrisa y él levantó la vista del libro que leía para dedicarle una de sus amables sonrisas que siempre hacían sonrojar levemente a Hikari quien sentía que su corazón volvía a latir al ver a aquella persona tan especial para ella.

-Hola Hikari ¿Pasa algo?

-Busco a Izzy, ¿no lo has visto?

-Joe me había dicho hace rato que se había quedado dormido, así que supongo que está en su habitación, pero tardará en despertar.

-Ya veo.

Musitó Hikari con una voz preocupada y bajando su mirada. Takeru no pasó desapercibida esta reacción de ella y de inmediato se acercó y colocó su mano sobre su hombro para darle apoyo. Las mejillas de Hikari se encendieron al ver que Takeru estaba cercas de ella y levantó su cara bastante sonrojada buscando aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba y en los cuales se perdía muy fácilmente.

-¿Sucede algo?

Le preguntó Takeru con dulzura y una sonrisa amable adornando su cara, Hikari se sonrojó aún más pero esta vez una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Es mi hermano.

Murmuró y Takeru se alejó de ella unos pasos causando asombro y extrañeza en Hikari, vio a Takeru y notó como el rostro del chico había dejado de ser amable para tornarse serio. Aquello preocupó a Hikari nunca antes había visto a Takeru reaccionar de esa manera, él siempre era amable y con una sonrisa en sus labios era extraño que de un de repente su actitud cambiara y más porque estaba con ella. Desde que Hikari había llegado a ese lugar Takeru siempre había sido su protector, él se había encargado de controlar los sentimiento negativos de su armario manteniéndolos al margen, él era el causante de que ella hubiera vuelto a sonreír gracias a sus chistes y sus mil maneras de levantarle el ánimo, Takeru había sido todo ternura y sonrisa para ella desde que llegó a ese lugar, no importaba que tan molesto podría estar él siempre tenía una sonrisa guardara para ella por eso ahora mismo le extrañaba aquel repentino distanciamiento y aquella inesperada seriedad en su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con él?

Preguntó Takeru sacándola de su asombro, Hikari sacudió su cabeza para salirse de sus pensamientos y miró a Takeru preocupada.

- Takeru tengo que ayudarlo, no sé que hace aquí, mi hermano no está muerto y debe regresar a casa.

-Eso ya lo sé.

Respondió con frialdad y sin verla a los ojos. Hikari quedó aún más confundida, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con Takeru?

-Pero ¿cómo?

-Sólo hace falta verlo, es sólido completamente.

-Yo también lo era cuando recién llegué, tú me enseñaste a dejar atrás ese aspecto sólido y ser más ligera como los demás.

-Es diferente Hikari tu apariencia era solida sin embargo no lo eras totalmente, por eso lograbas atravesar las tumbas debes en cuando, además cuando uno muere su piel se hace pálida y se irradia una especie de luz ligera y tu hermano no irradia esa luz ni tampoco es pálido en cambio su color es intenso lleno de vida.

-Ya veo, no me había dado cuenta.

Un silencio permaneció entre ambos, el primer silencio incómodo que se formaba entre ellos dos, Hikari se había dado cuenta de la aspereza con que Takeru hablaba del tema por lo cual no se sentía libre de proseguir con su petición de ayuda y Takeru por su parte se sentía incómodo con aquella conversación pero tenía que ser claro con Hikari aunque estaba seguro que su postura no le iba agradar ni un poco a la chica.

-Takeru ¿Pasa algo?

-Seré honesto contigo Hikari tu hermano no me agrada.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Te ha dicho o hecho algo?

-No, pero lo hará.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Mi hermano jamás te haría algo malo, para empezar yo no lo permitiría.

-No me lo hará a mí Hikari pero se lo hará a Mimi y temo que la puerta de su armario se habrá y si ella se pierde en su soledad…-Takeru apretó los puños con bastante frustración y en su rostro se asomó una rabia que Hikari jamás había visto en él- Yo simplemente no lo puedo permitir.

Hikari lo observó atenta, comprendiendo el temor que sentía Takeru, ella tampoco quería perder a Mimi ella era una persona importante para ella Mimi había sido la primera después de Takeru que la recibió con los brazos abiertos y que la cuidó como si fuera su hermana, así que comprendía lo que sentía Takeru pero ella estaba convencida de que yo jamás haría algo así, que Takeru exageraba con sus precauciones aunque tal vez no estaba exagerando después de todo.

-Él no la lastimará, le pedí tiempo y por eso estoy buscando a Izzy para que me dé un consejo y …

-A tu hermano no le importamos, él lo único que quiere es regresa a su mundo y no mide las consecuencias de lo que puede pasar si no hace las cosas con calma.

-Te equivocas mi hermano…

-Para tu hermano somos diferentes.

-Lo somos, somos diferentes, nosotros estamos muertos y él aún no, su mundo es diferente al nuestro es normal que esté confundido.

Takeru volteó a ver a Hikari con una cara de asombro y decepción que hizo desear a mi hermana retractarse de lo que había dicho.

-¿Realmente crees que somos diferentes a los vivos?

-Sí, nosotros somos espíritus.

-Hikari sólo en el físico somos diferentes a ellos, pero en esencia somos iguales o por lo menos eso es lo que yo creo, nosotros también tenemos sentimientos y un corazón que aunque no late ocupa cariño. No creí que tú pensaras diferente.

Hikari bajó su mirada avergonzada, Takeru estaba en lo correcto el cuerpo físico era lo único que hacía diferente a los vivos de los muertos ya que como decía Takeru en esencia era la misma ellos también tenían sentimientos, ellos podían amar, sentir tristeza, rabia y todo lo que se siente estando vivo.

-Tienes razón pero aún así, creo que te equivocas respecto a mi hermano el no dañará a Mimi y mucho menos cuando le explique lo del armario.

-Ya se lo expliqué yo.

-Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse él no haría algo que perjudicara a otra persona.

-En eso está el problema Hikari, tú hermano no ve a Mimi como una persona, él la ve como un espíritu y para los vivos los espíritus no tienen el mismo valor que las personas vivas.

-Aún así no creo que…

-Otra persona está esperando a tu hermano en el mundo de lo vivos ¿Crees que él sea capaz de dejarla por Mimi?

-No, pero estoy seguro que esperará una solución que no afecte a Mimi para eso le pedí tiempo.

-No te ofendas Hikari, pero se nota que tu hermano no es una persona muy paciente es impulsivo y hace las cosas sin pensar. Sólo espero que en uno de sus arrebatos no termine lastimando a Mimi.

Hikari se quedó pensativa y Takeru se marchó de la biblioteca dejándola sola. Aquella era la primera vez desde que se conocieron que ella y Takeru no estaban de acuerdo con algo y todo era por mi culpa.

Mientras Hikari hablaba con Takeru yo me encontraba en la habitación de Mimi y justo como había dicho Takeru la paciencia no era lo mío y ya me estaba desesperando por la tardanza de mi hermana, así que decidí ir de nuevo en su búsqueda, me puse de pie y me dirigí a la puerta para ir a buscarla otra vez pero justo cuando mi mano se posó en la perilla de la puerta oí la voz de Mimi, ella había pronunciado un nombre que no alcancé a distinguir pero que no era el mío, voltee a verla con la esperanza de que ella ya hubiera despertado pero no era así, Mimi seguía dormida y aparentemente había hablado dormida.

Me quedé pensativo tratando de reconocer el nombre que había dicho pero lo había pronunciado tan bajo que no logré escucharlo completo solo sabía que terminaba con "to" pero había una infinidad de nombres que terminaban con "to". Regresé al piano y me senté de nuevo en el pequeño banco acolchonado y alargado. Según mi conclusión a mi rápido análisis de lo sucedido, Mimi en esos momentos estaba teniendo más que sueños recuerdos de su vida y aquel era el nombre de la persona que ella esperaba así que decidí ser paciente y esperar un poco antes de ir en busca de Hikari, podía que Mimi volviera a pronunciar aquel nombre y si yo lograba descubrir quién era la persona que ella esperaba, lo más probable era que se me facilitarían las cosas para salir de ese lugar sin herir a Mimi.

…_..∞…_

Mimi se encontraba en el cementerio, frente a un antiguo y abandonado mausoleo, que estaba cubierto de hiedra verde y de algunas plantas que comenzaban a rodear la infraestructura de aquella vieja tumba. Mimi volteó algo ansiosa al ver que su enamorado no se encontraba, miró a un lado y miro al otro esperando encontrarlo pero no fue así él no se veía por ningún lado. Pero que descortés era ¿Qué acaso no sabía que a una dama no se le debe hacer esperar? Se dio la media vuelta refunfuñando y tomó asiento sobre un pequeño borde para después apoyar molesta su cara en sus dos manos y fue casi en ese preciso momento que una rosa roja apareció frente a su vista. Mimi alzó su vista para ver quien se sostenía aquella rosa frente a ella y lo vio a él tras de ella y que le sonreía de manera divertida.

-No creas que con una rosa harás que te perdone por llegar tarde.

-Yo no he llegado tarde.

-Sí lo hiciste.

-No, yo ya estaba aquí cuando llegaste, sólo que del otro lado del mausoleo, hasta pude oír tu discurso de lo poco caballeroso que soy por hacerte esperar.

Mimi se sonrojó al verse descubierta en su pequeño monólogo de porque los caballeros no deben dejar a una dama esperando, lo miró y sintió que el sonrojo subía a sus mejillas al ver aquella sonrisa torcida tan única de él.

-Aún así me hiciste esperar.-Se defendió-

Él volvió a sonreír, se acercó a ella y se arrodilló sobre una de sus piernas para después tomar la mano de ella y entregarle la rosa.

-Perdóneme mi Lady le prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Mimi se sonrojó aún más pero esta vez con una sonrisa en sus labios, tomó la rosa que él le daba y la llevó a su cara para poder aspirar su fragancia.

-Es hermosa, me recuerda al…

-Día en que nos conocimos.

Él ya se encontraba de pie y la miraba con una ternura que sólo se puede ver en los ojos de los hombres enamorados, ella alzó su vista de la rosa y lo miró a él para después sonreír.

-Exacto. Espero que esta si me la pueda quedar, la otra mi mamá la tiró y…

-No te preocupes logré rescatarla antes de que alguien la pisara o se la llevara.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí de hecho fue la que dejé en tu balcón esa misma tarde.

-¿Fuiste tú? Pensé que había sido una de las mucamas que la había olvidado cuando cambió el arreglo de mi cuarto.

-Pues ya ves que no es así.

Una nueva sonrisa se asomó en los labios de él y se acercó a ella para sellar aquel momento con un beso pero ella se alejó desconcertándolo, la miró y vio que algo le preocupaba. Tomó la barbilla de ella y la obligó a verlo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo algo importante que decirte.

-¿Sucede algo?

Estaba preocupado, podía sentir que lo que Mimi estaba por decirle no era bueno y temía que ella quisiera terminar aquella relación que tanta alegría le había traído a él.

-Mis padres… ellos… ellos me comprometieron.

-¿Qué?

-Te juro que intenté negarme pero ellos no quieren escucharme y yo la verdad no se que hacer, no quiero casarme con él yo quiero estar contigo.

Mimi rompió en llanto y se refugió en los brazos de él quien la abrazó aún impactado por la noticia. La escuchó sollozar y no lo dudó más sabía lo que tenía que hacer. La apartó de su regazo con delicadeza y la miró fijamente.

-¿Cuándo es la boda?

-En dos semanas.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Mis padres quieren hacer unos negocios con él y por eso me quieren casar cuanto antes.

Él pareció meditarlo por unos segundos, Mimi lo miró fijamente y cuando estaba por preguntarle qué pasaba él la tomó de ambas manos y la miró fijamente.

-Cásate conmigo.

-¿Qué? Pero.

-Una semana antes de la boda, nos encontraremos aquí, nos casaremos en la iglesia que está en el otro pueblo y nos fugaremos, regresaremos cuando ya todo se halla calmado y ya no puedan separarnos.

Mimi lo miró asustada por unos segundos, sabía que aquello era una locura, una locura que se miraba enormemente tentadora, tuvo dudas al principio pero le bastó ver esos ojos tan decididos y que la miraban con tanto amor para decidirse que estar con él era lo que ella quería y lo único que la haría feliz.

Y por primera vez en sus sueños pudo apreciar los ojos de su amado, de la persona que ella tanto había esperado y para su sorpresa no eran color chocolate como ella esperaba sino que eran de un hermoso azul intenso y profundo.

Siguiente Capitulo:Engaño- 2diciembre 2012

Mimato196


	6. Engaño

18 de julio del 2012

**Capitulo 6**

**Engaño.**

-Hikari por fin regresas.

Le dije a mi hermana al encontrármela en el pasillo, yo acababa de salir de la habitación de Mimi ya resignado a que Mimi no diría de nuevo aquel nombre que yo tanto ansiaba conocer, así que cansado de esperar había salí de nuevo en búsqueda de Hikari quien para mi fortuna se encontraba pasando por el pasillo cuando yo salí de la habitación.

-Hermano…

Murmuró ella bastante preocupada, tal parecía que no deseaba encontrarme aún pero yo ni siquiera noté su inseguridad en ese momento, lo único que me interesaba a mí en esos momentos era encontrar la manera de salir de ese lugar.

-Ya me había desesperado, dime ya hablaste con tu amigo.

-Bueno es que…

-No me digas que todavía no lo haces Hikari.

-Es que…

-Hikari me caso el sábado, sino regreso pronto cancelaran la boda y…

-Lo sé, pero Izzy estaba dormido y no puedo despertarlo.

Miré a Hikari curioso, al parecer Mimi no era la única que no despertaba una vez que se dormía, pero ¿por qué pasaba eso? Takeru me había dicho que pensara en el "sueño eterno de los muertos" pero yo no le encontraba mucha lógica a esas palabras y por más que la había meditado no lograba encontrar su significado.

-¿Él también? ¿Qué pasa con las personas de este lugar, por qué no despiertan una vez que se duermen?

-Se debe al sueño eterno de los muertos.

Miré a Hikari fijamente, otra vez con lo mismo ¿Por qué simplemente no me explicaban lo que sucedía en vez de estarme diciendo eso acertijos que para mí no tenían sentido.

-Explícate Hikari, tu amigo Takeru también me dijo lo mismo pero la verdad es que no entiendo a que se refieren con eso.

-Lo siento hermano, se me olvida que no estás relacionado con nuestro mundo.

Hikari me explicó que el sueño eterno de los muertos se refería a la vitalidad que ellos que tenían después de morir y que por estar muertos esta se iba consumiendo poco a poco obligándolos a dormir cierta cantidad de tiempo para recuperar un poco de esa vitalidad, por eso era que ellos no despertaban una vez que se quedaban dormidos. Era como si toda su energía se agotara y no pudieran despertar hasta que esa energía fuera recobrada mediante el sueño. También me explicó que mientras más estuvieran en ese lugar su energía se iría terminando cada vez más rápido obligándolos a dormir más veces y más tiempo hasta que llegará el punto en que ya no pudieran despertar y era por eso que se le conocía como el sueño eterno de los muertos y era por esa razón también que la mayoría de los espíritus se apresuraban en resolver su asunto pendiente para poder ir al cielo y conseguir la paz eterna en vez de quedar perdidos en un sueño sin fin que no los llevaría nunca a la paz de su alma.

-Es por eso que le llamamos el sueño eterno de los muertos porque corremos el peligro de perder toda nuestra vitalidad y no volver a despertar.

-Ya veo, ahora veo porque Mimi no despertaba.

-¿Ella está dormida?

-Sí.

-Hermano, sólo da unas horas más, Izzy no ha de tardar en despertar y te prometo que en cuanto lo haga, hablaré con él.

Miré a Hikari ella se miraba realmente preocupada y sabía que en verdad quería ayudarme a salir de ahí sin perjudicar a Mimi y después de lo que me había explicado Takeru de lo que pasaría si no hacía las cosas con calma, no me quedó de otra que acceder a la petición de Hikari y esperar un poco más, sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde cuando lograra salir de ese lugar.

-Está bien Hikari, pero date prisa necesito salir de aquí cuanto antes.

-Sí no te preocupes en cuanto tenga la solución te lo haré saber.

-Bien, estaré en el cuarto de Mimi a esperar a que ella despierte.

Me di la media vuelta para entrar de nuevo a aquella habitación blanca que era el único lugar en ese mundo en el cual me sentía seguro, pero apenas y me voltee, la voz de Hikari llamándome me detuvo.

-Hermano…no harás nada sin antes decirme ¿verdad?

Hikari me miraba con desconfianza, como si temiera que yo hiciera alguna locura, seguramente su conversación con Takeru la había dejado algo inquieta. La miré a los ojos, en ese momento yo no tenía ni idea de que había sucedido aquella conversación de la cual después me enteraría y me extrañó ver el rostro tan preocupado de mi hermana aunque me imaginé que era por el temor de que algo le pasara a Mimi.

-No te preocupes Hikari, puedes confiar en mí y lo sabes.

Hikari sonrió al oírme decir aquellas palabras y verme esbozar esa sonrisa tranquila que siempre tenía el mismo efecto en ella y que la hacía confiar en mí ciegamente.

-Gracias hermano.

Mi hermana se fue y yo entré de nuevo a la habitación de Mimi, ella seguía dormida, me dirigí a su cama y me senté en la orilla de la cama para observarla. No quería lastimarla pero sabía que tampoco podía quedarme ahí, tenía que encontrar una manera de salir de ahí sin que ella saliera perjudicarla pero no se me ocurría otra manera más que encontrar a la persona que ella estaba esperando, pero ¿Quién era? ¿Y donde se encontraba? ¿Había muerto ya o seguía con vida? Y si ya había muerto ¿Por qué no estaba ahí?

-¿A quién estás buscando?

Susurré sin apartar mi vista de ella y en ese momento Mimi despertó, me miró a los ojos y se tornó algo confundida, se tomó la cabeza con una de sus manos como si le doliera y se sentó sobre la cama para mirarme fijamente.

-Mimi ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Tus ojos…

-¿Qué? -Pregunté confundido y sin saber de qué me hablaba.-

-Tus ojos son cafés, no azules.

Sus palabras me desconcertaron todavía más y la miré confundido, no entendía que se refería con aquellas palabras pero la verdad era que ni ella se entendía se miraba tan desorientada y confundida que llegué a creer que ella no estaba consciente de lo que decía.

-Mimi ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Mimi me miró fijamente y después de unos segundos sacudió su cabeza como si intentara borrar sus pensamientos de ella.

-No es nada, creo que aún sigo algo dormida.

Me dijo con una risita nerviosa y después me miró alegremente y con aquella cara tan llena de ilusión que cada vez que la miraba me hacía sentir miserable al querer abandonarla.

-y ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Observabas a tu linda esposa mientras duerme?

Mimi tomó mis manos entre las suyas y sonrió llena de felicidad, yo la miré incómodo, si la había estado observando mientras dormía pero no por las razones que ella creía, yo no era su enamorado que la miraba dormir sólo para apreciar su belleza, mis intensiones iban más allá, yo intentaba encontrar una solución a nuestro problema y tontamente creía que viéndola lograría extraer de su subconsciente el nombre de la persona que ella en realidad estaba esperando y que no era yo.

-Sí algo así.

Respondí apenado e incapaz de romperle el corazón diciéndole la verdad. Afortunadamente para mí y evitando cualquier tipo de interrogatorio por su parte, Hachi atravesó la puerta y saltó sobre la cama para irse sobre mi rostro y lamerlo emocionado.

-Hey tranquilo amigo.

Alejé a Hachi de mi rostro y él se movió inquieto intentando lamberme de nuevo. Mimi rió y lo tomó para acariciarlo haciendo que la euforia de mi perro se tranquilizara.

-Te ha extrañado.

Dijo Mimi con una sonrisa y acariciando al perro que se había acurrucado en sus piernas.

-Supongo.

-Hashi es un nombre curioso para un perro.

-Bueno mi papá se lo puso, significa ocho en japonés y lo llamó así porque llegó el ocho de agosto.

-El día ocho del mes ocho.

Mimi sonrió ante el significado del nombre del perro y yo asentí en forma de afirmación.

-Mis padres me lo dieron poco después de que nació Hikari, creían que necesitaba un compañero de juegos para que no me pusiera celoso de mi nueva hermana.

-Fue una buena estrategia de su parte.- Dijo entre risas-

-Sí muy buena.

-Tus padres han de ser fantásticos.

-Sí, bueno ellos…

En ese momento una idea cruzó mi mente, aquella era mi oportunidad para regresar al mundo de los vivos y poder explicarle lo sucedido a Sora; no pensaba fugarme, sólo quería hablar con Sora y pedirle que me esperará un poco, no lastimaría a nadie, regresaría de nuevo aquí y buscaría la forma de regresar a casa sin herir a Mimi. Era perfecto, sólo necesitaba engañarla con el asunto de mis padres y convencerla de ir al mundo de los vivos para verlos y así hablar con Sora, pedirle paciencia y regresar acá para resolver el asunto de Mimi, no cabía duda todo era perfecto o por lo menos eso era lo que creía.

-Sí ellos son geniales, me encantaría que los conocieras te van adorar.

-Eso sería genial ¿en qué panteón están enterrados? Podríamos ir a visitarlos.

-Bueno el problema es que ellos aún…

-oh! Ya veo… aún están vivos.

Mimi se miró decepcionada al enterarse del estado de mis padres y temí que desistiera de la idea de ir a verlos por lo cual me vi obligado a fingir una decepción aún más grande que la de ella para convencerla de ir.

-Realmente me gustaría que los conocieras, estoy seguro que te iban a agradar.

Mimi me miró entristecida por unos segundos y bajé mi mirada decepcionado, haciendo que su mirada cambiara a una de ternura; tomó mi mejilla con una de sus manos y alcé mi vista para verla.

-Si es importante para ti, también los es para mí.

Dijo con una sonrisa y una sinceridad que me hicieron sentir culpable por aquel engaño pero me convencí de que aquello era por el bien de los dos y no sólo el mío, después de todo tenía planeado regresar con ella, sólo quería explicarle a Sora lo que pasaba y pedirle tiempo, no le haría daño a nadie. Y con esta idea en mente fue que continué con el plan.

-Pero…-Murmuré fingiendo una mirada entristecida-

-No te preocupes hablaremos con Izzy, él seguro nos podrá ayudar.

Mimi sonrió de manera casi angelical y aunque yo me sentía culpable por mi engaño no dejé que eso me detuviera y seguí con mi plan.

Fuimos a donde Izzy, quien para mi fortuna se encontraba despierto ya, al parecer acababa de despertar y había ido a una especie de estudio a leer un poco para después ir al bar. Nosotros lo encontramos aún en su pequeño despacho lleno de libros y objetos curiosos como una vieja armadura, un mapamundi, pinturas enormes e interesantes que plasmaban en ellas el universo mismo y un sin fin de artefactos extraños que despertaban bastante mi curiosidad.

Izzy tampoco era como me lo imaginaba al principio; al igual que con Takeru yo imaginaba que me encontraría con un anciano decrépito de larga barba blanca y lentes, pero no; Izzy no era ningún anciano, sino un joven de mi misma edad o tal vez un año menor, tenía cabellos rojizos y unos ojos profundamente negros. No he de negar que tenía un aspecto intelectual a pesar de ser mucho más joven de lo que yo me lo había imaginado, por lo menos en apariencia, ya que algo que había aprendido ahí era que no importaba que apariencia tuvieran los espíritus en ese lugar su edad no siempre concordaba con ella, podían tener cientos de años sin siquiera parecerlo. Eso me había quedado muy claro cuando buscando a Hikari fui al bar y hablé con el chico de la barra, un moreno de nombre Davis y quien al parecer tenía cierto interés en mi hermana ya que no dejaba de preguntarme por ella, y yo aproveché la ocasión para preguntarle el tiempo que tenía en ese lugar y me sorprendí al oír que ochenta años, aquella sorpresa casi me hizo caer de la silla por la impresión aquel chico parecía de la misma edad que Hikari y sin duda tenía muchos más años que ella. No dudé en que Takeru también se encontrara en la misma situación y tuviera muchos más años de los que aparentaba y tal vez por eso me miraba con tanta superioridad porque para él no era más que un niño que acababa de llegar al mundo mientras que él probablemente tenía ya décadas en ese lugar. Como fuera ese era otro motivo para no permitirle a Hikari tener una relación con él, era demasiado grande para ella. Respecto a Izzy, me imaginaba que su situación era la misma a la de aquellos dos y que en realidad tenía más edad de la que mostraba su apariencia.

Izzy se miraba un chico muy serio, pero aún así pude percatar en el cierto gusto cuando vio a Mimi entrar. Ella parecía ser muy querida en ese lugar, todos la trataban cariñosamente y parecían felices con su presencia, sin duda alguna me había encontrado con una personita muy especial que lograba cautivar el corazón de todos y yo tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes sino quería ser cautivado por ella también y aferrarme a ese mundo al que no pertenecía.

-Hola Izzy, que bueno que ya despertaste.

Saludó Mimi mientras entrabamos por la puerta. El pelirrojo volteó a vernos y sonrió gustoso al reconocer a Mimi, después volteó a verme a mí y su sonrisa desapareció y me analizó con su mirada. Yo me sentí incómodo pero decidí ignorar aquella sensación, después de todo ese chico podía ser mi salida de ese lugar.

Izzy nos recibió y nos invitó a sentarnos en dos sillas que tenía frente a su escritorio. Mimi comenzó a explicarle la situación y nuestro deseo de que ella conociera a mis padres. Izzy la miraba fijamente y de vez en cuando dedicaba a mí una mirada estudiosa. Yo me sentía nervioso, sabía que ese chico era muy listo y que muy difícilmente podría engañarlo pero aún así decidí permanecer lo más tranquilo posible y continuar con el plan.

Al principio Izzy se resistió a acceder a nuestra petición pero después de varias insistencias por parte de Mimi y suplicas acompañadas de miradas tiernas e inocentes a las que muy difícilmente se les podría decir no, el pelirrojo terminó accediendo aunque no de la mejor manera.

Izzy nos pidió que lo acompañáramos hasta un viejo y pequeño ambón en el cual descansaba un grueso y antiguo libro cubierto de piel. El pelirrojo comenzó a buscar entre las hojas amarillentas de aquel libro y mientras buscaba Mimi me dedicó una cómplice sonrisa en la cual se reflejaba su gusto por su reciente victoria. Respondí a su sonrisa con otra pero no igual a la de ella, la mía era más bien insegura; estaba comenzando a tener dudas sobre mi plan que ya no consideraba tan excelente como al principio, estaba empezando a tener un mal presentimiento sobre todo eso y quería retractarme pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo, ya había dado el paso decisivo y no había vuelta atrás.

-Bien, este hechizo los llevará al mundo de los vivos por un máximo de tres días, si por cualquier motivo desean regresar antes sólo deben pronunciar la palabra "infernáculo" y estarán de regreso ¿Está claro?

-Sí Izzy, muchas gracias por todo.

El pelirrojo sonrió ante el agradecimiento de Mimi, pero a pesar de su sonrisa su mirada reflejaba cierta preocupación que me hacía pensar que no estaba muy seguro de si hacía lo correcto.

-Mimi tengan mucho cuidado y sobre todo tengan cuidado con lo que hacen.

Aquella última advertencia sentí que iba dirigida especialmente para mí ya que cuando Izzy la dijo me dedicó una mirada significativa que me hizo pasar saliva nervioso, realmente sentía que estaba cometiendo un error pero ya no había forma de echar marcha atrás.

-No te preocupes Izzy todo estará bien, sólo iremos a ver a sus padres.

-Sí, claro -Contestó no muy convencido de que aquello fuera cierto y no precisamente porque dudara de Mimi sino porque dudaba de mí- En ese caso continuaremos con el hechizo.

Izzy comenzó a pronunciar unas palabras en un lenguaje desconocido para mí, lo miré atento y algo nervioso, pero en ese momento sentí a Mimi tomar mi mano, voltee a verla y ella me sonrió asegurándome que todo estaría bien, esbocé una forzada sonrisa llena de culpabilidad y regresé mí vista a Izzy que pronunciaba las últimas palabras. Entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Mimi y yo ya no nos encontrábamos en aquel lugar extraño, habíamos regresado al mundo de los vivos.

Miré el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos y no era otro que aquel viejo cementerio abandonado en el bosque. Sentí una alegría inmensa al verme de nuevo en mi mundo ¡No podía creerlo, estaba de regreso! Di unos pasos que fueron acompañados por el crujir de las hojas secas bajo mis pies y observé a mi alrededor aún sin creer que estaba de vuelta. ¡Estaba en casa! ¡Realmente había regresado! La euforia se comenzó a adueñar de mí y un sinfín de pensamientos comenzaron a llenar mi mente. ¡Tenía que ver a Sora! Decirle que había regresado y explicarle todo. También tenía que ver a mis padres y explicarles lo de Hikari, estaba seguro que eso los ayudaría a seguir con sus vidas. ¡Y la boda! Tenías que casarme con Sora cuanto antes y recuperar el tiempo perdido ¡Dios! Tenía tantas ganas de de verla, besarla, abrazarla y asegurarle que nunca más me volvería a ir de su lado. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer ahora que había vuelto y no podía esperar para empezar a realizarlas. Di un paso al frente decidido a ir al pueblo y buscar a Sora cuanto antes, pero fue justo en ese momento que la voz de Mimi me despertó de mis pensamientos.

-Estoy ansiosa por conocer a tus padres.

Oí la voz de Mimi tras de mi recordándome con decepción que todos mis planes tenían que esperar y que sólo estaba de regreso por un tiempo limitado, tiempo que debía aprovechar al máximo.

Me voltee y miré a Mimi, ella sonreía felizmente lo que me hizo recordar también aquel sentimiento de culpa que luchaba por ignorar, sin embargo no podía hacer nada al respecto más que seguir ignorando mi sentimiento de culpabilidad, seguir con mi plan y engañar de nuevo a Mimi esta vez para poder ir a donde estaba Sora y explicarle todo.

-Ammm… Mimi, sobre eso, creo que debería ir a buscar a mis padres y explicarles lo sucedido antes de que los veas.

-¿Crees que eso sea necesario?

-Claro, su hijo se casó y no los invitó a la boda, no creo que lo tomen muy bien, pero cuando les explique todo estarán felices y querrán conocerte. Sólo espera aquí unos minutos en lo que voy a verlos y les explico, después volveré por ti para que los conozcas ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien… Si crees que es lo mejor yo confío en ti.

Dulce, ingenua e inocente Mimi, creyó cada una de mis palabras y se sentó resignada a esperar paciente mi regreso, mientras que me dirigía al pueblo en busca de Sora. Me sentía un patán al engañar a Mimi de esa manara tan cruel pero eso era algo que debía de hacer.

Corrí hacia el pueblo con dirección a casa de los Takenouchi, no sabía si presentarme ante todos y explicarles lo sucedido o sólo hablar con Sora. Crucé el puente que conectaba al bosque con el pueblo y de inmediato vi la mansión de los Takenouchi y me dirigí hacia ella ya decidido a hablar con todos para hacer las cosas más fáciles. Pero apenas llegué pude ver al señor Takenouchi en compañía de Lord Byron que salían por la puerta principal. Antes de que me vieran alcancé a oír que hablaban de mi desaparición, así que instintivamente me escondí tras los arbustos.

-En cuanto vea a ese muchacho lo mataré con mi rifle.- Dijo molesto el dueño de la casa-

-Desde un principio se le notaba que no quería casarse.

Agregó Lord Byron con una sonrisa arrogante y ambos se subieron al carruaje y partieron. Yo salí de mi escondite poco después de que se habían marchado, me había quedado claro que hablar con todos no parecía una buena opción, así que decidí hablar sólo con Sora. Ahora tenía que encontrar la manera de verla sin que nadie descubriera que me encontraba ahí.

Para mi suerte el cuarto de Sora contaba con un balcón y parecía tener las ventanas abiertas así podría entrar con facilidad, el único problema era que la habitación de Sora quedaba justo frente a la calle y cualquiera que pasar podría verme trepando la enredadera y avisar de mi presencia así que tenía que ser rápido.

Me aseguré que nadie viniera y una vez que comprobé que no había nadie cercas que pudiera llegar a descubrirme empecé a subir por la enredadera que llegaba al balcón de Sora. Había pensado que sería un trabajo fácil pero era más difícil de lo que se miraba a simple vista. Constantemente mi pie se enredaba en la planta y las ramas se rompían con facilidad, así que llegar a la cima no era una tarea fácil, pero aún así logré llevarla a cabo y sin ser descubierto.

Una vez arriba me sacudí la ropa y entré cautelosamente a la habitación de Sora, aún era de mañana y ella estaba dormida sobre su cama, se miraba adorable con ese rostro sereno y hermoso. Me acerqué a ella a paso lento y me senté sobre la orilla de la cama para llamarla con suavidad.

-Sora.

La llamé por segunda vez y ahora posando mi mano sobre su hombro. Ella se movió un poco y fue abriendo sus ojos con lentitud hasta que logró verme.

-Taichi ¿Eres tú?

Preguntó aún adormilada a la par que se sentaba en la cama. Yo la miré y sonreí.

-Sí Sora soy yo, he vuelto.

Acaricié su mejilla con mi mano y tal pareció que mi contacto la hizo despertarse y convencerse de que no era un sueño y era real. Abrió los ojos asombrada y después me abrazó con fuerza soltando lágrimas de felicidad.

-¡Taichi volviste!

Exclamó aún abrazada a mí e inmediatamente después se apartó de mi regazo, me miró fijamente y tomó con ambas manos mi rostro como si intentara convencerse aún que todo aquello en realidad estaba pasando.

-No puedo creerlo estás aquí.

Murmuró, sus ojos estaban humedecidos pero una sonrisa de felicidad se asomaba en sus labios.

-Sí he vuelto.

Le respondí contagiado de su alegría, ella volvió abrazarme con cariño y se separó al cabo de unos segundos para empezar con el ya esperado interrogatorio.

-¿Dónde habías estado?

Me preguntó y yo me paré de la cama para dirigirme al balcón, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo y que debía explicarle a Sora lo sucedido cuanto antes pero no sabía por dónde empezar, lo que me había pasado no era fácil de creer y muy difícilmente Sora creería en mis palabras, sí para mí que era la víctima de aquellas circunstancias aún me resultaba increíble mucho más a Sora que no había vivido todo lo que yo ya había experimentado.

¿Qué pasa Taichi? ¿Está todo bien?

Sora se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta donde yo me encontraba y ambos quedamos frente al balcón, ella tomó mi hombro y me dijo que podía contarle lo que fuera, que ella me apoyaría, la miré a los ojos preocupado, pero en cuanto vi sus ojos fijos en los míos supe que podía confiar en ella, Así que me decidí a contarle lo sucedido, después de todo para eso había ido ahí.

-Sora, ¿Qué día es hoy?

-Jueves.

Respondió ella un poco desconcertada por mi pregunta y viéndome preocupada. Yo hice un recuento rápido de lo sucedido en mi memoria y me percaté que sólo había transcurrido un día desde mi desaparición. La fecha de la boda aún no había pasado y eso me dio una esperanza, aún tenía oportunidad de regresar antes del sábado. Tomé a Sora de los hombros y la miré fijamente.

-Sora escúchame con atención por favor. Al parecer yo me casé por accidente con una muerta y necesito que me des tiempo para arreglar las cosas. La engañé para venir aquí pero tendré que regresar pronto, así que te pido que me esperes.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero de que hablas Taichi?

Sora se apartó de mi desorientada y confundida y no era para menos, el idiota de mi en vez de haberle explicado las cosas con calma lo había hecho de un solo golpe y sin darle oportunidad de pensar, estaba tan desesperado por aclarar lo sucedido y pedirle su ayuda que la saturé de información haciendo que ella se sintiera perdida en mis palabras y no comprendiera nada de lo que decía.

-Hablo de que el miércoles en la mañana estaba ensayando nuestros votos en el cementerio abandonado del bosque y sin darme cuenta me casé con una novia muerta que me arrastró a su mundo de muertos, ahí encontré a Hikari y ella a tratado de ayudarme a volver pero no ha podido y ahorita engañé a mi supuesta esposa para poder verte y explicarte, pero mi tiempo es limitado así que por favor ayúdame y espérame no tardaré en volver.

Miré a Sora, ella me miraba fijamente asombrada e incrédula de lo que sucedía, parpadeó un par de veces y después su rostro de confusión cambió a uno molesto.

-Si no quieres casarte conmigo sólo tienes que decirlo, no tienes porque inventar todas esas cosas.

-Pero Sora, no lo estoy inventando.

-¿En realidad esperas que crea todo lo que acabas de decir? ¿Qué tan estúpida crees que soy?

-Sora sé que es increíble e irreal pero…

Mordí mis labios angustiado, no sabía qué hacer para que ella creyera en mí. Entonces vino a mí una idea, metí la mano a mi pantalón y después tomé las de Sora entregándole mi objeto más preciado y que le garantizaba mi regreso.

-Lo que digo es real, créeme. Casarme contigo es lo que más deseo en estos momentos pero antes necesito encontrar la manera de salir de ese lugar sin lastimar a nadie, sólo dame tiempo, prometo que regresaré.

Aparté mis manos de las de ella y le permití ver lo que había depositado en ellas. Sora abrió los ojos asombrada al ver que le había dado la cadena de oro que mi hermana me había dado antes de morir y que era mi mayor posesión.

-Taichi es…

-Regresaré por ella, de eso puedes estar segura.

Sora miró la cadena en sus manos y después volvió a verme, sus ojos se humedecieron y sus labios temblaron a punto del llanto.

-Te creo…- Murmuró- Te creo…

Sora se abalanzó sobre mí y rompió en llanto, la abracé e intenté consolarla. No sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría en verla de nuevo pero haría lo que fuera para que mi regreso fuera pronto.

Permanecimos abrazados unos minutos hasta que ella logró controlar su llanto, una vez que sus sollozos cesaron la aparté de mi con delicadeza y busqué su rostro, tomé con ambas manos sus mejillas y con mis pulgares me encargué de borrar las últimas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-Sora prométeme que me esperarás pase lo que pase.

-Te lo prometo.

Dijo con una suave sonrisa en sus labios y me sentí más tranquilo al oírla prometer que me esperaría, había necesitado oírlo de sus labios para estar seguro y una vez que la escuché prometerlo supe que tendría que hacer hasta lo imposible para regresar pronto y estar a su lado.

Sonreí y poco a poco nos fuimos acercando hasta que sellamos aquella promesa con un beso, un beso lleno de amor y esperanza, un beso que para nosotros significó el comienzo pero que para otra persona significó el fin. Mimi se había cansado de esperarme y había ido a buscarme pero para mi mala suerte y la de ella había alzado su vista justo en el momento de aquel perfecto beso.

Sintiendo como la rabia y los celos se apoderaron de ella llegó de inmediato al balcón. Sora y yo sentimos una ventisca helada que fue acompañada por mi nombre, ambos nos separamos y vimos a Mimi sobre el balcón, ella flotaba y un viento frío la acompañaba.

-Taichi ¿Cómo pudiste?

Me dijo molesta y después miró furiosa a Sora, bajó al piso y caminó hacia nosotros, tomó mi mano para jalarme con fuerza y llevarme a la fuerza, yo intenté resistirme para explicarle todo pero ella no me lo permitió.

-Mimi espera yo… Puedo explicarlo.

-¡Taichi!

Me llamó Sora preocupada y dando unos pasos hacia mí para retenerme a su lado, pero apenas y ella extendió su mano hacia mí, Mimi se atravesó en su camino haciendo que Sora confundida se detuviera de golpe.

-Él está casado, así que déjalo en paz.

Le reclamó Mimi y Sora quedó paralizada.

-Sora…

Intenté acercarme a ella pero Mimi me lo impidió, me miró molesta y decidida a alejarme de Sora pronunció las palabras que Izzy le había dicho.

-Infernáculo.

Dijeron los labios de Mimi y ella y yo desaparecimos antes los ojos de Sora en una ventisca. Sora quedó en shock por unos momentos pero rápidamente recobró la compostura y corrió hacia el balcón con la esperanza de vernos pero no quedó ni un rastro de nosotros. Miró la cadena que le había dado, la atesoró en su pecho y miró al cielo.

-Te estaré esperando Taichi… -Susurró al viento-

**Siguiente capitulo: El corazón oscuro de takeru-9 de diciembre 2012**

**Mimato196**


	7. El corazón oscuro de Takeru

18 de julio del 2012

Hola, hola, yo de nuevo aquí dejándoles un nuevo capitulo que espero que sea de su agrado disfrútenlo :D

**Capitulo 7**

**El corazón oscuro de Takeru.**

-¡Me engañaste!

Me reclamó Mimi a la par que estampaba su mano en mi mejilla que se enrojeció notoriamente por el golpe, instintivamente llevé mi mano a mi mejilla adolorida y la miré incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna en mi defensa; el rostro decepcionado y lleno de dolor de Mimi me lo impidió, se miraba destrozada, de sus hermosos ojos color miel salían ríos de lágrimas saladas y su cuerpo temblaba al igual que sus labios, seguramente por el esfuerzo que hacía por controlarse y no romper de llanto.

-Puedo explicarlo yo…

Intenté hablar arrepentido por lo que había hecho, sabía que había obrado mal, que no debí hacer las cosas sin pensar, que no debía de haberla engañado de esa manera, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, sólo disculparme pero Mimi no estaba dispuesta a escucharme y me interrumpió antes de que pudiera explicarle.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Confiaba en ti y me traicionaste.

Mimi no pudo controlar más su llanto y se fue corriendo al interior de la biblioteca, pensé en seguirla pero me detuve, Mimi no estaba en condiciones de escucharme y si intentaba explicarle las cosas en ese momento probablemente sólo las empeoraría, así que me regresé y tomé asiento en la única banca que había en aquel solitario mirador. Era un estúpido y lo sabía; no debía de haber prolongado todo tanto, debía de haberle explicado todo a Mimi desde un principio, y no debía de haber ido a ver a Sora por más ganas que tuviera y mucho menos besarla sabiendo que Mimi podía vernos. ¡Estúpido y mil veces estúpido! Eso me pasaba por ser tan impulsivo y actuar sin pensar, Takeru me lo había advertido, Hikari también e Izzy, todos me habían dicho que hiciera las cosas con calma y con el cuidado de lastimar a Mimi lo menos posible pero no les hice caso, apenas había cruzado por mi mente aquella absurda idea de engañar a Mimi para ver a Sora, la consideré brillante y de inmediato la puse en marcha obteniendo el peor de los resultados: Seguramente todo aquello había asustado a Sora a tal grado de quedarse en shock y Mimi me odiaba y no dudaba que pronto todos en ese lugar lo harían también por haberme atrevido a lastimarla, inclusive Hikari se molestaría conmigo.

-¡Maldición!

Grité al aire y poniéndome de pie para patear un bote de basura que sonó ruidosamente al caer por el suelo y rodar unos metros lejos de mí. Me volví a sentar y tomé con ambas manos mi cabeza mientras que mi vista permanecía en el suelo. Tenía que encontrar una solución a todo ese embrollo que yo solito me había encargado de hacer más grande, pero ¿Qué? ¿Qué podía hacer para arreglar el desastre que había hecho ya?

-Hermano.

Me llamó la voz de Hikari y yo maldije internamente mi suerte, si Hikari estaba ahí para reprocharme lo de Mimi había llegado en muy mal momento, yo no estaba de ánimos para recibir reclamos, mi conciencia ya me estaba reclamando lo suficiente como para también soportar que mi hermana también lo hiciera.

-Hermano ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Evidentemente Hikari aún no se enteraba de lo sucedido con Mimi, porque si fuese así, aunque me hubiera visto llorando Hikari no se hubiera detenido a preguntarme que si estaba bien, hubiera llegado directo con sus reclamos, pero en vez de eso se sentó a mi lado y apoyó su mano sobre mi hombro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Volvió a preguntar preocupada, alcé mi rostro y no tuve el valor para decirle lo que había hecho, además aquel era un problema mío y de Mimi, no tenía que involucrarla a ella también.

-No es nada, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buscaba a Takeru y…

En cuanto oí el nombre de aquel chiquillo malcriado no pude evitarlo y sentí una rabia inexplicable en su contra, sentía que se había burlado de mí, que él ya sabía lo que pasaría, sabía que echaría todo a perder como lo había hecho ya. Pude imaginar su sonrisa engreída en sus labios mientras se regocijaba con mis estupideces y al final el saldría con algo que salvaría a todos dejándome a mí como un idiota, porque si de algo estaba seguro era que ese tal Takeru escondía algo, no sabía que era pero había algo detrás de él y su apariencia inocente de chico bueno.

-Hikari aléjate de él, no es bueno.

No sabía porque había dicho eso, tal vez era porque estaba bastante molesto y me enfurecía recordar que ese chiquillo había tenido la razón y alejar a Hikari de él era mi venganza por haber tenido toda la razón al desconfiar de mí o era simplemente que quería desquitarme con alguien por lo mal que me sentía conmigo mismo y su nombre fue el primero que se me había aparecido en aquel momento, no lo sabía , pero cualquiera que hubiera sido la razón no me daba derecho de haberle hablado a mi hermana como lo hice en aquel momento.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué? – Me reclamó bastante molesta–

-Por que no es bueno Hikari.

-¡Tú no lo conoces!

-Y dudo que tú lo conozcas a la perfección.

-Pero sí más que tú.

Hikari realmente se había molestado con mi comentario y me miraba bastante molesta, sin embargo, su mirada no me detuvo, estaba dispuesto a alejar a Hikari de Takeru aunque eso implicara romperle el corazón a mi hermana.

Permanecimos en silencio unos segundos hasta que Hikari soltó un sonoro suspiro y se sentó a mi lado un poco más tranquila.

-Hermano; sé que desconfías de Takeru porque ha estado actuando algo raro pero lo que pasa es que está preocupado por Mimi, él en realidad no es así, él en realidad es muy amable y justo y…

-¿Qué no te das cuenta Hikari? Te romperá el corazón.

-¿De qué hablas?

Me preguntó confundida y ya no estuvo presente ante ella el Taichi vengativo, sino el hermano protector que trataba de proteger a su hermana, no quería que Takeru le rompiera el corazón como yo se lo había roto a Mimi, aunque claro está que no porque yo hubiera lastimado a Mimi significaba que Takeru lo haría con mi hermana, sin embargo, en ese momento no actuaba con lógica y sólo podía pensar en que si yo una persona que no me consideraba mala y que casi siempre velaba por el bien de los demás, había destrozado el corazón de Mimi por ser tan impulsivo y hacer las cosas sin pensar ¿Qué podía esperar de un chico que parecía guardaba algo oscuro en él?

Lo sé, es algo complicado y enredoso comprender lo que sentía en esos momentos y lo que me llevó a actuar de esa manera con mi inocente hermana que de nada tenía la culpa y que desde el principio había intentado ayudarme, pero si lo pienso un momento supongo que así es el razonamiento humano, enredoso y difícil de entender. No es sólo un motivo el nos lleva a hacer las cosas, si no varios, y en mi caso en particular, en ese momento fueron tres: Primero; cierto coraje que sentía hacia Takeru porque desde un principio tuvo razón en desconfiar en mí; Segundo, mi afán por proteger a mi hermana de alguien que no me inspiraba confianza y que parecía ocultar algo; y Tercero, la necesidad de desquitarme con algo más que un bote de basura por lo culpable que me sentía por lo que le había hecho a Mimi. La combinación de estas tres cosas son las que me hicieron estallar en aquel momento.

-Sólo aléjate de él ¿Quieres?

Dije aquellas palabras bastante molesto, casi furioso e intentando dar por terminada aquella plática, pero Hikari no pensaba igual, ella quería más explicaciones y no se iría de ahí hasta obtenerlas.

-¡No! ¡No quiero! Y no pienso alejarme de Takeru sólo porque no te agrada, ya te dije que está actuando raro porque está preocupado por Mimi.

-Y yo ya te dije que te romperá el corazón.

-¿Cómo según tú?

-Hikari estás enamorada de él no soy tonto eres muy obvia.

Mi hermana se sonrojó al oír mis palabras y desvió su mirada de la mía, se puso de pie y se alejó unos pasos nerviosa como si deseara huir de aquella situación.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Sí lo es, eres mi hermana y por eso te digo esto, olvídate de él, Takeru no te corresponde.

-¿Cómo podrías saberlo? Sólo llevas un día aquí.

Su voz se oyó quebrada al punto del llanto y aunque me daba la espalda no necesitaba verla de frente para saber que se contenía para no llorar.

-Y un día me bastó para darme cuenta de que está enamorado de Mimi.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es cierto?

Hikari volteó a verme entre asombrada y asustada, sus ojos estaban humedecidos y una lágrima ya había logrado salir de uno de ellos, aunque Hikari lo negara con sus labios se miraba insegura y temía que yo tuviera la razón.

-¿Cómo puedes no darte cuenta? Sólo basta ver como la trata a ella para descubrirlo. Es gentil y amable con ella.

-Takeru es así con todos. –Contra atacó Hikari dispuesta a no creer en mis palabras–

-La mira diferente que a ti y que a todos, a ella la mira con cariño y…

-¡No es cierto!

-Sí lo es, además la sobreprotege mucho, no dudo que ahora mismo esté en el cuarto de Mimi, con ella.

Hikari apretó sus labios, no tenía con que refutarme esta vez, ella sabía muy bien que Takeru trataba a Mimi de manera diferente que a los demás y que la protegía mucho, pero eso era algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a admitir enfrente de mí, así que se dio la media vuelta y se marchó lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitieron.

-¡Te equivocas!

Me gritó antes de irse y desaparecer por la entrada de la biblioteca. Yo por mi parte lejos de sentirme con un peso menos sentía que me había echado un problema más a la bolsa. Cansado me dejé caer sobre el asiento de la banca de tal manera que quedé acostado bocarriba con un pierna flexionada y la otra extendida mientras que una de mis manos se encontraba sobre mi abdomen y la otra sobre mi frente. Miré las brillantes estrellas de aquel lugar tan desconocido para mí e intenté encontrar en aquellas hermosas luces una respuesta a todos mis problemas pero no la encontré y sin darme cuenta me quedé profundamente dormido.

Mientras yo me quedaba dormido en aquella banca, Hikari se dirigió destrozada a su habitación encontrándose con Takeru en uno de los pasillos y para desgracia de mi hermana Takeru estaba saliendo en esos momentos de la habitación de Mimi.

En el momento en que mi hermana lo vio se detuvo en seco y sintió su corazón oprimirse al ver de dónde salía Takeru y en ese instante mis palabras llegaron a su mente y sintió como sus ojos se humedecías aún más. "No dudo que ahora mismo esté en el cuarto de Mimi, con ella" dijo mi voz en su cabeza y Hikari se quedó paralizada al ver que yo había tenido razón, se sintió traicionada y de repente la tristeza dio paso a la ira.

Takeru salió de la habitación y no tardó mucho en ver a Hikari y en cuanto la vio supo que algo no andaba bien con ella.

-Hikari… ¿Pasa algo?

Preguntó entre extrañado y preocupado, pero en ese momento el orgullo herido de mi hermana no le permitió notar esa sincera preocupación que sólo surge en las personas cuando algo realmente les importa y para Takeru, Hikari era lo más importante.

Hikari lo miró de manera profunda y molesta, pero en vez de decir algo sólo lo ignoró y con su frente en alto pasó al lado del rubio con la mayor dignidad que se puede tener después de que te han roto el corazón en mil pedazos.

Para Takeru no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Hikari estaba molesta con él y decidido a aclarar las cosas la volvió a llamar un par de veces para intentar hablar con ella pero al darse cuenta de que Hikari no pararía su andar y que seguiría ignorándolo Takeru tomó el brazo de mi hermana, la detuvo y Hikari se volteó para encararlo; estaba molesta, su ego estaba herido y su corazón destrozado.

-Hikari ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

Preguntó Takeru realmente preocupado por ella.

-¿Por qué estabas en la habitación de Mimi?

Le reclamó llena de rabia, Takeru se desconcertó por la actitud de Hikari y confundido dio un paso atrás soltándola al instante.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Respóndeme Takeru, ¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Mimi?

-Hablaba con ella.

A Hikari no pareció agradarle esa respuesta, su entrecejo se frunció aún más y continuó con sus reclamos hacia Takeru.

-¿Y qué tanto tienes que hablar con ella? ¿Por qué siempre estás a su lado?

A Takeru comenzó a desagradarle este último par de acusaciones y el rubio estaba empezando a entender la situación, Hikari le estaba haciendo una escena de celos.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Volvió a insistirle rubio pero esta vez con voz seria y mirada molesta.

-No es nada.

Musitó Hikari y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse pero Takeru se lo volvió a impedir, la tomó del brazo nuevamente y una vez más la detuvo.

-¡Suéltame Takeru!

Le exigió Hikari pero Takeru se negó a hacerlo.

-No hasta que me digas lo que te sucede.

Hikari se soltó molesta más no volteó a verlo, no quería que Takeru viera como sus ojos se enrojecían por el llanto.

-Siempre estás con ella –Murmuró– a ella la tratas diferente que a mí y que a todos y no entiendo porque, ¿Por qué la proteges tanto? ¿Por qué ella es tan especial para ti? ¿Por qué estabas con ella ahorita y no conmigo?

Takeru no la miraba a la cara, pero no hacía falta para saber que ella estaba llorando, su voz entristecida y poco temblorosa la delataba.

-Porque ella me necesita ahora más que nunca.

-¿La quieres?

Le preguntó Hikari encarándolo esta vez.

-Sí.

Contestó Takeru sin pensarlo y con su mirada seria fija en Hikari, no estaba bromeando eso era seguro, podía verse la seriedad de sus palabras y en su rostro.

Hikari se asombró por la seriedad y la rapidez con que Takeru había respondido a aquella pregunta pero más que asombro pudo verse en su rostro tristeza y decepción.

-Ya veo. –Murmuró–

-Déjame terminar.

Le habló Takeru cuando la vio con intenciones de irse. Esta vez Hikari se detuvo por sí misma y volteó a verlo esta ocasión con apariencia derrotada mientras que él seguía erguido y firme como una roca.

-Quiero a Mimi, de eso estoy seguro, pero no de la forma que tú piensas, es mi amiga y por eso la quiero como quiero a todos mis amigos, aunque es cierto que le tengo un cariño muy especial pero eso no significa que esté enamorado de ella.

-Pero a ella la tratas diferente manera que a mí… a ella…

-Hikari todos actuamos diferente con cada persona que estamos, es parte de nuestra naturaleza humana comportarnos de acuerdo a las circunstancias, lugares y personas con que nos encontramos. No puedes esperar que trate a todas las personas de la misma manera, eso es imposible. Fíjate y verás que tú misma eres diferente con todos, a mí no me tratas igual que a Daisuke o a Yolei, inclusive a ellos dos los tratas diferente, porque son personas diferentes.

Hikari se quedó pensativa unos segundos, Takeru tenía toda la razón, ella actuaba de manera distinta con todas las personas, como decía Takeru era parte de su naturaleza humana actuar de acuerdo al lugar, situación o persona con que se encontraba, por lo tanto no podía pedirle a Takeru que hiciera algo que ni ella podía hacer.

-Pero… –murmuró insegura–

Takeru la interrumpió y la tomó de amabas manos antes de que ella continuara, la miró fijamente y le mostró aquella mirada tierna que sólo tenía guardara para ella.

-Créeme jamás podría tratar a alguien de la manera de que te trato a ti, eso sería imposible, tú eres única y especial para mí.

Mi hermana al igual que lo haría cualquier mujer, cayó rendida ante aquellas sinceras palabras. Sintió como el color carmesí pintó sus mejillas y por unos instantes quedó perdida en los ojos azules de Takeru.

-Lo siento Takeru, no sé qué pasó hace un momento. –Se disculpó después de unos segundos en silencio en que no hicieron más que verse a los ojos, era como si se hablaran con el alma– Pero mi hermano me dijo que…

-Oh! Eso lo explica todo.

La interrumpió Takeru evidentemente molesto con mi persona, mi hermana de inmediato pudo notar esa actitud negativa de Takeru en mi contra y aunque creía entender a que se debía, pensaba que era exagerada la reacción de Takeru, ella podía asegurar que yo no haría nada que lastimara a Mimi, lo que no sabía mi hermana era que Takeru en esos momentos tenía razones de sobra para reaccionar así.

-Takeru ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué te molestas cada vez que hablamos de él?

-Hikari, no quiero pelear de nuevo, así que por la paz dejémoslo así, además necesito ir por algo para calmar a Mimi, estoy preocupado por ella.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Será mejor que eso se lo preguntes a tu hermano.

Aquella fue una señal para Hikari de que yo había hecho una tontería y decidió no indagar más para después preguntarme a mí directamente, por lo que le permitió a Takeru irse, aunque lo detuvo con una pregunta más cuando él ya había avanzado unos cuantos pasos.

-Takeru. –Lo llamó y él volteó a verla– ¿Para ti cual es la diferencia entre Mimi y yo?

-Que a ella sólo la quiero como una amiga.

Le contestó como una sonrisa coqueta y después se marchó. Hikari se quedó paralizada por unos segundos incrédula de aquella indirecta ¿Directa? Sintió como el rojo de su cara comenzó a desvanecerse después de unos segundos y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Tal vez después de todo Takeru sentía lo mismo que ella.

Yo llevaba ya varios minutos dormido cuando Hikari me despertó con un grito. Y qué bueno que lo hizo porque estaba teniendo una pesadilla terrible donde Takeru en realidad era un demonio que me había usado a mí para poder perturbar el corazón de Mimi y que ella se convirtiera en demonio también y así poder llevársela con él puesto que estaba enamorado de ella. En mi sueño, que yo llegara a ese mundo y el haberme casado con Mimi era parte del malvado plan de Takeru, así como también el hecho de que yo le rompiera el corazón a Mimi. Takeru era un maquiavélico que sólo ansiaba quedarse con Mimi y no conforme con eso se llevó a mi hermana también a su mundo oscuro y lleno de maldad. Pude oír su risa burlona y malvada y ver sus ojos llenos de arrogancia que se burlaban de mí, él era realmente malo, tenía un corazón oscuro y se había llevado a Hikari y a Mimi con él.

-¡Hermano despierta!

Gritó por tercera vez Hikari. Yo me desperté sobresaltado, sudaba frío y mi corazón palpitaba a mil por segundo. Recordé la mirada y la sonrisa maligna de Takeru y sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo. Duré un par de segundos en recuperarme y darme cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño, pero antes de que pudiera seguir analizando mi situación un carraspeo bastante molesto me hizo alzar la mirada y vi a Hikari con sus manos en jarra y su cara bastante enojada, de inmediato pude imaginar que ya sabía lo sucedido con Mimi.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste hermano?

Me preguntó enojada y en vez de actuar arrepentido por lo que había hecho actué a la defensiva y en contra de Takeru, eso seguramente molestó aún más a Hikari.

-Supongo que Takeru ya te lo dijo.

-No me ha dicho nada, me dijo que te preguntara a ti, así que dime.

Torcí la boca y de mal modo comencé a relatarle lo sucedido a mi hermana, poco a poco la molestia fue desapareciendo y el arrepentimiento volvió y creció aún más cuando vi la cara de decepción en mi hermana, ella había confiado en mí y yo la había defraudado, le había prometido esperar y no lo había hecho, además traicioné su confianza al no contarle lo que tenía planeado.

Terminé de relatarle lo sucedido a Hikari y esperé por reclamos y regaños pero estos nunca llegaron, en cambio Hikari me miró seria por una fracción de segundo y se dio la vuelta para irse.

-Yo realmente no quería lastimarla –Le dije cuando la vi marcharse, ella se detuvo y me miró fríamente–

-Iré a buscar a Izzy para pedirle que te regrese a casa.

-Hikari espera, quiero arreglar las cosas me siento mal por lo que hice y…

-¡Ya fue suficiente hermano! No creo que puedas arreglarlas, sólo terminarás empeorándolas.

-Pero Hikari.

-Será mejor que te vayas.

Sin darme oportunidad de agregar más Hikari entró a la biblioteca en busca de Izzy y me dejó ahí sólo. Me sentí frustrado, sabía que había hecho mal y que me merecía que mi hermana estuviera molesta conmigo pero quería enmendar mi error, quería realmente ayudar a Mimi y la única forma de hacerlo era encontrando a la persona que ella estaba buscando, tenía que averiguar quién era y aunque sabía que estaba sólo en esa búsqueda imposible y que tenía el tiempo en contra, no pensaba darme por vencido.

Decidido a lograr mi cometido y encontrar al enamorado de Mimi me puse a pensar unos minutos todo respecto a la historia que sabía de Mimi y a lo que había vivido yo en ese mundo, entonces recordé de nuevo mi sueño y la imagen malvada de Takeru apareció en mi memoria haciéndome sentir de nuevo aquel escalofrío pero de pronto el temor desapareció y recordé lo que Mimi me había dicho al despertar "Tus ojos, son cafés, no azules" me había dicho justo después de despertar y aún parecía hablar entre sueños. Comencé a atar clavos y poco a poco se fue hilando todo. ¡Takeru tenía los ojos azules! Y conocía a la perfección la historia de Mimi como si él hubiera sido parte de ella, además estaba enamorado de Mimi lo que me llevaba a una sola conclusión ¡Takeru era el enamorado de Mimi! ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes cuando era tan obvio? Todo encajaba a la perfección, excepto por una cosa, el nombre que ella pronunció mientras dormía terminaba con "to" aunque bien pudo haber dicho su apellido en lugar del nombre, sí eso era, no cabía duda ella había pronunciado el apellido y no el nombre y no se trataba de otro más que del mismo Takeru, de eso no había duda, él había dicho en su relato de la historia de Mimi algo que sólo el protagonista de esa historia podía saber, por más que Mimi tuviera una memoria clara de sus recuerdos nadie hubiera podido saber aquello que Takeru había dicho con tanta nostalgia, nostalgia que en aquel entonces yo no había notado extraña pues la había creído parte del relato pero que ahora era la prueba irrefutable de que mi suposición era correcta. "Él nunca fue tan feliz como cuando la conoció a ella" Había dicho Takeru en su relato y aquello le había salido del corazón, así que no había duda Takeru era el enamorado de Mimi. Pero entonces ¿Por qué había callado todo ese tiempo, aun cuando ella se casó conmigo? ¿Por qué no le decía que era él a quien ella buscaba? Había algunos cabos sueltos aún pero yo me encargaría de atarlos y para eso tenía que encarar a Takeru, así que sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé en su búsqueda. Tenía que resolver ese misterio antes de que Hikari me regresara a casa.

Mientras yo buscaba a Takeru por los pasillos de aquel extraño mundo este se encontraba en el bar, en el cual yo había despertado cuando llegué a ese mundo.

Takeru se encontraba frente a la barra con un tarro de cerveza frente a él, si bien el líquido no se quedaba en su cuerpo transparente la sólo idea de estar bebiendo algo le daba a él y a todos los fantasmas de ese lugar el confort y el consuelo que buscaban, él poder de sus mentes era tan grande que a pesar de que carecían de un cuerpo sólido y que la bebida no los embriagaba físicamente si tenía el mismo efecto que con los mortales y los hacía olvidar sus penas y en esos momentos Takeru tenía en la mente varias preocupaciones que deseaba borrar de su cabeza.

-¿Quieres otro?

Le preguntó Davis al otro lado de la barra, Takeru alzó la vista y miró al moreno que lo observaba preocupado.

-Sí claro.

Contestó sin mucho ánimo y Davis tomó el tarro vacío para volver a llenarlo, cuando regresó lo colocó de nuevo frente a Takeru y observó al chico una vez más.

-Oie ¿Te pasa algo?

Preguntó el moreno a la par que dejaba el tarro lleno de cerveza frente al rubio. Takeru lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa desanimada.

-No te preocupes Davis, estoy bien.

-Sabes, de todos aquí tú eres el más misterioso, eres el único que no me ha contado porque está aquí, ¿Quieres hablarlo ahora?

-Realmente no.

-Bueno como quieras-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros- sólo recuerda que la carga se aligera más cuando la hablamos con otra persona.

Dicho esto Davis se fue al otro extremo del bar y comenzó a atender a los demás que se encontraban en la barra. Takeru lo observó marcharse y después fijó su mirada en el tarro frente a él, era una mirada pensativa pero a la vez llena de tristeza, Davis tenía razón, él solo había estado cargando con un secreto que no sólo le pertenecía a él y que cada vez se hacía más pesado de llevar, más ahora que yo había aparecido complicando las cosas. Si tan sólo estuviera seguro de sus sospechas, si por lo menos supiera donde se encontraba él o por qué no estaba ahí todo sería más fácil, podría decirle a Mimi, podría quitarse la carga que llevaba y tal vez podría ser libre…No, claro que no, él nunca podría ser libre porque aquello no era lo único que lo encadenaba a ese lugar, algo más lo tenía ahí, algo oscuro que no podía controlar.

Takeru tomó el tarro con fuerza, su mirada triste había cambiado a una llena de odio y recordó cada uno de los detalles de aquel suceso: de como se enteró, de cuando lo vio, de cuando supo quién era el culpable y hasta cuando lo enfrentó, inclusive podía recordar su sonrisa engreída y sus arrogantes palabras llenas de veneno; ese maldito mal nacido…

Sintió como la rabia se apoderaba de él de nuevo y sin pensarlo dos veces ingirió de un sólo golpe el contenido embriagante de su tarro.

-¡Vaya! No sabía que tenías problemas con la bebida.

Dijo la voz de Hikari a manera de broma y se sentó al lado de Takeru, él la miró y algo avergonzado desvió su mirada de ella para enfocarla en el tarro vacío frente a él.

-Tenía mucha sed.

-Eso se nota. –Dijo con una sonrisa pero sin creer en las palabras de Takeru, ella sabía que los fantasmas no podían sentir ni sed ni hambre. – Pensé que estarías con Mimi.

-Quiere estar sola, en estos momentos no escucha a nadie, ni siquiera a mí y no quiero saber cómo se pondrá cuando sepa que tu hermano no está muerto y que no es a quien ella espera.

Hikari pudo notar como Takeru apretaba sus puños con fuerza al decir aquello último, algo lo estaba incomodando y no era sólo el hecho de que Mimi estuviera deprimida, Hikari podía notar fácilmente que a Takeru lo atormentaba algo más.

-Hey Linda ¿vas a tomar algo?

Intervino Davis de manera coqueta y dirigiéndole a Hikari una mirada seductora que ella ignoró olímpicamente.

-Sólo agua.

-¿cómo que sólo agua? Una chica tan linda como tú se merece algo mejor, te prepararé un Daisuke especial.

Davis se retiró sin darle oportunidad de objetar nada, ella lo miró por unos segundos y después suspiró resignada, siempre era lo mismo con ese chico. Hikari regresó su mirada a Takeru y pudo notar la mirada triste del chico y de cierta forma ella se sintió culpable por la pena de su amigo. Hikari sabía que Takeru estaba así por el asunto de Mimi y se reprochaba a ella misma por no haberme detenido de mi locura de engañar a Mimi, mi hermana estaba cargando con el peso de mis culpas.

-Ya hablé con mi hermano – Empezó Hikari– Sé que estuvo mal lo que hizo y lo lamento, aunque lo entiendo un poco.

-No todo es culpa de tu hermano, también es mía y aunque no creas yo también entiendo lo que hizo Taichi, tal vez yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar.

-Takeru ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué dices que también es tu culpa?

Takeru miró a Hikari y suspiró resignado, tal vez había llegado el momento de contar su mayor secreto y Hikari era la más indicada para convertirse en su confidente.

-Supongo que te enterarás tarde o temprano.

-Takeru ¿que sucede?, me estás asustando.

-Realmente no es tan grave como suena, es sólo que creo saber quién es la persona a la que Mimi está buscando.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Quién es?

-Es mi hermano.

Hikari abrió los ojos sorprendida e incrédula de lo que había oído, miró a Takeru fijamente y abrió los labios para decir algo pero sus labios nuevamente se cerraron, pensó de nuevo las cosas y los volvió a abrir esta vez exteriorizando su preocupación.

-Takeru ¿Es enserio lo que me estás diciendo?

-Nunca había hablado más enserio.

-Pero entonces, ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijiste a Mimi?

-Porque no estoy cien por ciento seguro, además no sé dónde está mi hermano, él murió hace tiempo y no está aquí, por eso no estoy convencido de que sea él y no quiero crearle falsas expectativas a Mimi eso sólo la lastimaría.

-¿Pero por qué piensas que se trata de tu hermano?

-Porque la historia de Mimi es la misma que me contó mi hermano alguna vez, cuando él se enamoró perdidamente de una chica de este pueblo.

-Si es la misma historia debe de ser él, deberíamos decírselo a Mimi así ella sabrá a quien está esperando y mi hermano podrá irse sin problemas.

-Espera Hikari no es tan fácil.

La detuvo Takeru antes de que ella pudiera levantarse de su asiento e ir en búsqueda de Mimi.

-¿Qué pasa Takeru? ¿Por qué no podemos ir con Mimi?

-Porque no sé dónde está mi hermano y Mimi se decepcionaría inclusive más que ahora y si se entera que él se fue y no le esperó eso de seguro le romperá el corazón y tú sabes qué pasará si eso sucede, por eso no le he dicho nada a Mimi aún, no quiero matar la poca esperanza que le queda.

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos? Todavía está el problema de mi hermano.

-Lo sé, pero en realidad no sé qué es lo que debo hacer.

Hikari volvió a acomodarse en su asiento y tomó la mano de Takeru en señal de apoyo, él volteó a verla y ella le sonrió amistosamente.

-No te preocupes, juntos encontraremos la mejor solución para Mimi y para todos.

Por otra parte en esos momentos yo me encontraba perdido en la infinidad de puertas que había en ese extraño lugar, ya había abierto más de treinta y no lograba encontrar a Takeru, tampoco el bar y aunque quise regresar a la biblioteca para esperarlo ahí, me fue imposible hallar el camino de regreso. Cansado cerré una puerta más en la cual no se encontraba Takeru.

-Esto es imposible.

Murmuré para mí mismo y en voz alta.

-¿Qué es imposible guapo?

Me preguntó de pronto una voz femenina, me voltee para ver de quien se trataba y me encontré con la extraña y ruidosa amiga de cabello lila de Mimi.

-eh? Ah! Hola, busco a Takeru ¿No lo has visto?

-¿A Takeru? Déjame pensar… no, no lo he visto, pero tal vez esté en su habitación.

-¿Tú sabes dónde está su habitación?

-Claro, sígueme te llevaré hasta ella.

-Sí, Gracias.

Sonreí para mis adentros, por fin alguien que se tomaba la molestia de ayudarme en ese lugar. Aunque al principio había creído que esa chica era algo excéntrica y que no debía acercarme mucho a ella, ahora estaba agradecido de haberme topado con ella, ya que se miraba que era una chica bastante agradable y bastante parlanchina puesto que no había dejado de hablar desde que me topé con ella, pero aún así era agradable.

-Aquí es. –Dijo indicándome una puerta. – No sé si Takeru esté pero esa es su habitación, igual puedes esperarlo si gustas, sólo no entres sin su permiso, a él no le gusta que nadie entre.

-Gracias.

-Cuando quieras, ya sabes cuándo ocupes un tour por este lugar háblame, sólo asegúrate de pedirle permiso a tu esposa antes, no quiero problemas con Mimi.

-Sí claro.

Respondí con una sonrisa fingida en mis labios, estaba seguro que en cuanto Yolei se enterara de lo que le había hecho a Mimi ya no sería tan amable conmigo, seguramente me odiaría como todos en aquel lugar cuando supieran lo sucedido.

Yolei desapareció de mi vista y yo quedé frente a frente con la puerta de la habitación de Takeru, ¡Por fin! Después de tanto buscarla la había encontrado, la habitación que guardaba los verdaderos sentimientos de Takeru estaba frente a mí. Me podía imaginar porque a Takeru no le gustaba que entraran a su cuarto, seguramente así descubrirían su oscuro corazón y ya no podría engañar a nadie con esa faceta falsa de niño bueno.

-Por fin sabré quien eres en realidad.

Murmuré para mí mismo y enseguida toqué la puerta, nadie abrió ni respondió lo cual me dio la libertad de entrar sin consentimiento del dueño. Posé mi mano en la perilla y sentí como mi corazón palpitaba de la emoción, por fin sabría quien era en realidad Takeru, giré la perilla y abrí la puerta encontrándome con un cuarto ordenado y tranquilo, no era para nada lo que me había imaginado, el color verde de las paredes de ese cuarto reflejaban calma pero a la vez fuerza pero sobre todo ¿esperanza? Entré a la habitación y esa fue la primera palabra que se me vino a la mente, no sabía qué era lo que me hacía pensar en esa palabra pero algo en la habitación transmitía una gran esperanza.

Miré a mi alrededor; había esperado encontrarme con oscuridad, cánticos endemoniados o algo parecido, pero en lugar de eso me encontré con una ordenada habitación de paredes verdes, con estantes llenos de libros y adornos masculinos que reflejaban justica, como las dos espadas entrecruzadas que colgaban frente a la cama.

-Tal vez me equivoqué respecto a Takeru.

Dije para mi mismo a la par que admiraba la habitación, pero entonces vi el armario y recordé las palabras que el mismo Takeru me había dicho en la habitación de Mimi. "No te dejes guiar por las apariencias" me había dicho y yo estaba decidido a seguir ese consejo, así que caminé hasta el armario y lo abrí para descubrir el lado más oscuro de Takeru.

Es difícil describir lo que mi corazón sintió cuando descubrí lo que había tras aquella puerta, era odio puro, podía sentirlo, mi piel se puso de gallina y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, estaba paralizado del miedo que sentí: sangre, venganza, odio y oscuridad, era lo que había allí, ríos de sangre corriendo por el suelo y manchando las paredes, gritos desesperados oyéndose al viento, una atmósfera de pesadez que hacía difícil respirar, una sensación de odio que recorría cada rincón de aquel lugar y sobre todo oscuridad una inmensa y horrible oscuridad era lo que gobernaba ese lugar.

Sentí como comenzaba a sudar frío, mi corazón latía desbocado y me pedía a gritos salir de ese lugar pero mis piernas no reaccionaban, mi respiración se hacía difícil y mi desesperación insoportable, tenía que salir de ahí sino quería terminar perdido en esa oscuridad, como pude logré que mis pies reaccionaran y se movieran, salí de ahí como pude y cerré la puerta tras de mí, me recargué en ella deseando no volver a entrar ahí nunca en mi vida y no volver a encontrarme con algo parecido jamás. No podía creerlo Takeru tenía el corazón más oscuro que había visto en mi vida, no cabía duda Takeru era un demonio y todos ahí corrían peligro.

Siguiente capitulo: La historia de Yamato -16 de diciembre de 2012

Mimato196


	8. La historia de Yamato

18 de julio del 2012

**Hola a todos y todas, perdón por subir el capitulo tan tarde pero hasta ahorita terminé de darle la segunda revisada para cuidar la falta de ortografía y esas cosas, pero aquí lo tienen como cada domingo :)**

**Aclaración: Como ya saben los personajes no son de mi propiedad ni tampoco la idea original es totalmente mía este fic fue basado en la historia del cadaver de la novia de Tim Burton y los personajes son de Akiyoshi hongo, esto sólo lo hago por diversión y sin fines de lucro, de una fan de estas parejas para otros fans de las mismas pareja, así que disfrútenlo :)**

**Capitulo 8**

**La historia de Yamato.**

Salí cuanto antes de la habitación de Takeru, ahora no quería encontrarlo a él quería encontrar a mi hermana para advertirle sobre Takeru y ese corazón tan oscuro que poseía, así que sin pensarlo dos veces corrí en busca de mi hermana, tenía que decirle la verdad sobre Takeru y alejarla de él cuanto antes.

Mientras que yo me lanzaba desesperado a la búsqueda de Hikari resultaba que esta aún permanecía en el bar en compañía de Takeru quien se disponía confesarle todo lo que sabía sobre él pasado de su hermano y de Mimi.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre tu hermano?

Insistió Hikari con el afán de aligerar un poco la carga de Takeru, mi hermana siempre había tenido la idea de que hablando las penas se hacían más ligeras.

-Él era genial –Comenzó Takeru con una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios y su mirada perdida en sus recuerdos– Aunque no se llevaba bien con mis padres y que se fue de casa a muy temprana edad, él siempre fue un gran hermano y cuidaba de mí, aún cuando estaba lejos de casa, aunque supongo que será mejor que te cuente todo desde el principio.

Takeru volteó a ver a Hikari y ella sonrió amablemente dándole la confianza a Takeru para que comenzara con el siguiente relato.

…_..∞…_

Todo sucedió casi cincuenta años atrás, mi hermano y yo pertenecíamos a una de las familias más nobles de la Inglaterra de aquel entonces, sin embargo no por eso significaba que teníamos una familia perfecta, de hecho teníamos muchos problemas con nuestros padres quienes por querer guardar las apariencias nos dieron una educación muy rígida, estricta y falta de cariño, aunque eso no significaba que no nos amaran, sí nos amaban sólo que no sabían muy bien cómo equilibrar el amor con nuestra estricta educación por lo cual la balanza siempre terminaba inclinándose a la rigidez y falta de señales amorosas con el fin de hacernos hombres fuertes preparados para enfrentar el mundo.

Mi hermano Yamato, mayor que yo por tres años, siempre tuvo problemas con la forma en que nos educaban, desafiaba a mi padre e ignoraba las reprimendas de mi madre, por más que se esforzó él nunca logró adaptarse a las estrictas reglas de nuestro hogar y a penas cumplió la mayoría de edad decidió irse de casa y viajar por el mundo, aquel siempre había sido su sueño, ser libre para ir a donde él quisiera y conocer lugares nuevos y asombrosos y así lo hizo por un tiempo viajo a muchos lugares y conoció a mucha gente, nosotros no supimos de él durante todo un año, hasta que regresó de nuevo a casa, lo cual a mi me alegró mucho pero mis padres no se miraban muy contentos, aún seguían disgustados por la rebeldía de mi hermano quien se había ido sin su autorización y aún más porque no se había comunicado durante todo un año.

-¡Mi hermano regresó!

Exclamé contento bajando las escaleras lo más rápido que mis pies me lo permitieron y corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada, en mi carrera por llegar a la puerta principal atravesé la sala de estar donde se encontraban mis padres y entusiasmado les comuniqué la que yo consideraba una gran noticia y continué con mi carrera.

Cuando llegué a donde estaba la puerta principal mi hermano iba entrando y estaba siendo atendido por varias chicas de la servidumbre quienes se encargaban de tomar todas sus cosas para guardarlas en su habitación.

-¡Hermano volviste!

Me fui sobre él y lo abracé, mi felicidad en aquel momento era insuperable.

-No pensé que me extrañarías tanto.

Me dijo con una sonrisa y rompí con el abrazo para poder verlo a la cara, él me sonreía y mi cara estaba llena de felicidad, tanta era mi dicha en aquel momento que mis ojos se habían humedecido y amenazaban con derramar algunas lágrimas.

-¿Cómo no iba a extrañarte si te fuiste por todo un año?

Le reclamé y el sonrió pero antes de que pudiera responderme la voz de mi padre se hizo presente en el salón.

-Si has venido por dinero ni creas que te lo daré, renunciaste a tu herencia cuando te fuiste de este lugar.

-No he venido por eso.

La mirada de mi hermano ya había cambiado para cuando se dirigió a mi padre, ya no era cálida como cuando me miraba a mí sino que era ahora fría, tan fría como el hielo y desafiante.

-¿Entonces que te ha traído de regreso? Dudo que hayas venido a saludar solamente.

-Vine a ver a mi hermano.

-¿Realmente esperas que crea que ese es el único motivo de tu visita? Dilo ya de una vez, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿En qué problema te has metido ahora?

-En ninguno, pero tienes razón no he venido sólo para ver a Takeru, también vine a regresarte esto.

Mi hermano dejó sobre una pequeña mesa con un florero, un pequeño saquito que sonó ruidosamente al caer sobre la pequeña mesa de fina madera.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es lo que te debo por todo el tiempo que estuve bajo tu protección, supongo que con eso basta.

-¡Son monedas de oro!

Exclamé al revisar el contenido del pequeño saco, saqué unas cuantas y se las mostré a mis padres quienes miraron admirados las doradas monedas para después ver a mi hermano que permanecía con su semblante serio y su mirada fija en nuestros padres.

-¿De dónde las sacaste?

Preguntó mi padre al ver la pequeña fortuna que mi hermano le había llevado, aquellas monedas de oro junto con los diamantes que también se encontraban en la pequeña bolsa eran casi de un valor incalculable, con ellos mi padre podría duplicar e incluso triplicar su fortuna.

-No los he robado si es lo que te preguntas, esto es sólo una pequeña parte de lo que poseo ahora, podría decirse que no es ni la cuarta parte de la herencia que me dejó un buen amigo por estar a su lado en sus últimos días, si deseas puedes investigarlo no me molesta.

-No es necesario, se que yo no crie a un criminal y me alegra que hallas aprendido a enfrentar al mundo a tu manera.

Dicho esto mi padre se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

-Me alegra que hayas regresado con bien.

Dijo esta vez mi madre y después de esbozar una suave sonrisa se fue por el mismo camino por el cual mi padre se había marchado. Ninguno lo dijo en aquel momento pero la verdad era que ambos se encontraban orgullosos de su primogénito quien se había ido de casa con sólo unas cuantas monedas en su pantalón y que ahora regresaba dueño de una gran fortuna.

-¿Qué te parece si vemos como vas con tus avances en el piano?

Me dijo mi hermano después de unos segundos de silencio que no hicimos más que ver por el lugar que nuestros padres se habían ido, cada uno perdido en sus propias reflexiones.

-¡Sí!

Le contesté con una gran sonrisa y juntos nos dirigimos al gran salón que era donde se encontraba nuestro piano. Mi hermano siempre había amado la música, de niño solía tocar una armónica pero con el tiempo había aprendido a tocar casi todos los instrumentos y yo siempre había creído que la música era la manera en que él expresaba lo que con palabras no se atrevía a decir, y era por eso que gustaba tanto de ella.

Tocamos juntos por una hora aquel viejo piano hasta que yo dejé de hacerlo y miré a mi hermano quien permaneció interpretando la melodía.

-Hermano ¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre tu viaje?

-No es algo del otro mundo. –Me respondió con una sonrisa en los labios pero sin despegar su vista de las teclas– ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-Supongo que conociste muchos lugares.

-Así es.

-Y a muchas personas.

-Sí.

Torcí la boca e hice un puchero, había olvidado aquella característica de él, mi hermano siempre había sido de pocas palabras y estaba seguro que me seguiría contestando con puros monosílabos sino le hacía una pregunta que no pudiera contestar con un simple sí o no.

-¿Cómo hiciste tu fortuna?

Mi hermano sonrió y dejó de tocar el piano para voltear a verme y empezar con su relato. Me contó que durante su viaje al principio había vivido del corazón noble de varias personas que se aparecieron en su vida y que de una forma u otra lo ayudaron a continuar con su viaje, también tuvo que trabajar muy arduamente pero aquel trabajo siempre se veía recompensado por varias maravillas que había encontrado en su viaje.

Un día después de un largo viaje en barco y muy lejos de las costas inglesas llegó a conocer a un viejo anciano que vivía sólo en una vieja y casi derrumbada choza hecha de paja y tablas desgastadas a la orilla de una pequeña isla a la cual mi hermano llegó. Todos en aquella isla creían que aquel anciano estaba loco y hablaba puros delirios por lo cual la gente lo evitaba pero mi hermano sintiendo piedad por aquel solitario hombre decidió hacerle compañía ya que mi hermano siempre había creído que la soledad era muy cruel y que nadie merecía estar solo, así que por un par de meses vivió con aquel hombre que resultó ser muy sabio y le enseñó muchas cosas que sólo la vida misma te puede enseñar. Así fue hasta que él hombre murió dejándole a mi hermano toda sus posesiones, en las que estaban incluidas aquella vieja choza y un viejo mapa, aquel anciano siempre hablaba de ese mapa y el tesoro que encontraría si seguía al mapa, por eso todos lo creía un demente porque siempre había hablado apasionadamente de aquel tesoro que superaba las riquezas de cualquier rey.

Después de darle el debido entierro a aquel anciano y contagiado un poco por la locura de aquel hombre mi hermano fue en busca de aquel tesoro y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que aquel tesoro era real, , se apropió de él y continuó su viaje por el mundo ayudando a cuanto necesitado se encontrarse, libró a varios nobles de la quiebra, donó una buena cantidad a la iglesia y otra a orfanatos con la idea de ayudar a los más necesitados y para sí mismo se mando hacer una casa a las afueras de Francia cercas de Italia un lugar que había visitado meses atrás y que le había encantado, ahí vivió el último mes antes de su regreso a nuestro hogar y que fue cuando lo volví a encontrar.

-¿Volverás a irte?

Le pregunté con cara triste después de que terminó con su relato, él me sonrió y alborotó con su mano mis cabellos justo como solía hacerlo cuando éramos niños.

-Yo ya no pertenezco aquí.

Me respondió y no tardó en aparecer en mi rostro una cara de decepción.

-Pero puedes ir a visitarme, para eso he venido, para llevarte a que conozcas mi casa a las afuera de Francia y pasemos un tiempo juntos.

-¡Eso sería grandioso!

-Pero primero debes pedirle permiso a nuestros padres, aún eres menor de edad y necesitas de su autorización.

Mi cara de entusiasmo desapareció al oír la condición de mi hermano, estaba seguro que mis padres se negarían pero estaba dispuesto a convencerlos.

A diferencia de lo que yo había pensado ninguno de mis padres puso objeción alguna en que me fuera con mi hermano, siempre y cuando regresara en un plazo máximo de un mes. Y así fue, por todo un mes completo viví en la casa de mi hermano a las afuera de Francia, era una casa enorme y elegante, con grandes jardines y establos llenos de hermosos caballos finos. Durante aquel mes me la pasé de maravilla, siempre salíamos y nos divertíamos juntos, caminábamos por la costa y teníamos largas charlas, aquel mes había sido perfecto pero terminó muy pronto y tuve que regresar a casa, mi hermano me acompañó y lo invité a quedarse un tiempo, el decidió que sólo sería el fin de semana pero no sabía que algo lo mantendría ahí más tiempo de lo que había planeado.

Como había dicho antes mi hermano tenía un corazón viajero y apenas había pasado medio día de su estancia en nuestra casa cuando decidió ir a conocer los pequeños pueblos alrededor de Londres, nuestra ciudad natal, en aquella ocasión no pude acompañarlo puesto tenía otros compromisos con mi padre por lo cual partió sólo, regresó al anochecer pero a la mañana siguiente decidió volver a salir y fue entonces cuando la conoció.

Era una linda mañana aquel día que mi hermano decidió ir a aquel pequeño pueblo ingles cercas de Londres, la misa matinal había terminado y varia gente se encontraba saliendo de la iglesia en especial jovencitas acompañadas de sus madres o damas de compañía, mi hermano no le dio mucha importancia a ese hecho y continuó curioseando los diferentes puestos que había en la plaza hasta que accidentalmente chocó con una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel, nunca antes mi hermano había conocido a mujer más hermosa que ella.

-Perdone.

Se disculpó cautivado por la belleza de aquella chica quien también pareció interesarse en él, en cuanto sus ojos se vieron fue como si se creara una conexión entre los dos, una conexión que uniría sus almas para siempre.

-Fíjese por donde va.

Le reclamó la mamá de la joven quien al igual que todos creía que mi hermano no era más que un viajero sin fortuna que rondaba por el pueblo ya que en aquel entonces sino poseías un titulo que te reconociera no eras nadie ante los que se hacían llamar parte de la nobleza y mi hermano en desacuerdo con aquellas normas que clasificaban a las personas había decidido renunciar a todo titulo a pesar de que más de una vez le habían ofrecido alguno.

La joven y su madre se fueron pero no sin antes que la hermosa chica le dedicara una última mirada a mi hermano que seguía cautivado con la hermosa joven. Aquella chica no era nada menos que Mimi o por lo menos es lo que yo supongo ya que así empiezan los recuerdos de ella. Al igual que en los sueños de Mimi ella y su madre se dirigieron al pequeño parque que estaba en la plaza y mientras la mujer mayor hablaba con sus conocidas Mimi miraba despistadamente hacia todos lados intentando encontrar a mi hermano y él por su parte no se había podido resistir y siguió a Mimi y a su madre hasta aquel lugar en el parque.

Cuando Mimi empezaba a creer que ya no vería a aquel joven un pequeño niño llegó y jaló de su vestido y le extendió una rosa roja después de que logró captar su atención.

-Gracias.

Respondió Mimi con una sonrisa y sus mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas. El niño no respondió nada, sólo apuntó hacia una dirección y Mimi siguió con su vista hacia donde apuntaba el pequeño para encontrarse con Yamato sonriéndole, ella se sonrojó aún más y cuando lo vio guiñarle un ojo se puso más roja que un tomate, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo la madre de Mimi arrebató la rosa de las manos y la tiró al suelo, gritando escandalosamente que ese hombre no era para ella.

Siendo llevada a la fuerza por su madre a Mimi no le quedó de otra que dedicarle una mirada triste a Yamato quien también se vio decepcionado al ver que ella había sido llevada de aquella manera. Sin embargo mi hermano siempre había sido muy terco y Mimi también lo era así que al siguiente día Mimi logró escaparse de su madre e ir a la iglesia acompañada sólo por su dama de compañía quien era su cómplice en todas sus locuras.

-Al parecer no aparecerá hoy.

Se quejó Mimi con un puchero de decepción en su rostro al no ver de nuevo a aquel misterioso chico rubio con el que había chocado el día anterior.

-Señorita Mimi deberíamos irnos a casa si su mamá nos descubre nos va a…

-No tienes por qué preocuparte lizzie, mi madre en estos momentos está muy ocupada con su reunión de té en casa de la señora Kendrick.

Respondió la castaña sin mucho apuro e intentando calmar a su dama de compañía que se encontraba más nerviosa que ella de ser descubierta.

-Pero…

-Supongo que tienes razón, lo mejor será regresar a casa.

Dijo Mimi decepcionada una vez que se dio cuenta que ya no encontraría al joven y decidió irse a casa seguida por su dama de compañía que se vio perdida por la gran cantidad de gente que de pronto se comenzó a formar debido a que empezaban a salir de la iglesia las personas que habían asistido a la segunda misa de la mañana. Mimi también se sintió perdida por la cantidad de gente que se comenzó a formar a su alrededor, buscó con su mirada a su compañera pero no la vio por ningún lado.

-¡Lizzie!

La llamó tres veces esperando respuesta pero no la obtuvo, gritó por cuarta vez el nombre de la chica pero esta vez chocando con alguien, Mimi alzó su mirada y se encontró de nuevo con aquellos ojos azules que había visto el día anterior.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar.

Le dijo él con una sonrisa y Mimi sintió como su corazón latía enloquecido y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, la antes parlanchina Mimi había desaparecido para dar paso a una Mimi muda que no hacía más que ver al rubio frente a ella, realmente era él, la había encontrado pero ¿y ahora qué?

-Ho… hola…

Murmuró bastante sonrojada y desviando su mirada de él, Yamato sonrió y tomó con sutileza la mano de la joven que se puso más roja aún, tanto que hasta podía jurar que echaba humo por las orejas.

-Acompáñeme, un lugar menos concurrido será mejor.

Mimi no respondió sólo se dejo llevar por el chico, sabía que era una locura y que no debía andar yéndose con extraños pero no pudo evitarlo, aunque su mente le gritó que aquello era peligroso y una total locura su cuerpo no hizo caso y siguió al chico hasta una parte del parque poco concurrida pero que aún así se encontraba cerca de la plaza.

-Disculpe… -Murmuró sin saber que decir ni que hacer-

Él se detuvo y le sonrió,

-Aquí podremos hablar.

Le dijo y Mimi sintió sonrojarse de nuevo al ver que él le sonreía, ¡Dios era la sonrisa más hermosa de todas!

-¿Hablar?

-Perdone que la halla secuestrado de esa manera, pero no podía dejarla ir sin saber su nombre antes.

-Pero… ¿Quién es usted?

-Mi nombre es Yamato, un viajero que cree que ha encontrado el más hermoso de los tesoros en este pequeño pueblo.

Mimi lo miró fijamente y totalmente roja ¿Se refería a ella cuando dijo que encontró un tesoro?

-Me… me llamo Mimi.

Respondió Mimi y Yamato sonrió complacido por fin sabía cuál era el nombre de aquella joven que le había quitado el sueño la noche anterior puesto desde que la vio no hacía otra cosa que pensar en ella, en su mirada, en su cara angelical, en su largo y sedoso cabello pero sobre todo en la conexión que sintió cuando sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez, era como si su corazón le hubiera dicho que ella era la persona que tanto tiempo buscó.

-Bueno yo tengo que irme así que fue un gusto conocerlo señor Yamato.

Mimi se giró para irse, los nervios se la estaban comiendo viva y lo único que quería era escapar de ahí, pero apenas se dio la vuelta, la mano varonil de Yamato la detuvo con delicadeza, y ella volteó sintiendo que él corazón se le saldría del pecho.

-Espera no te vayas yo… -Yamato sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, no quería que ella se fuera, no ahora que había logrado acercarse a ella pero nunca había sido bueno diciendo lo que sentía, no podía simplemente decirle que se enamoró de ella a primera vista- Pensé que me estaba buscando.

Dijo borrando el sonrojo de sus mejillas y con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios. Mimi sintió morir ¿Tan obvia había sido? ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando al buscarlo? ¿Qué pretendía decirle cuando lo encontrara? ¿Qué debía hacer ahora que había sido descubierta? Mimi tragó saliva, fuera lo que fuese que iba a hacer tenía que ser pronto.

-Sí… bueno yo… Yo quería ofrecerle una disculpa por el comportamiento de mi madre ayer fue muy grosero de su parte. -¡Sí! Había logrado sacarse un "As" bajo la manga, ahora no quedaría como una loca acosadora, urgida busca hombres, sino como una dama con modales y buena educación, ¡Bien hecho Mimi eso se merecía un aplauso! Se dijo así misma y sonrió internamente.-

-Usted no tiene la culpa del comportamiento de su madre.

-Aún así sentí que era mí deber pedirle disculpas y ya lo hice así que me voy, que tenga un lindo día.

-Espere. –La volvió a detener pero esta vez sin tomarla del brazo sólo alcanzó a estirar su mano hacia ella cuando Mimi volteó a verlo, sintió los ojos de ella fijos en él y el sonrojo en sus mejillas volvió– ¿Podré verla de nuevo?

Mimi lo miró y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa que lo hizo estremecerse, se regresó en sus pasos y le dio la dirección de donde vivía aunque él ya sabía donde vivía aquella hermosa joven, lo había averiguado el día anterior cuando la siguió, aunque claro eso no se lo diría ya que sólo lograría asustarla, la escuchó atentamente y después ella se marcho diciéndole que lo estaría esperando esa misma noche. A partir de ese momento los dos amantes empezaron un romance secreto, él iba y la visitaba cada noche entrando por el balcón de la habitación de ella y ella siempre lo recibía con una dulce sonrisa, él nunca fue tan feliz como cuando la conoció a ella, la adoraba, su vida había dado un giro de 360° y era feliz con ese giro, inclusive mi hermano empezaba a llevarse mejor con nuestros padres, todos los días tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y andaba de buen humor, y yo era feliz al ver que mi hermano lo era, sin embargo la felicidad no pudo ser para siempre.

Un día mi hermano fue temprano a ver a Mimi pero al regresar a casa no tenía la sonrisa que siempre lo acompañaba cuando la miraba, en esa ocasión tenía un semblante preocupado yo le pregunté que le pasaba pero en ese entonces no me dijo nada sólo me pidió que no me preocupara; así pasó una semana y una noche me pidió que habláramos, me contó que se fugaría con su enamorada puesto la querían obligar a casarse con un tal Lord, me hizo unos encargos y el continuó con los preparativos para su fuga.

Una noche antes del día en que se fugaría con su enamorada mi hermano fue a verla en la noche, se despidió de mí como siempre lo hacía cuando salía pero esta vez nunca volvió.

A la mañana siguiente yo me encontraba preocupado, sabía que mi hermano no había llegado en toda la noche y un mal presentimiento me perseguía, así que sin pensarlo dos veces y sin permiso de mis padres me fui en búsqueda de mi hermano a aquel pueblo, afortunadamente en uno de sus relatos me había dicho el nombre del pueblo así que de inmediato fui en su búsqueda.

Eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana cuando llegué a aquel lugar y en la plaza había un gran alboroto, fueron sólo palabras aisladas las que escuché de los pueblerinos pero lo suficientes específicas para sembrar el terror en mí.

"Lo asesinaron" Dijo un señor de edad madura, "En el cementerio" Dijo otro "Que horror" Exclamó una joven acompañada de su sirvienta, "Creo que era un viajero" aportó la sirvienta de aquella joven, "Aunque lo había visto en varias ocasiones por aquí" Continuó la joven sirvienta, "Que lástima era muy apuesto" Se quejó la joven y ambas se marcharon de la multitud. Yo no necesité más para sentir el terror inundarme, me abrí paso entre la gente y corriendo me dirigí al cementerio guiado por la gran cantidad de gente. Recuerdo perfectamente como mi corazón latía cada vez más dolorosamente conforme me acercaba al lugar de los hechos, todo mi cuerpo temblaba del terror de imaginar que era mi hermano de quien hablaba, sudaba frío y mis ojos ya estaban humedecidos. Me abrí paso entre la gente para ver a la persona sin vida que se encontraba en ese lugar y cuando lo vi sentí que mi corazón se detuvo y por un instante dejé de respirar. Era mi hermano.

-¡Yamato!

Grité e intenté ir a su lado pero un hombre me detuvo.

-Espera, no puedes moverlo hasta que llegue la policía.

-¡Pero es mi hermano!

Protesté pero aún así el hombre no me soltó, me miró con lastima e intentó calmarme yo dejé de luchar, comprendía que no podía hacer nada ya, miré a mi hermano y sequé las abundantes lágrimas de mi rostro y fue entonces cuando aquel odio nació en mí, estaba decidido a averiguar quién había asesinado a mi hermano y vengarme, sea quien fuera no lo iba a perdonar y no iba a descansar hasta tener mi venganza.

Aquella tarde me la pasé en la comisaría de aquel pequeño pueblo arreglando los papeles para la investigación, como no había tenido forma ni tiempo para avisarles a mis padres lo sucedido no fue hasta la noche que regresé a casa que ellos se enteraron de mi boca lo que había pasado.

Recuerdo a la perfección el rostro de mis padres cuando le di la noticia, mi madre cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas en total llanto, y mi padre aunque no lloró por lo menos en ese momento sí se miró destrozado e inundado por la misma rabia que yo, quería venganza y yo lo comprendía.

Pasaron los días y yo me puse a investigar sobre el asesinato de mi hermano, estaba convencido de que si quería justicia tendría que hacerlo por mi propia cuenta, por lo que el día después del entierro de mi hermano puse manos a la obra y le pregunté a todas las personas que me encontré sobre lo sucedido y pocas pudieron decirme más de lo que ya sabía yo, hasta que entré a aquella pequeña cafetería.

Había pasado exactamente un año desde la muerte de mi hermano y hasta el momento no se había logrado dar con el asesino, los encargados de la justicia habían olvidado ya el caso y yo no había logrado descubrir nada nuevo, sólo lo que ya sabía, que lo habían matado a traición con un objeto punzocortante . ¿Quién? No lo sabía, ¿por qué? Tampoco lo sabía pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo, así me tomara toda la vida.

Aquella mañana en la cual se cumplía un año exacto de la muerte de mi hermano había sido terriblemente agotadora tanto física como mentalmente. Había ido a misa junto a mis padres a primera hora de la mañana para orar por el alma de mi hermano, habíamos decidido enterrar el cuerpo de mi hermano en el pequeño cementerio que se encontraba en el jardín de la iglesia en la cual él conoció a aquella chica de la cual se había enamorado, era en honor a ese enamoramiento que lo habíamos enterrado en ese lugar ya que fue donde mi hermano encontró no sólo al amor de su vida, sino también la felicidad.

Después de salir de misa, mis padres decidieron irse a casa, estaban cansados y deprimidos por lo cual deseaban regresar cuanto antes a su hogar y yo lo comprendía, tal vez yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si no fuese porque tenía otra idea en mente; esperaba que con el aniversario de muerte de mi hermano nuevos murmullos se formaran sobre el suceso de hace un año y con un poco de suerte, lograría encontrar alguna información nueva que me ayudara a dar con el enemigo que para mí en esos momentos no tenía ni rostro ni nombre.

Después de despedir a mi padres me dediqué toda aquella mañana a recabar toda la información posible del suceso de hace un año, pero para mi desgracia la historia que me contaban era la que yo ya me sabía, nada nuevo se encontraba en la boca de los pueblerinos de aquel lugar, así que cansado y hambriento decidí descansar un poco y fue así como llegué a esa pequeña cafetería.

Entré al pequeño lugar y me senté frente a la barra del mostrador para pedir un desayuno ligero y leer el periódico que se encontraba al alcance de los clientes. Mientras leía las noticias la mujer del mostrador se me acercó y dejó a mi lado un jugo fresco de naranja.

-Aquí tienes hijo, este va por cuenta de la casa, se nota que has tenido un día pesado.

Alcé mi vista y miré a la mujer, era una señora ya grande de cincuenta años o más, tenía un cabello largo ondulado de color negro y las arrugas ya se habían marcado en su blanca y marchita piel. Le sonreí y tomé el jugo en mi mano.

-Gracias.

Dije y ella esbozó una sonrisa, yo tomé un poco del fresco jugo y después devolví el vaso a la barra.

-Está delicioso.

-Es mí receta secreta –Rió orgullosa– Ahora cuéntame pequeño, ¿Por qué tienes esa cara tan afligida?

-Es sólo que este día no me trae buenos recuerdos.

-Ya veo… cualquiera que sea tu pena, espero puedas superarla pronto no hay nada que no tenga solución o que signifique el fin del mundo.

-…

-Bueno tal vez si hay algo.

Comentó la mujer con su vista perdida en dos mujeres que pasaban por la calle, una era una joven de cabellos rubios y la otra una mujer de edad madura que llevaba consigo un ramo de flores en su mano. Yo miré a la mujer frente a mí, se miraba pensativa y algo acongojada la observé por unos minutos hasta que ella salió de su trance y regresó su vista a mí para sonreírme como lo había hecho antes.

-Lo siento, es sólo que el ver a esas dos mujeres me hizo recordar que si hay algo que no tiene solución y eso es la muerte.

Bajé mi mirada, recordando a mi hermano, de nuevo sentí las ganas de llorar pero no me permití hacerlo, en cambio tomé de nuevo el vaso de jugo y lo llevé a mis labios para ingerir un poco del contenido.

-Sabes, es curioso cómo la gente cambia después de la muerte de un ser querido.

-¿A qué se refiere?

Le pregunté en cuanto quité el vaso de jugo de mis labios, ella me miró y después miró a las dos mujeres que seguían en la calle viendo uno de los puestos frente a la pequeña cafetería.

-Aquella mujer, la de las flores. Hace tiempo solía ser una mujer presumida y odiosa, todo lo que le importaba era tener más que todas sus amigas para poder presumirlo frente a todas las señoras de la alta sociedad, hasta que un día su hija apareció muerta en el cementerio, desde entonces esa mujer no volvió hacer la misma, cambió radicalmente, ahora es generosa y se la pasa haciendo obras de caridad hasta puedo decir que ahora es agradable.

-Espere ¿Qué dijo? ¿Su hija murió en el cementerio?

-Oh sí! Fue un hecho lamentable , era una jovencita muy hermosa y agradable solía venir aquí a comer de vez en cuando, claro siempre y cuando su madre no la viera sino la mataría, este no es precisamente un lugar que visiten los de la alta sociedad.

Mi cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora en ese momento, tenía tantas preguntas que no sabía cual soltar primero, estaba llegando a creer que esa chica era la misma de la cual se había enamorado mi hermano pero antes debía estar seguro así que me decidí a sacarle cuanta información fuera posible a esa mujer.

- ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

-Mañana se cumple un año de eso.

-Mañana… -murmuré analizando todo-

-¿Quieres que te cuente? Te veo muy interesado.

-Sí por favor.

-Pues veras, la verdad es que no sé mucho al respecto, sólo sé que la encontraron muerta en el cementerio como a eso de las tres de la tarde, fue un gran escándalo puesto que un día antes habían matado en ese mismo lugar a un jovencito, mucha gente llegó a creer que se trataba de un asesino que andaba suelto pero al final se cree que fue un problema de amores, ya que ella estaba vestida de novia, al parecer iba a fugarse, algunos creen que con el chico que amaneció muerto un día antes que ella y otros que estaba vestida de novia porque estaba practicando sus votos porque en una semana se casaba con Lord Byron y que tuvo la desgracia de encontrarse con un loco suelto que la ahorcó. Yo en lo particular creo más en la primera versión, creo que ella se iba a fugar con ese apuesto rubio pero Lord Byron los descubrió y los mató a los dos, después de todo no he oído muchas cosas buenas de ese hombre.

-¿Quién es Lord Byron?

-oh es un Lord de tercera categoría, ni siquiera sé cómo consiguió ese título porque de Lord no tiene nada, vive por aquí, cercas del banco, en una casa blanca de dos pisos, he oído que tiene pésimo carácter y que trata muy mal a sus empleados, creo que los golpea cuando no hacen las cosas como él quiere.

-Ya veo…

Murmuré para mí mismo y sin pensarlo dos veces ingerí el resto de jugo que me quedaba y salí corriendo de la cafetería no sin antes darle las gracias a aquella mujer. Oí como la mujer me llamaba pidiéndome que me detuviera pero eso no me importó, salí de la cafetería en busca de aquellas dos mujeres que hace minutos atrás habían estado frente a la cafetería pero para cuando yo salí ya no las encontré, así que decidí ir en busca de ese tal Lord Byron.

Fue todo un mes el que estuve al asecho de ese tal Lord Byron, seguía cada uno de sus pasos tanto de día como de noche, espiaba cada una de sus conversaciones y conocía a todas sus amistades. Entre más lo conocía más odiaba y repugnaba su persona. Hasta que un día se me presentó la oportunidad que tanto había esperado y logré un acercamiento directo y me convertí primero en inversionista para sus negocios y después en un amigo que poco a poco se convirtió en su confidente, así pasó otro año hasta que llegó de nuevo el aniversario de la muerte de mi hermano. Sabía que ese era el día perfecto para encararlo y tomar mi venganza y sabía también en qué lugar lo haría, en el mismo lugar en que ese infeliz mató a mi hermano.

- Takeru, este lugar es muy lúgubre para visitar, ¿no crees?

Se quejó aquel infeliz mientras seguía mis pasos entre las dispersas tumbas, yo sonreí y apreté con ansias el arma que guardaba bajo mi traje, había llegado al sitio exacto. Me detuve y lo encaré con el brillo de la venganza alumbrando en mis ojos.

-Sí, sí que lo es, pero tengo mis motivos para haberte invitado aquí, quiero hablar de algo importante y este lugar es perfecto para ello.

-Creo que una cafetería hubiera sido mejor que no.

-OH no! En una cafetería hay mucha gente, alguien podría oírnos y lo que te voy a decir sólo debemos saberlo nosotros dos.

-Bueno en ese caso creo que has escogido el sitio perfecto, aquí nadie nos molestará, a la gente no le gusta venir al cementerio así que es el lugar perfecto para contar un secreto.

- O para matar a alguien.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Me preguntó alarmado y sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar le disparé en una de sus piernas haciendo que callera al suelo, eso sólo había sido para que no escapara, tenía planeado hacerlo sufrir antes de terminarlo por completo. Lo vi retorcerse del dolor mientras gritaba un gran ¿Por qué? Y en vez de sentir piedad por él, sonreí disfrutando verlo revolcarse por la agonía, ni yo mismo me reconocía en ese momento.

Me paré frente a él y alzó su vista hacia mí, sudaba frío y me miraba con terror y confusión mientras que yo no podía hacer más que gozar su patética expresión.

-¿Quieres saber por qué?

Le pregunté de manera socarrona y el no atinó más que a asentir sin dejar de tapar con sus manos el lugar en que había recibido el disparo.

-Muy bien te lo diré, pero antes tengo que deshacerme de algo.

Me acerqué a él y busqué entre sus ropas hasta encontrar su arma y aventarla lejos, aquel maldito cobarde estaba tan asustado en esos momentos que no hizo nada cuando yo lo despojé de su arma, sólo temblaba como una gallina.

Una vez que me deshice de la amenaza me paré y lo observé de nuevo esta vez dispuesto a contarle la razón que me llevó a causarle ese daño.

-Verás, hace un año mataron a mi hermano justo en este mismo lugar, era un joven rubio que estaba dispuesto a fugarse con su linda novia hasta que alguien decidió entrometerse ¿No te suena conocido? Si quieres te refresco un poco más la memoria, era de noche, él estaba haciendo todos los preparativos para irse con ella cuando tú apareciste, tu lo mataste a traición, lo apuñalaste por la espalda cuando él se iba, dime ahora ¿Te suena familiar? Contéstame ¿Te suena familiar ese suceso?

Lord Byron me miró a los ojos, primero se miró sorprendido, pero después una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, se puso de pie como pudo y yo lo amenacé de nuevo con el arma pero eso no le importó y sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Era tu hermano?

-¡Sí lo era y tú lo mataste!

La ira me estaba consumiendo en ese momento, estaba tan perdido en mi rabia que no me di cuenta que Byron tenía un as oculto bajo la manga.

-¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que yo lo maté?

-¿Ahora piensas negarlo?

-No, sólo quiero saber cómo me descubriste.

-Tú segundo asesinato me llevó a ti, también la mataste a ella, a la mujer que mi hermano amaba y que se iba a ir con él, fuiste muy tonto al matarla en el mismo lugar que a él, eso sólo te delató.

-Las coincidencias existen. La policía no pudo probar nada o mejor dicho, no se molestó en comprobar nada, la muerte de esos dos fue tan insignificante que nadie se preocupó por encontrar al asesino excepto tú, pero créeme te has equivocado de persona.

-No lo creo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Pudo ser cualquiera.

-Claro que no, tú eras el único con motivos para matarlos a ellos dos, tú, el abandonado, el que nunca me fue correspondido, ¿o me vas a decir que no te enfureció saber que ella planeaba escaparse con otro? Era tu prometida e iba a fugarse con mi hermano por eso lo mataste, pero algo salió mal que tuviste que matarla a ella al día siguiente cuando era obvio que no pensabas matarla a ella sino la hubieras matado de la misma forma y en el mismo momento, pero no, a ella la ahorcaste, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no querías oírla decir que no te amaba? Que lo prefería a él mil veces antes que a ti, dime ¿fue por eso que la mataste? ¿Fue por eso que la asfixiaste hasta morir? ¿Por qué te repetía una y otra vez que lo amaba a él y no a ti?

-Esa zorra…

Sonreí victorioso al verlo afectado con mis palabras, estaba lleno de ira al igual que yo pero no en mi contra sino en contra de aquel recuerdo que le habían causado mis palabras.

-Lo sabía, ella te rechazó.

Alzó su mirada y me fulminó con ella pero eso no me intimidó ni un poco en cambio me regocijó verlo odiar mis palabras.

-No fue tan doloroso como tú crees, una vez que la vi intentando aferrarse a mis manos intentando liberarse me sentí tan bien, esa zorra obtuvo lo que se merecía, y tu hermano también, los dos se fueron juntos al infierno.

No lo soporté más y en ese momento estuve a punto de disparar pero él fue más rápido que yo y apenas terminó de pronunciar la palabra infierno ya había encajado en mi abdomen una pequeña daga que no logré ver cuando lo despojé de su arma. Caí de rodillas junto con él y escupí un gran bocado de sangre, él se alejó de mí y aún adolorido de su pierna se arrastró hasta su arma mientras que yo agonizaba del dolor. Con dificultad se puso de pie y me apuntó con el arma.

-Tu hermano se lo tenía merecido y créeme que disfruté matarlo, fue tan reconfortante verlo caer después de la sarta de estupideces que dijo, jajaja y mira quién diría que yo sería quien mataría con la misma arma a su pequeño hermano, él cuyo recuerdo impidió que el me matase a mí, sólo porque no quería ser un mal ejemplo para ti jajaja, que idiota debió matarme cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

-Eres un…

De pronto ya no hubo nada, recuerdo haber oído un disparo y después todo se hizo negro, él me había matado. Después llegué a este lugar, busqué a mi hermano por todas partes pero nunca lo encontré, después conocí a Mimi y cuando oí su historia supe que era ella y tuve la esperanza que mi hermano apareciera por ella pero él nunca llegó ni por ella, ni por mí.

…_..∞…_

-Así que por eso no estoy seguro que mi hermano sea la persona, si fuera ella, él estaría aquí, él no la hubiera abandonado.

-Tal vez él no sabe qué pasó con Mimi, por eso no está aquí.

-Pero ellos iban a fugarse, mi hermano la hubiera esperado aunque estuviera muerto, ella era su asunto pendiente.

-Tal vez su muerte fue muy rápido que no asimiló las cosas y se fue al cielo, no lo sé, cualquier cosa pudo pasar, él murió antes que ustedes, para él ustedes estaban bien así que tal vez…

-Sí es así, Mimi y yo nunca saldremos de aquí.

-Pero Takeru…

Takeru ya no quiso hablar más del tema y mi hermana no quiso insistir más con el tema así que los dos se quedaron en silencio sólo haciéndose compañía el uno al otro mientras que yo seguía perdido entre los pasillos de aquel lugar que parecía un laberinto, estaba a punto de volverme loco de la desesperación si no fuese porque llegó a mis oídos la música sutil de un piano, caminé guiado por esa melodía que me condujo al cuarto de Mimi, me asomé sin ser visto por la puerta y la pude observar sentada frente al piano de cola interpretando tristemente aquella pieza tan melancólica pero eso no fue lo que más me asombró o mejor dicho me aterró, sino el estado de aquella habitación, no era tan blanca como yo la recordaba, la rosa sobre el piano se estaba marchitando y la tristeza se sentía en el aire. La puerta del armario de Mimi se había abierto y todo por mi culpa.

Mimato196


	9. Promesa rota

AAAAlo siento no alcancé a revisarlo todo porque me estan presionando pero aquí lo tienen, perdonen los horrores de ortografía y Feliz navidad a todos ! PD: Tal vez les suba un regalito el 25 pero en la sección de fics del mimato :) de nuevo feliz navidad

18 de julio del 2012

**Capitulo 9**

**Promesa rota**

Sentí una sensación horrible en mi pecho cuando vi la tristeza plasmada en el rostro de Mimi, sus ojos antes alegres y brillantes ahora estaban opacados por la tristeza, estaba ahí pero parecía no estarlo a la vez, su mirada perdida parecía transpórtala a sus recuerdos, recuerdos que siempre terminaban en soledad.

Miré la habitación que antes era blanca y llena de brillo y que ahora era gris y marchita al igual que la rosa blanca sobre el piano. Me sentí realmente culpable al ver que el brillo en el corazón de Mimi se había extinguido y quería evitarlo, quería evitar que ese brillo se extinguiera por completo pero ¿Cómo? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que sacrificar para salvar a Mimi? Y ¿Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo? ¿Estaba dispuesto a dejar a Sora para quedarme con Mimi y salvarla? No, por supuesto que no, no ahora que Sora me estaba esperando, no podía abandonarla a ella también, pero entonces ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Vi como una lágrima recorría la mejilla de Mimi mientras que ella seguía tocando el piano y entonces no lo soporté más, me quebré por completo y cuando menos lo pensé ya estaba a su lado dispuesto a consolarla.

-Mimi…

La llamé con voz suave y ella me miró aún molesta por lo sucedido, me volteó la cara y continuó tocando aquella melodía.

-Mimi yo… yo lo siento, en verdad lo siento no quise lastimarte, no debí…yo… Mimi lo lamento.

La miré por unos segundos esperando una respuesta de su parte, pero ella me ignoró por completo, continuó tocando el piano como si yo no hubiera dicho nada, como si yo no estuviera ahí, haciéndome sentir más miserable de lo que ya me sentía. Permanecí así por unos minutos, invisible para ella, consciente de que me merecía su desprecio pero no dispuesto a soportarlo, así que hice lo que solía hacer cuando mi hermana se molestaba conmigo y se negaba a hablarme. Me senté a su lado y comencé a interpretar una melodía a su lado. Primero Mimi se detuvo al ver que yo me encontraba tocando el piano a su lado y me miró con recelo, pero después tomó aquel acto como un desafío y comenzó a tocar por su parte, dándome a entender que no le importaba, que ella seguiría ignorándome pero yo no pensaba dejar las cosas así comencé a mezclar las melodías de tal forma que se hicieran una y lo que antes eran dos melodías distintas, comenzaron a sonar como una sola. A Mimi pareció agradarle esa combinación de notas, ya que bajó la barrera que había puesto entre los dos y comenzó a abrirse y ya no tocar por su parte sino en compañía mía. Volteó a verme y me sonrió para después continuar tocando, aquella sonrisa me tranquilizó, aquella pequeña estrategia que antes usaba para tranquilizar a mi hermana menor había tenido el mismo efecto en Mimi a quien también estaba empezando a ver como a una hermana.

La música continuó sonando por varios minutos hasta que una nota disonante se hizo presente en la habitación terminando con la armonía de aquella mágica melodía.

-Lo siento.

Se disculpó Mimi bastante apenada por su equivocación. Yo la miré y no puede evitar sonreír ante tan adorable cara de niña traviesa que acaba de ser descubierta en una de sus travesuras.

-No te preocupes, le pasa a cualquiera.

Le dije con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, pero lejos de sentirse más tranquila con mi respuesta, el rostro de Mimi se vio perturbado y una gran tristeza y decepción se posó en él, para después bajar su rostro y ocultarlo de mí ya que se encontraba a punto del llanto. En ese momento yo no entendí el porqué de aquella reacción pero Mimi tenía más que motivos para poner esa cara. Ella se estaba dando cuenta y convenciendo de que yo no era la persona que ella esperaba y que nuevamente se quedaría sola.

-Pensé que dirías que soy torpe.

-eh? No, yo nunca diría algo así.

-¿cómo me lo dirías?

-eh? ¿Decirte qué?

-¿Cómo me dirías que apesto tocando el piano?

Miré a Mimi confundido, no entendía que era lo que Mimi quería oír de mí, al principio pensé que se había ofendido porque pensó que yo le diría algo, pero después me di cuenta que ella estaba buscando una respuesta en específico, una respuesta que yo no conocía, ella quería escuchar algo pero yo no sabía qué era.

-Simplemente no te lo diría, aunque tocaras mal fingiría que lo haces bien para no lastimar tus sentimientos.

La decepción en el rostro de Mimi al oír mi respuesta fue evidente, yo no había atinado a decir lo que ella quería escuchar y se había convencido de que yo no era la persona a la que ella esperaba. "Necesitas practicar más" aquellas habían sido las palabras que ella había querido escuchar de mí, las mismas palabras que alguna vez su enamorado le dijo a ella por petición de ella misma, pero como ya todos sabemos yo no era su enamorado y no había forma de que yo supiera eso.

-Mimi ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Le pregunté al ver que mis palabras no la habían tranquilizado ni un poco, sino que al contrario habían ocasionado en ella un semblante de decepción y tristeza que me inquietó mucho.

-Tú no eres la persona a la que estoy esperando ¿verdad?

Por una fracción de segundos quedé desconcertado por su afirmación pero una vez que salí de mi asombro comprendí que había llegado el momento de la verdad, ya no podía seguir fingiendo ser alguien que no era, tenía que terminar con toda aquella confusión de una vez sin importar los resultados era hora de decir la verdad.

-No… lo lamento.

Respondí con pesar, Mimi me miró con sus ojos húmedos por un instante y mordió sus labios para no llorar frente a mí y lentamente bajó su mirada hasta que ocultó su rostro embargado por la tristeza. Me sentí realmente fatal al ver la tristeza apoderándose de ella y por un momento no supe que hacer, pero no fue hasta que oí su sollozo que sentí que mi corazón se estrujaba por completo por el remordimiento. En ese momento quise abrazarla para consolarla mientras ella lloraba, pero no me atreví a hacerlo, no me sentía con el derecho después de que yo había sido el causante de ese llanto.

-Mimi yo…

-En el fondo lo sabía –Susurró, entre un llanto entrecortado– es sólo que no quería aceptarlo. Tus ojos no son iguales a los de él, ni siquiera tu voz se me hacía familiar, pero yo no quise verlo, yo quería que fueras tú porque si no significaría que él no volverá, él se olvidó de mí ¿verdad?

-No lo sé. Mimi no pierdas la esperanza, él tal vez esté perdido o no sepa que estés aquí, él algún día llegara ya lo verás.

-¡Claro que no! –Se quejó molesta, pero no conmigo sino con la persona a la que ella esperaba y se puso de pie para caminar hacia la ventana abierta que dejaba entrar una suave ventisca que hizo volar sus cabellos y su vestido, se abrazó a sí misma como si sintiera frío, cuando en realidad lo que sentía era la soledad y murmuró esta vez para ella misma– Llevo toda una vida esperándolo, sé que él no volverá.

-Mimi tal vez…

La llamé preocupado y me paré para acercarme a ella pero entre los dos se había vuelto a formar un abismo invisible que yo no me atrevía a cruzar.

-Tú fuiste por ella, él debió haber hecho lo mismo por mí pero no lo hizo, me abandonó, él no volverá.

-Mimi no digas eso.

Le pedí bastante preocupado al ver que toda la habitación se había oscurecido y que la única luz que entraba era la luz de luna que pasaba a través de aquel ventanal que dejaba entrar una ventisca helada que congelaba todo el cuarto.

-Me dejó sola…

Murmuró para sí misma haciendo que el frió en la habitación se hiciera cada vez intenso y la oscuridad más densa, su corazón estaba siendo llenado por la oscuridad.

Dispuesto a detener aquella oscuridad me acerqué a ella con dificultad, siendo empujado por aquella ventisca que cada vez se hacía más fuerte tanto que difícilmente me permitía dar un paso hacia el frente.

-Estoy sola…

Murmuró nuevamente ajena a que yo me encontrara con ella luchando por llegar a su lado. Como pude di un paso al frente, use mis brazos para proteger mi rostro del fuerte viento y ver que me encontraba a sólo tres pasos de ella pero si no lograba detenerla y sacarla de sus pensamientos negativos la perdería para siempre.

-¡No estás sola Mimi!

Le grité con la esperanza de que me escuchara y hacerla entrar en razón.

-Sí lo estoy, no hay nadie a mi lado, él me olvido, todos tienen a alguien y yo estoy sola.

-Eso no es cierto, no estás sólo, una pareja no lo es todo, hay más, esta la familia y los amigos.

Grité logrando dar un paso al frente, pero aún me faltaban dos y sentía que el tiempo se me estaba acabando.

-Mi familia no está aquí, estoy sola, no hay nadie.

-Sí lo hay –Insistí y logre dar otro paso más, uno más y estaría a su lado– Están Takeru y Hikari, también el superior Joe e Izzy, Codey y Davis y la loca de tu amiga Yolei, todos ellos son tus amigos y son tu familia ahora, no estás sola, porque también estoy yo. – El último paso, logré dar el último paso hasta ella y toqué su hombro, ella volteó a verme con una mirada que estaba vacía y que poco a poco fue recuperando su brillo hasta que volvió a ser la Mimi de siempre, sólo que sin su semblante alegre. La ventisca se detuvo y la habitación volvió a iluminarse sólo que no tanto como antes, seguía opaca y sin brillo y aunque eso significara que Mimi aún no fuera la de antes risueña y alegre me alegraba por lo menos haber logrado impedir que la soledad y la oscuridad se apoderaran de su corazón.

Mimi volvió en sí completamente y la ventisca se detuvo por completo me miró con semblante triste y volvió a bajar su mirada.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Murmuró en voz queda y yo sonreí aliviado de haber logrado hacerla entrar en razón aunque sea un poco y haberla ayudado a sentirse menos sola aunque aún había mucho que hacer si quería que Mimi estuviera totalmente fuera de peligro.

-Ya verás que sí.

Le dije con una sonrisa y ella alzó su mirada para verme, intentó sonreír pero no lo logró, en cambio me miró con una mezcla de ternura y tristeza, tomó con su suave mano una de mis mejillas y algo parecido a una sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios.

-Gracias.

Murmuró y fijó su mirada en mis ojos pero se decepcionó de nuevo al no encontrar en ellos el amor que ella buscaba. Ella había buscado en mí la mirada de amor que él le dedicaba siempre pero en mí sólo encontraba la mirada de amor que un hermano le dedica a su hermana pequeña. Mimi comprendió en ese instante que yo nunca podría verla como ella deseaba puesto que mi corazón le pertenecía ya a Sora, mi amada Sora que me esperaba en el mundo de los vivos y con la cual anhelaba regresar. Y Mimi pudo descubrir ese anhelo en mis ojos ya que entristecida apartó su mano de mi mejilla y se alejó un paso de mí.

-Tú regresarás con ella ¿verdad?

-Sí. –Le respondí sabiendo que se refería a Sora–

-¿La amas?

-Sí. Pero Mimi eso no significa que él…

-Vete.

Me pidió con voz suave a la par que caminaba hacia uno de los pilares de la cama y se recargaba en el para darse apoyo.

-Pero Mimi.

-¡Sólo vete!

Intenté acercarme a ella pero su voz ahora molesta me impidió avanzar y me detuvo antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo. Regresé a mi posición original y la miré con tristeza, sabía que ella estaba sufriendo y quería consolarla pero no era yo el que tenía el poder de calmar su dolor.

-Quiero estar sola, vete.

-Pero…

-Estaré bien, sólo vete.

En aquel momento no tuve más opción que irme, yo no podía hacer nada para a mitigar su dolor y mi presencia ahí sólo le hacía más daño, así que en silencio me dirigí a la puerta y salí de la habitación no sin antes ver como Mimi se abrazaba a uno de los pilares de la cama y dejaba escapar lágrimas silenciosas que desaparecían en sus labios. Por más mal que me sentí en ese momento sabía que yo estaba demás en ese lugar, ella necesitaba estar sola para pensar y tranquilizarse, así que con pesar salí de la habitación deseando que la oscuridad no volviera a intentara apoderarse del corazón de Mimi como había sucedido minutos atrás.

Salí de la habitación de Mimi y cerré la puerta tras de mí sintiendo una gran tristeza y una gran culpa por el sufrimiento de mi amiga, tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla y no estaba dispuesto a irme de ese lugar sin hacerlo.

Con pesar caminé hasta el mirador, necesitaba pensar un poco antes de cometer una tontería más y resultaba que aquel viejo mirador era un gran sitio para poder meditar.

No tenía mucho tiempo que me había sentado a pensar cuando oí unos pasos tras de mí, me voltee de inmediato y me encontré a mi pequeña hermana que caminaba hacia mí, ya no se miraba molesta como antes por lo sucedido con Mimi. Se sentó a mi lado y suspiró.

-Hikari, yo lo lamento, en verdad lo lamento.

-No te preocupes hermano, creo que te entiendo un poco, tal vez yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Pero no debí hacerlo.

-Pero ya está hecho hermano, ya no debemos preocuparnos por eso sino por Mimi, temo que la puerta de su armario se abra y la perdamos.

Apenado desvié por unos segundos mi mirada de Hikari, yo sabía que aquello no estaba lejos de ser verdad ya que hacia tan sólo unos segundos yo mismo había presenciado como el contenido de aquel armario se salía de control y había sido simplemente horrible.

-Hace unos momentos… –Comencé a hablar dispuesto a contarle a mi hermana lo sucedido con Mimi–

-¿Hace unos momentos qué?

Me preguntó Hikari temerosa de que yo hubiera cometido otra tontería.

-Hablé con Mimi.

-Hermano…

-Lo sé, tal vez debí esperar un poco más pero ella se miraba tan triste que quise ayudarla pero todo salió peor, Mimi se dio cuenta que yo no soy la persona que ella buscaba y se deprimió más hasta creo que la puerta de su armario se abrió.

-Hermano, no me digas que Mimi…

-Mimi está bien, logre tranquilizarla y volvió a la normalidad, pero ella aun sigue deprimida y temo que lo que pasó hace unos minutos se vuelva a repetir y la perdamos. Hikari en verdad quiero ayudarla, pero no sé cómo.

-Nosotros también estamos preocupados por ella y Takeru tiene un plan pero no estamos seguros de que funcione.

-¡Hikari no!

-¿Qué pasa hermano?

-Yo no confío en él y no dejaré que se acerque a Mimi y tú también debes alejarte de él.

-Pero ¿qué te pasa hermano?

Me preguntó mi hermana al ver mi exagerada reacción, pero es que con sólo oír el nombre de Takeru vino a mi mente todo lo que había descubierto de él, recordé con precisión cada matiz de aquel armario, la sangre, el odio y la venganza todo vino a mi mente de una forma tan nítida que por un momento me sentí de nuevo en aquel horrible lugar y supe que tenía que alejar a Mimi y a mi hermana de ese monstruo.

-Hikari escúchame, Takeru es malo, tienes que alejarte de él.

-¿De qué hablas hermano? Takeru no es malo.

-Sí lo es, yo vi su armario y ahí hay…

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que lo sabes?

Pregunté confundido yo estaba aterrado con el contenido del armario de Takeru y mi hermana que decía saber el contenido se miraba tan tranquila, ¿cómo era eso posible?

-Se todo sobre Takeru y créeme el no es malo.

- Pero tú no lo viste ahí hay…

-Lo sé es horrible, pero eso significa que Takeru sea malo.

-¿Viste la sangre?

-Sí.

-¿Sentiste esa horrible desesperación por salir corriendo de ese lugar y las inmensas ganas de venganza y muerte?

-Sí.

Contestó Hikari de lo más tranquila y yo la miré desconcertado, ¿Cómo era posible que viendo todo eso mi hermana no se diera cuenta de que Takeru era un ser malvado y oscuro? ¿Era acaso que el amor que sentía por él la cegaba a tal grado que se negaba a ver la realidad?

-Entonces ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? Él es un demonio.

-Claro que no lo es. –Me respondió molesta pero después volvió a tranquilizarse– Takeru mismo fue el que me enseñó el contenido de su armario, estaba tan apenado… –Murmuró lo último para sí misma como si recordara aquel momento y después una sonrisa acompañada de un leve sonrojo se posó en su rostro desconcertándome bastante pero no tuve tiempo de preguntar puesto que Hikari volvió de inmediato al tema haciéndome olvidar aquella extraña reacción– Y sé que el contenido del armario es terrible pero no por eso es malo.

-¿De qué hablas Hikari? si tú misma viste lo que hay ahí.

-Lo sé, el corazón de Takeru está sediento de venganza pero es normal.

-¡¿Cómo va a ser normal eso?!

-¡Es que tu no lo conoces hermano, no sabes nada de él y aún así lo estás juzgando!

-Sé lo suficiente para darme cuenta que no es una buena persona.

-¡Te equivocas! Takeru es una de las personas más nobles que he conocido, lo que pasa es que tú sólo te estás dejando llevar por lo que ven tus ojos sin conocer a Takeru en realidad, no tienes ni idea de lo que vivió.

Hikari estaba molesta, la que había iniciado como una plática tranquila se había transformado en una pequeña guerra entre los dos, una guerra en la cual Hikari no pensaba perder.

-Nada justifica que guarde un rencor tan oscuro en su corazón.

-¡Su hermano fue asesinado! Quiso vengarlo pero ese maldito asesino terminó matándolo a él y no conforme con eso en sus últimos momentos oyó a detalle como ese asesino se burlaba de lo fácil que fue matar al hermano de Takeru, dime si esa no es razón suficiente para guardar rencor en su corazón, ¿Cómo estarías tú en su lugar? ¿Qué sentirías tú si matan al hermano que tanto admiras y quieres? Dime hermano ¿Qué hubieras hecho si me hubieran matado a mí? ¿Estarías tranquilo? O ¿Desearías con todo tu corazón vengarte?

-Yo… yo no sabía…

Me quedé sin habla, al oír la razón por la cual el corazón de Takeru guardaba algo tan oscuro y comprendí de inmediato que aquel sentimiento de Takeru era tan humano que cualquiera lo podía guardar en su corazón, inclusive yo, si alguien hubiera matado a mi hermana estaba seguro que no descansaría hasta vengarme así que entendía a Takeru y ahora me sentía mal por haberlo juzgado cómo lo hice.

-Claro que no lo sabías –Murmuró molesta Hikari pero después volvió a tranquilizarse al notar que yo había comprendido la situación de Takeru– Hermano, antes de juzgar a una persona debes de averiguar qué fue lo que llevó a una persona a actuar como lo hizo o ser como es, muchas veces descubres que no tenían otra alternativa.

-Supongo que le debo una disculpa a Takeru, aunque de seguro ese mocoso terminará burlándose de mí como siempre lo hace con esa sonrisa arrogante.

-Takeru no es así, es un chico muy noble y estoy segura que aceptará tus disculpas de la mejor manera, es muy maduro y comprensivo además de que es la persona con más esperanza que conozco, a pesar de que el está condenado a vagar en este mundo gris por siempre puesto que es seguro que nunca podrá conseguir su venganza él aún tiene la esperanza que podrá encontrar la manera de deshacerse de esos sentimientos negativos y ser libre y ¿sabes algo? Yo estoy segura que algún día lo logrará.

-Ahora entiendo porque su cuarto transmitía ese sentimiento de esperanza.

-¡Sí! Es grandioso entrar ahí, sentir que todo estará bien y que siempre hay una luz al final del túnel es simplemente maravilloso, Takeru mismo es maravilloso y…

-Sí ya entendí hermana, estas enamorada de él.

Interrumpí abruptamente a Hikari al ver que iba a empezar a fantasear con su príncipe azul que era Takeru y sonreí al verla ponerse tan roja como un tomate pero entonces recordé el otro descubrimiento de Takeru que había hecho y la sonrisa se borró de mi rostro. Si mi teoría era cierta y Takeru era el enamorado de Mimi eso significaría que a mi hermana se le rompería el corazón por completo.

-Hikari… hay algo que tengo que decirte.

-¿Qué pasa hermano?

-Hikari lo que te voy a decir no es fácil y no sé como lo tomes pero creo que es mi deber decírtelo.

-¿Qué pasa hermano? me estás asustando.

-La verdad es que creo que Takeru es el enamorado de Mimi.

A diferencia de lo que yo creía, en ese momento Hikari no lloró ni puso cara triste, sino que su rostro se vio inundado por la ternura y me sonrió de manera amable.

-Te equivocas, no es Takeru.

-Pero es que él… todo encaja.

Hikari negó suavemente con su cabeza impidiéndome continuar con mi explicación, se miraba muy segura de lo que decía convenciéndome de que yo estaba en un error.

-Créeme hermano no es Takeru a quien Mimi espera, es a otra persona.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Takeru cree saber quién es, pero necesitamos tiempo para encontrarlo.

-¡¿En verdad?! –Grité emocionado y Hikari sonrió.

-Sí pero aún falta encontrarlo.

-Yo puedo ayudarlos a buscar.

Me ofrecí con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro, pero Hikari negó con la cabeza.

-Takeru quiere que todo se haga con discreción para que Mimi no se de cuenta y así no se decepcione sino lo encontramos, así que será mejor que te quedes aquí para que Mimi no sospeche y por nada del mundo le vayas a decir algo.

-Está bien. –Contesté desanimado al ver que no me dejarían ser parte de la búsqueda–

-Júramelo hermano que no le dirás nada a Mimi.

-Te lo juro, pero todo sería más sencillo si me dejaran ayudarles.

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien ya lo verás.

Me dijo Hikari con una sonrisa y yo correspondí a la suya con otra igual de esperanzada que la de ella, por fin miraba la luz entre tantos problemas y por primera vez me sentía cercas de poder salir de ese lugar.

Mientras nacía en mí la esperanza de salir de aquel lugar, las esperanzas de Sora de algún día volver a estar juntos moría gracias a sus padres. Desde que dejé a Sora sola en su habitación después de mi visita esporádica, la confusión se había adueñado de ella, primero creyó que todo había sido un sueño, después creyó que había caído en la locura por tanta tristeza, pero le bastó ver el collar que le había dejado con mi promesa de que volvería para convencerse de que todo había sido real y que debía convencer a sus padres de que debían esperar más tiempo hasta mi regreso.

Sora entró a la habitación de sus padres justo cuando ellos hablaban sobre mi tan misteriosa y repentina desaparición. Mi pobre y dulce pelirroja se sintió alarmada al oír tras la puerta como sus padres planeaban cancelar la boda y sin pensarlo dos veces Sora entró sin pedir permiso y se paró frente a sus padres dejando a los dos señores Takenouchi asombrados por su forma tan abrupta de entrar.

-¡No pueden hacerlo!

Gritó Sora a la par que entraba a toda prisa y se paraba frente a sus padres. Los dos señores Takenouchi observaron con asombro a su hija y por un momento permanecieron mudos ante el asombro que les había ocasionado la actitud de Sora.

-Sora que modales son esos.

La reprendió su madre siendo la primera en reaccionar de los dos señores. Sora por su parte se sintió apenada por su reacción y sumisa bajó su mirada para después fijarla de nuevo en sus padres.

-Lo siento… pero es que no pueden cancelar la boda.

-¿Nos estabas espiando? – Preguntó su padre bastante molesto– ¿Qué clase de comportamiento es ése señorita?

-Lo siento es que yo… iba a tocar pero los oí y no pude evitarlo… lo lamento.

-Me asombra tu comportamiento Sora – Continuó esta vez la madre de Sora quien la miró con desaprobación – Pero bueno explícame ¿cómo está eso de que no podemos cancelar la boda?

-Es que vi a Taichi y…

-¡¿Cómo?! –Gritó exasperado el padre de Sora, a la par que se ponía de pie– ¡¿Ese chiquillo ya apareció?! ¡Tráelo de inmediato tengo un par de cosas que decirle!

-No papá no es lo que tú crees, él no está aquí.

-¿Entonces cómo es que hablaste con él?

Cuestionó su madre y a Sora no le quedó de otra más que contar con detalles todo lo que había ocurrido en la habitación. Primero la madre de Sora se vio alarmada por el hecho de que Sora hubiera estado a solas conmigo en su habitación pero se vio más alarmada aún al oír el resto del relato, creyó que su hija había perdido la cordura debido a la tristeza.

-Oh! Mi pobre hija ha perdido la razón.

Sollozó alarmada la mujer y Sora intentó aclarar las cosas pero sus padres no la escucharon y por esta vez hay que comprender a los señores Takenouchi no es fácil creerle a tu hija cuando te dice que su prometido desaparecido se ha casado con una novia muerta y que se encuentra en el mundo de los muertos, siendo sinceros yo también hubiera pensado que mi hija está loca si me hubiera llegado con una historia como esa.

-Pero es verdad lo que estoy diciendo, Taichi se casó con una muerta yo misma la vi.

-¿Sora acaso oyes lo que estás diciendo? Es una locura.

-Lo sé papá pero es verdad, ella se lo llevó.

-Sora no digas tonterías.

La reprimió su padre mientras que su madre gritaba entre sollozos que su hija se había vuelto loca por mi culpa. Sora intentó explicarse pero se vio silenciada por un molesto ¡Basta! Por parte de su padre. Sora se mordió los labios al verse interrumpida y miró con molestia la escena que sus padres estaban haciendo sin permitirle a ella decir algo para defenderse.

-Si ustedes no me quieren creer buscaré a alguien que si lo haga.

Dijo decidida y salió de la habitación, oyó los gritos de sus padre tras de ella que le hablaban pero no le importó, estaba decidida a encontrar a alguien que le creyera pero ¿Quién? ¿Quién en ese pequeño pueblo podía ser capaz de entender lo que a ella le sucedía? ¿Quién? Salió de su casa sin saber bien a dónde dirigirse hasta que sin saber cómo llegó al patio trasero de la iglesia, ahí vio al sacerdote de ese lugar que era el mismo ancianito regañón que había ido para ensayarnos para los votos. Al verlo ahí arreglando las flores del viejo cementerio de la iglesia Sora pensó que él podría ser la persona que la entendiera y la ayudara ¿pues quién mejor que un sacerdote para entender los misterios del mundo espiritual?

Con esta idea en su cabeza Sora se caminó entre las tumbas de aquel lugar, y se dirigió al viejo hombre que aún no se había percatado de su presencia. Sora miró con curiosidad las tumbas pensando que alguna de ellas podría pertenecer a aquella chica que vio en su habitación. Algunas eran nuevas y otras muy antiguas pero todas tenían algo en común, pertenecían a las familias ricas de aquel pueblo.

-Disculpe.

Le habló Sora una vez que llegó hasta donde se encontraba el anciano arreglando una de las tumbas más viejas de ese lugar y que se encontraba muy cerca de la entrada a la iglesia. El hombre miró con asombro a Sora, obviamente no se esperaba su visita y le intrigaba el motivo de la misma así que de inmediato dejó lo que estaba haciendo y prestó totalmente atención a la chica.

-Señorita Takenouchi, no esperaba verla por aquí hasta el viernes, bueno eso si su prometido aparece.

-De él quiero hablarle.

Al oír aquellas palabras el hombre se mostró aún más interesado y miró con curiosidad a Sora quien había depositado ya todas sus esperanzas en aquel hombre.

-Si no está ocupado, me gustaría hablar con usted.

Continuó Sora al ver que tenía la atención del sacerdote.

-No se preocupe señorita, sólo me encargaba de arreglar una de nuestras tumbas más viejas y que ya casi nadie visita.

Sora miró con curiosidad la tumba y pudo ver a simple vista que se trataba de un joven de 22 años, lo supo por la inscripción en la lápida que tenía el nombre y la edad de su residente. Si no fuese porque se trataba de un hombre Sora hubiera creído que el destino la había llevado hasta la tumba de Mimi puesto que ella aparentaba tener esa edad y no era muy común ver tumbas de gente tan joven.

-Sígame señorita, adentro estaremos mejor.

Habló el hombre al ver que Sora se había quedado perdida en sus pensamientos con su mirada fija en aquella vieja tumba. Sora despertó de sus pensamientos y siguió al sacerdote hasta la entrada a la iglesia que se encontraba a unos solos pasos. Una vez adentro Sora procedió a contarle todo lo sucedido al sacerdote, desde mi aparición en mi alcoba hasta la discusión que había tenido con sus padres hacía tan sólo unos minutos atrás. El viejo escuchó con atención cada palabra de Sora haciéndola creer que creía en cada una de sus palabras pero justo como yo había aprendido en ese entonces las apariencias engañan y aquel hombre engañó a Sora para llevarla de nuevo a casa con ayuda de uno de sus acólitos que solía ayudarlo en los quehaceres de la iglesia.

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde cuando tocaron con insistencia la puerta de los Takenouchi, debido a la urgencia con que tocaban la puerta los señores Takenouchi mismos en compañía de Lord Byron fueron los que se dirigieron a abrir la puerta lo antes posible, pues esperaban que fueran mis padres con noticias mías.

-¡Por Dios Santo, Sora!

Gritó alarmada la señora Tekenouchi al ver que su hija luchaba contra el agarre de una soga mientras que al lado suyo se encontraba el párroco del pueblo y tras de ella un joven alto de cabellos azabache y ojos azules sosteniéndola para que no escapara.

-Pero ¿Qué significa esto?

Preguntó el señor Takenouchi igual de alarmado que su esposa.

-Su hija se ha vuelto loca de la tristeza – Anunció el sacerdote– Habla puras incoherencias sobre fantasmas y novias muertas.

-Perdónela por favor padre, la tristeza por la desaparición de su prometido la ha llevado a la locura.

La "defendió" su madre, pero lejos de sentirse apoyada, Sora se sentía atacada y aun luchaba por soltarse.

-Gracias por traerla padre, nosotros nos haremos cargo ahora. –Anunció el señor Takenouchi, jalando del brazo de su hija para hacerla entrar a la fuerza. – Gracias a ti también Ken. – Agradeció al ya conocido joven que siempre se encontraba ayudando en la iglesia, el joven de pocas palabras asintió y dejó a Sora a total disposición del señor Takenouchi. – Nosotros nos haremos cargo ahora.

Finalizó el señor Takenouchi dirigiéndole una mirada reprobatoria a su hija para después molesto llevarla a la sala de estar, dejándoles a la señora Takenouchi y a Lord Byron la tarea de despedir al viejo sacerdote y a su joven pupilo.

Una vez que todos se encontraban en la sala, incluyendo a Lord Byron, los regaños y reclamos hacia Sora por parte de sus padres que la daban por loca comenzaron y se negaron rotundamente a escucharla por lo que a Sora no le quedó de otra más que escuchar y morderse la lengua para no responder algo inapropiado.

-¡Esto es el colmo Sora! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió ir con el sacerdote? ¡Mañana seremos la comidilla del pueblo!

Gritó histérica su madre y Sora no hizo más que rodar sus ojos hacia arriba mientras permanecía con los brazos cruzados, a su madre no le importaba nada más que el que dirán.

-Les dije que iría con alguien que me creyera.

-¿Y te dio resultado Sora? ¡Sólo nos pusiste en vergüenza!

-Pero papá es que ustedes no entienden, Taichi necesita de mi ayuda.

-¡Olvídate de ese muchacho ya no te casarás con él! Te hemos conseguido un nuevo prometido.

-¿Qué? Mamá, ¿Qué quiere decir mi papá con eso?

-Lo que quiere decir tu padre es que ahora te casaras con Lord Byron, y como tenemos todo preparado para el sábado ese día será la boda.

-¿Qué? –Sora estaba bastante confundida–

-Será un placer tenerla como mi esposa señorita Takenouchi.

Intervino galantemente Lord Byron a la par que tomaba la mano de Sora entre las suyas, ella lo miró con rostro desfigurado ante el horror que le causaba aquella idea y casi al instante se soltó del agarre de Lord Byron.

-¡No!

Se quejó Sora desafiando a sus padres con su mirada quienes se sorprendieron ante la rebeldía de su hija, ella jamás había sido capaz de desobedecer una orden o negarse, algo había cambiado en ella y no les gustaba.

-¿Qué dijiste Sora? –Preguntó su madre bastante desconcertada. –

-Que no lo haré, no me casaré con Lord Byron.

-No es una pregunta Sora, es una orden. –Intervino ahora su padre con la esperanza de sonar más intimidador que la señora Takenouchi, pero ni con él funcionó, Sora estaba decidida, y lo único que logró el señor Takenouchi fue ganarse una mirada retadora por parte de su hija. –

-Pues no lo haré, no importa lo que digan.

-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa Sora? –Le reclamó su madre–

-Pasa que amo a Taichi y le prometí que lo esperaría y así lo haré.

-Pero es una locura Sora, ese chico ya no volverá y si no te casas el viernes seremos la vergüenza del pueblo.

-Pues háganle como quieran madre, yo no me casaré con otro que no sea Taichi.

Y así sin darle oportunidad a sus padres o a Lord Byron de hablar Sora salió de la sala de estar y se dirigió a su habitación cuanto antes, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, nunca antes había sido capaz de desafiar a sus padres pero el amor que sentía por mí le había dado la fuerza para hacerlo, aunque lamentablemente desafiar a sus padres no sería la última prueba a la que ella tendría que enfrentarse.

Eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche cuando tocaron con urgencia la puerta de la habitación de Sora quien se apresuró a abrir y se encontró con desagrado a Lord Byron frente a ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Señorita Takenouchi, perdone que la moleste a esta hora y después del desagradable momento de hace unas horas, pero esto es urgente, su madre a caído enferma.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ella se puso mal después de su discusión y ahora se encuentra acostada en su cama y quiere verla.

-No puede ser…

Murmuró Sora y de inmediato salió en dirección a la habitación de su madre sin alcanzar a ver la sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de Lord Byron.

Cuando Sora entró a la habitación de sus padres se encontró a su madre tirada en la cama delirando sobre la rebeldía de Sora y a su padre intentando calmarla, una escena conmovedora diría cualquiera pero la verdad era que aquella no era más que una trampa para que Sora cediera, ya después nos enteraríamos del engaño planeado por Lord Byron quien había sido la mente maestra tras ese teatro.

-Mamá.

Dijo Sora bastante preocupada y acercándose al lecho de su madre.

-Esto es tú culpa Sora. –Le reclamó su padre–

-¿Mía? ¿Por qué?

-Le rompiste el corazón a tu madre con tu rebeldía.

-Pero yo no…

-Tu madre está enferma del corazón Sora, le prohibió hacer coraje y tú vienes y la desafías diciéndole que no te casarás, ¿Cómo crees que la pone eso?

-Pero yo no sabía…

Contestó Sora con los ojos llorosos segura de que ella era la causante de la agonía de su madre.

-Claro que no lo sabías, tú madre y yo no queríamos preocuparte, pero mira como terminaron las cosas, realmente me decepcionas Sora, nunca pensé que le harías esto a tu madre.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá por favor perdóname!

Sollozó Sora a la par que se colocaba al lado de su madre y le sostenía la mano en forma de caricia.

-Sora eres tú.

-Sí mamá, soy yo, por favor perdóname.

-Sora prométeme que te casaras con Lord Byron el sábado.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Sora bastante desconcertada y soltando la mano de su madre–

-Prométemelo Sora, sino moriré de la tristeza y de la vergüenza.

Sora miró a su mamá quien realmente lucía mal y agonizante haciendo sentir a Sora culpable y temerosa de que por su culpa su madre muriera.

-Por favor Sora promételo.

Insistió la mujer al ver la duda en el rostro de Sora, Sora la miró y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, pero no por el estado de su madre sino por verse obligada a romper la promesa que me había hecho.

-Lo hare.

Contestó Sora a la par que derramaba lágrimas, me amaba y le dolía romper la promesa que me había hecho pero sabía que no podría vivir con la culpa de que su madre muriera por su culpa, así que no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

-Gracias mi niña.

Dijo su madre tomando su mano y aun fingiendo que agonizaba. Sora la miró y aunque trató de dibujar una sonrisa no pudo, la tristeza que la embargaba era tanta que ni una sonrisa fingida se pudo dibujar en sus labios. Mientras que él que si podía sonreír era Lord Byron quien había estado observando desde las sombras como su plan daba resultado y como en menos de dos días tendría a Sora como esposa y junto con ella toda la fortuna de lo Takenouchi sería suya.

Mimato196


	10. Dos bodas

Hola todo el mundo que lee este fic, como cada domingo aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta fic que está por llegar su fin :) espero sea de su agrado y muchas gracias a todos por sus bellos reviews y por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic. Les deseo un feliz año nuevo y nos leemos pronto :) también actualizaré el fic los fantasmas de Matt :D

18 de julio del 2012

**Capitulo 10**

**Dos bodas**

Era viernes en la mañana y las cosas iban cada vez peor, el compromiso de Sora con Lord Byron ya era oficial y todo el pueblo se había enterado del cambio de planes, todos menos mis padres. Ellos seguían tan absortos en mi búsqueda que no se habían enterado de las nuevas noticias y habían llevado a nuestro pobre cochero Peter hasta el agotamiento a pesar de que el pobre tenía un horrible resfriado que iba cada vez peor.

-¡Peter deja de toser!

Gritó mi madre desde adentro del carruaje, ella odiaba oír a la gente tosiendo ya que eso siempre le recordaba a mi pequeña hermana Hikari y sus últimos momentos en este mundo.

-Perdone señora.

Se disculpó el pobre hombre a pesar de que sabía que no podría evitarlo, su refriado se había complicado y ardía en fiebre pero por miedo a perder su trabajo continuó guiando a mis padres en mi inútil búsqueda, pues nunca me encontrarían, por lo menos no en el mundo de los vivos, ya que yo en esos momentos me encontraba aun en ese extraño mundo al cual había sido llevado en contra de mi voluntad pero en el cual había tenido la oportunidad de reencontrarme con mi hermanita y conocer personas cómo Mimi que te demuestran que aún existe la nobleza y la pureza en este mundo.

Mientras yo me encontraba en el bar preocupado cada vez más por la situación de Mimi quien se negaba a salir de su habitación, Takeru se encontraba junto con Izzy haciendo frente a una gran decepción que terminaría con mis esperanzas de salir de ese lugar pronto.

Como mi hermana me había dicho el día anterior ella y Takeru tenían un plan para ayudar a Mimi y ayudarme a mí a salir de ese lugar sin lastimarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho y ese plan consistía en buscar al enamorado de Mimi que yo en esos momentos todavía no sabía que se trataba del hermano mayor de Takeru. La búsqueda que proponía Takeru no era una búsqueda normal ni fácil, sino que era una búsqueda especial que se enfocaba en la búsqueda de un alma en específico en un radio tan amplio que podía abarcar todo Londres y sus alrededores, sin embargo esta búsqueda no era sencilla, se necesitaba gran poder espiritual para lograrla y podía resultar riesgosa si no se hacía con cuidado ya que podía suceder que los espíritus participantes en la búsqueda quedaran atrapados en "el sueño eterno de los muertos" por siempre si es que llevaban su poder espiritual al límite. Sabiendo todo esto aún así Takeru se decidió a realizar esa búsqueda pidiendo la ayuda de Izzy y Joe, los espíritus con mayor poder espiritual en ese lugar y quienes al enterarse que era para ayudar a Mimi no lo dudaron para poner en marcha el plan de Takeru sin importar los riesgos.

-No siento nada.

Murmuró Izzy mientras permanecía sentado en el suelo de su oficina repleta de libros acompañado de Joe y Takeru quienes tomaban sus manos unidos en aquella profunda meditación.

-Debe estar en alguna parte.

Insistió Takeru, él también tenía los ojos cerrados e intentaba con desesperación encontrar a su hermano.

-Concéntrate Takeru, tu eres el único aquí que conoce la esencia de tu hermano, debes recordarla a la perfección para que no las puedas transmitir a nosotros y que la búsqueda sea más efectiva.

Habló Joe, quien se encontraba también formando parte del pequeño círculo. Joe al igual que Izzy era un espíritu muy sabio y de los que llevaba más tiempo en ese lugar adquiriendo así su amplio conocimiento sobre ese mundo al cual había pertenecido por tanto tiempo.

-Eso intento pero no funciona.

Takeru se sentía frustrado cada vez más al ver que su plan no estaba dando resultado, podía recordar a la perfección la esencia y el lazo que lo unía a su hermano y aún así era incapaz de encontrarlo, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Era a acaso que su hermano se había ido ya a lo que conocía como cielo?

-Es suficiente.

Intervino Izzy al sentir que Takeru se estaba esforzando de más, si continuaba así terminaría gastando todo su poder espiritual y entonces las cosas sólo empeorarían más de lo que ya estaban.

-Espera aún no, yo sé que está en alguna parte, sólo tenemos que concentrarnos más y…

-Dije que es suficiente.

Volvió a repetir Izzy pero esta vez con un tono más autoritario y soltando las manos de sus dos acompañantes.

-No encontraremos a tu hermano, es probable que él ya no esté ni en el mundo de los vivos ni en el nuestro.

-Pero Izzy yo sé que él está en alguna parte sólo debo concentrarme más y…

-No. –Izzy miró fijamente a Takeru– Te estás exigiendo demasiado, no puedes gastar más de tu poder espiritual, sabes cuales son las consecuencias.

-Lo sé pero…

-Takeru no quiero ser rudo contigo pero debes de aceptarlo, tu hermano ya no está y no lo encontrarás ni aquí ni en el mundo de los vivos.

-Izzy tiene razón Takeru. Aunque no lo creas tu poder espiritual es muy fuerte y si tu hermano estuviera aún por aquí créeme que lo hubiéramos encontrado, pero no fue así y eso sólo quiere decir que él ya no está, así que ya no hay nada por hacer.

Takeru no discutió más, sólo se puso de pie y salió molesto y frustrado de aquel lugar. Estaba molesto consigo mismo, sentía que le había fallado a Mimi y así mismo al no encontrar a su hermano y por un momento hasta llegó a creer que su teoría era errónea y su hermano no era el enamorado de Mimi pues si había algo que sabía Takeru era que su hermano jamás habría logrado encontrar la paz eterna si sabía que Mimi lo estaría esperando, él habría ido a buscarla pero no había lugar para dudas, estaba seguro que Yamato era la persona a la que esperaba Mimi, dos historias no podían ser tan parecidas sin ser la misma y la historia de su hermano y de Mimi eran idénticas así que debía de ser él a quien ella esperaba pero entonces, ¿por qué él nunca apareció? Y más importante aún ¿Dónde se encontraba ahora?

Mientras Takeru se reprendía a sí mismo por no encontrar a su hermano yo me encontraba aún en el bar en compañía de Davis que se encontraba preparándome un Daisuke especial y mi hermana que no dejaba de sonreír sola desde hacía ya varios minutos y cómo no iba sonreír sola si seguramente ella se encontraba recordando lo que había pasado con Takeru el día anterior.

Sé que yo no estoy para contarlo ni ustedes para saberlo, pero para los curiosos que desean saber que fue lo que pasó entre mi hermana y Takeru el día anterior, les diré de manera rápida y resumida lo sucedido entre ellos. Como podrán recordar mi hermana me había me había contado que ya sabía sobre el armario de Takeru y que él mismo se lo había enseñado, pero lo que no me había contado era lo siguiente.

…_..∞…_

Después de haberle contado la historia de Yamato a mi hermana, Takeru decidió que era el momento de que Hikari supiera toda la verdad sobre él así que por petición de Takeru ambos chicos se levantaron de las sillas que ocupaban en la barra del bar y juntos se dirigieron a la habitación de Takeru.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Preguntó mi hermana cuando vio que se habían parado frente a la puerta de la habitación de Takeru.

-Quiero que veas algo.

Murmuró el rubio y abrió la puerta. Mi hermana esperó ansiosa el momento de entrar, puesto nunca antes había estado en ese lugar, Takeru siempre había evitado que alguien entrara a su alcoba por lo cual nadie la conocía.

La puerta se abrió lentamente para Hikari y ella se encontró con lo mismo que me había encontrado yo cuando entré de contrabando en ese lugar, una habitación ordenada que transmitía esperanza y justicia.

-Entra.

Le dijo Takeru con voz tímida y Hikari entró maravillada de aquel lugar y empezando a amar cada segundo más al dueño de aquel cuarto o mejor dicho al dueño de aquel corazón justiciero lleno de esperanza.

-Es hermoso.

Susurró Hikari viendo con detalle cada lugar de aquella habitación.

-No es esto lo que tengo que enseñarte…

Hikari miró a Takeru y pudo notar el evidente nerviosismo de Takeru que se dirigió al armario colocado al lado de la cama de Takeru.

-Sino esto…

Hikari pudo darse cuenta a simple vista que Takeru se refería a su armario y algo en ella brinco de emoción y temor a la vez, ella sabía lo que significaba abrir tu armario frente a alguien, era como quedar completamente al desnudo frente a una persona, claro que en sentido figurado pues Takeru tenía su ropa puesta no vayan a pensar mal, lo que quiero decir es que una vez que abrías tu armario a alguien te descubrían como eras completamente sin máscaras ni nada.

-Takeru ¿estás seguro?

-Sí, no quiero que haya más secretos entre nosotros, tú una vez me enseñaste tu armario, creo que es hora de que yo te enseñe el mío.

-No es necesario, sino quieres…

-Quiero hacerlo, me he cansado de esconderme y en ti es en quien más confío, quiero poder ser realmente quien soy frente a una persona y tú eres la única que deseo sepa todo sobre mí.

Hikari miró a Takeru conmovida sin poder evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, miró a Takeru y después miró el armario.

-Adelante, hazlo.

Hikari volvió a ver a Takeru que se encontraba sentado en una orilla de la cama, él tenía la mirada en el suelo y se miraba bastante nervioso además de sonrojado. Hikari despegó su vista de Takeru y la fijó en el armario, se acercó a paso lento y posó su mano sobre la perilla decidida a abrir aquella puerta y descubrir lo que había tras de ella y que tanto atormentaba a su Takeru.

-Sólo te pido que después de lo que te conté sobre mi hermano comprendas.

Murmuró Takeru, Hikari lo miró una vez más y los nervios se apoderaron de ella ¿Qué era tan terrible para que Takeru se sintiera así? Sin pensarlo más volvió su vista al armario y abrió la puerta de un sólo tirón. Lo que vio ahí fue horrible pero aún así no tuvo miedo y entró a aquel lugar dispuesta a demostrarle a Takeru que ella no le temía sino que era todo lo contrario, ella estaba ahí para ayudarlo a librarse de aquella oscuridad. A diferencia de mí cuando Hikari entró a ese armario repleto de odio y sed de venganza no se vio ensombrecida por la oscuridad de ese lugar sino que ella brillaba como un rayo de luz en medio de toda esa oscuridad, proporcionándole sin saberlo una gran tranquilidad a Takeru que nunca antes sintió, sin darse cuenta Hikari se había convertido en la luz que Takeru siempre había necesitado para liberarse de sus sentimientos oscuros y negativos.

-Horrible ¿verdad?

Dijo Takeru sin atreverse a levantar la cara cuando Hikari regresó y cerró la puerta de aquel armario.

-Todos tenemos un lado oscuro.

Murmuró Hikari viéndolo fijamente y sin mostrar el menor temor o rechazó hacia Takeru.

-Pero el mío es horrible, en el tuyo hay tristeza y preocupación por tu familia, con Mimi hay soledad pero conmigo… soy horrible.

-No, no lo eres, eres grandioso.

Hikari se arrodilló frente a Takeru que aún permanecía sentado en la cama y con su mirada avergonzada en el suelo, tomó sus manos de manera amorosa y le sonrió al chico de una manera dulce y cálida.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Porque a pesar de todo lo que viviste sigues siendo una persona noble de buenos sentimientos, es cierto en ese armario hay odio y sed de venganza pero es normal, mataron a tu hermano y esa misma persona te mató a ti mientras hacía alarde de cómo murió tu hermano, creo que cualquiera que haya muerto en esas condiciones guardaría ese odio y deseo de venganza que tu guardas, pero hay algo que no todos tienen y tú sí, ese sentimiento de esperanza, a pesar de que muy difícilmente puedas salir de este lugar pues es casi imposible que puedas llevar a cabo tu venganza, tú tienes la esperanza de encontrar alguna forma de vencer esos sentimientos negativos de otra forma, y no todos tienen eso, otros se hubieran dado por vencidos ya y tú no y creo que eso es maravilloso.

Al oír las palabras de mi hermana Takeru alzó su rostro y miró con ternura a mi hermana, ella era simplemente fantástica, nadie antes le había dado tal consuelo como se lo dio ella en aquella ocasión. Hikari lo miró y le sonrió y entonces Takeru no pudo contenerse más y hizo algo que Hikari jamás pensó que haría; sin previo aviso se acercó a ella con movimientos rápidos y plantó en Hikari un sutil y sublime beso. Para Hikari ese beso fue como conocer una porción de cielo, y aunque tardó en corresponderlo por lo maravillada que estaba, cuando lo hizo fue con el mismo cariño y amor con que Takeru la había besado.

Los dos se separaron después de unos momentos, las mejillas de Hikari estaban encendidas mientras que Takeru permanecía en calma.

-Gracias…

Le susurró él y ella se sonrojó aún más, se puso de pie algo nerviosa y se volteó al sentir que sus orejas ardían por la intensidad de su bochorno, no quería que Takeru la mirara así y pensara que era una niña inexperta aunque en realidad así lo era, aquel había sido el primer beso de Hikari por lo cual estaba sumamente nerviosa y no sabía cómo reaccionar. En cambio Takeru se miraba tranquilo, él era muy maduro y siempre tomaba las cosas con calma y eso era una de las cosas que Hikari amaba de él.

Al ver el nerviosismo de Hikari y lo roja que estaba decidió no molestarla más con lo sucedido por lo que se puso de pie y le pidió que fueran a donde estaban los demás, no quería presionarla ni nada, así que desde su punto de vista era mejor dejar las cosas de esa manera ya hablarían después.

-Vayamos a ver cómo está todo con Mimi, aún estoy preocupado por ella.

-eh? Sí.

Respondió mi hermana aún nerviosa y algo distraída, siguió a Takeru hasta la puerta pero antes de que salieran ella tomó su mano y con su mirada en el suelo, pues no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos le preguntó.

-Lo que pasó hace unos momentos fue…

-Porque Te quiero.

A completó él sin dudarlo ni temerlo. Hikari alzó su mirada sorprendida y lo miró fijamente a los ojos descubriendo que Takeru decía la verdad, él le sonrió y después salió de la habitación, Hikari salió tras de él.

…_..∞…_

_Y ahí tienen la razón por la cual mi hermana no dejaba de sonreír, pues seguramente se encontraba recordando su primer beso y la confesión de Takeru._

_-Deja de sonreír sola, me das miedo._

_Me quejé con afán de molestarla al ver que desde que habíamos llegado al bar y ella se había quedado callada y pensativa no había dejado de sonreír para sí misma, perdida en sus recuerdos._

_-No molestes hermano._

_Se quejó con una cara de berrinche en su rostro y yo no pude evitar sonreír al verla, tal vez mientras estuvo con vida nunca tuve la oportunidad de molestarla con su primer amor, pues ella había muerto muy joven pero me alegraba que ahora mi experiencia en ese mundo extraño me hubiera regalado la oportunidad de hacerlo aunque sea una vez._

_-Tú eres la que se sonríe sola y asusta, no creo que a Takeru le gusten las chicas que se ríen solas como locas._

_-¡Ya cállate hermano!_

_Gritó Hikari bastante molesta y apenada mientras me aventaba pequeños golpes, yo la esquivaba divertido riéndome de su actitud tan infantil, hacía tiempo que no me divertía molestándola como lo hacía en ese momento._

_-Ya pues, ya no diré nada._

_Dije mientras intentaba detenerla, pero Hikari estaba tan avergonzada por mis burlas que no se detendría hasta darme un buen golpe y hubiéramos seguido así si no fuese porque se oyó el sonar de una campana seguido por una gran alboroto._

_-¡Llegó uno nuevo!_

_Gritó Davis emocionado y enseguida todos los que se encontraban ahí a excepción de mi hermana y yo se amontonaron en la puerta para recibir al nuevo integrante de aquella enorme familia de almas en pena. Poco a poco los espíritus se fueron haciendo a un lado para dejar pasar al nuevo integrante quien para sorpresa mía y de Hikari no era otro más que nuestro chofer Peter quien había muerto aquella mañana debido a una grave complicación en su resfriado._

_-¡Peter!_

_Gritamos los dos hermanos asombrados. Peter quien había estado hablando con Davis para pedirle algo de beber volteó a vernos y su mirada sorprendida pronto cambió a una de alegría una vez que vio que los dos hermanos Kamiya estábamos juntos._

_-¡Amos! Que gusto verlos. Joven Taichi los amos lo han estado buscando como locos morirán de la pena cuando sepan que usted también…_

_-No te equivocas Peter yo no estoy muerto aún, es una larga historia pero pronto encontraré la forma de salir de este lugar._

_-OH! Eso cambia las cosas, me alegra dudo que el corazón de los señores pueda soportar otra pena. Y usted señorita Hikari, sigue hermosa como siempre, me alegra ver que está bien._

_Dijo el hombre tomando con cariño las manos de mi hermana quien sonrió dulcemente a su antiguo cómplice de travesuras. _

_-A mí también me alegra verte Peter, aunque me apena que hayas muerto._

_-Pero no tiene porque sentir pena por mí señorita, yo ya no tenía nada ni a nadie en ese mundo y le digo algo en este lugar me siento como nuevo, ya no me duelen los huesos y me siento como un jovencito de quince de nuevo._

_Hikari y yo sonreímos al ver a nuestro viejo chofer más animado que nunca, realmente se miraba feliz y descansado, pero en esos momentos yo no tenía tiempo para relajarme, necesitaba saber cómo estaban las cosas allá arriba y saber que había pasado con mi amada Sora._

_-Peter, dime algo ¿has visto a Sora? ¿Cómo está ella?_

_-Oh joven creo que le tengo malas noticias sobre eso._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Le ha pasado algo?_

_-No ella está en perfectas condiciones pero la han obligado a casarse con Lord Byron, se casaran el sábado por mañana a las tres de la tarde._

_Sentí una espina clavarse en mi corazón que había sido partido en dos. No podía creerlo, Sora, mi amada iba a casarse con otro, pero ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? si ella había prometido esperarme._

_-¿Qué? Pero… ella… ¿ella lo aceptó?_

_-Supongo, sino no se casaría, la verdad no conozco los detalles, sólo sé que se casaran mañana._

_En ese momento mi mundo se vino abajo, mi Sora, mi amada Sora que había prometido esperarme se casaba con otro olvidándose de mí por completo. Me sentí destrozado y un sinfín de preguntas comenzaron a llenar mi cabeza ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ella nunca me amó? ¿Se olvidó de mí? Esas eran sólo una de las preguntas que pasaron por mi mente acompañadas, de un infinito dolor que me quemaba el pecho y me ahogaba la respiración._

_-Hermano…_

_Susurró mi hermana preocupada al ver mi rostro desfigurado por el dolor y la tristeza. Apoyó su mano en mi hombro intentando darme consuelo pero no funcionó, necesitaba estar sólo, tomar un poco de aire y salir cuanto antes de ese lugar._

_-Necesito estar sólo._

_Dije con voz seria y salí de ahí cuanto antes, escuché a mi hermana llamarme preocupada más de una vez mientras salía de aquel bar pero no me importó, quería estar solo, lo necesitaba para aclarar mi mente y soportar el dolor que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo._

_Cuando llegué al viejo y solitario mirador patee con fuerza el bote de basura que se atravesó en mi camino liberando así un poco de mi frustración. Estaba molesto y también estaba dolido, sentí como unas lágrimas se asomaron por mis ojos pero las limpié con fuerza de ellos, "los hombres no lloran" me hubiera dicho mi padre, pero la realidad era que quería llorar como un niño._

_Me senté sobre la única banca que había en el mirador y observé el cielo acompañado de estrellas y esas misteriosas mariposas azules brillantes. Intenté calmarme aunque era casi imposible, Sora, la mujer que yo había visto como el amor de mi vida me había abandonado y me había cambiado por otro, ¿Por qué no me había esperado? ¿Qué acaso no me amaba lo suficiente para esperarme? Recordé su dulce rostro y su mirada amorosa que lejos de hacerme sentir tranquiló sólo sirvió para que la herida doliera más, la amaba y la había perdido y lo más frustrante era que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, estaba atrapado en un mundo al que no pertenecía y que me impedía ir por mi amor. Por un momento odié a Mimi al recordar que ella era la causa de que yo estuviera ahí, pero me bastó recordar su rostro angelical bañado de tristeza y su corazón antes blanco y puro y ahora marchito para darme cuenta de que yo también la había lastimado a ella y que todo lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos tanto mi dolor como el de ella no era culpa de nadie sólo del destino que nos había llevado a esa situación._

_Suspiré, no había nada que pudiera hacer sólo aceptar las realidad de las cosas y así como por un instante odie a Mimi por todo lo que sucedía, le agradecí por ayudarme a darme cuenta de que Sora no me amaba como yo creía, mientras yo había estado haciendo hasta lo imposible por salir de ese lugar para estar a su lado, ella se había rendido fácilmente y había decidido no esperarme, entregándose en matrimonio al primero que tuvo en frente, que en esa ocasión fue Lord Byron. Sora no me amaba, eso me había quedado claro y ya no estaba tan seguro de que tuviera algún motivo para salir de ese lugar después de todo ya no había nadie esperando mi regreso._

_A diferencia de lo que yo creía en ese momento, Sora no se encontraba feliz con su nuevo prometido ni mucho menos había dejado de amarme, ella seguía a la espera de que yo volviera, tenía la esperanza de que yo apareciera antes del sábado para rescatarla, mientras que yo ya me había dado por vencido. Con su mirada fija en la ventana de su habitación a la espera de mi regreso Sora resistía los fuertes jalones que su dama de compañía le hacía a la par de que intentaba ajustar lo más posible el corsé de su vestido de novia. Estaban haciendo una prueba final para ver si el vestido le quedaba a la perfección antes de la boda._

_-Ajusta bien ese corsé Mary._

_Exigió la señora Takenouchi quien observaba con detalle como la mujer jalaba del listón del corsé con fuerza. Poco le importó a la mujer ver a su hija casi al borde del llanto al verse obligada a hacer algo que no quería y que tendría que soportar toda su vida._

_-OH vamos Sora, quita esa cara que terminarás espantando a Lord Byron._

_-Pero es que no lo amo, no quiero casarme con alguien a quien no amo._

_-Déjate de tonterías Sora o harás que me de otro infarto, Lord Byron es un buen partido y deberías estar feliz de que te casarás con él que si tiene modales en lugar del irrespetuoso de Yagami, ese jovencito mal criado ni siquiera posee un titulo cómo Lord Byron y aún así se atrevió a levantarme la voz._

_Sora miró con molestia a su madre, tenía más de una respuesta "irrespetuosa" como su madre diría para aquel comentario, pero se mordió los labios para no decir nada, no quería que su madre volviera a enfermar por su culpa, si algo llegaba a pasarle a su madre por sus caprichos y no saber contenerse en sus comentarios jamás se lo perdonaría así misma así que guardó silencio y continuó escuchando las palabras necias y egoístas de su madre._

_-Listo, ya está._

_Dijo Mary avisando que ya había terminado de amarrar el vestido._

_-Haber Sora voltea._

_Sora obedeció y la mujer examinó con ojo crítico a su hija. Una mueca algo parecida a una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y regresó su mirada a Mary quien esperaba atenta su respuesta._

_-Bien, ahora quítaselo antes de que lo ensucie._

_Dijo la mujer y salió de la habitación. Sora miró con desanimo y tristeza como su madre salía, ni una palabra de ánimo, ni una frase cariñosa le había dicho, sólo la había tratado como una herramienta para conseguir de nuevo la fortuna que hace tiempo había perdido._

_El cerrar de la puerta se escuchó y Sora quedó sola con Mary, la joven se miró al espejo y apreció su imagen en el. Estaba vestida de novia el sueño de toda chica y sin embargo se sentía tan desdichada. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, intentaba ser fuerte pero había momentos como en ese que no podía controlar su tristeza._

_-No llores mi niña, las novias no deben llorar, deben sonreír._

_La consoló Mary y con un gesto maternal secó las lágrimas que habían escapado de los ojos de Sora._

_-¿Cómo voy a sonreír Mary si me van a casar con alguien a quien no amo? Hace unos días estaba feliz porque me casaría con Taichi y lo amaba pero ahora… aunque lo intente no puedo sonreír._

_-Fue lo mejor mi niña. Ese jovencito le traería muchos problemas, he oído que su economía no está muy bien aunque fingen que sí, en cambio con Lord Byron estará bien, es un hombre maduro y la tendrá bien económicamente, su madre hizo bien en casarla con él en vez de con el joven Yagami._

_-Pero Mary, ¿en dónde queda el amor? ¿Qué acaso el dinero lo es todo?_

_-Hay mi niña con el tiempo ya verás que en este mundo material vale más el dinero que el amor._

_Sora abrió sus labios para protestar, pero de inmediato los cerró de nuevo permitiéndole a Mary que continuara con su trabajo y le quitara el corsé, se miró de nuevo en el espejo mientras sentía como Mary la jalaba para desabrochar el vestido y se hizo de nuevo aquella pregunta. ¿Acaso valía más el dinero que él amor? No, por supuesto que no, para ella el amor era más importante que cualquier otra cosa y era por eso que había aceptado casarse, el amor que sentía hacía sus padres era lo que la mantenía ahí de pie preparándose para una boda que no deseaba y sacrificando al amor de su vida._

_Me había cansado de pensar y maldecir mi suerte cuando decidí entrar de nuevo. Cómo la entrara del mirador daba directo a la biblioteca fue ahí por donde pasé primero y aunque no era mi intención espiar a nadie, sentí que había sido llevado una vez más por el destino para estar en ese lugar ya que en cuanto entré pude oír murmullos e inconscientemente me escondí para ver de quien se trataban, eran Hikari y Takeru los que hablaban, al parecer algo había salido mal con su plan y había quedado totalmente arruinado. No entendí completamente de que hablaban, pero me bastó lo que escuché para saber que ni Takeru ni Hikari podrían ayudarnos ni a Mimi ni a mí, así que no me quedaba de otra más que regresar a hablar con Mimi y tratar de solucionarlo por mi cuenta._

_Salí de la biblioteca sin ser visto y dejé atrás la conversación de aquellos dos, ya había oído todo lo que necesitaba saber, así que sin hacer el menor ruido me dirigí a hablar con Mimi, su rostro lleno de lágrimas y la decisión de Sora de casarse con alguien más, seguían en mi mente inclinándome a no dejar nunca aquel lugar._

_Llegué hasta donde estaba la habitación de Mimi, el pasillo estaba desierto pero la puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta permitiéndome ver que Mimi no estaba sola, Yolei e Izzy se encontraban con ella._

_-¡Lo voy a matar! ¡Ese maldito! ¿Cómo se atrevió?_

_Exclamó Yolei molesta justo en el momento en que yo me disponía a tocar la puerta así que me detuve, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que se refería a mí._

_-No grites Yolei te van a oír._

_Se quejó Mimi con una voz muy suave y desanimada, ella permanecía cabizbaja sentada en una orilla de la cama, mientras Yolei se paseaba en el cuarto de un lado a otra hecha una furia e Izzy permanecía parado a un lado de Mimi observando en silencio a las dos chicas._

_-¿Cómo me pides que no grite? ¡Es un patán! ¡Le daré su merecido!_

_Dijo efusivamente Yolei a la par que golpeaba su puño derecho contra la palma de su mano izquierda en señal de amenaza._

_-Yolei por favor._

_Volvió a quejarse Mimi y la pelimorada volteó a ver a su amiga._

_-Lo siento Mimi, pero de sólo pensar lo que hizo me dan ganas de…_

_-¡Yolei basta! sé que lo que hizo Taichi no estuvo bien, pero supongo que yo también tuve la culpa. Digo después de todo me casé con un desconocido._

_-No es justo que te culpes así Mimi, tú pensabas que él era tu prometido, ¿cómo ibas a saber que no era él? _

_-Creo que dentro de mí siempre lo supe, es sólo que no quería aceptarlo._

_-Aún así, es tu esposo y no debió engañarte de esa forma para ir con esa otra mujer, te aseguró que no es ni la mitad de bonita que tú, de seguro es gorda y tiene una verruga en la nariz a demás de pésimo carácter._

_-Yolei no digas esas cosas, no la conoces, ella en realidad es bonita, muy bonita…_

_Yolei miró como su amiga se entristecía de nuevo y bajaba su mirada al suelo, ahora no sólo se sentía triste por el engaño y el descubrir que yo no era su prometido sino que además ahora se sentía inferior a Sora y eso hizo explotar una vez más a Yolei._

_-¡Ah! Si no está muerto te aseguro que yo lo voy a matar, no importa que esté guapo y sea un bombón, nadie le hace eso a mi amiga ¡Nadie! ¡Ese esposo tuyo se las verá conmigo, ahora sí sabrá quién es Yolei! _

_-De hecho no es su esposo._

_Habló por primera vez Izzy llamando la atención no sólo de las dos chicas sino la mía también._

_-¿Qué? Pero si hicimos los votos._

_-Lo sé, justo de eso venía a hablarte Mimi pero estabas con Yolei y no encontraba el momento oportuno para hacerlo._

_-Pero habla de una vez Izzy, ¿Qué quisiste decir con que ellos no están casados?_

_Lo presionó a continuar Yolei, el pelirrojo la miró por un segundo y después guió su mirada a Mimi, era una mirada tierna y cariñosa pero a la vez llena de pena por su amiga, sabía que lo que diría no alegraría a Mimi._

_-Los votos dicen: "Hasta que la muerte los separe"_

_-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ¡Izzy explícate!_

_Exigió Yolei, la pelimorada se veía inclusiva más preocupada que Mimi quien observaba atenta a Izzy._

_-Que la muerte ya los separó. Él está vivo y tú muerta, él es libre de irse si quiere._

_-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó Yolei–_

_-Se irá en cuanto se enteré._

_Murmuró Mimi preocupada y a la vez triste._

_-Sin embargo, hay una solución._

_Continuó el pelirrojo al ver la tristeza en el rostro de su amiga._

_-¡Lo sabía! Izzy no vendría a nosotros sino tenía una solución en mente, dinos cual es Izzy, Mimi pon atención creo que esto se pondrá interesante._

_-Tienes que repetir los votos y darle de beber esto._

_Izzy sacó del bolso de su saco un pequeño frasco con un líquido rojizo y se lo mostró a las dos chicas que lo miraron con asombro._

_-¡El elixir rojo! –Exclamó Yolei emocionada y algo eufórica–_

_-Es veneno._

_Murmuró Mimi y yo desde mi escondite sentí como se me ponía la piel de gallina de sólo pensarlo, desvié mi mirada de aquella escena por unos momentos y sentí terror de imaginar lo que tenían planeado hacer en mi contra, planeaban matarme y yo estaba escuchando cada detalle. Regresé de nuevo mi mirada al interior de la habitación, tenía que saber cómo terminarían las cosas para estar preparado para lo que sea, pero ya podía adivinar como terminaría aquella conversación, seguramente Mimi aceptaría y ella y su amiga se inventarían un plan para engañarme y envenenarme, así me atarían por siempre a ese mundo._

_-Así es, para que su matrimonio tenga validez, Taichi debe renunciar a su vida terrenal y aceptar morir, sino él quedará en total libertad de irse cuando quiera._

_Mimi permaneció en total silencio por unos segundos, concentrada en el frasco que ahora tenía entre sus manos mientras que Yolei ya se estaba encargando de hacer los planes necesarios para envenenarme._

_-O podemos servirlo en una sopa ¿Qué creen que sea menos sospechoso una sopa o una bebida de las que prepara Davis?_

_-No lo haré._

_- ¿Qué?_

_-No lo haré, no puedo hacerlo, no quiero mantener a mi lado a alguien que no me ama, además que él no se merece que le haga esto._

_Mimi regresó el frasco a Izzy quien sonrió orgulloso por la decisión de su amiga al contrario de Yolei quien no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchan._

_-Pero Mimi, él se irá._

_-Lo sé y no importa, no porque yo no pueda ser feliz voy a condenar a alguien a ser infeliz conmigo, no es justo, lo dejo en libertad, que se vaya si quiere, yo seguiré aquí._

_-Pero Mimi…_

_-Yo estaré bien._

_Insistió Mimi con los ojos llorosos y estuvo a punto de llorar si no fuese porque sintió la mano amiga de Izzy que se apoyo en su hombro._

_-Si me lo preguntas, creo que tomaste la decisión correcta._

_Mimi sonrió al ver a su amigo que la apoyaba y después buscó el apoyo de Yolei quien permaneció por unos segundos con los brazos cruzados inconformes con la respuesta de Mimi pero después de ver la mirada de su amiga no le quedó de otra que hacer una mueca para después abrazarla y apoyarla con su decisión._

_-Oh Demonios Mimi, no sé porque eres tan buena._

_Se quejó la pelimorada a la par que abrazaba a su amiga para consolarla y darle su apoyo incondicional. Yo por mi parte estaba sorprendido por la decisión de Mimi, totalmente mudo y conmovido por su respuesta. Estaba acostumbrado a vivir en un mundo egoísta donde la mayoría de las personas ven sólo por su propio bien sin importarles las demás personas y Mimi no, ella me había demostrado ser una persona noble, ahora entendía porque su cuarto, es decir su corazón irradiaba esa pureza y esa bondad cuando entré en él la primera vez antes de que yo llegara y lo tiñera de tristeza._

_Permanecí inmóvil por un minuto, aún atrapado en mi asombro por lo que había oído, lo pensé por un momento y me convencí aún más de que la decisión que había tomado con anterioridad era la correcta. Me quedaría al lado de Mimi y me convertiría en el príncipe azul que ella tanto ansiaba tener a su lado, después de todo yo ya no tenía que perder, la única razón que me unía al mundo de los vivos había desaparecido y había encontrado en Mimi una razón para permanecer en ese mundo extraño pero mágico a la vez. Había llegado la hora de que yo dejara de ser egoísta y dejara de pensar en mí solamente y comenzar a pensar en la felicidad de Mimi también y no sólo la mía._

_Después de unos segundos de pensarlo y antes de que descubrieran que me encontraba ahí decidí entrar e interrumpir el abrazo conmovedor entre aquellos amigos antes de arrepentirme de mi decisión._

_-Yo… –Dije un poco apenado de haber interrumpido y haber entrado sin tocar– yo lo haré, me casaré contigo._

_Los tres chicos me miraron sorprendidos tanto por mi aparición como por mis palabras. Yolei se apartó de Mimi quien estaba atónita por mis palabras y me miraba fijamente._

_-¿Qué dijiste?_

_Preguntó incrédula la castaña, aún no creía lo que había dicho._

_-Me casaré contigo._

_Volví a repetir, Yolei se cruzó de brazos no muy conforme con lo que dije, Mimi permaneció incrédula e Izzy me miró fijamente un tanto desconfiado de mis palabras._

_-¿Sabes lo que eso significa? –Me preguntó Izzy a modo de advertencia–_

_-Tendré que morir para eso ¿Qué no? Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo._

_-No tienes que hacerlo por mí, yo estaré bien, no te preocupes, no volverá a suceder lo de ayer._

_-No lo hago por eso, en realidad quiero hacerlo, sé que no soy la persona que esperas pero quiero intentar serlo._

_Los ojos se Mimi se inundaron de lágrimas de felicidad y antes de que yo pudiera darme cuenta ya la tenía en mi regazo abrazándome feliz y agradecida por la decisión que había tomado. Miré a Mimi enternecido y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, tal vez yo no era la persona a la que ella esperaba y ella no era la mujer a la que yo amaba pero era alguien con quien valía la pena pasar toda la eternidad, si es que algo como la eternidad existía._

_-¿Realmente estás seguro? _

_Quiso saber Izzy no estaba muy convencido de que yo estuviera consciente de las consecuencias que para mi traería mi decisión._

_-Sí. _

_Afirmé muy seguro de mi mismo. Mimi se apartó de mí y me dedicó una sonrisa infantil y tierna y sobre todo llena de felicidad. Fue cuestión de segundos para que aquel cuarto teñido de tristeza poco a poco volviera a recuperar su brillo natural y volviera a ser tan blanco y fresco como siempre. Todos observamos como el cuarto se iluminaba de nuevo y nadie tuvo el valor de mostrarse en desacuerdo, no ahora que un poco de felicidad había regresado al corazón de Mimi._

_-En ese caso supongo que no hay más que decir, la boda se hará mañana y para que sea válida tendremos que ir al mundo de los vivos._

_-¿En el mundo de los vivos?_

_Preguntó Mimi intrigada._

_-Cómo Taichi aun está vivo es necesario que la boda se lleve en su mundo para que sea válida._

_-Pero yo quería que todos estuvieran y si es en el mundo de los vivos._

_-Por eso no te preocupes Mimi, como es una ocasión especial supongo que por esta vez podemos hacer una excepción y todos subir al mundo de los vivos._

_Mimi sonrió al oír las palabras de Izzy y dio un pequeño brinco de alegría y después se abrazó a mi brazo y sonrió feliz._

_-Es fantástico, ¿No crees Taichi?_

_-Sí, supongo. _

_Correspondí a su sonrisa y ella me regaló una aún más amplia. Yolei que hasta ese momento había parecido inconforme no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al ver de nuevo la sonrisa en su amiga y olvidó por completo el coraje que tenía hacia mí y se enfocó en la boda que se aproximaba._

_-Muy bien chicos en ese caso muévanse hay una boda que preparar._

_Yolei salió de la habitación comenzando a hacer en voz alta todos los planes para la boda, seguida de ella salió Izzy y después iba a salir yo en compañía de Mimi pero ella misma me detuvo, voltee a verla y me sonrió dulcemente._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_Le pregunté un poco confundido._

_-Gracias._

_Me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, yo la miré y no pude evitar sonreírle también, con una sonrisa tan dulce como la de Mimi era imposible sentirse arrepentido de haber tomado la decisión de permanecer a su lado por siempre._

_A partir de ese momento aquel mundo de almas en penas se vistió de fiestas y alegría, todos en aquel lugar estaban emocionados con la boda de su novia eterna, quien por fin después de tantos años podría casarse. No había nadie que no estuviera involucrado en los preparativos, todos estaban tan emocionados que hasta su mundo tomó más brillo del que acostumbraba tener. _

_Era un gran alboroto el que se había formado con la noticia de la boda que en todos lados había personas haciendo arreglos. Davis se encontraba en la cocina haciendo el pastel, Codey miraba con ayuda de otros espíritus lo de la música, otros tantos espíritus hacían arreglos para la iglesia, y otros tantos preparaban la comida. Joe me ayudaba con mi traje, tomándome las medidas para dejarlo a la perfección, Izzy preparaba todo lo necesario para la ceremonia y Yolei ayudaba a Mimi con su vestido y con su ramo. Todo era felicidad y alegría, todos compartían la dicha de la novia y todos estaban totalmente de acuerdo con aquella ceremonia, bueno casi todos._

_Cuando Hikari se enteró de la boda y que había sido yo quien había hecho esa propuesta casi le daba un infarto de la impresión, y tal vez le hubiera dado si no fuese porque ya estaba muerta. Primero se negó a creerlo, pero después de confirmar conmigo aquellos rumores intentó persuadirme para que cambiara de opinión, sin embargo no lo logró, yo estaba más que seguro de lo que hacía y nada ni nadie me haría cambiar de decisión._

_Una vez que Hikari se dio que cuenta que no lograría nada conmigo, intentó ir con Takeru para pedirle ayuda, pues sabía que él no permitiría esa boda, sin embargo para mala suerte de Hikari, Takeru había gastado tanta energía en la búsqueda de su hermano que se había quedado dormido y probablemente no despertaría hasta el día siguiente. No teniendo más alternativa y totalmente convencida de que yo estaba cometiendo una locura, Hikari se dirigió a hablar con la única persona que me podía impedir continuar con mi descabellado plan y esa persona era Mimi._

_Hikari se dirigió a la habitación de Mimi decidida a hablar con ella para detener aquella locura. Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y antes de que tocara está se abrió por si sola permitiéndole salir a Yolei y a Mimi ambas sumamente emocionadas y con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros, haciéndole más difícil su tarea a mi hermana._

_-Hikari ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te hemos estado buscando._

_Dijo Mimi sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro._

_-Yo también las estaba buscando, quería hablar contigo Mimi._

_-Yo también quería hablar contigo Hikari._

_-¡Sí! Mimi quiere que seas su dama del ramo ¿Qué te parece? Yo seré la de los anillos._

_-Bueno es que yo…_

_-¡Hey Mimi ven a ver cómo está quedando tu pastel!_

_Gritó Davis desde el final del pasillo y Mimi perdió la concentración sobre mi hermana, le avisó a Davis que iría y salió corriendo de ahí sin darle oportunidad a Hikari de continuar con lo que quería decir._

_-¡Voy Davis! ¡Vamos chicas, estoy segura de que Davis hizo algo enorme!_

_-Sí conociendo lo exagerado que es seguramente hizo un desastre con el pastel._

_-No digas eso Yolei, Davis no es tan malo cocinando._

_Se quejó Mimi y las dos chicas se fueron directo a la cocina para ver el pastel de Davis, olvidando por completo que Hikari quería hablar con Mimi. Mi hermana se quedó sola en el pasillo, después de ver lo feliz que estaba Mimi no tuvo el corazón para pedirle que cancelara la boda aunque tampoco podía permitir que todo continuara._

_-Hikari._

_Le hablé, sin quererlo había alcanzado a ver lo que había pasado y me podía imaginar porque mi hermana quería hablar con Mimi. _

_En cuanto escuchó mi voz mi hermana volteó a verme, se miraba triste y confundida, seguramente en su interior se encontraba debatiendo entre lo que debía hacer pero que no se atrevía por miedo a lastimar a Mimi._

_-Hermano._

_-Deja a Mimi, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que pasa, fui yo quien tomé la decisión._

_Hikari me examinó con su vista comprobando que yo hablaba enserio pues llevaba puesto ya el traje para la boda._

_-Pero hermano esto es una locura. No puedes casarte con Mimi, ustedes ni siquiera pertenecen al mismo mundo._

_-Lo sé, pero eso no importa, pronto formaré parte de su mundo también._

_Hikari quedó atónita por unos segundos, ella sabía a la perfección lo que esas palabras significaban y lo que yo estaba a punto de hacer._

_-¡Hermano no!, no puedes morir sólo por no lastimar a Mimi, habla con ella, ella te entenderá y te dejará ir._

_-Eso ya lo hizo, soy yo el que quiere permanecer aquí. Ya no hay nada que me una al mundo de los vivos._

_-Es por ella ¿verdad? Todo esto es porque Sora decidió casarse con alguien más verdad._

_Permanecí en silencio sólo viéndola fijamente y Hikari comprendió de inmediato que esa era la razón de mi locura._

_-Hermano, Sora no es la única mujer que hay en el mundo, hay muchas más y ya verás que pronto conocerás a alguien que merezca tu amor y que te aprecie, no es necesario hacer todo esto._

_-Ya la encontré y esa persona es Mimi, ella me quiere y más que nadie merece mi amor._

_-Pero hermano, tú no eres la persona que ella espera._

_-Lo sé pero si puedo hacerla feliz permaneciendo a su lado aunque no sea quien ella espera así lo hare._

_-¿Y si él aparece?_

_-Haré lo que ella hizo conmigo, la dejaré en libertad y que sea feliz con la persona que ama._

_-¿Y qué pasará contigo?_

_-Eso no importa. Además él no aparecerá, no lo ha hecho en tanto tiempo, ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hará ahora?_

_-Pero hermano._

_-¡Ya basta Hikari! He tomado una decisión y no la pienso cambiar._

_-Pero…_

_-Hikari basta, no voy a cambiar de opinión, me casaré con Mimi y no hay nada que discutirse._

_Sin darle oportunidad de una nueva queja a mi hermana, me fui de aquel lugar dejándola sola en el pasillo. Sabía que Hikari tenía razón en muchas cosas, que aquello era una locura y que todo eso lo hacía porque Sora se había casado con alguien más pero ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Sora me había abandonado y Mimi me necesitaba, para mí las cosas estaban muy claras y algo dentro de mí me decía que hacía lo correcto._

_Al igual que en el mundo de los muertos en el mundo de los vivos también se encontraban preparando una boda, desde las cinco de la mañana de aquel sábado los preparativos habían comenzado y se encontraban ya listos para recibir a los novios._

_Faltaban sólo diez escasos minutos para que dieran las tres de la tarde y Sora permanecía aún en su habitación parada frente al balcón aún con la esperanza de que yo apareciera._

_-Por favor Taichi, llega antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

_Susurró para sí misma, pero su suplica no fue escuchada, yo no aparecí y la única persona que llegó fue Mary quien le avisaba que ya todo estaba listo y que era necesario que bajara para ir a la iglesia. Sora asintió y le avisó a Mary que enseguida iría, se apartó de la ventana y con tristeza se vio en el espejo para dirigir una última mirada a su balcón y la decepción se posó en su rostro, yo nunca aparecí._

_Unos minutos más tarde Sora bajó del carruaje que se paró frente a la iglesia del pueblo, miró la imponente infraestructura de aquel lugar y después miró al frente, donde pudo ver a Lord Byron esperándola, suspiró, tenía que ser fuerte y seguir, no podía causarle otra pena a su madre que pusiera en riesgo su salud así que a pesar de que no deseaba casarse y de que quería salir corriendo de ahí, no lo hizo y en cambio tomó su ramo de flores y se dirigió a la iglesia para entrar._

_El camino hacia el altar se le hizo eterno, sabía que cada paso que daba era un paso más hacia su desdicha pero aún así continuó, observó a su madre que sonreía complacida y recordó que todo eso era por ella, miró al hombre que la esperaba en el altar y sus ojos se humedecieron al ver que no se trataba de la persona que ella amaba, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer, por el bien de su familia tenía que seguir adelante aunque sabía que se dirigía a una vida de desdicha y amargura._

_Llegó al altar y Lord Byron extendió su mano hacia ella, Sora lo miró y por un instante dudó pero le bastó oír la voz de su madre que la llamaba por su nombre para darse fuerza y continuar._

_-Hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para unir a esta mujer y a este hombre en sagrado matrimonio… _

_Comenzó el sacerdote con el tradicional sermón para después continuar con todos los rituales de celebración que se llevan en una boda. Durante todo ese tiempo Sora estuvo perdida en la tristeza de sus pensamientos, quería llorar pero se estaba aguantando para no hacerlo, quería salir corriendo de ahí pero no podía, deseaba con todo su corazón que yo apareciera y la salvara pero eso nunca sucedió y la misa continuó hasta que llegó el momento de la decisión._

_-¿Y usted señorita Takenouchi?_

_Preguntó el sacerdote y Sora un tanto distraída volteó a verlo._

_-¿Perdón?_

_-¿Qué si acepta a este hombre como su esposo?_

_Preguntó de nuevo el sacerdote y Sora volteó a ver a Lord Byron quien le sonrió con una sonrisa torcida y llena de malicia._

_-Lo aceptó._

_Susurró desconfiada y con una voz tan suave que fue casi imposible escucharla, pero aún así el sacerdote pudo oírla y prosiguió con la ceremonia, Sora sintió como los ojos se le humedecían cada vez más pues sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás._

_-Si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre._

_Anunció el sacerdote y todos los presentes voltearon a verse entre sí para ver si había alguien ahí que se opusiera, pero nadie dijo nada ni siquiera mis padres que se encontraban entre los invitados hablaron, ellos también habían perdido ya toda esperanza. Sora miró hacia la entrada de la iglesia, esperando que yo llegara de manera imprevista y detuviera todo para salvarla de ese horrible matrimonio, pero yo nunca aparecí y el sacerdote continuó con la ceremonia. Los ojos de Sora no soportaron más y soltaron las lágrimas que tanto había intentado retener, decepcionada volteó su mirada hacia el frente y aceptó lo que seguía._

_-En ese caso, los declaro marido y mujer, Lord Byron puede besar a la novia._

_Lord Byron sonrió victorioso al escuchar aquellas palabras, se volteó hacia Sora y se acercó a ella para sellar aquel matrimonio con un beso forzado por parte de Sora. Un beso que la hizo sentir asqueada pero que no tuvo otra opción más que recibir, puesto que ahora ella era la esposa de Lord Byron._

**Siguiente Capitulo: Renuncio a ti-Domingo 6 de enero**

**Mimato196**


	11. Renuncio a ti

18 de julio del 2012

Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras, ¿Cómo han empezado el año? espero con el pie derecho, yo más o menos aquí sufriendo las consecuencias de comer tanto en navidad y año nuevo (Engordeeee! aaa que horror! pero empezaré el año con dieta jojo si como no) Tambien he andado un poco corta de inspiración pero aquí me tienen actualizando como cada domingo espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado. Y Muchas gracias por sus bellos reviews como siempre ando atrasada para responderlos pero lo haré tarde o temprano se los pormeto, bueno les dejo aquí para que lean y espero lo disfruten.

Aclaración. Los personajes por desgracia no pertenecen ya hubiera sacado una serie con ellos si fues así pero no así que seguiré soñando que más da. Y también aclaro que la historia esta basada en la pelicula el cadaver de la novia así que la idea original es de Tim Burton o quien sea que la haya escrito yo sólo me inspiré de ella ya que la cambie bastante creo bueno ahora sí me despido y nos leemos pronto :)

**Capitulo 11**

**Renuncio a ti.**

_Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando ya se encontraba todo listo para la cena en casa de la familia Takenouchi; la cantidad de invitados era modesta por lo cual apenas y llenaban la mesa para catorce personas, todas ahí reunidas para celebrar el matrimonio de los ahora señores Byron aunque aquella más que una celebración parecía un velorio pues en vez de caras alegres, platicas amenas y sonrisas carismáticas, había un silencio sepultar, caras serias y un ambiente lleno de hostilidad y amargura._

_Lord Byron precedía la mesa y a su lado derecho se encontraba una frustrada y melancólica Sora que no hacía más que mirar hacia la nada perdida en sus propios recuerdos y tristezas, ni si quiera una sonrisa era capaz de fingir en ese momento, su rostro cálido había sido bañado por la tristeza y sus ojo antes dulces ahora se encontraban fríos ausentes de ese brillo que les daba vida._

_La cena fue servida y Lord Byron pidió la palabra para poder hablar y hacer un brindis por su nuevo matrimonio del cual según él estaba muy orgulloso y como no estarlo si para él los Takenouchi resultaban una mina de oro, lo que no sabía Lord Byron era que los Takenouchi hacía tiempo que habían dejado de serlo y ahora se encontraban en la banca rota, poniendo sus últimas esperanzas en el matrimonio de su hija._

_-Su atención por favor._

_Habló Lord Byron a la par que golpeaba una copa para llamar la atención de sus invitados quienes se espabilaron al escuchar el sonar del vidrio que era golpeado con una pequeña cuchada._

_-Hoy, queridos invitados míos quiero hacer un brindis por la unión que se llevó entre la señorita Sora y yo. Estoy seguro que las palabras no alcanza para describir el gozo que ha de sentir mi ahora esposa en estos momentos puesto que mejor hombre pudo haber encontrado más que a mí, todo un caballero, lleno de virtudes y desinteresado sobre todo, gracia, porte, elegancia y valentía son algunas de las virtudes que muy difícilmente se pueden encontrar en un hombre pero que afortunadamente Sora Takenouchi encontró en mí así que brindo por la excelente decisión que tomó Sora al enamorarse de mí y elegirme como su marido. Así que ¡salud!_

_Lord Byron alzo su copa y brindó en forma simbólica con sus invitados. Sora no hizo más que rodar sus ojos hacia arriba y negar suavemente con la cabeza al oír la sarta de mentiras que había dicho el hombre que ahora se hacía llamar su esposo, alzó la copa al igual que todos y brindó a pesar de que sabía que aquel no era un brindis por su felicidad sino un brindis que significaba el comienzo de una vida llena de amargura que la haría olvidar el significado de una sonrisa y cosas tan hermosas como el amor y el calor de un hogar y una familia, aquella era una condenación a una vida llena de desgracias e infelicidad._

_-Bien, pueden servir la cena._

_Dijo Lord Byron una vez que su brindis hubiera terminada y de inmediato la poca servidumbre que quedaba de los Takenouchi se dedicó a servir los modestos platillos que conformaban la cena y que muy difícilmente podrían llenar el apetito de una persona._

_La cena se terminó de servir y los invitados se encontraban por dar el primer bocado cuando de pronto las luces se apagaron dejando el lugar a oscuras. Fueron tan sólo unos segundos el tiempo que la luz se fue pero cuando volvió las cosas comenzaron a lucir extrañas, hubo un pequeño temblor y de pronto de la mesa comenzó a surgir un pastel gigante con una tétrica decoración y que superaba por mucho al diminuto pastel de los Byron. Una vez que la primera base hubiera aparecido en la mesa, el pastel se vio acompañado por un chico de cabellos alborotados color café que miraba a todos lados como si buscara algo y enseguida de él comenzó a surgir un chica de cabellos lilas largos que al igual que su compañero observaba hacia todos lados como si buscara algo e ignorando por completo a los asombrados invitados que rodeaban la mesa._

_-¡Te dije Davis que no era en esta dirección, aquí no es la iglesia!_

_Se quejó la chica viendo con malos ojos a su compañero que cargaba con dificultad el enorme pastel de tres pisos que se tambaleaba de un lado a otra amenazando con caer en cualquier momento._

_-¡Tú fuiste la que dijo que por este camino!_

_Alegó el moreno y Yolei torció la boca en desacuerdo a la par que se cruzaba de brazos molesta._

_-Te dije que preguntáramos y no quisiste._

_Contraataco la chica y después observó a su alrededor las caras aterradas de los invitados y de los novios._

_-OH! Perdonen nos equivocamos de boda._

_Se disculpó Yolei al ver que se encontraban en medio de una celebración, si es que a eso se le podía llamar celebración ya que a su parecer los que se encontraban ahí estaban más muertos que ella, estos vivos de ahora no sabían cómo hacer una verdadera fiesta._

_Todos permanecieron perplejos e inmóviles a pesar de que Yolei se había disculpado con ellos, estaban tan aterrados que ninguno se atrevía a hacer movimiento alguno sólo observaban a la singular pareja con asombro._

_-Vamos Yolei o se nos hará tarde._

_Habló Davis ignorando por completo el terror y el espanto que habían causado con su aparición tan repentina en ese lugar. _

_-Oigan ¿nos pueden decir dónde está la salida?_

_Preguntó Yolei mirando a todos esperando la respuesta de alguno de los presentes. La señora Takenouchi fue la única que acertó a responder, con la boca abierta por el asombro y los ojos llenos de asombro y terror apuntó hacia una de las puertas que se encontraban ahí. Yolei sonrió agradeció la respuesta y junto con Davis se apresuró a salir de ese lugar._

_Todos siguieron a los dos espíritus con la mirada y en total silencio, observando con terror como aquellos dos fantasmas en vez de esquivar lo que se interponía en su camino lo atravesaban como si nada, hasta llegaron atravesar la pared asombrando más a los presentes._

_-Ah! Por cierto, felicidades a los novios._

_Felicitó Davis a la pareja que se encontraba en el extremo de la mesa y dedicándoles una sonrisa alegre a los dos aunque ninguno de ellos la correspondió, Lord Byron estaba tan asustado que intentaba esconderse tras Sora y ella estaba tan perpleja que aún no daba crédito a lo que acababa de suceder._

_-¡Date prisa Davis! –Se quejó Yolei quien ya había atravesado la pared y de la que sólo se oía su voz– Mimi y Taichi nos mataran si no llegamos a tiempo. –finalizó la chica extendiendo su mano para jalar a Davis y apresurarlo, permitiendo a los presentes ver sólo como un brazo aparecía traspasando la pared y jalaba al chico con todo y pastel._

_Los dos chicos fantasmas desaparecieron y Sora parpadeó un par de veces incrédula de lo que había pasado ¿Había oído bien y aquella chica había dicho Taichi? No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues los murmullos se comenzaron hacer entre los invitados pero ni dos minutos habían pasado cuando un nuevo temblor se sintió en la tierra y ahora no fueron ni uno ni dos espíritus los que aparecieron, una docena de ellos se comenzó hacer presente llenando de pánico a todos los que estaban en la habitación._

_-¡Los muertos nos invaden!_

_Gritó uno y salió corriendo del lugar atropellando a todo el que se cruzara en su camino. Este grito de terror fue el que desató el caos en todo el lugar los demás invitados también empezaron a gritar y a correr de un lado a otro sin importarles que aquellos espíritus lo único que querían saber era donde se encontraba la iglesia del pueblo para poder asistir a la boda._

_-¡Qué horror!_

_Gritó Lord Byron escondiéndose tras el velo de Sora y usándola a ella como escudo. Sora en cambio no se miraba asustada sino más bien confundida por todo el caos que se había formado, todos sus invitados incluyendo a sus padres y mis padres corrían de un lado a otro intentando esconderse._

_-¡Ah! ¡Aléjate demonio!_

_Gritó Lord Byron aterrorizado e interponiendo a Sora frente a él cuando vio que dos de aquellos espíritus se acercaban hacía él y Sora, uno era Joe y el otro era Izzy quienes al igual que todos los espíritus que se encontraban en ese lugar estaban perdidos y trataban de dar con la iglesia del pueblo._

_-Disculpen ¿podrían decirnos donde se encuentra la iglesia del pueblo?_

_Preguntó el chico del cabello azul, con una amable sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Está saliendo de esta casa a la derecha justo después de pasar el parque, la salida es por allá._

_Respondió Sora con calma indicándoles la salida a los dos chicos quienes agradecieron con un leve asentimiento de cabeza._

_-Gracias señorita, es usted muy amable._

_Respondió Joe con una sonrisa y junto con Izzy se dirigió hacia donde Sora había apuntado. Una vez que los dos fantasmas se fueron Lord Byron salió de su escondite tras Sora y miró con terror a su alrededor, tomó la mano de Sora con fuerza y la jaló mientras intentaba salir de aquel lugar._

_-¡Vámonos, esto es una locura! Tomaremos las joyas de tus padres y el dinero y nos largaremos._

_-¿Qué dinero?_

_Preguntó Sora soltándose con brusquedad del fuerte agarre que Lord Byron ejercía sobre ella._

_-¿Cómo que cual dinero? ¡Tu dote a la que tengo derecho! ¡Por eso me case contigo!_

_-¿De qué habla? Nosotros no tenemos dinero._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si ustedes me sacarían de la pobreza!_

_Exclamó Lord Byron enfurecido, sus mejillas se habían tornado rojizas y su rostro distorsionado por la furia que lo hizo enloquecer, tomó a Sora de ambos hombros y la estrujó con fuerza._

_-¡¿Cómo que no hay dinero?!_

_Gritó lleno de cólera y una sonrisa torcida llena de satisfacción se formó en los labios de Sora, por lo menos ella no iba a ser la única miserable en ese matrimonio, los planes de Lord Byron tampoco habían resultado como había predicho._

_-¿Qué pasa Lord Byron? ¿Las cosas no salieron como usted esperaba?_

_Se burló Sora con una sonrisa en sus labios y mirando fijamente al hombre que se sintió cada vez más frustrado._

_-Maldita seas Takenouchi, yo me largo de aquí._

_Gritó el hombre furioso y aventó a Sora haciéndola caer al suelo mientras el salía hecho una furia. Sora lo observó marcharse y poco le importó que Lord Byron se fuera, en su cabeza sólo había una cosa en mente y eso era mi nombre, ella había escuchado a Yolei decir mi nombre y después supo que todos aquellos espíritus se dirigían hacia la iglesia y no tuvo que pensar mucho para imaginar que si se dirigía a la iglesia ahí me encontraría. _

_Sora salió corriendo de su casa en mi búsqueda, atravesó sin ninguna preocupación el caos que había en su casa debido al pánico de las persona vivas que le temían a los muertos y a los fantasmas que se encontraban perdidos buscando la manera de salir de ese lugar y encontrar la iglesia._

_Sora salió y encontró en el pueblo el mismo caos que había dentro de su hogar, fantasmas flotando de un lado a otro y personas vivas corriendo aterrorizados por todo el pueblo. Sora observó por un segundo la escena pero de inmediato buscó la iglesia y una vez que sus ojos localizaron el edificio que era el más sobresaliente de ese pueblo fue corriendo hacia ese lugar con la esperanza de encontrarme ahí, aunque tal vez para ella sería una decepción encontrarme en esas condiciones._

_-¡Sora a dónde vas?_

_Gritó la señora Takenouchi abrazada de su esposo al ver como su hija corría alejándose de su hogar._

_-¡Iré a buscar a Taichi! ¡Creo saber donde está!_

_Gritó Sora y continuó con su camino. Mis padres que se encontraban cercas de ahí y abrazados al igual que los señores Takenouchi que se habían quedado sin palabras e inmóviles, voltearon a verse mutuamente, y bastó una mirada para que ambos se comprendieran y decidieran ir tras Sora para poder encontrarme, mi perdida y la esperanza de volver a verme había descongelado su corazón de padres que alguna vez se vio enfriado por la muerte de mi hermana, pero que ahora volvía a latir tras la esperanza de encontrar a su hijo al cual también ya habían dado por perdido._

_Mientras todo aquel alboroto ocurría en el mundo de los vivos yo me encontraba frente a un espejo en una de las habitaciones del mundo de los muertos alistándome para la boda. Miré mi reflejo en el espejo de tocador y arreglé el moño negro de mi traje para después regresar mi mirada a mi rostro, estaba nervioso pues sabía que dar ese paso significaría renunciar a mi vida y que ya no habría vuelta de hoja, y a pesar de que le tenía miedo a la muerte estaba decidido a hacerlo, pues había descubierto en aquel lugar lo que se me había arrebatado en el mundo de los vivos, lo cual era el calor de un hogar y el amor de una bella joven, aunque esa joven no fuese la mujer a la que yo amaba. Por un instante y con el recuerdo de Sora en mi mente se formó en mi rostro un semblante triste que hice desaparecer de inmediato, no debía de pensar en ella, así que sacudí mi cabeza y borré su dulce rostro de mi memoria, mi vida ya no era a su lado y era ella quien lo había decidido así cuando aceptó casarse con Lord Byron, ahora mi vida sería al lado de Mimi y no pensaba echarme para atrás._

_Eché un vistazo más a mi atuendo y una vez que me aseguré que todo estaba en su lugar, salí de aquella habitación y me dirigí a la iglesia había llegado la hora de que yo cumpliera mi palabra y me dirigiera a una vida al lado de Mimi._

_En ese mismo momento en que yo me dirigía a la iglesia mi hermana se encontraba en la habitación de Mimi sentada en la cama con el ramo de flores de Mimi en sus manos. Hikari estaba decepcionada de sí misma pues no había tenido el valor de enfrentar a Mimi y pedirle que no se casara conmigo, pero ¿Cómo iba a tenerlo si cada vez que se proponía a ir a hablar con Mimi ella la desarmaba con una sonrisa llena de alegría que le impedía a Hikari continuar? Mi hermana no tenía el corazón para ser la que rompiera con los sueños y las ilusiones de Mimi, así que se había resignado a dejar esa tarea a alguien más fuerte que ella, y ese alguien era Takeru, lo malo era que Takeru aún permanecía dormido y a pesar de que Hikari le había dejado una nota en su almohada para cuando despertara no estaba muy segura de que Takeru despertara a tiempo, así que había dejado todo en manos del destino._

_-Vamos Hikari ya estoy lista._

_Le habló Mimi desde el otro lado de la habitación, Hikari la miró y nuevamente se quedó sin palabras al ver como Mimi se veía emocionada y feliz por su boda, Hikari asintió y se puso de pie para acompañar a Mimi hacia la iglesia rogando en su fuero interno que Takeru lograra despertar a tiempo, sino no sabía qué era lo que iba a hacer._

_En la iglesia nuestros invitados fantasmales se encontraban llegando junto con Davis y Yolei que llevaban el pastel consigo pero a los cuales se les veía su camino obstaculizados por el sacerdote enloquecido que les gritaban que se fueran de la casa del señor mientras que Ken, su acólito miraba con asombro a todos aquellos seres traslucidos que se encontraban por entrar a la iglesia._

_-¡Fuera de aquí seres del inframundo!_

_Gritó el sacerdote y los fantasmas se le quedaron viendo con extrañeza al ver lo enloquecido que se encontraba aquel hombre._

_-No grite es una iglesia._

_Se quejó Joe, mientras pasaba tranquilamente por un lado del hombre y se quitaba el sombrero al igual que Izzy para pasar con respeto a la casa del señor. El sacerdote se quedó sin palabras, observando atónito como todos aquellos seres traslucidos entraban sin una pena a su iglesia ignorándolo a él y a sus gritos por completo._

_-Oie ¿Dónde crees que pueda dejar esto?_

_Preguntó Davis a Ken, refiriéndose al enorme pastel que llevaba consigo y que el mismo había hecho._

_-Por allá._

_Ken apuntó hacia una esquina en el interior de la iglesia, Davis sonrió y le agradeció por la información para después acercarse más al chico y susurrarle al oído._

_-Oie ¿Qué le pasa al viejito? ¿Por qué gritaba tanto? Para mí que debería visitar un doctor ¿no crees?_

_Ken no pudo evitar reír por debajo cuando oyó el comentario de Davis quien sonrió al ver la acción de Ken._

_-Hey me caes bien, espero verte pronto por nuestro mundo seríamos grandes amigos._

_Afirmó Davis con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y Ken palideció ante su comentario, para poder estar en el mundo de Davis, Ken necesitaba estar muerto y eso era algo que no tenía planeado aún, desde su punto de vista aún le faltaba mucho por vivir._

_-La verdad es que no deseo morir aún._

_-Bueno como quieras –Respondió Davis encogiéndose de hombros– pero espero verte algún día._

_-Algún día._

_-Ya verás que no es tan malo como todos creen._

_Respondió el moreno y después entró a la iglesia para dirigirse a dejar el pastel donde le había indicado Ken, quien siguió con su mirada al simpático chico y después miró a la chica de cabellos morados que pasó a su lado._

_-Yo también espero verte pronto._

_Le dijo Yolei con coquetería mientras se dirigía a donde estaba Davis para ayudarlo, Ken la miró y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ponerse nervioso al ver la forma en que aquella chica de vestido lila le sonreía coquetamente._

_Yolei alcanzó a Davis y lo ayudó a acomodar el pastel o mejor dicho le ordenó de qué forma y donde dejarlo mientras que el moreno obedecía. Una vez con el pastel en su lugar Davis miró el interior de la iglesia y regresó su vista al anciano sacerdote que seguía petrificado en el mismo lugar al lado de Ken._

_-Oie, cómo que los vivos están algo locos ¿No crees Yolei? ¿Viste como gritaba ese viejito?_

_-Sí y muy guapos._

_Afirmó Yolei dirigiendo su mirada hacia Ken quien se sonrojó y desvió su vista al verla voltear hacia él._

_Eran las seis de la tarde cuando las campanas de la iglesia comenzaron a resonar indicando que la boda estaba por comenzar. Yo me encontraba ya al pie del altar esperando a la novia al igual que los invitados quienes volteaban al igual que yo hacia la entrada esperando ver a la novia hacer su gran entrada. _

_La marcha nupcial comenzó a tocar y aparecieron al fondo de la iglesia las dos damas de honor vestidas de lila para después dar paso a la gran entrada de Mimi quien con una sonrisa en su rostro comenzó a caminar por el pasillo alfombrado de color rojo mientras miraba a la persona que la esperaba en el altar. Aquel momento había sido como siempre lo había soñado: sus dos mejores amigas acompañándola hacia al altar y todos sus demás conocidos y amigos ahí presentes en la iglesia acompañándola también y en el altar esperándola la persona a la que ella siempre esperó. Mimi se detuvo un segundo y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro por un instante en su mágico momento yo no era el que estaba esperándola en el altar con una sonrisa, era alguien más, el chico rubio de sus sueños, pero casi en el mismo instante ese chico había desaparecido dejándola de nuevo en la realidad, y viendo que en el altar estaba yo y no él. Mimi se sintió confundida y a pesar de que algo le decía que estaba cometiendo un error decidió continuar con su camino y llegó hasta mí, tomó mi mano y al ver mi rostro, la seguridad y la sonrisa que había perdido volvieron a surgir, convenciéndose así misma de que aquello no era un error y que la persona que ella había esperado siempre no iba aparecer después, pues ya lo había esperado tanto tiempo y él nunca llegó, ya era hora de que ella siguiera adelante._

_La ceremonia comenzó como empiezan todas las bodas, con un sermón sobre el matrimonio por parte del celebrante y una vez que Izzy terminó con el sermón nos pidió que nos tomáramos de las manos para iniciar con los votos que nos unirían toda la eternidad. Yo tomé a Mimi de sus manos y ella me miró y me sonrió un tanto nerviosa, la notaba un tanto insegura pero yo no lo estaba, estaba decidido hacerlo y le daría la fuerza a ella para que también lo hiciera._

_En ese instante en que yo tomaba a Mimi por las manos y que estaban por iniciar los votos, Sora llegó a la iglesia, su respiración era agitada por haber corrido hasta allí pero aún así se decidió a entrar lo más rápido que sus pies cansados y lastimados por los tacones se lo permitió. Entró con cautela cuidando de no interrumpir, quedando asombrada al ver que yo era el que me encontraba en el altar a punto de hacer los votos. Ella se había imaginado que iba a una boda por los comentarios que había oído de los demás fantasmas que llegaron a su casa pero nunca se imaginó yo fuera el novio de aquella boda. _

_-Taichi._

_Susurró Sora sorprendida al ver que yo me encontraba frente al altar tomando las manos de Mimi y sonriéndole dulcemente. Impulsada por su curiosidad y su incredulidad Sora caminó hasta el frente abriéndose paso entre los demás invitados hasta quedar a unos metros tras de mí comprobando con lágrimas en los ojos que aquel que estaba por casarse era yo y no otra persona._

_-Con esta vela alumbraré tu camino, tu copa nunca estará vacía pues yo seré tu vino._

_Dije a la par que servía el veneno en la copa que Mimi sostenía en una de sus mientras que yo tomaba la mano de Mimi y colocaba el anillo en ella y terminaba con mi parte de los votos._

_-Ahora tú Mimi._

_Le indicó Izzy y ella sonrió dispuesta a proseguir con sus votos. Mientras Mimi daba comienzo a sus votos, Hikari se estrujaba sus manos nerviosa rogando que Takeru apareciera cuanto antes sino ella estaba decidida a intervenir y detener esa boda antes de que yo bebiera del veneno. En ese mismo momento mis padres llegaron a la iglesia y vieron con asombro como su hijo estaba frente al altar a punto de casarse. Mi madre dijo mi nombre en voz alta pero fue silenciada por los invitados que se encontraban en las últimas bancas de la iglesia y mis padres tal vez hubieran hecho algo para detener la boda si no fuese porque encontraron entre los invitados a su hija muerta llenándolos de confusión y sin saber cómo actuar._

_-Tu copa…_

_Pronunció Mimi a la mitad de sus votos pero de pronto su mirada que se había apartado de mí por un segundo quedó fija en alguien más llenándola de confusión y remordimiento. Mimi había visto a Sora quien refugiada en uno de los pilares del templo observaba en silencio y con lágrimas en los ojos mi boda, incapaz de atreverse a intervenir puesto sentía que ella había perdido ese derecho cuando aceptó a Lord Byron como su esposo._

_Mimi intentó ignorarla y continuar con sus votos, regreso su mirada a mí y aunque intentó concentrarse no lo logró, sabía que estaba cometiendo un error y una injusticia._

_-Tu copa jamás estará vacía… jamás estará vacía… porque… porque…_

_La mirada de Mimi regresó de nuevo a Sora y aunque quiso convencerse de que Sora había perdido su oportunidad y que ahora era la suya no pudo, su consciencia no se lo permitió._

_-Porque yo seré tu vino._

_Finalicé yo decidido a tomar de aquella copa, en aquel instante Hikari estuvo por levantarse de su asiento si no fuese porque vio entrar a Takeru entrar corriendo por una de las entradas laterales del templo, pero no fue Takeru el que me detuvo de beber de aquel vino sino la misma Mimi quien detuvo mi copa antes de que llegara a mis labios._

_-No puedo hacerlo._

_Me dijo Mimi con ternura y yo la miré confundido, Hikari regresó su atención hacia nosotros y Takeru se detuvo de golpe observando asombrado al igual que todos aquel momento._

_-Ya se está arrepintiendo._

_Murmuró Davis a Joe y el chico de cabello azul le dio la razón con un asentimiento de su cabeza para que después ambos regresaran su atención hacia donde nos encontrábamos Mimi y yo._

_-¿Por qué?_

_Le pregunté con voz suave y realmente confundido, ella me miró con tristeza y quitó la copa de mis manos para dejarla sobre el altar, después miró a una persona tras de mí y el sólo verla le dio el valor y la certeza de que hacía lo correcto, yo intenté voltear pero suavemente Mimi me lo impidió posó su mano sobre mi mejilla y suavemente me obligó a dirigir mi mirada hacia ella, me sonrió y sus ojos humedecidos me miraron tiernamente._

_-Yo no soy la persona para ti y lo sabes._

_-Pero…_

_Intenté protestar pero Mimi me silenció colocando con su mano libre su dedo anular sobre mis labios pidiéndome que guardara silencio, miró de nuevo a la persona tras de mí y después me miró a mí._

_-Gracias por intentar hacerme feliz a costa de tu propia felicidad, pero la verdad es que yo estoy esperando a otra persona, no sé donde está pero él algún día llegará, como la persona que tu amas llegó por ti, Taichi tu no me perteneces siempre le has pertenecido a alguien más y espero que seas feliz al lado de esa persona._

_Mimi soltó mi mejilla, caminó un paso hacia atrás y extendió su mano invitando a la persona que se encontraba tras de mí a que se acercara. Yo me voltee lentamente y me encontré con la imagen de Sora caminando hacia nosotros._

_-Sora… _

_Murmuré confundido y asombrado, ella también estaba vestida de novia y aunque mi primer impulso fue correr a abrazarla me detuve y voltee a Mimi como pidiendo su autorización. Con lágrimas en los ojos y con una sonrisa me miró y asintió._

_-Adelante._

_Me dijo y yo no lo dudé más, corrí hacia Sora y la abracé con fuerza, ella también me abrazó y lloraba._

_-Pensé que te había perdido._

_Me dijo entre sollozos mientras su pecho aún se encontraba escondido en mi pecho, al oír aquellas palabras la abracé con mayor fuerza pues yo también había creído haberla perdido._

_-Hiciste lo correcto._

_Le dijo Takeru a Mimi al mismo tiempo que se paraba a su lado y observaba al igual que Mimi y los demás invitados como Sora y yo nos abrazábamos celebrando el hecho de que estábamos juntos de nuevo._

_-¡Takeru despertaste!_

_Exclamó Mimi al ver al rubio parado a su lado, Takeru la miró y le sonrió amablemente._

_-No a tiempo para impedir la boda pero me alegra que tú sola te hallas dado cuenta de que era un error._

_-Él no es la persona que yo espero, no era justo encadenarlo a mí y arrebatárselo a ella, se nota que en verdad lo quiere, además no sé porqué pero tengo la sensación de que la persona a la que realmente espero pronto llegará._

_-Mimi sobre eso…_

_Takeru no pudo continuar con lo que iba a decir pues se vio interrumpido por Sora y por mí que nos acercamos hacia donde la castaña se encontraba hablando con el rubio para agradecerle la oportunidad que nos había dado a Sora y a mí para ser felices._

_-Mimi en verdad que no se cómo agradecerte._

_-No tienes porque hacerlo Taichi, era lo correcto._

_-Pero aún así fue muy noble lo que hiciste, y créeme que siempre estaré en deuda contigo._

_Habló esta vez Sora a la par que tomaba las manos de Mimi en forma de gratitud, Mimi le sonrió y la miró con cariño._

_-La única manera en que me lo puedes agradecer es haciendo feliz a Taichi él se lo merece y en verdad te ama._

_Sora me miró, le sonreí y después miró a Mimi con una sonrisa._

_-Ten por seguro que dedicaré mi vida entera a hacerlo feliz._

_Le respondió Sora con una sonrisa que se vio correspondida por la de Mimi, yo abracé a Sora y ella soltó a Mimi lentamente, nos compartimos sonrisas entre los cuatro pero antes de que alguno pudiera hacer o decir otra cosa unos ruidosos aplausos se escucharon con eco por toda la iglesia; todos incluyendo los invitados volteamos hacia donde provenía aquel ruido y nos encontramos con la figura de un hombre que entraba caminando por el pasillo principal y que lo llevaba hacia donde estábamos nosotros frente al altar. No era otro más que Lord Byron._

_**Proximo capitulo:La venganza del destino - Domingo 13 del 2013**  
_

**Mimato196**


	12. La venganza del destino

18 de julio del 2012

Hola a todos y todas las lectoras auuww lo sé es bien tarde pero aquí lo tienen un capitulo más de esta historia. Para los que tienen curiosidad les diré que restan dos capitulos y chulum se acaba este fic :S lo sé extrañaré sus bellos reviews pero mientras llega el final aquí les dejo un capitulo más que espero disfruten. Ya saben los personajes de digimon no son de mi pertencia y la historia es basada en una película. Un vez aclarado esto los dejo para que disfruten y lean :D que tengan bonita semana.

**Capitulo 12**

**La venganza del destino.**

_-Vaya, vaya pero que conmovedor._

_Expresó Lord Byron con una sonrisa maliciosa a la par que se acercaba hasta donde nosotros nos encontramos._

_-Pero están olvidando algo –Se paró a un metro de nosotros y nos miró a Sora y a mí de manera burlesca– Sora es mi esposa –Exclamó y arrebató a Sora de mi lado para colocarla al suyo._

_-¡Sora! –Grité en intento de retenerla pero mis movimientos fueron lentos–_

_-Lo siento Taichi, pero la Señorita Takenouchi ahora es ya la señora de Byron, tú tendrás que conformarte con tu novia muerta._

_Byron volteó hacia donde estaba Mimi, hasta ese momento no había prestado atención a la castaña ni al rubio, pero en cuanto la vio sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, el conocía ese rostro, nunca lo había olvidado, ¿Cómo olvidar algo tan bello?_

_Por su parte Mimi desde que lo había visto acercarse hacia nosotros se le había hecho extrañamente familiar, pero no fue hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron y vio esos ojos tan llenos de maldad que supo quien era él, podría que más de cuarenta años hubieran pasado ya por su rostro envejecido, pero Mimi nunca olvidaría esa mirada, esa mirada maliciosa y soberbia, esa mirada que fue la última que vio antes de morir._

_-Tú…_

_Murmuró Mimi sorprendida y llena de terror, era él de eso estaba segura, dio un paso atrás asustada y Byron observó con gusto el efecto que había logrado causar en ella para después dibujar esa sonrisa arrogante y maliciosa que lo caracterizaba. Mimi miró aquella sonrisa y en un segundo afloró en su mente el recuerdo de su muerte, aquel recuerdo que sólo miraba en fragmentos llegó tan fuerte a ella al ver esa sonrisa que en un instante se vio transportada a aquella fría noche de su muerte._

…_..∞…_

_Era una noche fría de abril y todos en aquel pequeño pueblo se encontraban ya dormidos, las calles vacías y las estrellas de aquella oscura noche sin lunas eran las únicas compañeras del suave y frió viento que soplaba aquella noche, una noche serena y tranquila, oscura y silenciosa, una noche perfecta para escapar o para morir._

_En una de las casas más grandes y elegantes de aquel lugar una joven castaña había esperado toda la noche para que llegara aquel momento. Se había ido a dormir temprano con el pretexto de que le dolía la cabeza y se encerró en su cuarto para preparar todo para su fuga. Después, poco antes de que su madre fuera a verla se había acostado en la cama para fingir dormir y no ser descubierta aunque dormir era lo que menos podía hacer. Esperó a que todos en su casa se durmieran y una vez que dieron las dos de la mañana se puso de pie, acomodó sus almohadas para simular que seguía en su cama dormida y se dirigió a su armario, abrió las dos puertas del mueble y observó con emoción el hermoso vestido blando que ahí se encontraba guardado. "Por fin había llegado la hora" Tomó el vestido y el velo y se dirigió a su baño privado para cambiarse. Tardó varios minutos en arreglarse y estar lista pero todo había valido la pena, caminó hasta su espejó y se observó así misma en el espejo, estaba hermosa, como siempre se imaginó que se miraría el día de su boda, aunque nunca pensó que se casaría en aquellas condiciones, pero que importaba, lo único que realmente importaba era que se casaría con el hombre que amaba, aquel que había hecho latir su corazón de emoción desde el primer segundo en que lo vio, aquel que había cambiado su triste vida de soledad a una llena de sonrisas y de amor, aquel que era todo para ella, aquel que amaba y que la amaba a ella, sólo eso importaba que se amaban que mas daban las circunstancias, estar juntos era lo que realmente importaba._

_-Sólo eso importa._

_Susurró para sí misma con una sonrisa en sus labios convenciéndose de que aquella locura de fugarse con él era la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida. Dio una vuelta para admirar su vestido y dedicó una última sonrisa al espejo para después salir por el balcón. _

_Cualquier cosa que ameritaba algún esfuerzo físico había sido para Mimi su punto débil pero su amor y ansias por estar con el hombre que amaba eran tan grandes que aceptó el reto de subir el gran árbol que se encontraba al lado de su balcón para después subir la barda y por fin estar fuera de su casa y más cercas del amor de su vida._

_-Señorita…_

_La llamó una voz muy conocida para ella, Mimi volteó y se encontró con la cara preocupada de Lizzie su dama de compañía y cómplice en todo._

_-¡Lizzie! ¿Qué haces despierta?_

_-Sabía que se fugaría. Es muy peligroso señorita._

_-No intentes convencerme de que me quede porque no lo lograrás._

_-No pensaba hacerlo, creo que es mejor que se fugue con la persona que ama a que viva infeliz con alguien a quien ni siquiera tolera. Sólo quería desearle suerte y pedirle que tenga mucho cuidado._

_Mimi sonrió, no podía esperar menos de Lizzie a quien no sólo veía como su dama de compañía sino que más que eso era su mejor amiga._

_-Muchas gracias Lizzie._

_Lizzie sonrió y entregó a Mimi el ramo de flores que había dejado olvidado en su cama, Mimi lo tomó y abrazó a su amiga con cariño. Aquel abrazo tomó por sorpresa a Lizzie pero no por eso le desagrado, sino todo lo contrario, respondió con el mismo cariño a aquel abrazo el cual era la despedida de dos buenas amigas._

_-Nos volveremos a ver._

_Le prometió y Lizzie con lágrimas en los ojos asintió y sonrió._

_-Espero que sea muy pronto._

_-Ya verás que sí._

_Mimi dedicó una última sonrisa a su dama de compañía y se giró hacia el árbol que sería su salida de ese lugar. Miró con un poco de temor el grueso y enorme árbol, pero estaba decidida hacerlo así que puso el ramo de flores en su boca, y comenzó a trepar el árbol. El primer paso había sido sencillo pues una enorme y gruesa rama quedaba enfrente de su balcón pero atravesar todo el árbol hasta la barda era todo un reto. Se abrazó a uno de los gruesos troncos y miró con pesar el gran tramo que tenía que atravesar ¿Cómo era posible que él lo hiciera a diario y con tanta facilidad? Seguramente alguno de sus parientes era un gato o algo por el estilo, además el no traía tacones, ni un vestido ajustado, ni un velo estorboso, ni un ramo colgando de sus labios. Estaba segura de que si Yamato tuviera que trepar a ese árbol en las mismas condiciones que ella también se le haría difícil sino es que imposible._

_Después de varios minutos, como pudo y con mucha dificultad, Mimi logró atravesar aquel enorme árbol hasta llegar a la barda donde creyó que había obtenido la victoria, pero le bastó sólo ver la gran altura de la barda que tenía que saltar para darse cuenta de que no había ganado aún._

_-Maldición._

_Murmuró entre dientes al ver como su vestido se atoraba en una de las ramas y con mucho cuidado se sentó sobre la orilla de la barda para intentar de forma cuidadosa desatorar la parte de su vestido que se había enganchado pero este no cedió tan fácilmente sino que se engancho a un más terminando con la paciencia de Mimi quien dio un fuerte jalón que no sólo terminó rompiendo su vestido sino que también tirando a ella de la barda, la fuerza que había utilizado en el jalón fue tanta que cuando el vestido se rompió de la viada ella terminó cayendo de la barda y golpeándose contra el frío y duro suelo, afortunadamente la altura de la barda no era tanta como la había visto al principio aunque tampoco era tan corta por lo cual el golpe le dolió y mucho._

_-¡Auch!_

_Se quejó Mimi con lágrimas en los ojos, realmente le había dolido aquella caída, era increíble todo lo que hacía por amor. Como pudo se puso de pie y arregló su vestido, acomodó su velo y recogió su ramo de flores que había caído no muy lejos de ella, sacudió el polvo de su ropa y con toda su dignidad se puso derecha y se encaminó hacia el cementerio como si nada hubiera ocurrido, era una suerte que nadie estaba ahí para ver el ridículo que acababa de hacer si no se hubiera muerto de la vergüenza y no de la caída._

_El viento helado susurraba alrededor de todo el pueblo y junto con el en aquel silencio mortal se oía el golpeteo de unos tacones contra el suelo rompiendo con aquel silencio nocturno. Mimi corrió por las calles de aquel pueblo dormido cuidando no ser descubierta, su corazón palpitaba emocionado y temeroso de ser descubierto, y su respiración cada vez más agitada de tanto correr la hizo sentir el fuerte frío sobre su pecho pero eso poco le importó estaba cercas de llegar a su lugar de encuentro. Pasó la iglesia y después el puente que conectaba al bosque donde se encontraba el cementerio y una vez que llegó a él bajó su velocidad y en vez de correr como fugitiva como lo había estado haciendo caminó calmadamente intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y escondiendo su figura entre las sombras de los árboles para no ser descubierta por el velador o algún viajero extraviado._

_Eran alrededor de las tres y media de la mañana cuando llegó al lugar en que había quedado en encontrarse con su amada, junto a aquel mausoleo donde le prometió fugarse con él y vivir toda una vida a su lado._

_Cuando llegó, esperó encontrárselo ahí esperándola pero no había nada ni nadie sólo las viejas tumbas olvidadas y los árboles custodios de aquel cementerio. Mimi miró a su alrededor y dio la vuelta al mausoleo con la esperanza de encontrarlo y una vez que comprobó que no se encontraba por ninguna parte se cruzó de brazos molesta y se sentó sobre una de las lápidas dispuesta a esperarla ya la oiría cuando llegará, le iba a dar más de mil razones para no dejar a una mujer esperando y mucho menos cuando se trataba del día de su boda._

_Pasó una larga y eterna hora donde Mimi no hizo más que permanecer sentada esperando a que su amado llegara, pero este nunca apareció. Mimi comenzó a sentir un mal presentimiento y más de un pensamiento negativo pasó por su mente ¿Y si se había arrepentido? O ¿Si le había pasado algo? O ¿Si se había fugado con otra? O ¿Qué tal que ella se había equivocado de día o de hora? Uno a uno fueron llegando a ella las diferentes razones por la cual él no llegaba, pero pasaban tan rápido en su mente que no terminaba de analizar una cuando otra idea de porque él no estaba aparecía en su mente sin darle la oportunidad de decidirse por una de ellas._

_-¿Por qué no llegas?_

_Se preguntó angustiada y observando el cielo estrellado. Tenía frío, sus labios y su cuerpo temblaban ligeramente debido a la falta de calor pero ni por eso pensaba moverse de ahí hasta que él llegara, aunque claro lo iba a regañar cuando se dignara a aparecer, a una señorita no se le debía tener esperando eso era muy poco caballeroso de su parte. Apartó su mirada del cielo estrellado y observó el hermoso ramo de flores que descansaba sobre sus piernas, lo tomó con una de sus manos y sonrió, pronto estaría a su lado y nadie podría separarlos o por lo menos eso era lo que ella creía._

_Se oyeron el crujir de las hojas rotas por unos fuertes y firmes pasos, Mimi volteó hacia donde provenía aquel ruido y sonrió al ver la figura de un hombre entre los árboles. Por fin había llagado._

_-Te he dicho que no me gusta que me hagas esperar._

_Se quejó Mimi a la par que se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el hombre pero se detuvo en seco y tiró su ramos asustada cuando la luz de la luna alumbró el rostro de aquel hombre, él no era la persona a la que esperaba sino que se trataba de la persona de quien huía, Lord Byron, el hombre con el cual sus padres la había sometido a casarse estaba ahí con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios y un brillo especial en sus ojos._

_-Oh! Mi querida Mimi, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas hora de la noche? No me digas que estás tan emocionada por nuestra boda que has venido a ensayar tus votos a este lugar desolado._

_Mimi retrocedió asustada, él fingía no saber que hacía ella ahí pero en sus ojos llenó de furia podía darse cuenta que él sabía muy bien que hacía en ese lugar._

_-Será mejor que me vaya a casa._

_Mimi se dio la media vuelta dispuesta irse a casa, algo dentro de ella le decía que corriera que aquel hombre era peligroso._

_-Él no vendrá._

_Dijo Lord Byron con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro y Mimi se detuvo, se volteó a verlo y pudo ver la maldad dibujada en su rostro y entonces lo comprendió, Lord Byron le había hecho algo._

_-¿Qué le hiciste?_

_Le preguntó acusadoramente y el hombre sonrió socarronamente, caminó los pasos que lo separaban de Mimi y acarició la mejilla de la castaña que lo miró con furia._

_-Nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir, pero te aseguro que no vendrá así que será mejor que te olvides de él._

_-¡Te equivocas! ¡Él jamás me abandonaría!_

_-Pues lo hizo mi lady – Tomó ambas manos de Mimi entre las suyas y ella lo observó recelosa– Pero no te preocupes que aquí estoy yo dispuesto a olvidar lo sucedido si tú estás dispuesta a olvidarlo también y casarnos mañana._

_-¡Nunca! –Mimi se soltó con fuerza del agarre de Byron y retrocedió dos pasos de él– Escúchame bien Byron, nunca me casaré contigo, ni ahora ni nunca, primero prefiero estar muerta que estar casada con una persona tan podrida como tú, así que de una vez te digo que la boda se cancela._

_Mimi se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse a casa o a cualquier lugar lejos de aquel hombre, caminó unos pasos cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza que la tiró inconsciente al suelo. Lord Byron en un ataque de ira había estrellado una piedra contra la cabeza de Mimi._

_-Pues que así sea mi Lady, muerta estarás antes de que te cases con cualquier otro que no sea yo._

_Lord Byron tomó el cuerpo inconsciente de Mimi y lo puso boca arriba para después sujetar con fuerza el delgado cuello de la joven. Mimi abrió los ojos lentamente cuando sintió la presión sobre su cuello y se encontró con las grandes manos de Byron asfixiándola, ella lucho por soltarse pero por más que lo intentó no lo logró y cuando menos lo pensó todo su mundo se había vuelto oscuro._

…_..∞…_

_-Mi querida Mimi, cuánto tiempo sin verte, veo que sigues tan hermosa como siempre._

_-Mimi ¿Lo conoces?_

_Le pregunté a Mimi al ver la familiaridad con que la trataba Byron quien aún retenía a Sora a su lado._

_-Él… él fue quien me mató._

_Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al igual que los de Sora y el resto de los invitados quienes se encontraban inmóviles, atentos a lo que sucedía. Miré a Byron y una sonrisa orgullosa y burlona se dibujó en su rostro, soltó a Sora de manera brusca aventándola a un lado y caminó unos pasos hacia Mimi pero un furioso Takeru se interpuso en su camino._

_-No te acerques a ella._

_Le advirtió el rubio que se interpuso en su camino y una nueva cara de asombro se volvió a formar en el rostro de Lord Byron, él lo conocía, conocía muy bien a Takeru, jamás había olvidado aquellos ojos tan llenos de odio y rencor que estuvieron a punto de quitarle la vida._

_-Takeru._

_-El mismo._

_-No puedo creerlo, esto parece una reunión familiar, mi ex prometida y mi ex amigo juntos pero que pequeño es el mundo, dime Takeru ¿Cómo está tu hermano? ¿Él no está por aquí también de casualidad?_

_-A él no lo metas en esto._

_-Ósea que no está aquí, que extraño, todos a los que he asesinado aquí están, tú, Mimi, sólo falta tu hermano._

_-Maldito._

_-Takeru ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?_

_Preguntó Mimi, estaba confundida, no comprendía porque Takeru conocía a Lord Byron ni de que hermano hablaba._

_-Ah! ¿No te lo ha dicho mi bella Mimi? Resulta que Takeru es el hermano menor de Yamato, aquel cretino con el que pensabas fugarte y que yo me encargué de asesinar la noche antes de que intentaras fugarte con él._

_Mimi quedó sorprendida y sin habla, el nombre de Yamato había traído a ella todos los recuerdos y la clara imagen del hombre que amó, un joven y apuesto rubio de mirada de fría pro que se tornaba cálida cuando la miraba a ella._

_-Yamato… –Murmuró al recordar la sonrisa torcida que él siempre le dedicaba– ¿Lo mataste? ¿Cómo pudiste?_

_-La verdad, fue muy fácil, el muy cobarde no se atrevió a matarme cuando tuvo la oportunidad y ahora está muerto, se lo tenía merecido el muy estúpido._

_-¡No hables así de mi hermano!_

_Gritó Takeru y un fuerte viento invadió la iglesia, rompiendo todos los cristales y abriendo todas las puertas del templo con rudeza. Takeru había perdido el control de sus emociones y estaba cayendo en la oscuridad que tanto tiempo había guardado en su corazón._

_-Pero ¿qué demonios?_

_Se quejó Lord Byron cayendo de rodillas cuando el fuerte viento lo impactó de lleno, alzó la vista con dificultad y vio a un Takeru furioso, fuera de sí y rodeado por un aura negra acercarse a él, el rostro de Byron palideció ante lo que miraban sus ojos y lo que sentían sus demás sentidos, un odio absoluto dirigido en su contra, nunca antes había visto algo así. Takeru lo tomó del cuello y con una sola mano lo levantó, el hombre intentó librarse del fuerte agarre del rubio pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba hacerlo, si seguía así Takeru lo mataría en cuestión de minutos._

_-Te arrepentirás de burlarte de mi hermano y de haberlo matado._

_-Takeru espera… sólo era una broma._

_Dijo con dificultad Byron mientras luchaba por soltarse pero era imposible, la fuerza y la rabia que acompañaban a Takeru en ese momento era indescriptible._

_-¿Qué es lo que sucede? _

_Pregunté a la par que mantenía a Sora entre mis brazos, apenas había visto la oportunidad y había corrido hasta ella para protegerla._

_-¡Son los sentimientos negativos de Takeru están fuera de control!_

_Gritó Izzy desde una de las bancas mientras que al igual que todos luchaba contra el fuerte viento que se había formado dentro de la iglesia debido a la rabia de Takeru._

_-¿Eso quiere decir que el armario se abrió? –Pregunté. –_

_-Así es, tenemos que hacer algo antes de que Takeru se transforme en un demonio, sino jamás podrá conseguir la paz eterna._

_-¿Y cómo hacemos eso Izzy?_

_-¡No lo sé!_

_-Maldición. _

_Musité frustrado y dirigí mi vista hacia a Takeru y miré su mirada vacía y llena de odio aquella mirada vacía que había visto antes pero en vez de estar acompañada estaba acompañada de soledad, era la misma mirada que había tenido Mimi cuando la puerta de su armario se abrió y la única forma de detenerlo era haciendo que Takeru volviera en sí. _

_Como si hubiera estado pensando lo mismo que yo Mimi comenzó a hablarle a Takeru, la miré y vi como ella luchaba contra el furioso viento para poder hablar y hacer entrar en razón al rubio._

_-¡Takeru detente por favor! ¡No solucionarás nada matándolo! _

_Las palabras de Mimi no lograron entrar en la mente de Takeru el seguía tan sumergido en su odio que no oía nada de lo que le decía Mimi, yo también intenté hablarle pero no me escuchó ni a mí ni a nadie, todos intentaron decirle algo para detenerlo y hacerlo entrar en razón pero ninguna de nuestras funcionó y todos creíamos que lo perderíamos hasta que la suplica desesperada de la única persona que no se había atrevido a hablar se hizo presente._

_-¡Takeru basta por favor!_

_Gritó la voz de mi hermana que se encontraba al borde del llanto, ella sabía que lo perdería si las cosas continuaban así._

_-Takeru por favor detente._

_Insistió Hikari pero esta vez luchando contra el viento para acercarse a él._

_-¡Hikari aléjate es peligroso!_

_Le grité, pero ella me ignoró estaba decidida a recuperar a Takeru aunque ella también se viera condenada a convertirse en demonio y nunca encontrar la paz._

_-¡Takeru detente, mira en lo que te estás convirtiendo!_

_Le exigió Hikari al ver que de su amigo habían salido unas a las negras y que su piel que antes brillaba como la de todos los espíritus ahora se tornaba grisácea y cadente de todo brillo._

_-Pero él lo mató._

_Respondió Takeru con lágrimas en sus ojos vacíos llenos de odio, por fin las palabras de alguien habían llegado hasta él._

_-Lo sé, pero ¿realmente crees que valga la pena que te transformes en un demonio, sólo por esa persona que no vale nada?_

_-No importa si obtengo mi venganza._

_-¡Claro que importa Takeru! ¡A mí me importa!_

_Le gritó mi hermana molesta y dando el último paso hacia el lo abrazó por la espalda y con lágrimas en los ojos apoyó su cabeza sobre la espalda del rubio._

_-Yo no quiero perderte._

_Le dijo llorando y una fuerte luz comenzó a iluminarlos a ellos para después en un destello iluminar todo el interior de la iglesia. Takeru soltó a Byron y volteó hacia Hikari que seguía abrazada de él, la miró a los ojos y con sus manos secó las lágrimas de mi hermana, en el siempre lo había sabido que ella sería la luz que despejaría toda la oscuridad de su corazón._

_-Gracias por salvarme._

_Le dijo con una sonrisa, Hikari tomó la mano de Takeru que acariciaba su rostro y sonrió al chico quien una vez que la luz se fue disipando quedó inconsciente sobre los brazos de Hikari quien terminó en el suelo sentada sosteniendo a Takeru._

_-Pronto estarás bien._

_Susurró Hikari con una sonrisa y viendo con ternura el rostro desfallecido del rubio, acarició de manera amorosa la mejilla del Takeru._

_Poco a poco todos logramos recuperar la visión después de aquel gran destello de luz y aliviados vimos Takeru yacía a salvo en los brazos de mi hermana. Lord Byron se puso de pie con dificultad y sobando su cuello adolorido. Miró furioso a Takeru, por segunda vez estuvo a punto de matarlo y eso lo enfurecía, no iba a dejar las cosas así, el no se iba ir de ahí con las manos vacías ni como un cobarde, él le dejaría claro a esa bola de muertos que el único que saldría victorioso de ese lugar sería él, por eso había regresado por Sora, para enseñarle a la chica que nadie era más listo que él mucho menos ella y su estúpida familia pero ahora las cosas iban más lejos, no sólo se pensaba demostrar a Sora sino también a esa bola de fantasma, nadie más que Lord Byron salía triunfante._

_-Maldito Takeru…_

_Murmuró a la par que se acercaba hacia mi hermana y un inconsciente Takeru._

_-¡Aléjate de ellos!_

_Le advertí, me solté de Sora y corrí hasta donde estaba mi hermana, me interpuse entre ellos y miré desafiante a Byron quien se miraba enloquecido por la rabia._

_-¿O qué tú también intentarás matarme? ¿Qué no lo ven? ¡Yo soy intocable! ¡Nadie puede matarme!_

_Lord Byron comenzó a reír desquiciadamente, realmente se estaba creyendo la mentira esa de que era intocable._

_-Este ya se deschavetó._

_Le murmuró Yolei a Davis quien asintió dándole la razón a la chica y es que no cabía duda, la ira había vuelto loco a Byron._

_-Si es necesario matarte lo haré._

_-Quiero ver que lo intentes._

_Respondió Byron con una sonrisa y en un rápido movimiento desenfundó su espada y me golpeó en la barbilla con el puño de la misma haciéndome caer al suelo al lado de mi hermana y Takeru._

_-¡Hermano! –Gritó Hikari preocupada–_

_-Taichi –Gritaron mis padres desde el final de la iglesia pero lo bastante sorprendidos para intervenir–_

_-¡Déjenmelo a mí yo le daré su merecido! –Alegó Davis subiéndose las mangas de su traje y decidido en ir en mi ayuda pero Izzy atravesó su mano impidiéndole el paso– ¿Qué haces Izzy?_

_-No puedes._

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Se quejó Yolei molesta–_

_-Porque estamos en el mundo de los vivos. –Intervino esta vez Joe apoyando a Izzy, él al igual que el pelirrojo sabía que intervenir de esa manera en el mundo de los vivos podría traer graves consecuencias en el mundo de ellos ya que alterarían el orden de las cosas._

_-Así es, las reglas nos impiden actuar aquí, recuerden que somos visitantes aquí, cualquier cosa que hagamos repercutirá en nuestro mundo. –Agregó Izzy y los fantasmas entendieron que no podían hacer nada para ayudar–_

_-Pero Takeru… –Insistió Davis–_

_-Lo de Takeru fue diferente su armario se abrió, estaba fuera de nuestro control, pero ahora nosotros no podemos hacer nada, esto deben solucionarlo los vivos._

_Un puchero molesto se formo en el rostro de Davis y se cruzó frustrado de brazos al oír la explicación del pelirrojo a quien nadie se atrevía a contradecir pues era el más sabio de todos ahí por lo que no les quedó más que permanecer como espectadores en aquella pelea que apenas comenzaba._

_-Lo ves, te dije que soy intocable._

_Fanfarroneó Byron al escuchar la explicación de Izzy y darse cuenta que los espíritus no podían intervenir. Lo miré molesto mientras sobaba mi barbilla, tal vez no podía recibir ayuda de los espíritus pero no pensaba darme por vencido, no dejaría que se llevara a Sora de mi lado ni tampoco que volviera lastimar a alguno de aquellos fantasmas que ya consideraba como parte de mi familia._

_-Ellos no te podrán tocar pero yo sí._

_Con un movimiento rápido barrí mi pierna por el suelo que chocó con sus pies y lo hizo caer al suelo soltando la espada, me fui sobre él tomé el cuello de su camisa y estrellé mi puño contra su cara._

_-¡Esto es por Mimi! Y ¡Este por Takeru!_

_Los dos puñetazos se estrellaron de lleno en su rostro pero antes de que pudiera dar un tercero el hombre me aventó y logró recuperar la espada con la cual me amenazó, limpió la sangre de su labio y enfureció aún más al ver que lo había lastimado._

_-Me la vas a pagar caro Yagami._

_Dijo furioso a la par que acercaba el filo de su espada a mi rostro, yo permanecía en el suelo sentado, retrocedí un poco, pero sabía que no tenía salida, había llegado el fin._

_-¡Muere!_

_Gritó Byron decidido a clavarme el mortal acero en el pecho pero el golpe nunca llegó había sido detenido por mi padre quien había tomado una escoba del cuarto de servicio y la usaba ahora como espada._

_-¡Papá!_

_Grité con asombro y vi como mi padre luchaba con fuerza para que la espada de Byron no atravesara el palo de la escoba._

_-¡Taichi que esperas muévete de ahí!_

_Me gritó mi madre quien se colocó al lado de mi hermana._

_-Mamá._

_Murmuró Hikari con lágrimas en los ojos, mi madre la vio y le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa, la abrazó pasando una de sus manos sobre los hombros de Hikari y después ambas me miraron._

_-¡Taichi quítate de ahí!_

_Gritaron las dos al ver que yo seguía atónito por la intervención de nuestros padres. Reaccioné al oír que me gritaban y de inmediato me puse de pie para apoyar a mi padre ambos empujamos hasta que hicimos retroceder a Byron quien dejó ir la espada hacia atrás pero sin soltarla para dar su siguiente golpe._

_-¡Taichi!_

_Gritó mi padre al ver que el segundo ataque iba dirigido hacia mí, me aventó al suelo recibiendo él el ataque en uno de sus brazos._

_-¡Papá! _

_De inmediato acudí a él al verlo herido de su brazo, Byron rió y se dispuso a un nuevo ataque, busqué la escoba con mi vista pero no la encontré había volado demasiado lejos, rápidamente con mi mirada busqué con que defenderme._

_-¡Taichi!_

_Gritó Mimi, voltee hacia ella y me lanzó la escoba que había llegado hasta donde ellas estaban, la alcancé a tomar y a interponer justo a tiempo para que el nuevo ataque de Byron no llegara ni a mi padre ni a mí, de nuevo una batalla de fuerza se hizo entre ambos, pese a su edad Byron era bastante fuerte y yo podía sentir como el palo de la escoba estaba por romperse, así que tuve que actuar rápido, como pude me puse de pie y lo hice retroceder para después darle una patada en el estomago que lo dejó sin aliento, yo aproveché ese momento para poner a salvo a mi familia, les pedí que se hicieran a un lado y mi madre ayudó a mi padre a quitarse de ahí y ponerse al lado de Hikari mientras que yo me preparaba para recibir el siguiente ataque de Byron quien se reponía rápido._

_Lleno de furia Byron se abalanzó sobre mí, yo me defendí con la escoba y aproveché que Byron sólo concentraba sus ataques sobre mí para alejarlo de mi familia y si era posible sacarlo de la iglesia, esquivando sus ataques y haciendo que me persiguiera lo llevé hasta una de las salidas laterales justo la que daba hacia el cementerio de la iglesia en donde tropecé con una de la tumbas que terminó partida en dos al igual que mi escoba. Byron rio al ver que mi arma se había roto y alzó su espada dispuesto a cortarme en dos, pero yo tenía un truco más bajo la manga, tomé tierra del suelo y la lancé sobre sus ojos dejándolo ciego por unos momentos y haciéndolo retroceder dándome a mí la oportunidad, de escapar. _

_Rápidamente me puse de pie y corrí de nuevo hacia el interior de la iglesia tenía que encontrar algo para atacar a Byron y supuse que si había una escoba tendría que haber un trapeador así que corrí en su búsqueda. _

_-¡Necesito algo para atacarlo! ¡La escoba se rompió!_

_Le dije a las dos novias que eran las que se encontraban más cercas de aquella entrada, Sora y Mimi se vieron por un segundo sin saber qué hacer mientras que yo buscaba desesperado algo con que defenderme._

_-Tengo una idea Mimi_

_Le dijo Sora y se acercó al oído de Mimi, le contó su plan y la castaña asintió después Sora corrió para ponerse al lado de la puerta._

_Byron se recuperó y entró a la iglesia furioso en mi búsqueda pero justo en el momento que entraba Sora atravesó su pie haciéndolo caer y soltar la espada la que no cayó muy lejos de Byron pero que Mimi se apresuró en tomar para después pasármela a mí. Una vez que tuve la espada en mis manos supe lo que tenía que hacer, matarlo para que no le causara más daño a nadie._

_-Ahora sí Byron, ¿Qué decías de ser intocable?_

_Me permití burlarme de él a la par que me acercaba amenazándolo con la espada, Byron se puso de pie y un poco aturdido aún retrocedió, notó que estaba en desventaja y de inmediato buscó una escapatoria y la encontró en Sora. Tomó a Sora y atravesó su brazo sobre su cuello como si la ahorcara pero sin hacerlo y la puso frente a él si quería matarlo tenía que atravesar a Sora con la espada también._

_-Suéltala Byron._

_-Mejor dicho suelta tú la espada Yagami._

_Con cautela Byron se acercó a mí y caminó hasta el altar donde estaba seguro nadie aparecería tras de él para atacarlo pues de ahí tenía una buena vista del lugar, mientras que yo lo amenazaba con la espada, sabía que yo no haría nada mientras tuviera a Sora con él._

_-No lo haré, deja a Sora ir._

_-¿Para qué me mates? No creo que sea muy inteligente hacer eso._

_-¿Entonces qué propones?_

_-Bueno, podemos pasarnos toda la vida así yo sosteniendo a tu amorcito mientras tú me amenazas con la espada, pero seamos honesto nosotros no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, ellos sí después de todos son fantasmas, pero nosotros no, en algún momento nos cansaremos y sólo Dios sabe quién será el primero, así que te propongo algo déjame ir y yo soltaré a Sora. ¿Qué te parece?_

_-¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa?_

_-Pero que desconfiado Taichi, deberías aprender a confiar más en las personas._

_-No en personas como tú._

_-Bien lo entiendo, pero creo que no tienes otra alternativa, así que dices, déjame salir y te daré a Sora._

_-Está bien, vete._

_-No tan rápido, antes quiero que todos tus amigos se alejen de esa puerta._

_Byron apuntó la puerta del cementerio por la cual pensaba escapar. Hice una seña a los que se encontraban sentados en las bancas de ese lado y de inmediato todos despejaron la zona dejando el área libre. Byron sonrió satisfecho._

_-Bien qué esperas ahora vete._

_-No aún no, primero asegúrame que él no hará nada._

_Byron apuntó a una de las personas que se encontraban tras mío, voltee y vi que Takeru ya había despertado y miraba con malos ojos a Byron._

_-Takeru no se atrevería lastimar a Sora._

_-Por precaución preferiría que dos de tus amigos lo agarrasen._

_Miré a Takeru y él rubio comprensivo asintió, Joe y Davis lo sujetaron._

_-Ya, ¿o deseas algo más?_

_-Supongo que es todo, sólo si me gustaría hacer un pequeño brindis._

_Byron tomó la copa que estaba sobre el altar con su mano que no sujetaba a Sora del cuello, la alzó y rió burlonamente._

_-Por todos ustedes patéticos espíritus que jamás encontrarán la paz eterna y por Taichi y Sora quien nunca serán felices juntos pues nunca le daré el divorcio a Sora._

_-¡Maldito!_

_Murmuré pero sin atreverme atacarlo, pues Sora estaba de por medio. Byron sonrió al ver mi reacción y bebió rápidamente el contenido de la copa para después dirigirse junto con Sora hacia la salida y una vez que estuvo en la puerta aventó a Sora con fuerza haciéndola caer al suelo y nos miró a todos para fanfarronear una vez más._

_-Se los dije mis amigos soy intocable._

_Alardeó, pero apenas y había terminado de decir esas palabras una espada lo atravesó por detrás, se dobló escupiendo sangre y de reojo volteó para ver a quien lo había apuñalado con la larga espada._

_-Tú…_

_Murmuró al reconocer la sonrisa torcida del hombre que lo había herido de muerte._

_-¿Qué se siente que ter maten a traición y por la espalda cuando menos te lo esperas?_

_Le preguntó de manera burlona su asesino, Byron intentó decir algo pero la herida que lo dejaba sin vida se lo impedía. Por fin el destino había llegado para cobrar su venganza._

Mimato196


	13. La despedida

Hola lindas personitas a las que hice esperar para este capitulo, una gran disculpa por eso, pero les juro que no fue mi culpa, bueno en el siguiente capitulo les explicaré lo sucedido porque ahorita tengo prisa pero aquí les dejo el capitulo, disfrutenlo y no olviden que nos falta el epílogo:)

18 de julio del 2012

**Capitulo 13**

**La despedida.**

_La espada que lo atravesaba salió de su cuerpo y Byron cayó al suelo doblándose del dolor, sujetó con su mano, su herida mortal y con visión borrosa miró una vez más a su asesino, pudiera que no tuviera una vista clara pero reconocería esos ojos en cualquier parte, sólo pocas personas poseían ese tipo de mirada, una mirada fría y que te corta de muerte al primer contacto. Byron cerró sus ojos en su agonía en un intento de recuperarse y ese parpadeó lo llevó al recuerdo de la muerte de aquel hombre que él mismo se había encargado de asesinar._

…_..∞…_

_Durante semanas había tenido vigilada a su prometida Mimi pues sospechaba que ella escondía algo y sí que lo escondía, uno de sus sirvientes que la vigilaba le había corroborado lo que él ya se imaginaba, Mimi tenía un amante y peor aún pensaba fugarse con él y dejarlo a él plantado en el altar, deshonrándolo frente a todo el pueblo y eso era algo que el orgullo de Byron no pensaba permitir._

_Un noche antes de la fuga, escondido en el callejón que daba a la casa de los Tachikawa, refugiado en la oscuridad de aquella noche sin luna, Byron esperaba a que su presa terminara con su visita diaria que hacía a Mimi para después encargarse de él y enseñarle a ese tal Yamato Ishida, que nadie se metía en el camino de Lord Byron y salía con vida. _

_Yamato bajó la barda de un brinco y con espada en mano Byron estuvo a punto de salir de su escondite, pero Ishida era muy perceptivo y ante el menor ruido había subido la guardia y volteado con la espada en mano dispuesto a atacar a cualquiera que intentara sorprenderlo. Byron tuvo suerte de no ser visto en ese momento sino sin duda Yamato lo hubiera matado, pero astuto como siempre Byron decidió esperar el momento oportuno y seguir a Yamato hasta encontrar el lugar y el momento perfecto para ejecutar su venganza._

_Yamato caminó tranquilo por las calles desoladas de aquel pueblo dormido y con toda calma se dirigió al cementerio del bosque donde penetró hasta llegar a un sitio donde ni un viajero lo pudiera ver, se detuvo y sin siquiera voltear le habló a Byron._

_-¿Hasta cuando piensas seguirme?_

_Byron asombrado por la perspicacia de Yamato salió de su escondite y escondió aquel asombro tras una sonrisa burlona._

_-Nada mal para un vagabundo._

_Se burló Byron y Yamato volteó para enfrentarlo. Byron quedó paralizado al encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules, eran fríos y con una mirada tan intimidante que hacían temblar a cualquiera, Yamato poseía esa mirada que sólo pocos tienen y que te atacan e intimidan al primer contacto._

_-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_Lo enfrentó Yamato sin cambiar por ningún segundo aquella mirada, su rostro serio y su personalidad imponente, aterrorizaron a Byron. A simple vista Yamato tenía la imagen de un asesino a sangre fría, pero Byron sabía que demostrar temor lo ponía en desventaja así que siguió refugiándose bajo aquel tono burlesco y sarcástico que tanto lo caracterizaban._

_-Deberías de saberlo, pues te gusta jugar con algo que es mío, pero el juego se acabo._

_-¿De qué demonios hablas?_

_-De mí prometida por supuesto. _

_El rostro de Yamato cambió al oír que Byron era el prometido de Mimi y ahora se mostró interesado pero a la vez había optado la misma actitud sarcástica de Byron, sonrió de medio lado y apartó su mano que antes se encontraba sobre la empuñadura de su espada lista para atacar ante la primera amenaza._

_-Con que tú eres el patético prometido de Mimi, tenía curiosidad de conocerte._

_Le respondió de manera burlesca y Byron enfureció al ver que Yamato lo estaba tratando a la ligera, lo estaba subestimando y algo que odiaba Byron era que lo subestimaran, le desagradaba la sensación de sentirse inferior a alguien y Yamato con esa actitud confiada y esa seguridad innata lograba fácilmente hacerlo sentir vulnerable y eso era algo que Byron no estaba dispuesto a tolerar._

_-Pues ya me conoces._

_-¿Y qué es lo que quieres exactamente?_

_-Que entiendas de una buena vez que Mimi Tachikawa me pertenece, se casará conmigo pasado mañana, así que déjate de jueguitos de una vez y aléjate de ella._

_-Aclaremos algo –Habló Yamato esta vez con un tono más serio, le molestaba la sólo idea de imaginar a Mimi al lado de un cretino como ese– Mimi no te pertenece, no es un objeto al que puedas poseer ni…_

_-Claro que la puedo poseer y lo haré, Mimi será mía._

_Con rápidos movimientos Yamato desenfundó su espada y cuando menos se lo esperaba Byron ya tenía el filo de la espada de Matt amenazando su cuello. Algo que siempre había caracterizado a Yamato era que era un hombre de mal carácter e impulsivo y el sólo escuchar a Byron expresarse así de la mujer que él amaba lo había hecho enfurecer en un instante_

_-Realmente eres tan despreciable como lo dijo Mimi, ahora escúchame bien Lord Byron, Mimi no es, ni nunca será tuya así que sácate esa idea de la cabeza y para que te quede claro Mimi no es ni un juego para mí, es la mujer que amo y me pienso fugar con ella y si tú te atreves a hacer algo para arruinar esa fuga créeme corre por mi cuenta que te vas a arrepentir. Ahora lárgate._

_Yamato aventó a Byron al suelo y guardó su espada, ese sujeto era tan despreciable que ni siquiera valía la pena que gastara sus energías con él. Byron se levantó del suelo, desde que vio los ojos de Yamato supo que sería peligroso actuar con imprudencia frente a él y aquel rápido movimiento que lo había dejado petrificado del asombro y del miedo era la prueba clara de que había estado en lo correcto y Yamato era peligroso, pero no por eso Byron se daría por vencido, él era astuto y lo sabía, también orgulloso, no pensaba irse de ese lugar como un perro asustado con la cola entre las patas, él llegaría hasta el final, prefería morir con la frente en alto que quedar como un cobarde, así que sin la menor duda se lanzó sobre Yamato para atacarlo, pudiera que Yamato fuera hábil pero él también, había recibido un buen entrenamiento y no se iría de ahí sin dar pelea._

_-¡No me subestimes!_

_Gritó Byron mientras se abalanzaba sobre Yamato decidido a atacarlo. Yamato sintió la amenaza y de inmediato volteó para defenderse, los dos aceros chocaron y una pelea mortal empezó entre los dos hombres. Byron era habilidoso, había recibido clases de los mejores entrenadores que pudieran existir pero Yamato también lo era y aunque no había recibido clases especiales como Byron si había logrado tener mucha experiencia en duelos con espadas, la vida había sido su maestra, en sus viajes lo había enfrentado con poderosos piratas, hábiles espadachines, despiadados mercenarios y sabios ancianos, maestros en el uso de la espada y de todos ellos había aprendido algo convirtiéndolo en el peligroso y habilidoso oponente que era ahora._

_Una espada salió volando y Byron quedó indefenso, retrocedió asustado y cayó al suelo mientras que Yamato lo apuntaba con la espada._

_-No me mates…_

_Suplicó Byron tembloroso al verse en desventaja, Yamato sonrió de medio lado y acercó aún más el filo de la espada a Byron, cuando quería Yamato podía llegar a ser una persona muy cruel._

_-Dime ¿Por qué no debería de hacerlo? Me libraría de muchos problemas si me deshago de ti ahora._

_-Mimi… a ella no le gustara casarse con un asesino._

_-Ella lo entenderá –Mintió con burla Yamato sólo para intimidar a Byron, pues en el fondo sabía que Mimi era una persona compasiva y noble que no vería con buenos ojos que su futuro esposo se convirtiera en un asesino–_

_-Yo no… yo no me interpondré entre ustedes, es más convenceré a sus padres para que acepten su matrimonio._

_Yamato alejó la espada de Byron eso era lo que había buscado oír, que Byron ya no sería un obstáculo para él y Mimi._

_-Ya que lo pones de esa manera supongo que puedo dejarte vivir, además tengo un hermano menor que me admira, no me gustaría ser un mal ejemplo para él matando a una basura como tú._

_Yamato guardó su espada, pero antes de permitirle a Byron levantarse pisó con fuerza el abdomen del hombre y se acercó a él para hacer más efectiva su amenaza._

_-Más vale que cumplas lo que dices porque a la otra no tendré piedad de ti, ¿me escuchaste?_

_Byron asintió asustado, Yamato sonrió y se dio la media vuelta para irse de aquel lugar. Una vez que Byron vio al confiado chico voltearse supo que ese era el momento que había esperado, sacó de su traje un pequeño cuchillo que llevaba escondido entre sus ropas y cómo todo un cobarde encajó el acero en Yamato sin previo aviso hiriéndolo de muerte._

_-Maldito cobarde._

_Se quejó Yamato desde el suelo volteando a ver a su agresor._

_-Yo prefiero el termino oportunista o astuto cualquiera de los dos suena mejor que cobarde._

_Dijo Byron con orgullo y burla mientras que con un pañuelo limpiaba la sangre del pequeño cuchillo. _

_-Si me disculpas ahora iré a reclamar mi premio, te lo dije Mimi será mía._

_Y dicho eso Byron se fue de aquel lugar con la certeza de que el infeliz de Yamato en su agonía no haría otra cosa que pensar el destino que su querida Mimi tendría al lado de Lord Byron._

…_..∞…_

_Byron agonizante abrió los ojos y observó una vez más aquella sonrisa torcida y aquellos ojos fríos y despiadados. Qué ironía, el destino lo había llevado a morir en manos del hombre que él mismo asesinó hace tantos años._

_-¿Qué pasa? pensé que habías dicho que eras intocable._

_Se burló Yamato al ver al agonizante hombre en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre retorciéndose por el dolor de la herida._

_-Te lo dije que a la otra no tendría piedad._

_Yamato apoyó su espada en el suelo y pisó con fuerza la herida del hombre que gritó de dolor y extendió su mano agonizante al suelo. Yamato sonrió orgulloso al verlo sufrir._

_-Por cierto, supe que mataste a mí prometida –Un nuevo pisotón y un nuevo grito se hizo presente– y a mí hermano._

_Otro grito y otro pisotón, Yamato parecía disfrutarlo a diferencia de todos los demás que mirábamos perplejos el desdichado final de Byron. Yo estaba aterrado, ese chico que se encontraba gozando del sufrimiento de Byron era el prometido de Mimi, no quería ni imaginar lo que me haría a mí cuando se enterara que estuve a punto de casarme con su prometida de seguro me obligaría a hacerle compañía a mi hermana en el más allá, si ese hombre parecía un asesino a sangre fría que disfrutaba el dolor ajeno, sólo hacía falta ver sus ojos fríos e intimidantes para darse cuenta de ello._

_-¡Yamato basta!_

_Gritó Mimi deteniendo al rubio y mientras yo me imaginaba en mi cabeza la que sería mi cruel y dolorosa muerte en manos del prometido de Mimi pude ver algo sorprendente, algo casi mágico, en cuanto aquel despiadado rubio alzó su vista para ver a Mimi algo en él cambió radicalmente, su mirada fría y amenazante se transformó a una cálida y amorosa, sus expresiones rígidas se suavizaron y en un instante, ya no parecía un cruel mercenario, sino un joven noble y enamorado que acaba de encontrarse con su amada. _

_-Mimi…_

_Murmuró Yamato maravillado de verla de nuevo. Mimi sonrió y con ojos llorosos abrió los brazos para recibir a su amado. Yamato dio un último pisotón a Byron y fue a los brazos de su amada._

_-Volviste._

_Susurró Mimi una vez que se sintió segura nuevamente en los brazos de la persona que siempre amó y por la cual esperó toda una vida._

_-Jamás me hubiera ido sin ti._

_Le respondió el rubio. Mimi alzó su vista y se encontró con aquel mar de ojos azules que tanto amaba, sonrió y los dos unidos aún en un amoroso abrazo, unieron sus almas en un beso, un beso divino capaz de recompensar todos aquellos años que estuvieron separados._

_-Auuww es tan romántico._

_Murmuró Hikari conmovida al igual que Yolei y Sora quienes observaban aquella escena con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos._

_-Sí, mira que Mimi tuvo suerte al no casarse con Taichi, su verdadero amor es mucho más guapo. –Comentó Yolei emocionada–_

_-Parece un Adonis –La apoyó Sora con la misma emoción y admiración que Yolei–_

_-¿Qué? ¡Sora!_

_Me quejé al oír el comentario de mi ahora prometida que al igual que Yolei y mi hermana había estado cautivada con la escena tan romántica que acabábamos de presenciar, aunque ya no estaba tan seguro de que estuvieran cautivadas por la escena, con aquellos comentarios estaba llegando a creer que lo que en realidad las tenía cautivadas era aquel rubio y no el momento tan conmovedor que acabábamos de ver._

_-Sólo era una broma amor._

_Me respondió Sora con una sonrisa y se abrazó a mi brazo amorosamente dejándome más tranquilo, aunque no estaba seguro de que aquello realmente hubiera sido una broma._

_-Oigan y ¿qué pasará con él?_

_Preguntó Davis apuntando a Lord Byron quien yacía muerto en el suelo y que su alma no tardaba en desprenderse de su cuerpo._

_-Maldito Ishida. _

_Se oyó la voz de Byron y se pudo ver como se desprendía el alma del cuerpo de Byron. Yamato volteó y protectoramente abrazó a Mimi quien asustada se aferró aún más al cuerpo de su amado._

_-Bueno, tomando en cuenta que ya es uno de nosotros –Habló Izzy y todos los fantasmas esperaron ansiosos a que el pelirrojo continuara, ya se podían imaginar que era lo que diría Izzy– Supongo que pueden llevárselo y divertirse con él un rato, ya después le sucederá lo que a todas las almas como la suya le sucede, terminará en el infierno así que, que mas da llévenselo._

_Todos los fantasmas pegaron un grito de emoción y antes de que Byron pudiera hacer algo en contra de Yamato se vio arrastrado al inframundo por una gran cantidad de espíritus deseosos por hacerlo pagar por sus fechorías._

_-¡No! ¡Suéltenme sucios espectros! ¡Nooooo!_

_Gritó Byron al verse llevado por toda aquella cantidad de almas de las cuales se había burlado antes y lo último que se vio de aquel ruin hombre fue su mano extendida que intentaba liberarse pero que al final al igual que todo su cuerpo se vio tragada por el suelo, el camino más rápido para llegar al mundo de los muertos._

_-Wau, ese sí que fue un feo final._

_Murmuró Joe, él y los espíritus más cercanos a Mimi habían permanecido en el mundo de los vivos._

_-Él se lo buscó._

_Respondió el pequeño Codey sin el menor remordimiento._

_-Pero Izzy no entiendo algo, si Yamato que era un espíritu mató al tal Lord Byron ese, ¿nuestro mundo no tendrá repercusiones entonces? Digo Yamato también es un espíritu._

_-Yo no lo maté._

_Se quejó Yamato ante la declaración de Yolei y todos volteamos a verlo con cara de incredulidad, inclusive Mimi y Takeru lo vieron de esa manera, pues todos habíamos sido testigos de cómo Yamato había asesinado a Byron._

_-¡No mientas todos te vimos!_

_Dijo Yolei a la par que lo apuntaba de manera acusadora._

_-En teoría él tiene razón, Yamato no lo mató._

_Comentó Izzy mientras adoptaba una pose analítica y sostenía con una de sus manos su barbilla mientras analizaba la situación._

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_Gritamos todos sorprendidos, pues cada uno de nosotros habíamos sido testigos de cómo Yamato había atravesado a Byron con su espada, no comprendíamos porque Izzy negaba el hecho de que Yamato hubiera matado a Byron._

_-Pero ¿de qué halas Izzy? Todos vimos como apuñaló a Byron. –Argumenté yo–_

_-Yo sólo apresuré lo inevitable – habló Yamato y nos miró a todos con seriedad–Byron había tomado del veneno que había en la copa, moriría de todas formas, yo sólo hice su muerte más agonizante._

_Finalizó Yamato con una sonrisa maliciosa que nos hizo temblar a todos, él realmente había disfrutado ver agonizar a Byron, y pues de alguna manera yo lo entendía, Byron le había hecho mucho daño a él y a sus seres queridos creo que era normal que él sintiera tanto desprecio hacia Byron._

_-Ahora tiene más sentido._

_Exclamó Davis y todos quedaron conformes con la explicación ya que en teoría Yamato tenía razón el sólo había apresurado lo que ya era inevitable y esa era la muerte de Byron._

_-Me alegra verte de nuevo hermano._

_Dijo Takeru acercándose a su hermano mayor con una sonrisa en los labios, con todo aquel alboroto con Byron ninguno de los dos hermanos había tenido tiempo para saludarse de nuevo después de tanto tiempo. Yamato sonrió al ver a su hermano menor, posó su mano sobre la cabeza del rubio menor y alborotó sus cabellos._

_-A mí también me alegra verte enano._

_-¡Hermano! Te he dicho que no me gusta que hagas eso._

_Se quejó el menor mientras acomodaba su cabello, Yamato rió ante el puchero de su hermano, se apartó un poco de Mimi y abrazó a Takeru._

_-Entonces supongo que un abrazo es mejor, te extrañé Takeru._

_Takeru quedó sorprendido, su hermano nunca había sido de los que demostraba su cariño de esa forma, es más siempre que Yamato quería ser cariñoso con él le despeinaba el cabello como lo había hecho hacia un momento, pero con aquel abrazo le había demostrado que realmente Yamato lo había extrañado más de lo que Takeru se pudo llegar a imaginar._

_El menor de los rubios correspondió al abrazo sin poder evitar que lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz como en ese momento, había recuperado a su hermano mayor el que había sido su admiración toda su vida y su ejemplo a seguir, por fin ahora podía decir que estaba en paz. _

_Los dos hermanos se separaron y Yamato le sonrió a Takeru una vez más._

_-Hiciste un gran trabajo cuidando a Mimi mientras yo no estuve aunque –Le dijo a su hermano para después borrar aquella sonrisa alegre y aparecer aquel intimidante rostro y dirigirlo a mí– Supe que tú te ibas a casar con mi prometida._

_Me dijo de manera amenazante y caminando dos pasos hacia mí. Yo sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi columna vertebral, era hombre muerto, ya podía ver la muerte cercas, dejaría a Sora viuda antes de que nos casáramos._

_-Bueno verás… no es lo que tú crees…_

_Traté de defenderme pero los nervios no me lo permitían, el sólo ver esos ojos amenazantes me hacían ver mi próximo funeral más cercas de lo que yo hubiese deseado._

_-Todo fue una confusión, ella… yo… bueno no pasó nada sólo un beso pero ella me lo dio te juro que yo no quería…_

_-¡¿Qué?! ¿Besaste a mí prometida?_

_Ahora sí que había visto pasar mi vida, en un instante Yamato había enfurecido y me había agarrado del cuello del traje estrujándome fuertemente._

_-¿Beso? ¿Quién hablo de un beso?_

_Cuestioné nervioso y en un intento por hacer creer a Yamato que había escuchado mal pero no resultó él seguía mirándome con ojos asesinos dispuesto a hacerme trizas._

_-¡Yamato suéltalo! –Le ordenó Mimi molesta y con sus manos en jarra–_

_-Pero Mimi él te… _

_-Suéltalo que todo esto es tú culpa, él sólo trataba de ayudarme._

_-¿Mi culpa? ¿Por qué?_

_Se quejó Yamato, me soltó y ofendido se cruzó de brazos y miró con reproche a Mimi._

_-¿Quién fue el que me tuvo más de cincuenta años esperándolo?_

_-Pero no fue mi culpa, en todo caso culpa a Takeru, es su culpa que no haya podido regresar._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mía?! ¿¡Por qué!?_

_Se quejó esta vez Takeru sorprendido de que su hermano lo señalara de manera acusadora._

_-¿De quién fue la grandiosa idea de enterrarme en tierra santa?_

_-¿eh? –Preguntó Takeru sorprendido y confundido–_

_-Espera un momento –Intervino Izzy bastante interesado– ¿Quieres decir que si eres enterrado en tierra santa tu espíritu queda cautivo?_

_-Algo por el estilo, cuando tu cuerpo es enterrado en tierra santa como lo es el patio de esta iglesia, al momento de que ponen tu lápida se forma un sello y te es imposible liberarte por lo menos hasta que el sello se rompa._

_-¿Y cuando fue que tu sello se rompió? –Preguntó esta vez Joe–_

_-Cuando él cayó sobre mi tumba y rompió la lapida en dos._

_Respondió Yamato dirigiéndome a mí una mirada seria pero esta vez sin intenciones de matarme._

_-Osea que yo…_

_-Sí tú fuiste el que me liberó, así que supongo que te perdonaré el hecho de que besaras y quisieras casarte con mi prometida._

_Recordé el momento en que caí sobre aquella tumba que se rompió en dos, era muy curioso pensar que de todas las lapidas que había en ese lugar yo hubiera llegado a caer justo en la de Yamato, era como si todo aquello hubiera estado desde el principio predestinado para poder cerrar el ciclo que se había formado desde la muerte de Yamato._

_-Vaya, que interesante, al pareces tener 250 años en este mundo no son suficientes para entender todos sus misterios._

_Habló Izzy y todos sonreímos al reconocer la verdad de aquellas palabras, podrías tener mil años de vida y aún así no conocer ni la mitad de las maravillas y secretos que guarda la tierra._

_-Así es, y no dudo que haya más espíritus atrapados como yo, ¿No crees que tú puedas hacer algo al respecto para liberarlos? Tengo entendido que eres el más sabio de aquí._

_Preguntó Yamato refiriéndose a Izzy, el pelirrojo se quedó pensativo y después miró a Joe como si lo consultara, el chico de cabellos azules asintió a manera de aprobación e Izzy regresó su mirada a Yamato._

_-Tal vez exista una forma._

_Los preparativos para la ceremonia que Izzy y Joe querían llevar acabo tardó no más de quince minutos, tiempo en que mi hermana y yo nos dirigimos hacia nuestros padres para explicarles todo lo sucedido, ya que los pobres no entendían muy bien que era lo que pasaba._

_-¿Cómo te encuentras papá?_

_Le pregunté mientras me acercaba a él, ya tenía vendado su brazo con un trozo del vestido de mi madre y sonreía como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía._

_-Tú padre es indestructible Taichi ya deberías de saberlo._

_Yo sonreí nostálgico al ver a mis padres y a mi hermana todos juntos como antes, por fin después de tanto tiempo volvíamos a ser una familia._

_-Taichi, Hikari, ¿pueden explicarnos lo que sucede? ¿Por qué estás aquí Hikari? ¿Quiénes son todos ellos? Y ¿Dónde te habías metido Taichi?_

_Mi hermana y yo nos miramos y nos sonreímos mutuamente para después contarles nuestra gran aventura a nuestros padres, ellos nos escuchaban atentos y sus ojos se empaparon en llanto al oír el motivo por el cual mi hermana se encontraba en ese mundo, pero aún así guardaron silencio y nos permitieron contar la historia hasta el final._

_-¡Oh cariño! Cuanto lo sentimos._

_Sollozó mi madre y abrazó a mi hermana quien al igual que ella se encontraba llorando._

_-Perdónanos Hikari nunca pensamos que te estábamos encadenando a nosotros –Habló esta vez mi padre quien también tenía sus ojos húmedos– Y tú también Taichi, no nos dimos cuenta que te habíamos hecho a un lado, eso en verdad no tiene perdón y lo lamentamos._

_Mi padre me abrazó y por un momento las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos también, pero fui fuerte y no dejé que ninguna de ellas saliera. Los cuatro nos abrazamos como en mucho tiempo no lo hacíamos y después de un momento de silencio en el cual nos sentimos unidos de nuevo, yo no soporté más y me decidí a alegrar un poco el ambiente._

_-Les cuento un secreto._

_Dije de manera misteriosa y tanto mis padres como mi hermana me observaron atentos, expectantes ante lo que iba a decir._

_-¿Qué? –Cuestionó mi hermana llena de curiosidad._

_-Hikari tiene novio._

_Dije al fin y mi hermana más roja que un tomate pegó un fuerte grito y mis padres rieron divertidos al ver como mi hermana se había sonrojado hasta el último cabello y me lanzaba golpes sin lograr darme uno pues su cuerpo traslucido se lo impedía._

_-¡Que mentiroso eres hermano! ¡Eso no es cierto!_

_-Claro que sí se llama Takeru._

_-¿Takeru? –Preguntó mi padre curioso– ¿Qué no es el hermano del rubio que mató a Byron?_

_-Sí ese mismo._

_-¡Ya cállate hermano!_

_-Es muy lindo. –Dijo mi madre con una sonrisa–_

_-Tendré que hablar muy seriamente con él._

_-¡Papá! _

_Protestó Hikari al oír las intenciones de nuestro padre._

_-¿Qué? Si va a ser novio de mi pequeña tengo que hablar con él._

_-No es mi novio._

_-Oh pero qué lástima, tan buen chico que se mira. Deberías estar con él si realmente te gusta y creo que él también te quiere._

_-¿Tú crees mamá?_

_-Claro, confía en tu madre, tiene buen ojo para esas cosas._

_Hikari se sonrojó y quedó pensativa por un segundo, hecho una mirada fugaz a Takeru que estaba hablando con su hermano no muy lejos de donde nosotros nos encontrábamos y después regresó su vista a donde estábamos mis padres y yo viéndola con amplias sonrisas._

_-¿eh? ¿Por qué me miran así?_

_Preguntó Hikari al ver que nosotros le sonreíamos._

_-Hikari ya no tienes que preocuparte por nosotros, ahora que sabemos que ya no estás sola y que tienes muchos amigos podemos estar tranquilos, te prometemos que ya no estaremos tristes. –Dijo mi madre con una sonrisa en sus labios pero con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas–_

_-Nosotros nos dedicaremos a ser una familia feliz. –Le dije yo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja–_

_-Sólo prométenos que tú también serás feliz. –Finalizó mi padre–_

_Hikari con lágrimas en los ojos pero con una sonrisa en sus labios nos miró a todos sonrientes y felices, dispuestos a dejarla ir como debió ser desde un principio._

_-Se los prometo. _

_Dijo Hikari y se abalanzó feliz sobre nosotros para darnos nuestro último abrazo, el abrazo del adiós._

_Mientras Hikari y yo nos encontrábamos con nuestros padres y los demás estaban ayudando a Izzy para los preparativos para la ceremonia de liberación de almas, Mimi entró a la iglesia, iba para ofrecer su ayuda a Izzy que se encontraba en una de las bancas diciéndole a los demás que era lo que iban a hacer, Mimi se dirigía a ellos pero se detuvo a mitad del camino y recogió el ramo de flores que había llevado consigo desde el día que pensaba fugarse con Yamato, lo miró y aspiró el olor de aquellas flores que lucían como nuevas y sonrió con melancolía para después mirar el altar frente a ella._

_-¿En qué piensas?_

_Le dijo una voz a su lado, Mimi volteó y se encontró con Yamato quien le sonreía dulcemente._

_-Nada en especial, es sólo que al final de cuentas nunca logré mi sueño de casarme, pero no importa, lo que realmente quiero es estar a tu lado toda la eternidad._

_Yamato la miró serió y después miró el altar, regresó su mirada a Mimi y tomó las manos de Mimi entre las suyas._

_-Hagámoslo._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Casémonos ahora, después de todo ya estamos aquí._

_-¿Es enserio?_

_-¿Me harás que te ruegue? Está bien._

_Yamato arrodilló una de sus piernas mientras que la otra sólo quedó flexionada, tomó la mano de Mimi y la miró directo a los ojos con esa mirada tan llena de amor que sólo tenía guardada para ella._

_-Señorita Mimi Tachikawa, sería tan gentil de concederme el honor de ser mi esposa._

_-Sí, aceptó._

_Respondió Mimi sin poder contener su llanto de la emoción, Yamato sonrió al verla llorar de alegría, se puso de pie y la abrazó para después conmemorar aquel momento con un beso._

_Todo para la ceremonia estaba listo, habían sacado un Cristo y lo habían colocado en el patio que daba en al cementerio pues era necesario que la celebración se llevara a cabo en el cementerio. Joe quien sería quien dirigiría la ceremonia nos pidió que nos pusiéramos todos en círculo, nos tomáramos de las manos y nos concentráramos en las oraciones que él diría._

_Joe dio comienzo a la celebración, la cual inicio con unos rezos acompañado de un incienso purificador, y después extrañamente para todos menos para Mimi y Yamato quienes se dirigieron una mirada cómplice Joe dio inicio a un sermón sobre la unión de pareja, nadie dijo nada y permitimos que Joe terminara con su sermón y fue cuando este acabo que entendimos porque el chico de cabellos azules había dado aquel sermón sobre la sagrada unión del matrimonio._

_-Yamato, Mimi, ¿pueden pasar al centro por favor?_

_Los dos enamorados tomados de la mano se dirigieron al centro del circulo que habíamos formado y se tomaron de amabas manos para después verse fijamente._

_-Pueden decir sus votos._

_Dijo Joe y todos entendimos felices y gustosos porque el motivo de aquel sermón, pues Yamato y Mimi habían decidido casarse ese día._

_-Mimi… –Empezó a hablar Yamato con su vista fija en ella– Sé que te hice esperar mucho tiempo, pero por fin pude regresar a tú lado y esta vez no pienso perderte. Todos esos años que permanecí bajo aquel sello que me impedía ir en tu búsqueda, viviendo en la angustia de saber que estabas aun esperándome y después el sufrimiento de saber que te casarías con otro y yo sin poder hacer nada créeme que no fueron nada en comparación a la dicha que siento ahora que sé que estaré por siempre a tu lado, pues ni la muerte nos podrá separar ahora. Tal vez no pudimos vivir un felices por siempre en esta vida, pero te juro con Dios y con todos como testigos que viviré toda mi eternidad a tu lado amándote, porque Te amo, fuiste el amor de mi vida y lo seguirás siendo en el más allá, Te Amo Mimi._

_Mimi tenía sus ojos en lágrimas pero ni en un momento dejó de sonreír, al igual que todos los que estábamos presenciando aquel momento._

_-Bien ahora sigues tú Mimi._

_Le indicó Joe. Mimi rio nerviosa, secó algunas de sus lágrimas con sus manos y volvió a tomar las manos de Yamato para dar inicio a sus votos._

_-Yamato… Te Amo, nunca dejé amarte y todos los años que estuve esperándote sé que valieron la pena porque ahora estamos aquí, los dos, como siempre lo habíamos soñado aunque mucho mejor pues ahora sé que no compartiré toda una vida contigo sino toda una eternidad y eso es mejor que cualquier cosa. No me importa haber tenido que esperar todo este tiempo, la verdad es que nunca me pesó tener que esperarte porque sabía que al final tú serías mi recompensa, si tuviera que esperarte cien años más lo haría pues aunque sólo pudiera tenerte por sólo un minuto a mi lado, ese minuto a tu lado harían que valieran la pena todo el tiempo de espera porque Te Amo, siempre fuiste el amor de mi vida, la persona que llegó a mi vida para salvarme de mi soledad y con la única que deseo pasar el resto de la eternidad. Te amo y nunca dejaré de hacerlo._

_-Bien, ahora por el poder que se me ha otorgado, yo los declaro marido y mujer. _

_Dicho esto Joe lanzó una especie de polvo sobre nosotros y las tumbas y de pronto miles de luces comenzaron a surgir del suelo para irse al cielo, estábamos rodeados por aquellas luces que se lograban distinguir claramente pues durante la ceremonia el sol se había escondido dando paso a la noche, una noche maravillosa alumbrada por la luz de las almas que al fin eran liberadas y descansaban en paz._

_Todos incluyendo a Matt y a Mimi que permanecían en el centro del circulo observábamos maravillados aquel espectáculo de luces y alegría._

_-Es maravilloso._

_Susurró Mimi y Yamato la miró con amor._

_-Yamato, puedes besar a la novia._

_Dijo Joe y Yamato no lo dudó ni un segundo, tomó a Mimi de la cintura y la acercó a él para sellar su amor en un beso, y entonces en cuanto los labios de Mimi y Yamato se tocaron una inmensa luz resplandeciente los rodeo al igual que un viento mágico que hizo volar los largos cabellos de Mimi, por fin después de tanto tiempo sus almas fueron liberaras. _

_Poco a poco Yamato y Mimi se fueron elevando para igual que las demás almas irse a aquella eternidad juntos que les esperaba. Asombrosamente para Mimi, T.K y Kari quienes por obvias razones también habían logrado resolver su asunto pendiente, no solamente ellos fueron liberados, poco a poco todos sus amigos comenzaron a brillar y a flotar como ellos en señal de que habían sido liberados también._

_-Chicos ¿Ustedes también?_

_Preguntó Mimi al ver como Izzy, Joe, Davis, Yolei y Codey también eran iluminados para ir a la paz eterna._

_-Bueno es que en verdad tenemos algo que confesarles chicos._

_Habló Yolei viendo a los cuatro sorprendidos jóvenes._

_-¿Qué es? –Quiso saber Takeru–_

_-En realidad nosotros hacía ya varios años que habíamos resuelto nuestros asuntos pendientes._

_-Pero ¿entonces porque permanecían en el inframundo? –Preguntó Mimi confundida–_

_-Porque son nuestros amigos, no podíamos irnos y dejarlos a ustedes ahí. –Respondió Davis con una amplia sonrisa–_

_-Más que amigos son nuestra familia. Y ahora que ustedes son libres nosotros también podemos irnos en paz –A completó Yolei–_

_-Chicos…_

_Murmuró Mimi con lágrimas en los ojos, ella al igual que Takeru y Hikari que se encontraba llorando estaban realmente conmovidos por los lazos que habían formado con aquellos chicos que conocieron durante su larga espera por la paz eterna._

_-Oie Mimi ¿no estás olvidando algo?_

_Le preguntó Joe con una sonrisa a la par que le señalaba el ramo de flores que ella traía en las manos, Mimi lo miró y recordó que había olvidado lanzar su ramo para la próxima novia, así que antes de irse lanzó el ramo y este cayó justo en manos de Sora quien se encontraba amorosamente abrazada a mí. Mimi vio a la próxima novia y sonrió al ver que se trataba de Sora, la mirada de Mimi se enterneció al vernos y dirigió su vista a mí. _

_-Taichi muchas gracias por todo. –Me dijo con una sonrisa– Y procuren casarse pronto para que nadie pueda separarlos y sean felices cómo lo seremos Yamato y yo. –Mimi abrazó amorosamente el brazo del novio quien la vio y luego nos dedicó a nosotros una sonrisa–_

_-No te preocupes Mimi lo seremos y gracias también a ti, me permitiste encontrar a mi hermana y recuperar a mi familia y sobre todo me permitiste ser feliz con la persona que amo, enseñándome que aún existe nobleza en este mundo, gracias por regresarme las ganas de vivir._

_Mimi no dijo nada, sólo sonrió feliz y se despidió con un gesto de mano. Yo por mi parte, miré a la mujer que estaba a mi lado y supe que nada me haría más feliz que estar a su lado, Sora me miró y sonrió. Después ambos miramos el ramo que ella sostenía en sus manos y una sonrisa apareció en mis labios, sólo me bastó ver los ojos de Sora para ver que ella pensaba en la misma locura que yo, y sin pensarlo dos veces y comunicándonos sólo con la mirada ambos supimos que los dos queríamos lo mismo y tomados de la mano nos dirigimos corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Joe quien flotaba ya al igual que los demás a unos dos metros de la tierra._

_-¡Joe! ¿Podrías casarnos?_

_Le grité y el peliazul sorprendido nos miró._

_-¿Ahorita?_

_-Sí, por favor antes de que se vayan todos._

_Insistió esta vez Sora. Joe miró a sus demás a amigos y todos con una sonrisa en su rostro asintieron animando a Joe a que precediera._

_-Bueno chicos ¿Qué esperan digan sus votos? _

_Nos apresuró el chico de cabellos azules y Sora y yo sonreímos, nos tomamos de las manos y con miradas llenas de amor nos miramos para dar inicio a nuestros votos._

_-Sora, desde el primer momento en que vi esos ojos tan llenos de amor y calidez supe que quería pasar el resto de mi vida a tú lado y hoy después de todo lo que hemos pasado sólo he podido confirmar lo que supe desde nuestro primer encuentro y eso es que eres la mujer perfecta para mí y que Te Amo y te seguiré amando por siempre, no importa los obstáculos que nos ponga la vida, recuerda que yo siempre estaré a tu lado, para protegerte, cuidarte pero sobre todo para amarte._

_-Taichi, antes de conocerte mi vida era gris y triste, siempre me sentí sola y descubrí que estar a tu lado ya nunca más lo estaría, tu llenaste el vacío que hay en mí y al igual que tú con esta experiencia pude descubrir que una vida sin ti simplemente no sería vida, tuve mucho miedo de perderte, pero ya no, ahora estamos juntos de nuevo y nadie logrará que me aparte de ti porque Te amo, sé que nací para estar a tu lado y es ahí donde permaneceré siempre no importa lo que la vida nos depare sé que lo superaremos juntos. Te Amo Taichi._

_Los dos sonreímos, nos miramos amorosamente y después miramos a Joe para indicarle que podía continuar._

_-Por el poder que se me ha concedido, los declaro ahora marido y mujer. Taichi puedes besar a la novia._

_Antes de que yo me moviera para besar a Sora ella ya había lanzado su ramo para abrazarme y sellar nuestra alianza con un profundo y amoroso beso que yo correspondí con la misma intensidad, tomando por la cintura a mi ahora esposa para acercarla a mí y poder profundizar el beso._

_El ramo que lanzó Sora cayó esta vez en manos de Yolei quien sorprendida y emocionada por haber cachado el ramo buscó de inmediato con su vista al chico que de seguro hubiera sido el amor de su vida sino fuese porque habían nacido en épocas diferentes._

_-Ni modo guapo, será a la próxima pero te prometo que te estaré esperando en el más allá._

_Le dijo Yolei con una sonrisa a Ken, el joven acólito encargado de esa iglesia que nos había estado acompañando durante la ceremonia. El chico un poco tímido se sonrojó al ver que la chica le hablaba a él pero al final alzó su mano despidiéndose de Yolei con una sonrisa en sus labios, al parecer a él tampoco le había desagrado la idea y también esperaba verla de nuevo algún día._

_Yolei sonrió satisfecha al ver que el chico le sonreía y lanzó el ramo haciendo que esta vez cayera en manos de Hikari quien se sonrojó al recibirlo y se le quedó mirando fijamente hasta que sintió que alguien tomaba su mano libre, volteó a ver a la persona que se encontraba a su lado y se encontró con la amable sonrisa de Takeru, quien con ese tierno gesto le había indicado que quería ser su pareja. Hikari le correspondió la sonrisa._

_-¡Hikari!_

_Le gritó mi madre para después mostrarle el pulgar en alto, haciendo que mi hermana se sonrojara. Mi madre y mi padre que estaban abrazados sonrieron._

_-Al parecer tendrán una boda en el cielo. –Me dijo Sora con una sonrisa y yo Sonreí asintiendo y dando mi consentimiento–_

_-Takeru, cuida a mi hermana._

_Le dije yo desde mi lugar, abrazado de Sora. El rubio me miró y sonrió._

_-Claro, no te preocupes Taichi, yo la cuidaré._

_Asentí con una sonrisa en mis labios al escuchar a Takeru, convencido que con él a lado de mi hermana no había de que preocuparse._

_-¡Adiós mamá! ¡Adiós papá! ¡Adiós hermano! Y Sora por favor cuida bien de él, que es un cabeza hueca._

_-¡Oie! –Protesté y todos rieron–_

_-No te preocupes Hikari yo cuidaré de él._

_Respondió Sora y Hikari sonrió satisfecha._

_-Adiós a todos…_

_Dijo Hikari con sus ojos húmedos y conmovidos por la despedida._

_-Te equivocas Hikari, –Habló Mimi al ver a mi hermana llorar– no es una despedida, es un hasta pronto._

_Hikari miró a Mimi quien le sonreía dulcemente y Hikari asintió convencida de que aquel no era un adiós definitivo sino una promesa de volverse a encontrar._

_-Nos volveremos a ver algún día. –Corroboró mi padre con una sonrisa y Hikari volvió a asentir con lágrimas en los ojos–_

_-Los estaré esperando._

_Finalizó Hikari y todos asentimos con sonrisas en nuestros labios. Y así era, algún día todos volveríamos a estar juntos, sólo era cuestión de esperar que llegara el momento que nos uniría a todos de nuevo._

_-¡Hey Yagami! –Me gritó Yamato y yo voltee a verlo– dejé algo en tu bolsillo no lo vayas a perder._

_Revisé la bolsa de mi saco y encontré en ella un pequeño papel con las indicaciones para poder encontrar el tesoro que hace mucho tiempo atrás Yamato había encontrado y que había permanecido oculto durante todo ese tiempo._

_-¿¡Esto es?! –Exclamé sorprendido al leer de que se trataba–_

_-Es nuestro regalo de bodas, no lo desperdicies._

_Respondió Yamato y yo sonreí, guardando el papel en mi bolsillo._

_-No eres tan malo como pareces._

_Yamato borró su sonrisa y alzó una de sus cejas a la par que torcía su boca._

_-Vamos sólo era una broma, no seas gruñón –Le dije con una gran sonrisa al ver su gesto de descontento–_

_-¿En verdad me confundiste con él?_

_Se quejó Yamato con Mimi quien sólo rió divertida, regresándole la sonrisa a su ahora esposo. Para Yamato el sólo verla sonreír era motivo de alegría y suficiente para olvidar cualquier mal trago._

_Sora y yo sonreímos al ver como Yamato se quejaba con Mimi, tal vez para Yamato era una desgracia que Mimi lo hubiera confundido con alguien como yo pero en el fondo yo sabía que le agradaba y estaba seguro de que si nos hubiéramos conocido en vida, hubiéramos sido grandes amigos._

_-¡Adiós chicos! –Me despedí de todos y todos correspondieron a mi gesto–_

_-¡Nos volveremos a ver algún día! –Se despidió Sora–_

_-¡Cuídense! –Se despidió mi madre–_

_-¡Hasta pronto! –Se despidió mi padre–_

_Y cada uno de ellos se despidió de nosotros a su manera, Yolei con su pulgar en alto y guiñándonos un ojo, Izzy y el pequeño Codey con un leve asentimiento de su cabeza, Joe con gesto de su mano, Hikari con lágrimas en los ojos y un "los estaré esperando" en los labios, Takeru con un "adiós", Mimi con un "Hasta pronto" y Yamato con una sonrisa en sus labios._

_Poco a poco nuestros amigos dejaron de tener forma humana y se convirtieron en esferas de luz que subían al cielo hasta que se perdieron de nuestra vista. Aquel fue un espectáculo maravilloso que jamás olvidaran mis ojos ni mi corazón ya que aquel desfile de sonrisas, luces y despedidas no era más que la representación más bella de la unión entre la muerte y la vida, y la prueba viva de que la muerte no es más que una promesa de volvernos a encontrar algún día. _

_No sabemos con exactitud a donde fueron pero lo que sí sabemos es que donde quiera que estén ellos nos estarán esperando._

_Fin._

Mimato196


	14. Epilogo

18 de julio del 2012

Hola gente bonita que se ha tomado el tiempo de leer este fic que por fin ya ha llegado a su final aquí les traigo el epilogo y espero que lo disfruten. Quiero agradecerle a todos los que se tomaron de su tiempo para leerlo y a las personitas hermosas que me dejaron un review, todos los leí y todos me encantaron aún no los respondo pero espero hacerlo pronto :D También espero poder traerles un nuevo fic pronto pero por mientras eso sucede me despido de ustedes espero poder leerlos pronto:D Hasta pronto .

Atte: Mimato196

Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de su autor Akiyoshi Hongo y esta historia fue basada en la pelicula el cadaver de la novia :D

**Capitulo 14**

**Epilogo.**

_Taichi dejó la pluma al lado suyo y orgulloso miró su trabajo para después mirar a su alrededor y contemplar el hermoso jardín de su casa. ¡Por fin! Después de varias semanas de arduo trabajo, había terminado de escribir aquel libro donde no sólo relataba la historia de él y Sora, su esposa, sino que también contaba la historia de varios personajes que se vieron ligados a su vida y sobre todo relataba la mágica conexión existente entre la vida y la muerte._

_Taichi miró la estatua de la fuente que adornaba su jardín y una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar aquel par de amantes que habían hecho un gran cambio en su vida. Miró la estatua de Yamato y recordó el regalo que le había hecho el joven rubio antes de partir, gracias a él ahora Taichi y su familia eran dueños de una gran fortuna y también dueños de aquella gran mansión que años atrás perteneció al mismísimo Yamato, pues aquella era la misma casa que Yamato había mandado a hacer para él. Taichi había encontrado las escrituras dentro de la misma cueva donde halló el tesoro y la había remodelado para ir a vivir con Sora en ese lugar cerca de la playa que realmente resultaba relajante y hermoso._

_-Les dije que no malgastaría su regalo._

_Dijo Taichi al viento hablando con las estatuas de su fuente que no se encontraban muy lejos de él. Aquel hermoso adorno conmemorativo a los que debieron ser los dueños de aquel lugar había sido idea de Sora. A la pelirroja se le había ocurrido la idea que en modo de gratitud hacia Yamato y Mimi por todo lo que tenían ahora, ella y Taichi debían hacerles un tributo en forma de agradecimiento y de ahí había surgido la idea de aquella hermosa fuente con la estatua de los dos amantes que se encontraban ahora juntos en la eternidad._

_-¿Has decidido tomarte un receso?_

_Habló la voz de Sora que se encontraba atrás de Taichi, el moreno alzó su mirada para atrás y se encontró con el dulce rostro de su esposa que le sonreía._

_-Ya he terminado._

_Le dijo Taichi con una sonrisa._

_-Entonces he llegado en el momento perfecto, tomemos algo refrescante._

_Sora mostró a Taichi la charola que traía consigo y en la cual había dos vasos de refrescante limonada. Sora se sentó al lado de Taichi en la elegante mesa de jardín y sirvió el vaso a su esposo. Durante semanas lo había visto trabajar arduas horas escribiendo aquel libro y ella misma había ayudado para refrescar la memoria de Taichi y hacer que aquella historia quedara perfecta y ahora que estaba terminada no había mejor cosa que hacer que festejar entre los dos aquel triunfo; además que Sora tenía una noticia más que ambos deberían festejar juntos._

_Tai sonrió al ver a Sora con las dos limonadas, ella siempre sabía lo que él necesitaba y cuando lo necesitaba._

_-Fue algo cansado pero por fin está listo, mañana mismo lo mandaré a empastar para que no se pierda._

_-Me parece una gran idea, seguro te lo tendrán en dos días o antes._

_Respondió Sora mientras dejaba las limonadas en la mesa y tomaba asiento al lado de su esposo. Taichi sonrió con esa sonrisa tan única de él y tomó uno de los vasos de limonada para alzarlo._

_-¡Brindemos por que logramos terminar la historia!_

_-Pero Taichi, tú fuiste el que la escribió, ¿Por qué hablas en plural?_

_-Porque nunca lo hubiera logrado sin ti Sora, recuerda que somos un equipo, si tú no hubieras estado aquí para refrescarme la memoria lo más probable es que nunca la hubiera terminado._

_Sora miró a Taichi con ternura, él tenía razón, ella y él eran un equipo invencible que nadie ni nada podría separar, siempre se tomaban los problemas, proyectos o retos de uno como si fueran de los dos. Desde que Sora se había enterado que Taichi escribiría aquel libro ella también había puesto a trabajar su mente y recordado todo lo que vivieron en aquellos días, Sora había pasado horas al lado de Taichi tratando de recordar cada detalle de aquella historia que vivieron y juntos y gracias a eso era que ahora existía ese libro que Taichi había titulado "Amor, entre la vida y la muerte"_

_-Supongo que tienes razón._

_Dijo Sora con una sonrisa y ambos chocaron sus vasos acompañando aquel momento con sonrisas amorosas. Ambos jóvenes bebieron un poco del contenido de sus vasos y juntos admiraron todo aquello que ahora era suyo, aquella enorme casa con sirvientes, aquel hermoso jardín y sobre todo aquella hermosa fuente._

_-Realmente fue una gran idea poner la estatua de ellos aquí. –Dijo Taichi con una sonrisa y admirando aquella estatua–_

_-Sí, –Respondió Sora admirando la imagen de los dos amantes– Después de todo este lugar era de ellos._

_-Sí tienes razón._

_-Lo del libro también fue una gran idea._

_-¿Verdad que sí? –Afirmó Taichi muy emocionado y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le dedicó a Sora, quien sólo rió suavemente – La verdad lo hice porque esa es una historia que no me gustaría olvidar, y que algún día le contaré a nuestros hijos, estoy seguro que les encantará y querrán que se las lea una y otra vez._

_Sin que Taichi se diera cuenta, Sora sonrió con un leve carmesí en sus mejillas y desvió por un segundo la mirada de él, recordando que era lo otro que ella y Taichi tenían que festejar, además de que él ya había terminado aquel libro._

_-Bueno en ese caso, creo que deberás ir practicando tu lectura._

_Taichi la miró confundido, las indirectas nunca habían sido su fuerte, para que entendiera tenías que decirle las cosas directamente y sin rodeos._

_-¿eh? ¿Por qué?_

_Preguntó y Sora sonrió ante la ingenuidad de su marido. Tomó con una mano una de las mejillas de Tai a forma de caricia y acercó sus labios al oído de él para susurrarle aquel secreto que había guardado para ella desde hacía una semana, no había querido decírselo hasta estar completamente segura y ahora que lo estaba había llegado el momento de compartir aquel maravilloso regalo que la vida les había dado._

_-¿¡Es enserió!?_

_Preguntó Taichi sorprendido y buscando rápidamente la mirada de Sora, ella lo miró y sonrió ampliamente a la par que asentía, reafirmando lo que ya le había dicho a Taichi._

_-¡¿Voy a ser papá?!_

_Ahora la expresión de Taichi no era de asombro sino de alegría una infinita alegría que lo invadía a él y a Sora. _

_-Así es seremos padres._

_Respondió la pelirroja contagiada por la alegría de su esposo quien si n previo aviso planto un beso en los labios de su esposa._

_-Esto hay celebrarlo._

_Le dijo Tai apartándose de los labios de Sora ella lo miró y sonrió._

_-¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?_

_-¿Qué te parece una comida romántica?_

_-Me parece perfecto._

_Respondió Sora y fue ahora ella la que besó los labios de Taichi quien no dudó en responderle. Una vez que ambos se separaron, los dos se pusieron de pie para dirigirse adentro y festejar aquella gran noticia._

_-Espera. –La detuvo Taichi antes de que ella se atreviera a dar tan solo un paso – Mi bella esposa no hará ningún esfuerzo mientras esté en ese estado. –Sin darle oportunidad a Sora de entender a que se refería Taichi, el moreno la tomó en brazos y la cargó provocando que Sora soltara una risa divertida. –Así está mejor._

_-Taichi, ¿no crees que exageras?_

_-Por supuesto que no Sora, yo debo protegerte y no permitiré que nada te pase a ti o a nuestro hijo._

_-Pero si puedo caminar, apenas tengo tres meses._

_-Más vale prevenir amor mío, no me perdonaría si algo te pasara a ti o al bebé, tú sólo déjate consentir que yo me encargaré de todo._

_Sin más protestas por parte de Sora, Taichi la llevó al interior de la casa para festejar juntos la maravillosa noticia de que ambos serían padres._

…_..∞…_

_Era una noche de invierno y en la casa de los Yagami habían prendido ya el fuego de la chimenea que se encontraba en la gran biblioteca que había en aquel lugar y que era el lugar favorito de la familia para pasar las noches de invierno acompañados por un buen libro._

_La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y se oyeron unos pequeños pasos caminar por aquel gran salón para después ver cómo una pequeña niña de cabellos chocolate y ojos color ámbar intentaba alcanzar uno de los libros que por su escasa estatura le era muy difícil de obtener. Se puso de puntitas, brincó, se volvió a poner de puntitas y volvió a brincar pero por más que lo había intentado aquella pequeña de piel apiñonada no logró su cometido._

_-Mimi ¿Qué es lo que haces?_

_Dijo una voz masculina tras de ella y apareció Taichi quien tomó a la niña de la cintura y la cargó para verla de cercas. Hacía ya seis años que los Yagami habían recibido el regalo más maravilloso que una pareja de casados podía pedir y que para ellos aquella bendición había llegado por partida doble._

_-Quería leer ese libro._

_Dijo la pequeña viendo a su papá para después mirar y apuntar hacia donde estaba el libro. Taichi miró hacia donde su pequeña apuntaba y miró el libro que se refería, lo tomó y se asombró al ver que era el libro que él mismo había escrito, "Amor entre la vida y la muerte"_

_-¿Este? –Preguntó un poco incrédulo que de todos los libros que había su pequeña quería precisamente ese –_

_-Sí este._

_Contestó la pequeña y tomó el libro de la mano de su padre y lo abrazó contra su pecho dispuesta a no dárselo si él se lo quería quitar._

_-Y dime Mimi ¿Por qué de todos libros que hay tu quieres ese precisamente?_

_-Por que el otro día vi a mi mamá leyéndolo y dijo que ese era su favorito, por eso yo también lo quiero leer para que sea mi favorito._

_Taichi sonrió, al parecer había llegado la hora de contarle aquella historia a su hija quien se miraba muy interesada en el libro._

_-Bien, me parece buena idea, pero ¿No te parce mejor si te la cuento? –Le preguntó Taichi a la par que dejaba a la pequeña en el suelo –_

_-¿Te la sabes?_

_-Por supuesto, si yo escribí ese libro. –Dijo con orgullo el moreno-_

_-¿¡Enserio!? –Exclamó divertida y bastante emocionada la pequeña Mimi que miraba con gran admiración a su padre –_

_-¡Claro! Tu mamá también me ayudó._

_-¡Sí! ¡Cuéntamelo! ¡Cuéntamelo! –Pidió emocionada la pequeña a la par que daba brincos sin soltar por un segundo el libro en sus brazos –_

_-Bien préstamelo y te lo contaré._

_La pequeña le dio el libro a Taichi y este se sentó en un sillón individual frente a la chimenea dispuesto a contar la historia pero antes de que pudiera iniciar la historia la puerta se abrió súbitamente y entraron a la habitación un perro y un niño de cabellos rojizos y ojos color chocolate que corrió por toda la habitación tras del perro._

_-¡Yamato! ¿Qué te ha dicho tu mamá de correr adentro de la casa?_

_Lo regaño Taichi y el niño se detuvo y miró a su padre para después dedicarle una sonrisa desvergonzada, aquella era la misma sonrisa que Taichi siempre usaba cuando hacía algo que no debía y Sora lo regañaba._

_-Que no lo hiciera._

_Contestó el pequeño, colocando su mano atrás de su nuca y sonriendo a modo de disculpa._

_-Pero este niño nunca entiende, es igual de inquieto que tu Taichi._

_Se quejó Sora quien entró por la puerta cargando consigo una charola con cuatro tazas de chocolate y acompañada de una gata blanca que corrió de inmediato hacia la pequeña Mimi que la recibió de manera amorosa._

_-Mi hermano siempre está causando problemas._

_Se quejó la pequeña mientras acariciaba a su gatita y oía como su mamá reprendía a su hermano por haber entrado corriendo._

_-Nadie pidió tu opinión._

_Se quejó el niño y enseñó la lengua a su hermana que si bien habían nacido el mismo día si eran bastante diferentes tanto física como psicológicamente. La pequeña Mimi también le regresó el gesto a su hermano y le enseñó su pequeña y rosada lengua._

_-Niños no peleen._

_Los reprendió Taichi y ambos se disculparon con caras arrepentidas._

_-¿Quién quiere chocolatito caliente?_

_Preguntó Sora y de inmediato los dos pequeños corrieron hasta la mesita en donde su madre había dejado las dos tazas, Taichi también se acercó, dio un beso a Sora en los labios y la abrazó para observar como sus dos pequeños peleaban por cual taza escoger._

_-Les contaré hoy la historia._

_Le dijo Taichi y Sora volteó a verlo._

_-¿Hoy? ¿Por qué hoy?_

_-Descubrí a Mimi intentando tomar el libro, dijo que quería leerlo porque era tu favorito y supuse que sería buena idea contarles la historia hoy._

_-Estoy segura que les va a encantar._

_Respondió Sora y nuevamente la joven pareja de esposos volvió a besarse hasta que Taichi sintió que jalaban de su pantalón con insistencia._

_-¡Papá! Dijiste que me contarías la historia. –Insistió la pequeña –_

_-¿Qué historia?_

_Preguntó el pequeño pelirrojo mostrándose interesado y con una gran cantidad de galletas en sus manos dispuesto a no dejarle a nadie._

_-Yamato no te comas todas las galletas._

_Lo reprendió Sora y el pequeño dejó las galletas sobre la charola y limpió sus manos en su pantalón._

_-¿Qué historia van a contar? –Insistió el pequeño –_

_-Una que papá escribió._

_-En realidad fue algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo._

_-¿Es una historia de cuando tú eras joven? –Preguntó el pequeño Yamato entusiasmado y al igual que su hermana acercándose para ver a su padre con sumo interés._

_-Así es. –Respondió Taichi con una sonrisa –_

_-¿Mamá también sale en la historia? –Preguntó esta vez la pequeña Mimi –_

_-Sí yo también salgo, y su tía Hikari, y Takeru, el novio de ella._

_-Y no te olvides de Yamato y Mimi._

_Comentó Taichi con una gran sonrisa sabiendo que eso aumentaría la emoción en sus pequeños hijos al oír que sus nombres también formaban parte de la historia y así fue, en cuanto los dos pequeños escucharon sus nombres se emocionaron aún más y comenzaron a ser más insistentes en que Taichi contara aquella historia._

_-¡Vamos papá cuéntala!_

_Insistieron los dos pequeños dando brincos. Sora y Taichi se sonrieron mutuamente al ver la emoción de sus pequeños._

_-Bien –Comenzó a hablar Taichi y los dos pequeños guardaron silencio –pero antes asómense a la ventana._

_-¿Por qué? –Preguntó la pequeña Mimi?_

_-Ustedes sólo háganlo._

_Insistió Taichi y los dos pequeños no preguntaron más y corrieron hacia la ventana encontrándose con un hermoso jardín cubierto por la nieve y en medio de ese jardín una hermosa fuente con el agua congelada._

_-No hay nada. –Aseguró el pequeño Yamato –_

_-Sí lo hay, ven esa fuente._

_-¿La de los novios? –Preguntó la pequeña Mimi volteando a ver a su padre quien sonrió y asintió –_

_-Así es, ellos son Mimi y Yamato, y la historia comienza con ellos dos._

_-¿Por ella me pusieron Mimi?_

_-Así es, es en honor a ellos que ustedes tienen esos nombres._

_Respondió esta vez Sora y los dos pequeños se alejaron de la ventana para festejar de donde venían sus nombres._

_-Sí yo era una hermosa princesa. –Festejó la pequeña dando vueltas haciendo que su vestido se elevara –_

_-Y yo un valiente caballero. – Celebró el pequeño, simulando a que peleaba con una espada igual a la que la estatua de Yamato tenía a su costado._

_Taichi y Sora observaron a sus dos hijos y sonrieron amorosamente al verlos jugar por la sala. Después voltearon y vieron con nostalgia aquella vieja fuente._

_-¿Qué crees que esté haciendo ahora?_

_Preguntó Sora refiriéndose a todos los que conocieron en esa pequeña aventura que vivieron ella y Taichi._

_-Esperándonos. –Respondió Taichi con una sonrisa y Sora también sonrió sin apartar la vista de la hermosa imagen de los dos amantes –_

_-¿Crees que puedan vernos?_

_-Sí, y de seguro han de estar ansiosos porque cuente la historia._

_Dijo Taichi y él y Sora regresaron la atención a sus dos pequeños que seguía cada uno imaginando ser las personas en la estatua._

_-Bien ¿Quieren que les cuente la historia?_

_-¡Sííí!_

_Gritaron los dos niños emocionados y brincando._

_-Entonces tomen su chocolate y acomódense para que su papá pueda contárselas._

_Habló esta vez Sora y de inmediato los dos pequeños fueron por su chocolate y galletas y se sentaron en el suelo frente al sillón de dos asientos donde Sora y Taichi había tomado asiento para contar la historia._

_Tai miró a sus dos hijos sentados en el suelo, Yamato acostado de panza y con su cara apoyada en sus dos manos viéndolo a él fijamente mientras movía sus pies de adelante a atrás ambos con ritmos diferentes y con su perro Dogy al lado, y Mimi sentada con sus piernitas cruzadas y con la gata blanca entre las piernas, esperando al igual que Yamato que Taichi diera inicio a la historia. Taichi no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al verlos le recordaban a él y a Hikari cuando eran niños y su papá les contaba historias, ahora había llegado su turno de hacerlo, dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios y dio comienzo a la historia._

_-Hace muchos años atrás…. _

Mimato196


End file.
